Tempting Fate
by shouldabeenblonde
Summary: Bella and I are meant to be together. Its fate. So who cares if I tempt fate by making her jealous. I'll just use Leah until she comes to her senses. I'll have her green with envy in no time. What harm could it do? Blackwater
1. Chapter 1

A/N: Okay so this is my first story on fanfic ever. Sorry if it starts out slow, it gets better. Trust me. I have like 3 chapters planned out already and you guys are in for a long bumpy ride lol. I'm also looking for a beta if anyone is interested. I could really use the help. The story starts out in Jacob's pov but it may flip flop later on in the story. It starts the day of the fight against the new borns and Jake is bedridden waiting for Bella to visit. This is purely a Blackwater story. So hope you all enjoy : )

Disclaimer: Twilight and all characters plot yadda yadda yadda blah blah blah belong to Stephenie Meyers. I'm just trying to fix the mistakes she made to the series. (cough cough breaking dawn)

Chapter 1

Surprises

Jake's POV

Three hundred eighty-four, that's how many cracks on the ceiling I counted before I got bored and gave up. I laid here in this stupid ass bed in theses stupid ass braces and counted three hundred eighty-four stupid ass cracks in the ceiling and she still hasn't shown up yet.

I'm going out of my mind with worry and impatience cause of this girl. I bang my fists against the mattress and lay my head back and close my eyes. That kiss, everything I've been through this past year was worth that kiss. She fought me at first but I swear her body melted once she gave in. There's no way her stupid bloodsucker could make her feel like that. Well, not without giving her freezer burn. I could just see that sparkly motherfucker now. He'll have heard in the packs mind what happened and be fuming with jealousy right now. I hope he doesn't scare Bella too badly. I want her to finally see him for the monster he is but I don't want her to be upset when she comes to me. I'm counting on his reaction. I'm counting on the ultimatum he'll give her. She's already proven that she can't live without me. She may have had trouble living without him before but I fixed that. And now that she knows she loves me, she won't let me go. She'll make the right decision.

"But what if she doesn't? What if she doesn't pick you," a small voice that sounds strangely like my dad pops into my thoughts. "She has to pick me. It's different now. She knows she loves me for sure now. No more confusion or second guesses. She knows. The kiss proved that." Billy voice answers back, "It was just a kiss, Jake. It didn't prove anything. What comes next will prove how she feels for you." I think it over and realize that he has a point. Jesus, even my subconsciene father is smarter than me. Something's not right about that. "Shut up. She loves me. I know she does. She has to." "Why does she have to, Jake? You don't even know if she's the right one for you." Okay so maybe Billy voice isn't so smart. It's so freaking obvious why she has to. "She has to because I love her; she is the right one for me. I know it." I respond. Billy voice gives a gruff laugh, "you don't even know what love is. You thought you loved Leah Clearwater up until a year ago, remember? How is your obsession with Bella any different from the one you had for Leah?" I roll my eyes. I'm getting way into this conversation with myself. Bella needs to hurry the hell up already.

"Ugh, Leah is a crazy bitch and its fault I'm stuck in this bed, high as a kite from all of these painkillers Carlisle gave me. Trust me; if I wasn't stoned I wouldn't be having this argument with you, a figment of my imagination. Why the hell do you sound like Billy anyway?" Billy voice sighs, "Not important, son, what's important is whether or not Bella Swan is the right girl for you. You're the chief's son. I'm tired of you running around chasing a girl who's in live with a vamp." "She won't be chasing him for much longer pops, because I have a good feeling that pretty soon she'll be mine."

"Who'll be yours?" The feminine voice calls from my doorway. My eyes fall open and I sit up in bed so fast I bang my head against the wall. "Ah, fuck me," I shout when I hit a bruise. "Not a chance," Leah Clearwater states through a mouthful of chips. "So who'll be yours? You better bot have been talking about me, Kid." She strolls over and tosses herself on the bed, jostling my leg and making me wince. "Like I would ever want you, Clearwater." I sigh and roll my eyes. I silently pray to god that I wasn't talking to myself out loud this whole time. If she heard that I had a crush on her until recently I'd have to strangle her. Shit was embarrassing. Instead of getting pissed at my comment, she just stretches out on my bed like a cat and smirks.

It's a damn lie by the way. Leah may be a bitch but she's still beautiful. Most of the pack wouldn't mind giving her a go. I just stare at her smooth copper skin, jet black thick hair, hazel almond shaped eyes, and perfect heart shaped mouth. She was physical perfection; well she would have been if she wasn't stuffing her face with my chips like some starving psychopath. She must have noticed the look of disgust on my face when she finally came up for air. She just wipes her mouth on her forearm and sends me her special sneer # 4. I don't have time for this. Bella should be here anytime now and I don't need Leah around when she shows up.

"You're welcome. Now get out." I close my eyes and lay back down against my pillow. "I'm welcome for what? I hope you don't think I'm going to thank you for these chips. Their stale and gross as shit, Jake. You and Billy need to go grocery shopping, like pronto." She said with crumbs falling out of her mouth while she crossed her legs to sit Indian style, managing to take up even more space on my bed. I swear if Leah wasn't so nice to look at I would forget she was a damn girl.

Thoroughly frustrated now, I grabbed her arm to try and shove her off the bed. "No, dumbass. I know you're here to thank me for saving your miserable life, so thank you accepted. Now get the fuck out." My shove only made Leah move up closer to me on the bed to stop herself from falling off. She was now kneeling beside my midriff, glaring down at me, the bag of chips lying forgotten on my chest.

"Actually I came to yell at you for playing hero, you great big oaf. I had that vamp just where I wanted him and then you showed up and ruined it. I know you have a thing for damsels in distress but I'm not one of them. So next time just stay the hell outta my way." I. saw. Red! "Listen, Leah, you weren't handling shit. If I hadn't stepped in that vampire would have easily handed you your ass. He would have killed you. Or is that what you wanted? You're so bitter and desperate you probably wanted him to end you just to get away from your pathetic excuse for an existence." I was so angry I had sat up as far as I could and was pointing my finger in her face. She had leaned forward and was breathing heavily from anger. I had probably crossed the line but I was frustrated from my worrying about Bella. Leah's smartass comments just gave me an outlet for my pent up anger.

"You sonofabitch, I meant it when I said I had that leech. If you weren't so busy replaying that pitiful excuse for a kiss again and again in that miniscule brain of yours you might have saw my plan. But no, you were distracted and almost got crushed to death. I'm only here because everyone expects me to come see how you were doing." I tried to get a word in but she threw her hand over my mouth to stop me from talking. She was so close to me now she was basically straddling my waist. Her face was directly in front of mine. If she hadn't covered my mouth with her hand our lips would've been touching. "And who are you calling desperate? Bella doesn't want you, idiot! Everyone could see that kiss was forced, you goddamn rapist." She screamed in my face. At the word rapist I snatched her hand off my face. "She wanted it, she just didn't know at first", I yelled back without thinking.

It was completely silent, except for the sound of us both trying to catch out breathe. Leah had sat back, probably crushing the rest of the chips. When I let go of her hand they both fell lifeless in front of her onto my chest. She stared at me and blinked really fast with her face slowly turning red. I got scared for a second. I wasn't sure if she was still angry or if her brain had just shut down from an overload or something. Chick looked crazy. "Umm, Leah?" I said softly. That did it. It was like a dam broke and laughter spilled out into the room. Leah gave great big choking laughs. I mean she laughed so hard tears streamed down her face and she even snorted a few times. Irritated now I sat back and crossed my arms, waiting for her to get it out of her system. When she didn't stop after a few minutes I finally asked, "What? What's so damn funny?"

Between gasps of breath and giggles she finally got out, "she wanted it; she just didn't know she wanted it at first? Really Black? Spoken like a true rapist. You big dummy." I thought about it and cracked a smile, then let out a few chuckles. The next thing I knew I was laughing as hard as Leah. Laughed so hard my right side started to throb again. "Ow, ow, ow", I said as I tried to get comfortable, which was almost impossible with Leah lounging on my lap. Wait a minute, Leah's on my lap! She seemed to notice where she was sitting at about the same time I did. She just looked me in the eye and then looked back down at my chest and then at my face again. I smirked and she finally hopped off. Hmm, been getting that look a lot since the werewolf gene kicked in, just didn't expect it from Leah. Go figure, she is a girl.

She found the crumbled up bag of chips and got the crumbs off the bed. I expected her to just leave but after she cleared the bed she shoved me over some more and lay down beside me in the space she created. As she moved, her hair fanned out onto my pillow and I couldn't help but get a big whiff of her scent. She smelled like the beach after a storm. She smelt amazing. "Just because we shared a laugh doesn't mean I'm going to share my bed with you, Clearwater." I said raising my eyebrow at her. "No need to worry, Jake. I know you're a virgin so you might be a little confused but there's more to sex than just lying in bed together. Your v card is still intact." She said while patting my arm comfortingly and rolling onto her side so she could look me in the face.

It made me a little uncomfortable but I'd be damned before I let Leah know that. I tried to turn my uncomfortableness into to irritation and said, "Okay, so you told me to let you fight your own battles next time. I get the point, why are you still here?" She looked at me for a couple of really long seconds. Just stared in my face. Freaked me the hell out. "Leah?" she sighed and rolled onto her back, and just stared at the ceiling. "Cause I'm bored." She said while grabbing the bag of chips she placed between us and unloading the rest of the crumbs into her wide open mouth. Ugh, she's almost as bad as Quil. Almost. "Oh," I simply said and looked at the ceiling too.

Minutes went by in silence. It was a different silence to others we had shared. It was nice. "Jacob," Leah said my name softly. I looked over at her, surprised. I hadn't expected her to speak and I definitely hadn't expected her to sound like that. I hadn't heard her use that tone of voice since before Sam imprinted. "Yeah Leah?" "I'm tired of being a bitch all the time and everyone hating me." I didn't know what to say. Should I deny it or admit that she brought it on herself? Both responses would be false anyway. We did hate to have Leah around. She could be a burden at times because she did like to act like a bitch and rile stuff up but at the same time she didn't ask for this.

Fate dealt her a fucked up hand and she played with it the best she could. Before I could think up an appropriate answer, she spoke again, "So I decided I'm not going to be as difficult anymore. And the easiest way is to thank you. So thanks for stepping in when you weren't needed and almost dying for me, Jake. Thanks so much."

I stared at the ceiling some more and thought over her fucked up sentiments of gratitude. After a few minutes Leah called my name again and I finally had to answer her. "So what do you think," she asked. "I think you still have a ways to go…but I'm glad your finally getting over it. I'm glad you're going to be happy again." "Happy?" she said with surprise in her voice. "Yeah, Leah, happy. I don't know. God, what am I supposed to say?" Leah rolled over and looked at me again. "Well, that good, Leah, your welcome would have sufficed but what you said was nice too. Happy's good. "I smirked and rolled my eyes. I was getting tired again. This girl and her crazy emotions were wearing me out but I wanted to be alert when Bella showed up. I knew she was coming today.

"So, Jake I was wondering about one thing though," she said. "I knew it. You do want my virginity, dontcha?" I teased. I said it just to see the look on her face. The sexy little smirk I got wasn't what I expected though. "I wouldn't want to be your first, Jake. You wouldn't be able to handle it. I'd ruin sex for you with anyone else." Instantly thoughts of wild crazy pornstar sex with Leah Clearwater streamed through my mind. This led to thoughts of Bella and I. for some reason, these thoughts didn't last as long and Leah and I took over again. I came back down to earth when a pillow hit me in the face. "God, Jake were you even listening? God damn hormones took over, didn't' they? I said I want us to be friends." That snapped me out of it. "What? Why?" I said in a strangely high pitched voice that sounded like my sister's back when they were nine. "Well, one because I'm pretty damn awesome and hopefully some of my awesomeness will rub off on to you and two I want to get along better with the pack and thought why not become friends with the pack's golden boy? I mean, you're a natural at this wolf thing and you get along with everyone." "Everyone but Paul," I corrected. "Whatever, Jake, you know what I mean." "Well then, why me and not Sam? He's alpha and everyone loves him too." She looks at me with big shocked eyes and states, "I want to be less of a bitch not a goddamn saint. Sam and I will never be friends. I will try to be civil with him but friendship is just not an option."

I nod my head, I do see where she's coming from. "I feel like this is elementary school all over again. You might as well pass me a note that says be my friend? Check yes or no." She nudges my shoulder. "Come on, Black. This is hard for me to ask you this." I look over at her and it's her facial expression that makes up my mind. She looks hopeful. I haven't seen her look like that in a long, long time. She doesn't look like the crazy bitch that has been running the pack crazy anymore. She looks like LeeLee again. I must be a sucker because I just can't say no to that face. So I gave her a small smile and say, "Sure sure, why not?"

Like it's not a big deal. Even though it is. It's a huge deal. And Leah, she smiles so hard I can practically see the pain on her cheeks from the effort. She must be full of surprises for me today because she surprises me again, only this time with a hug. And that's when Bella walks in.

Authoer's Note Again: Okay, so thats the lst chapter of my baby. Please review and let me know what you think. Should i continue or should i burn the rest of the chapters and never dare to life a pen again?


	2. Chapter 2

Tempting Fate

Shouldabeenblonde

A/N: I want to thank everyone who reviewed or story alerted. I used to write every day in high school but then life caught up to me and I was told it just wasn't the cool thing to do. So I let peer pressure get to me and let my writing fall to the side. There are so many talented, gifted writers on Fanfic that inspired me and now I decided to give it a shot. And It hasn't even been a full day yet since I put up this story and I'm already happier than I can remember being in a long, long time. And the reviews and story alerts and story favorites have renewed my love of writing even more, especially seeing as how some of my reviewers are authors whose stories I loved and followed religiously. So special thanks to those who have reviewed so far:

OoOMerry-had-a-little-lambOoO, Blondie99, BlacknCallwaterfan, Rosebuds (Happy early Birthday), Alissa21, Shelbron, and BBwaters

Anyhoo, enough of the emotional crap lol. So no Jake/Leah goodness in this chapter but it was pretty necessary to the plot of the story. If you can even call it a plot. Oh well, at least this update is short.

Chapter 2

Jacob Makes a Plan

Jake's POV

Bella's beautiful brown eyes are wide as she stares at the scene on the bed. I can only imagine what she sees. Me half naked as always with braces on half of my body with Leah Clearwater in an old wife beater and the tiniest shorts possible draped over me, with both of us covered in chip crumbs in my bed which is way too small for a normal person, let alone two werewolves.

Quickly, I try to shove Leah off but she clings to me, almost cutting off my air supply. She's like a really sticky piece of gum stuck on your shoe, she just bounces right back no matter how hard I try to pull her off. She's saying something about how happy she is that I agreed and she thought I'd be more difficult because she used to be such a bitch to me and how much fun we're going to have."

Good God, I've created a monster. Girl must be lonely as fuck. But I can't worry about her obsessive muttering right now. I just need to talk to Bella, who is still staring at us wide eyed. "Yeah, Leah, great but I kinda need to talk to Bella right now. So I need you to get off." I say as slowly as possible, I use my special voice that I usually reserve for children…and Seth. If it calms his hyperactive ass down, hopefully it will work on his sister. And it does because at the word Bella she loosens the wrestler hold she had around my neck and hops off the bed. "Oh, I didn't hear you come in," Leah states as she stands sheepishly beside me. "I'll just be going then. Need to talk to Billy about some stuff anyway." She bends down and grabs the crumpled bag of chips off my bed and whispers "thanks" in my ear before she stands back up. For some reason as she stands I grab her hand and squeeze just once and nod my head at her. It my way of saying "no problem, Clearwater". I figure if anybody needs a friend it's Leah. I don't know what makes me grab her hand. It was probably that whiff of her hair I got when she hugged me again. She smiles at me, another LeeLee smile and leaves the room. My grin grows as I look at Bella , whose still standing in the doorway. Finally alone, she finally came.

"What was that," she demands. Huh? I finally get a good look at her and realize she's pissed. She's frowning and has her hands balled up in her pockets. What did I do now? "What's wrong, Bells?" "Leah was all over you. I thought you hated her," She huffs. I sigh. I don't want to fight with her, especially over something as dumb as this. "Leah and I have an understanding, Bella. That's all. We're friends." She seems to let out a deep breath and then sits on my bed. "Friends? Since when?" "Well, since just now. She came over to thank me for saving her and asked to be friends. She says she doesn't want to be a bitch anymore." Bella raises her eyebrows and looks shocked. She must not be mad anymore because she scoots closer to me and absentmindly puts her hand on my leg. Life is good.

"Wow, she'll have a lot of trouble doing that, won't she? But do you trust her? This could be a trick?" I laugh again. "A trick? What good would tricking me do?" "I don't know. I just don't trust her. This is really sudden. Everything you've ever told me about her made her seem like some malicious bitter old harpy."

Harpy? I shake my head, Bella has been hanging around Edward's Victorian ass a little too long. Really, harpy? I don't want to talk about this anymore. I wasn't to talk about our kiss, or better yet I want to just shut her up and kiss her again. Damn these braces, they're in the way. "I don't know Bella, she wants to change. She doesn't want to be like that anymore." She huffs again and crosses her arms. "Well, it didn't look like she just wanted to be friends when I first came in." And then it hit me, why Bella wasn't letting this go. She was jealous. On the day I finally kissed her and made her see that she loved me she finds me in bed with a beautiful woman lying on top of me. Because Leah may be a bitter shrew but she was still hot as hell.

"Bella, I swear to you, it wasn't like that. I told her I'd be her friend and she dove on me. It was purely innocent." I decided to go for the kill. I deepened my voice and sent her my sexiest smile. "Besides, I think after earlier today we both know who I have feelings for." Bella's eyes get even wider and instead of blushing like I expected she just hangs her head. I sit there feeling like an idiot, the smile slowly sliding off my face. Things must not have gone the way I planned them to with Edward.

"What did he say," I ask. She looked up confused. "When he found out we kissed, what did he say? What he mad? I'm sorry I wasn't there. I thought I would be there when he found out," she cut me off. "No, Jake. He was, he was far too kind." What? "So he didn't make you choose? He didn't make you choose between him and me?" "No, he didn't." That sonofabitch. "Well, damn."

We sat in silence for a few minutes. It was a complete different silence than the one shared with Leah just a short while ago. The room that felt so warm with the two werewolves in it now felt cold with the human present. Finally Bella broke the silence. "Jacob." I looked up at her and silenced a groan. This couldn't be good. Her eyes were filling with tears. "He didn't ask me to choose but I did anyway. I can't live without either of you. I need you both but I can only love one of you. And I choose him, Jake."

A sound like a 100 bumble bees filled my ears. I licked my lips that had suddenly gone dry and begin with a "but" and am cut off. "I love him, Jacob. A part of me does love you, a small part yes but the rest of me belongs to him. I need you. I won't be happy without you in my life." She reaches over and clutches my hand. She still has tears in her eyes that refuse to fall and she smiles at me as she says, "And I know you need me in yours so we need to get over these silly little feelings and be friends."

I search her face, hoping she's joking but see nothing but sincerity and hope. A part of me thinks this is the most selfish thing anyone has ever done. She came to my sick bed to tell me that she doesn't love me and that I need to get over my "silly little feelings" so I could just be her friend so she will be happy. Another part of me thinks she's crazy for even thinking that her stupid plan would work. Then my mind catches onto the word friends and that makes me think of Leah. Leah and I being friends makes Bella jealous. I was so close to getting her today until that damn bloodsucker riled her back in. I know I have a chance with her. If I use Leah to make her jealous Bella will realize she has more than just silly feelings for me.

So I smile and ask, "Are you sure about this." She hesitates and I know my plan will work. Leah is just the catalyst I need. Bella nods her head and smiles shaking my hand. I laugh and shake my hand back. "Now I have two best friends." I state dropping my hand, sneaking a peek at her from under my thick lashes. She looks confused. "Quil and Embry?" I laugh. "Well yeah, them too but I meant you…you and Leah." She frowns and looks away, scratching at her neck. "Oh, right." She states still looking at my door. I grin at seeing how easily upset she is by this. I'm tired of being the only one jealous in our friendship. Let's see how Ms. Swan likes it. I'll have her green with envy in no time.

Author's note Again: The next two chapters are already written and so far chapter 3 is my absolute favorite. Chapter 4 is my second : ) Lots of Leah and Jake fluff to come. Will probably post later this week once I get a chance. Please review and let me know what you think. Hugs and kisses


	3. Chapter 3

A/N: Okay so I decided to change the category from romance & humor to romance & drama, cause for some reason Jake just really likes screwing with Leah, and not in the good way ; ) well he does but that comes later on, oh never mind. Anyway get ready for some drama with random spurts of inappropriate humor and awkward moments here and there for some comic relief. I have up to chapter 10 written and most of them are doozies, so I hope you guys like really long novel length chapters. So far this chapter, chapter 4, 7, and 8 are my favorites. I couldn't pick just one lol. Anyway enjoy.

Disclaimer: Stephenie Meyer owns Twilight, "Party" belongs to Beyoncé. I own nothing because Victoria's Secret pays me in pennies. Pennies I tell you. And the occasional free bra : )

Tempting Fate

Chapter 3: We Like To Party Part 1

Jake's POV

So, I'm finally able to get up and walk around without those stupid braces slowing me down. It's been a week since Bella and Leah came over and I haven't seen either of my "best friends" since. I spent all week fuming thinking about Bella and her denial. I don't know why she has to be so difficult. She knows we're meant to be together. "Oh, Jake, you're like my Sun. I need you. You make me so happy."

I shake her voice out of my head as I leave Embry's house. I had forgotten all about my plan to make Bella jealous until Embry brought up Leah. I was stretched out on the couch watching Quil try to see how many ham sandwiches he could stuff in his mouth. I bet 4, so far he was up to 6. He was 10 bucks richer now but I'm not sure if it was worth it. I stare at him amazed and wait for the ham to start pouring out of his ears and nose when Embry shoves me over and asks me what's up with Leah.

A look of surprise and agreement shows in Quil's eyes and he shakes his head, eager to hear my answer. Unfortunately this causes him to choke and four of the sandwiches to shoot out of his mouth onto the coffee table. Embry and I jump up to avoid the spit and ham guts flying through the air.

I laugh and pick my ten dollars back up. "Hey, Jake man! That's not fair. I beat your bet," Quil tries to yell over Embry, who is raving at him that he's going to clean this shit up. "You spit four of them out, that's a forfeit my friend." I say gravely, shaking my head at him as I sit back on the couch. Quil looks at Embry pleading, who just laughs and says, "You just got spitty ham all over my living room. You really think I'm going to take your side on this." I laugh and Quil just mumbles to himself as he goes into the kitchen to get paper towels.

"So, as I was saying before I was covered in spit," Embry says, yelling the last part over his shoulder at Quil who walked back into the room, "what's up with Leah?" Quil hands me and Embry a drink and starts cleaning the table. I take a swig of the soda and answer, "I don't know. She says she wants to be nice again."

Embry drops his soda and Quil stops cleaning the table, both stare at me stunned. I nod my head at them. "Leah really said that? Like she used those words?" Embry asked. "Well, not in those exact words. She said she doesn't want to be a bitch anymore," Quil mumbles "It's a sign. The apocalypse is near." Embry gives a pretty high pitched feminine screech and clutches at his chest like an old lady about to have a heart attack.

I chuckle and tell them, " You haven't even heard the weirdest part yet." I scoot closer to the edge of my seat and look them both in the eye before stating, "She asked to be my friend." Quil shouts "No" while Embry yells "why". I just laugh at Quil and tell Embry, "She said she thought her befriending me would make it easier for the rest of the pack to accept her. You know, everybody likes me and all." I shrug my shoulders, sit back on the couch, stretch out, take another gulp of my drink and let them think over what I just said.

"No, Jake, what if it's a trap." Quil says, as he sits on the floor in front of me. "You can't trust Leah Man-hater Clearwater, she'll probably cut your dick off and sacrifice it to Satan to get her period back or something." I laugh out loud and say, "No worries, Quil. I don't plan on letting her get close to my dick. We're just friends, that's all."

Embry finally snaps out of whatever funk he was in and says, "I'd have no problem letting her get near mine. Leah Clearwater is a premium piece of ass." I chuckle and slap his shoulder. "True, I can't disagree with you about that though Bro." Quil nods his head in agreement but still warns me, " I still don't like it Jacob. Just be careful." Geez, did Leah's jokes about Quil being a pedophile mess him up that bad? He really isn't sure about this.

I laugh and tell him he sounds like Bella. They both groan and ask what did she do this time. I tell them about how she came to tell me she picked Edward and how she caught me and Leah together right after she asked to be friends. I told them about how she got jealous. Quil huffed and crossed his arms. "Well, I'm not jealous, if that's what you thought." I snicker. Embry sits wide eyed in shock and says "I can't believe she hugged you." I look at him weirdly and get up to leave. This crush he has on Clearwater is getting a little weird. "So guys, all this talking about my new friend makes me think I better go check on her. See how she's doing. I'll catch you." I wave good bye and step outside.

So now here I am on my way over to the Clearwater's house to see Leah. I figure if I'm going to put my plan into motion I need to get on really good terms with Leah. I wonder if what I'm doing is right. I mean, I don't want this to end up hurting Leah in anyway. I just want my girl and using Leah to make her jealous is the only way I can think of to get it to work. Maybe I should tell Leah what's going on and see if she'll help me out willingly.

I kick a rock that was sitting in the middle of my path and watch as it hits a tree yards away. She'd never go for it. She'll probably think that's the only reason I agreed to be friends with her. It really isn't. I actually had fun with Leah in my room last week. I enjoyed making her smile and she was actually pretty funny. I could see that we'd have fun together. Making Bella jealous is really just a plus.

I finally show up at the Clearwater home and start to walk up the porch. Before I reach the top step Seth Clearwater swings open the door, forgetting his supernatural strength and almost tears it from the hinges. I stop, shocked by his excitement. "Jake," he shouts as he walks over to me. He must have saw the look on my face and guessed it was from wondering how he knew I was here. It wasn't. I was hoping he wasn't going to hug me like he was prone to do. When he doesn't I let out the scared breath I'd been holding. "I could smell you coming. I've been waiting for you to come over all week. Leah told me about you agreeing to be friends. I just wanted to thank you man. She's been like a whole different person since she saw you. Like her old self again."

Then he hugs me, like I dreaded. I love Seth but his overeager adoration of me creeps me out a little. I awkwardly pat him on the back and step away. He smiles up at me, a huge smile that would rival the Grinch that stole Christmas'. I grin back. It's impossible to stay creeped out for long. Seth is just an overall good guy.

"So is she here? I just wanted to come say hi." I ask, peering behind him into the house. Seth slaps his forehead and pulls me inside. "Oh man, my bad. Yeah, she's upstairs in her room with your sister." I raise my eyebrows stunned. "Rachel? Why?" Rachel and Leah used to be really close when they were younger. They grew apart when Leah grew closer to her cousin Emily and Rachel and Rebecca just couldn't be separated at all. I think back on the time when they were friends and memories of Leah over my house flood my mind. I used to love when she slept over. Rachel and Rebecca used to finally leave me alone and I got to see the girl of my dreams up close and personal. She never noticed me though. I was just her friend's geeky younger brother. I used to make them cereal in the morning once they got up. I remember once Rachel asking me why I never did that for them on days when it was just us and they didn't have company. She knew why I did it. The shit eating grin on her face let me know that.

It's funny how things change. Now Leah Clearwater isn't the girl of my dreams anymore. She's my new friend and the girl I'm using to get the girl I want.

I follow Seth up the stairs and towards Leah's bedroom. The closer I get the louder the girlish squeals and laughter get. I stare at the pictures on the wall in the hallway. I see Leah in her cheerleading uniform (good god almighty), a picture of Leah and Emily sitting on the porch nothing but smiles, even a picture of Sam and Leah at the prom. I'm surprised these pictures are still here. They must have brought up bad memories on a daily basis. Seth sees me looking at them and whispers, "Mom wouldn't let her take them down." Whoa, harsh.

Seth knocks on the door and Leah's voice rings out come in. He pushes it open and the first thing I see is my sister the damn lush sprawled out on the floor holding a bottle of jack laughing uncontrollably. There's a pile of clothes on Leah's bed that makes my wardrobe look like scraps. The stereo is blasting "Party" off of Beyoncé's newest cd so loud that my ears ring. Seth shouts "Leah!" and I see her shadow moving in her bathroom from the corner of my eye. Through the crack in the door I see her hair swinging around and I realize that she's in there dancing in front if the mirror. These girls are smashed.

Seth yells Leah's name again as he tries to make his way to the stereo to turn it down, but he keeps slipping in the millions of high heels that litter the floor. My sister finally opens her eyes, sees me and smiles. She yells "Sugarbutt" at me and lifts her arms like a baby asking to be picked up. Seth reaches the stereo, turns it down, and says, "Sugarbutt?" with his eyebrows quirked at me. I groan and explain, "Older sisters." If anybody understands the torture that is older sisters it would be Seth. He nods and asks no more questions.

I help Rachel up and sit her on the bed. She leans against me and says, " You and Leah are friends now." She's too drunk to make it sound like a question but I get the jest of it. "Yep," I say, making sure to pop my lips on the p. She grimaces, she hates that. That's what she gets for the Sugarbutt comment. She smiles big and broad and says, "Leah and I are friends again too." I smile. I know how lonely Rachel has been since Becca left.

"We sure are," I hear from behind me. I turn and see Leah leaning in the doorway of her bathroom. My jaw drops and I unconsciously move my body closer to her, which causes Rachel who had been leaning on my shoulder to fall back off the bed. "Oh my God, Jake!" she yells from face down on the floor. I hear Seth snicker and watch as Leah strides over to help her tipsy friend back up.

She looks amazing. She has curled her hair and done something to her eye lashes to make them look like feather dusters. The strapless sparkly gold minidress shows more skin then it covers. Her legs look like sky scrapers in the 6 inch stilettos she has on. If she looked like a supermodel before, now she's just out of this world gorgeous. But apparently Seth doesn't approve. "What the hell do you have that on for?" he demands.

Rachel raises her half empty bottle of jack and shouts, "We're going clubbing." Leah laughs and pries the bottle out of Rachel's hand and say, "Honey, I think you're a little too smashed to go now." Rachel snatches the bottle back and says, "After all that hard work I just did on you, there's no way in hell we're not going out now." She sounds suddenly sober and actually a little bit scary. Leah just shakes her head and goes, "Well, you heard her Seth. We're going clubbing." She finally seems to notice me and breaks into a huge grin. "Great, Jake you're here. I was just about to see if you wanted to go with us. I want to call the rest of the pack too. They can all bring their imprints."

What. The. Fuck? Leah Clearwater wants to go clubbing with the pack? And she said they could bring their imprints? Quil was right, the end of the world must be soon.

Leah sees the look on my face and bursts out laughing. Rachel, who probably doesn't even get why Leah is laughing, bursts out laughing too. She laughs so hard she tips over again and puts her head on Leah's shoulder. Leah just pats her head and says, "Can you believe that we've both had the same amount of liquor? Actually, I think I had more than her. Wolf metabolism rocks doesn't it." I just shake my head and stare at her, starting from the top of her head to the red bottoms of her stilettos. "What happened to you," I ask in a low voice. Seth plops on the bed, stretching out beside me and says, "That's what I'd like to know."

Leah laughs and says, "I told you I was serious about changing. I think this would be a good way to bond with the pack. I know, most of you are underage but you all look at least 25 so it should be no problem getting in. Come on, it should be fun." As she spoke she rose onto her knees and shuffled closer to me. She put her hands together like she was praying and whined, "Please, Jake, please come. If you're really my friend you'll come with us."

I got a huge whiff of her scent and my mouth almost started watering. She smelled even better than she did last time. I had this amazing looking girl on her hands and knees inches away from my crotch pleading my name. I'm a teenage guy, of course those same pornstar images of me and Leah popped in my head again. Damn.

I only snapped out of it when I heard Seth say, "If Jake's going, I'm going." I expected Leah to hit him with a hell no. Instead she stood back up (damn) and ruffled his hair. "Of, course you're coming. I said I want the whole pack there. And that includes you limp dick." He laughed and slapped her hand away. While they played, I looked down to make sure mine was in fact still limp. Close call. As I look up I catch Rachel's eye and she smirks. Embarrassed I hurry to answer Leah.

"Yeah, sure this should be fun. Plus, we never did get to celebrate us winning the battle against the new borns with me being hurt and all." Leah actually looks a little ashamed and then snaps out of it.

"That's perfect, Jake. With that excuse there's no way Sam can say we can't go." I look at Rachel confused. She answers, "Leah has been a little worried that Sam will say it's a bad idea and forbid anyone from going." Leah nods her head and says, quite viciously, "Sam still has that stick stuck up his ass and will probably act like drinking is beneath him. Like we all haven't seen him drunk off his ass before anyway."

I smile. And there she is, the Leah we have all grown to love. I mean hate. I had wondered where spiteful Leah had gone too. It's kind of nice to know that she's still in there. All the perfection was starting to scare me.

Leah grabs my hand and pulls me and Seth out of the room so Rachel can finish getting dressed. As we go downstairs, she tells me how she meant to come see me again this week but got distracted with her mother. Apparently Sue was even happier about Leah's change of attitude than Seth was. Their relationship had really been damaged when Sue took Emily's side over Leah's in the beginning. Now they were on their way to mending it.

As we got downstairs Leah went to call Sam and tell him to get his party pooping ass over here pronto. Her words not mine. She was positive that he wouldn't let us go. She told me to call Embry and Quil, while she called Paul and Jared, and Seth called Brady and Colin.

Embry was easy. Convo went like this. "Hey, man. We're going clubbing." "Where?" "Vegas. Forks dumbass, where else?" "Who's we?" "The whole pack and the imprints. It was Leah's idea." Quick inhale of breath. "Leah's idea?" "That's what I just said, wasn't it?" Silence. Husky voice, "What's she wearing?" Eww. "A dress", I answer in a deadpan voice. "I'm on my way." Dial tone.

Quil wasn't so easy. I spent half the time trying to convince him we weren't going to a Satanist club and that he would be safe. He didn't believe me. I could tell because he kept repeating "I like my dick and my balls where they are, man. Their like a unit. They all have to stay together." I was only got him to agree when I told him the whole pack was going. He figured if Seth was going it would be safe because Leah would never let anything happen to him. Unless he was in on it, of course.

I heard voices coming from the kitchen and so I walked in. Sam, Jared, Kim and Emily were in the kitchen. Leah must have already told them our plans since the girls were already dressed up. They looked nice but they had nothing on Leah.

Seth came into the room and said Brady and Colin were on their way. Paul was upstairs with Rachel. Everyone looked excited, except Sam. Even Jared, who I sometimes mistook for a robot looked eager to go.

"Leah, I don't know about this." Sam was saying, with his usual concerned look on his face. Leah just shook her head and glared at him. She was perched on the counter so for once they were eye to eye. "Look, Sam, you boring asshole. Everyone else wants to go so what's the problem? We deserve just one night of fun. You run us ragged with patrols every other night. Just give us this one."

Kim nodded her head and agreed with Leah. "Sam, the boys deserve this. They never get to have any fun anymore. Jared says you haven't seen hide or hair of any vampires besides the Cullens since the battle yet you still have them running double patrols. Let us have our fun." Leah grinned cheekily and crossed her legs slowly in triumphant. Both Sam and Jared peeked a look. I did too, not gonna lie.

As Sam opened his mouth to protest Emily held up her hand and shushed him. "Kim's right. The pack needs this, Sam. I think it's good what Leah is trying to do. Let's just all go out and have fun." She slid her hand into the crook of Sam's arm and sent a friendly smile Leah's way. "Let's just bury the hatchet." Leah bristled.

That wasn't what she was doing. I could tell from how she spoke the other day that she wasn't ready to forgive Sam and Emily but if she spoke out of turn Sam would never allow us to go. I strolled over and almost everyone jumped like they didn't notice I was in the room the whole time. Leah laughed and jumped down off the counter. As she did I wrapped my arm around her shoulder and asked if everyone was almost ready to go. Everyone looked from me to Leah with curiosity and shock on their faces. Leah laughed and goes, "Jake didn't tell you guys? He's my new best friend."

Jared looks confused and asks if we're joking. I shake my head no and ask again if we're leaving. As I wait for them to answer Rachel stumbles downstairs with Paul trying to support her. "I don't know about you bitches, but we are." Paul, who has Rachel's lipstick all over the collar of his white shirt and looks like he's had a few drinks himself, winks and sings, "we like to party!"in his best interprtation of Beyonce's voice. It actually wasn't that bad. Rachel giggles and yells "Yeah baby," and kisses Paul long and hard. I start rethinking whether or not I want to go.

The door swings open and knocks the kissing couple out of the way. Thank God. Brady and Colin storm in. Brady shouts out, "Thing 1 and Thing 2 are here. It's okay, the party can start now. We're here." He actually sounds like he thought we would wait for them. Colin does some weird little hoe down dance while singing, "Doo doo doo doo doo-doo, doo doo doo doo doo-doo, doo doo doo doo doo-doo TEQUILA," he shouts at the end as he pulls a bottle from behind his back. Everyone gets excited except for Sam who shouts, "How did you get that? Your underage!"

Leah snickers and whispers in my ear, "Told you. He's such a damn old man." I laugh and smile at her. She smiles back. She looks really happy. "I'm proud of you," I tell her. She looks surprised and asks why. "Because you handled yourself really well back there. The old you would have ripped Emily's head off." She laughs and says, "The new me thought about but didn't want to mess up her dress." I Laugh and then look at her appreciatively. "You do look good in that dress. Glad you didn't do it then." "You look nice too, Jacob."

Quil and Embry show up. They are complete opposites. While Quil makes the sign of the cross every time Leah so much as glances his way, Embry follows her around like a love sick puppy. She barely acknowledges him except to slap the shit out of the back of his head when he puts his hand on her ass. He'll be rubbing the kinks out of his neck for the rest of the week.

I barely hear my phone ring over the noise in the room. I pull my cell out of my pocket and see Bella's name flashing across the screen. "Hey, Bells," I answer. She calls my name a couple of times. I move into the kitchen to hear better. "Hey Bella, can you hear me now?" "Yeah, hey Jake. Haven't talked to you in a while. Wanted to know if you wanted to come to the Cullens to hang out?" Umm, no. I want to see you but I don't want to go over there to do it. Gross. "Sorry, Bells. I already have plans. Me, Leah, and the pack are going to a club in Forks. About to leave now actually." Silence. "Leah? Oh." She sounds sad.

Wait, she sounds sad. I had completely forgot about operation make Bella shit her pants with jealousy. This would be the perfect opportunity. Leah is in her element tonight and looks fantastic. Bella would be jealous as shit if she saw us together. I have a shit eating grin on my face as I walk to the entrance of the kitchen and wave Leah over. She makes her way through the crowd and stands in front of me. "Hey umm, Bella hold on just a second." "Okay, sure Jake."

"Hey, do you think it would be okay if I invited Bella to come. She wanted to see me tonight but I couldn't because I'm going out with you all." Leah looks at me funny and says, "You know you don't have to come, Jacob. I mean I want you to but you don't have to do something you don't fucking want to." I shake my head quickly. I don't want to make her angry. "That's not it. I want to hang out tonight. I really do, I just want to see Bella too." She looks at me for a long time and then just nods her head. "We're going to Club Brand New." She says and walks away.

"Okay, so Bells. So we're going to club Brand New and your welcome to come." "Really? The pack doesn't care?" I chuckle. There's no love lost between Bella and my pack. "Well, the only one who knows is Leah and she said its fine." "Hmm, I didn't know you needed her permission to hang out with me now." I full on laugh now. Yes, my plan even works from over the phone. "Whatever, Bella, just come. I want to see you." She laughs. It sounds like wind chimes. "I want to see you too, Jake. I missed you." I sigh and lean against the wall. "I missed you too."

I hear laughter from behind me and realize the living room has gone quiet and everyone is paying attention to my phone conversation. Paul makes a whipping noise in my direction and I shoot him a one finger salute.

"This should be so much fun. I haven't been to a club since phoenix. Edward will love it." I can literally feel the pack all stiffen at once as Edward is mentioned.

My eyes widen. When I invited her I meant just her, not the fucking bloodsucker too. That frozen cock block definitely isn't welcome.

"No, Bella," I start to say when I'm cut off. "Okay, Jake so I'll go ask Edward now and then text you when we're on our way." Dial tone. Fuck.

Author's Note Again: Okay so this chapter just got way to long so I have to cut it in to 2 parts. Part 2 with the club scene and all the juicy drama will be up in a few hours. Please review and let me know what you thought. Hugs and kisses : )


	4. Chapter 4

A/N: Thanks to everyone who reviewed. You all just made my crappy day into a good one : ) And here's a warning for everyone. I can be incredibly immature at times and hang around a bunch of guys so my sense of humor can be a little raunchy. Just a heads up, lovelies. Hope you enjoy part 2

Disclaimer: Twilight = Stephenie Meyer

Hummingbird Heartbeat = Katy Perry

Me = this hot dog I'm eating

Tempting Fate

Chapter 4: We Like to Party Part 2

Jake's POV

"No," Sam growls at me. His voice is so loud I can hear it echoing in the kitchen. I look up from my phone and see Sam shaking, with Emily desperately trying to calm him down. The scared look on the unscarred part of her face almost does me in.

"Sam, calm down." I say slowly as I stuff my cell back into my back pocket. He roars now. "Don't tell me to fucking calm down. That leech is not coming with us. I won't let him near the pack." He is furious. I'm getting upset. I didn't want him to come either but Sam is taking it too far. As much as I don't like Edward, I trust him when it comes to the sucking innocent people's blood thing. I've never had a reason to doubt him before.

"Look, Sam, we've all been around Edward before. And it'll be just him and Bella and the entire pack. The imprints couldn't be safer." I try to reason with him. He still looks angry. The rest of the pack have unsure looks on their faces. They were all so eager to go just seconds before but now they don't know whether this is a good idea or not.

Leal breaks the silence. She stands up from the arm of the couch she was perched on and gracefully saunters over to Sam. Before she reaches him she shoots me a look that says, "You so owe me one." "He's coming, Sam. Get over it," she says to him. Sam snarls, but she puts up a hand to quiet him. "Jacob's right. He wouldn't dare try to harm anyone while he's so outnumbered. Edward is smarter than that. You're being irrational." Sam listens to her and slowly starts to calm down. But his gaze keeps falling to Emily at his side. The worry is obvious in his eyes when he looks at her.

Leah must see it too, because she grabs Sam's hands and squeezes it. "We all know you love Emily and don't want her to get hurt again." He looks at Leah with something like pain and guilt in his eyes. Leah squeezes his hand again and says with conviction in her voice, " All of us here love her and would fight to the death for any of the imprints. If Edward's stomach growls while he's near any of the imprints, or any humans for that matter, I will castrate him and set his dick on fire myself."

I had walked over to stand near Quil and Embry during Leah's speech to see better. Quil leaned over to whisper in my ear, "See, castrate? Why was that the first thing she said, huh Jake? I told ya so." I stifle a laugh and look over at Embry who just looks turned on for some reason. He has that crazy prepubescent "I'm so horny I might just nut in my pants on accident" look on his face. I take a few steps away from him, just in case.

I look back over at Leah and Sam, wondering what could be going through their minds right now. Sam is looking at Leah with the most tender expression. It reminds me of the past, back when they were La Push's golden couple. It's almost like they've gone back in time with the way they are staring at each other. A perfect Kodak moment, that is if Emily wasn't hanging onto Sam's arm like a clingy chimpanzee with a worried look on her face.

I don't like the way Sam is looking at Leah. Like he is amazed by her or something. I want to smack that dumb look off of his face. Out of nowhere I can feel my wolf trying to get out. I am furious. Much angrier than I was when Sam was shouting at me just a few minutes ago.

Quil notices me shaking and smacks my arm. "Yo, Bro calm down." He whispers, trying keep the others from noticing.

I shake it off and go back to looking at Sam and Leah. I see Leah smile up at Sam and Sam's face softens even more. "Oh, shit," I hear Embry whisper as we watch as Sam leans down as if to kiss Leah.

Immediately Leah starts frowning and takes a step back, dropping Sam's hand. She looks around the room, as if searching for someone. Then her eyes find me and she quickly saunters over. "Oh, yeah baby. Now's my chance. Let me make it better," I hear Embry whisper in a husky voice. Ugh man, seriously? I look at him with diguest. Incredible he would think like that after what just happened but I guess that's Embry.

I only realize she's near because Embry steps forward and opens his arms wide as if she's going to run into his chest for a hug. She gives him a crazy look, side steps him, grabs my arm, and pulls me out of the room. I look over my shoulder and watch as Quil, Jared, Paul, Seth, Brady, and Colin all fall all over themselves laughing at Embry.

"Your face, oh my god your FACE," Seth shouts as he doubles over in laughter. Embry is still standing in the same spot with his arms wide. Paul throws a pillow at him that hits him dead in the face as he tries his best to get out, "Put your fucking arms down, you dumbass." Rachel stumbles over with a serious look on her face and says, "It's okay Embry. No one likes to be rejected." This just makes everyone laugh even harder. Rachel throws herself onto Em and hugs him tight. "Shut up, stop laughing! Don't listen to them Embry! You're not a failure! Your beautiful on the inside." Tears pour down the guys face their laughing so hard. Embry stifles a few laughs himself. "Thanks, Rach," He says as he and Paul try to get her off him.

All of the girls are trying to calm Emily down, who looks pretty upset. I see Sam leaving out the front door. Good, I hope he feels like shit.

This all happens within a few seconds but it feels like it took a long time to get outside. Maybe it's because I don't want to let go of Leah's hand.

We get outside and she walks away to lean against the railing on the porch. She gets back up and paces back and forth. I watch her long legs as she walks. They look amazing.

"Was he about to kiss me," she suddenly asks as she stops pacing and comes to stand in front of me. I'm uncomfortable. Why did she pick me to talk to about this? Oh yeah, that's right. We're friends.

"It looked like it," I answer. She nods her head and then so quickly I barely see it she punches the wall. Whoa. "I was doing so good Jake! I really fucking was. You even said you were proud of me. I wasn't planning on forgiving them tonight. I really wasn't. I just wanted to get drunk, go out and dance up on some hot guys! Why'd he have to do that shit, Jake? Why?" She basically screams in my face. I have to lean back, she's that close up to me. "Umm, I don't know," is the best I can do. Apparently it doesn't help since Leah just fists her hands in her hair and yells Fuck as loud as she can.

I stand and watch as she breaths deep and tries to control herself. I step forward and put my hands on her shoulders and make her look at me. "Leah, Sam has issues. Fuck him, there his problem, not yours." She just gazes up at me and nods her head. "Are you over him," I ask her. In a strong voice she says, "Yes, that's why I don't want to be bitter anymore. It's time to move on." I nod my head. That makes sense. "Good," I say and she smiles. "Don't worry about Sam. Now let's go get drunk and dance up on some hot guys." I say just to get her to laugh. She does and I put my arm back around her shoulder and we start to walk back inside. "Seriously though, do I get a dance?" I ask her. She looks up at me beaming and I can't even tell she was about to go murder our alpha 2 minutes ago. "Who did you think I was talking about when I said hot guys? Of course, you get a dance." She quips at me as she shrugs off my arm and walks into the living room and greets Emily.

Whoa, Leah was flirting with me. This making Bella jealous thing may be even easier than I thought it would be. I walk in the room and clap my hands. "So everybody okay? We all good to go? It's getting late'" I say to the room in general. My darling sister shouts out, "Of course we're all okay, we'd be better if we had more to drink though. Don't get your panties in a bunch. Your beloved bloodsucker groupie probably isn't even there yet."

Everyone just laughs at me as I sulk and sit on the couch. Emily and Leah are sitting together on the couch. I had expected Emily to be sending Leah death threats with her eyes by now but they are just sitting and talking like nothing happened.

Sam walks back in and see Emily and Leah sitting together on the couch and stiffens but doesn't say anything about it. "Okay, guys lets go."

Leah POV

Brand New Nightclub

"You muthafucking lightweight! Yeah, you talk all that shit but you got beat by a girl! Suck my balls, Paul! Suck em." I toss my 47th shot glass onto the bar and do my happy dance. I can still dance around while only getting a little dizzy while poor Paul looks about ready to fall off his stool. I pity the fool who tries to challenge Leah Clearwater to a drinking contest. So therefore, I pity Paul. Ha-ha. Sucker. I should have bet money.

I dance around his chair while screaming Lmfao's "Shots" in his ear. He groans and Rachel hugs his neck and kisses his cheek. "You did good baby," she slurs. They are good together. They start making out about an inch in front of me as I was still singing my song in Paul's ear. They are good and sickening.

Suddenly I feel an arm around my waist. Its Kim. "I came to rescue you. Those two won't come up for air for days. Come dance with us," she says as she puts behind us to the huge dance floor.

The club is packed and the dance floor looks crazy. Bodies are everywhere. It's impossible to tell anyone apart. Except for the eight massive werewolves directly in the center. I laugh as I see Brady and Colin dancing like rejects from a 90s boy band. The weird thing is that the girls around them are eating it up.

Sam and Emily must have made up. I'm glad, makes things less awkward for me. Damn jackass needs to keep his lips away from me. I'm glad Emily didn't get upset. She said she understood that Sam and I would always have unfinished business. Whatever, I don't know what unfinished business he may think we have but all I know is it involves his face far, far away from mine.

Embry is dancing with some girl who is grinding on him like she is a certified stripper. Eww, I can see her ass. Hope Embry doesn't catch the herpe.

Quil is fist pumping. Like actually fist pumping. God good, he almost knocked out that poor girl. He's way too big for that shit.

Jared is in the middle doing the finger over the eyes move John Travolta made famous in pulp fiction and gesturing for Kim and I to join him. Kim laughs and starts dancing and shimmying back. I join the fun and we make out way over to him. We goof off for a while and are having a blast when I feel strong arms wrap around my waist.

I look over my shoulder to see which wolf it is because I know it's one of them from the body heat. Da da da damn. It's hot in the club and Jacob's hair is sweaty and he's eyes are gorgeous in this light and his arms feel amazing around mine and okay, down girl down. I think I had a few too many drinks. I turn around and put my arms around his neck so we can talk without him straining to hear.

"Where have you been this whole time?" I ask him as we sway to the music. It's not the right type of dancing for this song but I'm not sure if we should be dancing like everyone else. Even Jared and Kim are freakin' up a storm now and hey is that Seth? Oh my god, some damn tramp has my little brother up against a wall and is basically humping him right before my eyes.

Jake must have noticed my shock and put two and two together because he bends down to say, "I was trying to keep you turned the other way. Didn't want you to have to see that?" "I wish I didn't." He laughs, a rich deep Jacob laugh and I can feel the vibrations through his chest. Yummy.

"So you never did answer my question. Where were you at? Did some girl hold you hostage up against a wall too?" There's more than a few girls in here who look like they wouldn't mind doing just that, either. I see a couple of them giving me dirty looks for dancing with him. Little do they know it's not like that. I may find him ridiculously attractive just like they do but that's it. He's just the really good guy who decided he'd help a lost cause.

Ever since Jake agreed to being my friend I've had a whole new outlook on life. Just knowing that I have someone who'll be there for me makes everything seem like it's going to be okay. I had been so lonely but I didn't have the courage to try to befriend any of the imprints. Why would they be nice to the girl who made their men feel like shit as often as she could? None of the other wolves would have agreed. They all would have turned me down flat, except Embry. He probably would have tried to use me for sex.

Jake is the only guy I even really considered asking. Yeah, he could be mean like the other guys but he was never downright cruel like they often were. He was very loyal to his friends, got along with everyone, was always positive ( unless Bella came around and fucked up his mood) and his good looks were just a plus. I just know we'll be good friends. This is the best decision I've made in a long time.

"I was at the bar watching you drink Paul under the table and then I left to try and call Bella, but her phone kept going to voicemail." Why the fuck did he have to invite her? I really didn't want him to but I saw the way his face lit up when he was on the phone with her. I just couldn't disappoint him so I said sure. I just hope she doesn't make me regret it when she shows up.

"oh well, I'm sure she'll be here soon." I answer. He's looking at the other couples in the club, watching them dance. I just concentrate on trying to stop my heart from beating so fast. That shit would be embarrassing if he noticed. When he suddenly moves his hands which were innocently on my lower back on my hips and starts to make them sway faster and harder.

"What the fuck are you doing," I ask, trying to not let him know how excited I am. Damn, and now my heart rate is through the roof again. " I got tired of dancing like we were elderly. Plus you said you'd save me a dance. And I meant a real dance." He says quickly as I open my mouth to protest that we were already dancing.

I'm still a little uncomfortable about this, when he closes his eyes and whispers in my ear, "Just let go, Leah." And I do. I feel the bass in my chest and the drums in my hips and let the music take me exactly where I want to go, which is Jacob Black's crotch. And Jake matches me move for move. We're electric, I can almost feel the chemistry rolling off of us in spades. From somewhere behind us I hear Embry say, "God damn, Jake." He chuckles and says, " Wanna drive Embry crazy," I shrug and answer back "why not".

Jake nods his head and the next thing I know he's spun me around in front of him so now my back is to his front and we're dancing just as dirty as everyone else in the club. Maybe even worse. God damn, Jake is right. The boy has moves. Our bodies fit perfectly together and are perfectly in sync. It's like he knows what I'm going to do even before I do it. At one point he puts one of my arms around the back of his neck and then runs his fingers all the way from my arm down to my leg, where it stops and he gropes my thigh.

Cheese and rice, that feels good! I'm starting to think Jacob Black is the best friend I've had ever.

I've stopped paying attention to anything else in the club. It's only me and Jacob. That is, until it's not. One minute me and Jake are grinding like wolves in heat and the next I'm rubbing my butt on Quil because Jacob just randomly decides to let me go and run off the dance floor.

Poor Quil had just happened to be dancing behind Jake and I so he was directly in the line of fire when Jake bolted. Alas, that's how he got a whole lotta my ass grinding all over his danger zone. He screeched and started patting the front of his pants like he was putting out a damn fire or something. Damn, imprinting has really fucked with that kid's head. I don't have time to tell him to just get over it because I have to see what the hell is up with Jacob. I hope he's okay.

I race off the dance floor and push my way through the crowd. Throwing elbows at any asshole who tries to grab me, which is a lot of elbows, let me tell you. Turns out Jake is okay. He's more than okay, he's ecstatic. Bella is finally here. The two might as well be jumping for joy from how happy they look to see each other. Edward and I have the same exact expression. We both look like we want to barf.

The bloodsucker must have heard my thoughts because he called out my name like he was actually happy to see me. I slowly walk over and say hi. Bella's smile droops when she sees' me but Jake who I had just expected to ignore me since he left me on the dance floor like that, suddenly pulls me forward and tucks me up under his arm. Le sigh, I love when he does that.

Edward looks at me and smirk. Shit, no I don't. I don't like it, I swear. Edward laughs out loud this time. We're just friends. Don't you dare tell him I find him attractive or I will kill you, I mind scream at him. Jacob and Bella just look at us both like we're crazy, waiting to be let in on the joke. I struggle to get out from under Jake's arm because I don't want him to realize how comfortable I feel there, but the more I struggle the more Jake fights to keep me here.

Bella looks pissed off and annoyed while Edward is staring at Jake with a murderous glare. Jake just stares back, smug. I wonder what he's thinking at him to make him look like that. He looks like he's about to rip Jake's head off. Edward must have read my mind again because he looks at me and then his face is normal.

He comes to senses and finally suggests we grab one of the VIP booths along the wall. Bella smiles and grabs a hold of his arm and they walk ahead of us to the booth. Jake and I follow. I don't really want to go, I want to go back and dance some more. I had fun with Kim and Jared. All the other wolves owed me a dance too. Except Sam, he gets no love from me.

Edward slides the security a bill and he lifts the rope and lets us in. Edward slides in the booth first, then Bella, then Jake, and me. Bella instantly starts talking about how much she missed Jake and the boring as stuff she did this week. Jake seems like a smart enough guy but I doubt he's ever read Wuthering Heights or Romeo and Juliet. Well maybe he did but I'm pretty sure he wasn't paying attention. I'm almost positive he doesn't understand a word she's saying about her favorite classic novels. Which might explain why he's not paying that much attention now and is too busy playing in my hair.

Bella sees that he is losing focus and tries to change the subject but sadly I think Jake cares even less about Bella and Alice's shopping trip than he does the classics. Edward laughs at my thoughts and I smile his way. Who knew, a vamp with a sense of humor. He looks like he wants to say something but it would be too awkward to talk over the table. I try to steer the conversation to something Jacob might actually give two shits about, so I ask Bella how her car is running. Jake worked hard on that piece of junk. Granted, it's still a crap car but now It's a crap car that runs. Edward laughs again.

Jake is talking now, telling her about his plans for a garage and whatnot. I want to skedaddle back to the dance floor but Jake has one hand playing in my hair and the other is rubbing my arm up and down. I think it's hypnotizing Bella. I can see her eyeballs move up and down each time Jake's hand does.

What the hell is he playing at? Is he purposely flirting with me or does he not even realize what he's doing? And why don't I stop him? Okay, I know why I don't because it feels good as hell. Edward snickers. I got to get the hell outta here. And thank God it's Seth!

I see Seth walking past and as I yell his name he and about 500 other people turn around. They could all hear me over the music. I'm that desperate to get away from this damn booth of delicious torture.

In the blink of an eye, I do a mission impossible move out of Jacob's arms and race over to Seth. Now that I'm free from the underage temptation I get down to the important matter at hand. I place both hands on Seth's face and stare into his eye and ask as seriously as I possibly can, "Seth, did that girl rape you?"

Seth slaps my hands away and looks around to see who heard. The entire pack is laughing so I guess it's safe to say they overheard me. "No, she didn't rape me. Damn, Leah," He angrily says to me. "I'm just checking up on you." I say and ruffle his hair as we make our way back onto the dance floor. As I move to dance away from him he shouts in my ear, "Well then I should be asking you the same thing about Jacob. I hope he at least wore a condom while you all were dancing, if not you'll most definitely be pregnant by morning." "Eww, Seth! That's gross," I yell as he walks away. I'm secretly pleased.

For the next hour or two, I don't know how many, I dance with the rest of the pack and imprints. Jared was actually pretty fun when Kim was around to liven him up. He even told me he's glad I had a change of heart, and he's looking forward to being my friend. It was so sweet I could've kissed him.

Even Quil ended up coming around. Surprisingly he's a great dancer. Just don't grind on him. For the love of God, no grinding.

But shocker of all shockers was Embry, we danced for three songs straight and He was a perfect gentleman. After the last song he even kissed me on the cheek and thanked me. Le sigh, why do my pack mates have to be so hot? Not that I was complaining? I was just genuinely wondering.

As I danced by myself I happened to look up and spot Jake, Bella, and Edward in VIP. Jake and Bella looked like a couple. They were so focused on each other they didn't even notice Edward sitting off to himself, smoothing his hair down with a damn spoon. Once again he must have heard his name in my thoughts cause he smiled at me. And I'll be damned if it was the sweetest, saddest smile I've ever seen in my life.

I felt bad for the poor guy so I decided to march over and demand that he get up and dance with me. Before I even got half way across the floor Edward had used his vampire speed to meet me halfway.

Up until then I had forgotten he was a vampire. I hadn't been that close to him to really smell that sickly sweet scent and just about everyone looked the same under the crazy colored strobe lights. Edward must have realized he had scared me because he smiled again and said, "I'm sorry. I didn't mean to frighten you. I just couldn't take it anymore." He gestured back to the booth where Jake and Bella were canoodling. Blech.

I know Jake was in love with the girl but it was a little harsh to flirt with her right in front of Edward's face. I couldn't understand how Bella could sleep at night knowing she was leading on both of these guys. Edward just gave a small bittersweet smile and responded, " She needs us both now," and shrugged. I tilt my head to the side and wonder she must not know how badly she hurts him. "She doesn't," Edward then smiled, a real grin this time, "and she never will. Now where's that dance you were about to demand from me."

I laugh and pull Edward onto the dance floor. His hand is rock hard and freezing but I try my best to not let him know it grosses me out. He just laughs again so I guess all my trying has gone to waste. Suddenly he stops and twirls me away from him and then back, like in the movies. We dance up a storm and I would have never guessed it but the mind rapier was a party animal. He did dance steps that would have put Michael Jackson to same.

At first the pack and the imprints weren't comfortable with Edward so close but when the lady walked by with shots and Edward offered to pay for everyone they welcomed him like a brother. Ahh, alcohol the great equalizer. In fact, everyone chilled out so much that Edward even danced with all the imprints. Even Sam came around (surprisingly) and joined our big circle of fun. With me jumping up and down in the middle of course.

"you make me feel like I'm losing my virginity the first time, every time that your touching", the lyrics blast from the speakers on the walls above us.

"Oh my motherfucking fucking God, this is my song!" I yell in Edward's ear. He just laughs again ( this is the most I've ever seen him laugh ever) and spins me around again. We groove to the song, having the time of our lives to Katy Perry. Who knew I could have this much fun with a bloodsucker? "I did," Edward jokes and winks at me.

I laugh as he spins me around so my back is to him. He presses against me, but not in a pervy way ( ahem Jacob). This feels like I could be dancing with Seth. "This song reminds me of you, " He says into my ear. Huh? "Why," I ask him. "Listen to the chorus," he says.

"You give me the hummingbird heartbeat, spread my wings and make fly, the taste of your honey is so sweet, when you give me the hummingbird heartbeat, hummingbird heartbeat."

"I still don't get it," I tell him. "You get that hummingbird heartbeat whenever your near Jacob." He says. Oh. Shit. He laughs again. Stop laughing, I think. He laughs harder. "First of all, your corny and immature. Second of all, nuh uh. I do not." He laughs even harder. Hmm, I wonder if it will hurt a vampire if a shape shifter stomps on its toes?

"Leah, It's obvious you have some feelings for him. I mean, why else would you have picked him, of all people, to be your friend?" Because he's amazing. Is the first thought that pops into my head. Ignore that, I think without turning my head around. And because Edward is a much more decent person then I thought, he does.

I stick my chin in the air and say as stubbornly as I possibly can, "My heartbeat does not speed up around Jacob. That's a lie." "Yeah right, you don't even have to be around him. He just has to be mentioned and it happens." He counters. "Nope, don't know what you're talking about. Your hearing must be going, old man." He leans over further to make sure I can hear him clearly and he says, slowly, so slowly I want to smack him, "Jake. Jacob. Jacob Black. Jaaaaayyyyyy-kkkkkooobbb." The fucker draws out his name so long the last time that it almost lasts for a whole 30 min.

The fucker is also right. My little heart is beating so fast I'm afraid I wore it out after he repeats his name. And on top of that embarrassment I just had to go ahead and blush. I, Leah Clearwater, blushed. I never blush. Grrrr, I growl at him inwardly. He just laughs again. Fucker.

"You picked Jacob to be your new friend for a very specific reason, didn't you Leah?" He asks me. I look over at Bella and Jake in the booth and see Jake holding Bella's hand and playing with her fingers. "I must be a glutton for punishment because I know he's in love with Bella but he makes me feel something. Something I haven't felt since Sam. Its small but it's there and I figured if I become his friend it won't go away."

Damn, did that make any sense? "Yes. Yes, it did. This whole stop being "Bitch Leah" thing was just a plan to get him to notice you wasn't it?" He asks as he twirls me around in circles. "No, I genuinely wanted to change. I was tired of being miserable. And he was one of the few things that made me sort of happy."

We dance in silence for a while. He obviously has something on his mind and whatever it is upsets him. I want to see that smile on his face again so I ask, " So is it working? You're the mind rapier around here, not me."

He laughs and we both look up at the booth. Bella and Jake have finally realized that Edward left and are searching for him in the crowd. Once Bella sees us together she is livid. Whoa, your girlfriend looks pissed. Edward just grunts and twirls me some more. She ignored him and now he's ignoring her. Total bitch move, I love it. I must be wearing off on you, Cullen. He laughs and says, "I guess you are."

Jake and Bella are making their way over to us now. Bella still looks pissed but Jake has the biggest cat who got the canary smile on his face ever. I look down and realize it's because they are still holding hands. But as soon as they reach us Jake practically throws Bella's hand from his and asks me to dance without even a glance back at her.

It's weird I would have thought he and Bella were fighting from his behavior but I knew they weren't. Edward looked angry. I guess it was because Jake had pissed Bella off or something. "If Edward doesn't mind you cutting in Jake," I say, since Edward and I were still dancing when Jake showed up.

Edward smiles down at me and says, "Go dance Hummingbird." I stomp on his foot as I let Jake lead me away. I am greatly satisfied when I hear Edward's gasp of pain. Leah 1, Leech 0.

"We never did finish our dance," Jake says as he holds me tight. I try not to breathe so he won't notice my heartbeat and just nod my head. "Well that was your fault anyway. You just ran off like Pamela Anderson was waiting naked on the hood of your car or something." Jake laughs and says sorry. This dance is different from the other one.

The club is closing so they're finally playing a few slow songs. As Jake and I sway to the music, I can feel the same crazy chemistry sparking between us. Only this time it's more intimate. I lie my head on his chest, try not to melt, and let my heart beat away.

After the club closes nobody is really in the mood to go home so when Brady and Colin throw out the idea of an all-night diner, everybody is down to go. And when I say everybody, I do mean everybody. Bella and Edward follows the pack's cars there.

At the diner the waitress looked like she was upset about having to put so many tables together at this time of the morning and like she wanted to jump every single guy there. Can't really say I blame her. Except for Seth and Sam. That would just be gross, for very different reasons.

Edward sure livened up (Get it? Livened up, cause he's dead! I kill myself. Oh shit there's another one) once I got him to dance. He was joking around with the pack like he'd known them their whole lives. He even offered to pay. And us being the poor, broke wolves we are gladly accepted.

After eating to our heart's delight and possibly maxing out Edward's credit card the guys decided to play a game. We at random asked someone a question and the first thought that came to their mind, Edward was to say out loud. He did this because the first thing to pop into someone's mind is usually how they really feel. Edward demanded that the only rule to the game was to only ask innocent questions and that he could refuse to say someone's answer if he felt it was too personal.

I thought the rules fair and my respect for Edward grew even more. The game started out fun. Colin asked Brady who his best friend was and surprisingly (or not so surprisingly if you really think about it) His first thought was the word food. Seriously, he thought that food was his best friend. Colin looked hurt into Edward told him that Brady thought Brady almost immediately after.

Then Rachel asked Kim which of the werewolves would she date if she didn't get her Jared. She thought Jacob. Edward looked at me and winked after he announced her answer. Hopefully, nobody caught that. I wanted to kick him from under the table but the bastard was too far away.

Quil asked me what did I really think about Embry? Now that was embarrassing. The first thing that came to mind was "Not bad." There were plenty of catcalls and whistles in our directions after that. I was so mortified I hid my head in my hands and couldn't look at him again. God, now he'll never leave me alone. I felt Jacob put his arm around me and laugh into my neck.

I slid over and rested my head on his shoulder. His body heat was making me sleepy but I was just too comfortable to move. Kim, eat your heart out. Just kidding. Edward laughed. And then Bella, who had been silent throughout the entire dinner asked, " Jacob, who do you have feelings for?" Jake sat up, with a smug grin and just looked Edward dead in the eye waiting for him to say whatever name he thought.

That's not fair, I thought. To make Edward say the name of his girlfriend is a pretty fucked up thing to do. I moved to get out from under Jake's arm but he wouldn't let me budge.

Then I heard Edward say, "It's getting late. I think we should all go." Everyone at the table let out the collective breath we were all holding. We had all been getting along so well this evening we forgot we were enemies. Jake and Edward's rivalry over Bella threw the reality of the situation into our faces.

As we all moved to gather our things we heard Bella say, "Edward, we all know Jake loves me. It's okay if you say my name. It's just a silly game." That heartless bitch. She really doesn't care. Even Sam winced when Bella said those words. Sam, the king of the I choose someone else over you but you have to just deal with it, felt sorry for Edward. Now you know that's bad.

Edward, the only person to stand up, stood staring at the floor then sighed, looked Bella in the face and said, "He didn't think your name." Bella looked like she had just pissed herself or something she was so shocked. "Wh, What?" Edward looked over at Jacob who was just smiling away and said. "He didn't say your name. He said someone else's."

Well, that killed the mood. If we weren't ready to go we were sure as hell were now. Everyone grabbed their things and meet up outside to say good. Rachel and Paul were driving together, I prayed a quick prayer that those two drunkards got all the alcohol out of their system and wouldn't crash. Jared and Kim were riding with Sam and Emily. So Brady and Colin decided to go with Paula and Rachel. That left me with Jacob and Seth in the rabbit.

We all said our goodbyes, like we wouldn't see each other again tomorrow and said what fun we had. I hugged all the imprints and promised to hang out again soon. I had a lot of fun with them tonight. Especially Kim and Rachel.

The guys all said goodbye and how they liked the new Leah so much better. I couldn't have been that bad, was I? Edward muttered, Yeah. Yeah you were from behind me.

Even Sam hugged me good bye and apologized for earlier. I accepted but I still plan on keeping my distance. Fool me once shame on me, fool me twice I shot your ass in the face with a military rifle.

Jake came up behind me, put his arms around my waist and nuzzled my hair with his nose. I could feel him smelling it. I should have been creeped out but I oddly wasn't. He told me Seth was asleep in the backseat and it was time to go.

As we were walking, awkwardly because of him still behind me, Edward called out my name. he said it in such a way that it was obvious that what he had to say was for everyone else to hear as well. Bella looked just as curious as the rest of us as he walked towards me and held my hand.

"Leah, tonight was the fun I've had in a long time. So I'm going to take a cue from you and ask if you would be my friend." He looked up at the rest of the pack, who all stood staring slack jawed, and finished, "I would love it if we all did this again some time."

They all looked at me as if I spoke for all of us. I thought over the past nights events and even thought over what I had seen of Edward through Jacob's wolf mind. I really looked at Edward and that's when I saw it.

He reminded me of myself. He had that same hopeful expression I probably had on my face when I asked Jacob to be my friend. I was tired of the pack thinking I was a bitch and he was tired of them thinking he was some heartless monster. I was lonely, and even though he had Bella, so was he.

"You can never have too many friends, Cullen." The rest of the pack seemed to agree with my answer, even Sam. Edward gave me a big Cheshire cat grin and walked back over to Bella, who looked stunned by her boyfriend's actions.

"Come on, Clearwater, enough socializing for you," Jacob whispered in my ear as he held my hand and led me over to his car. The last thing I saw as we pulled away was Bella glaring at me from the Volvo. If looks could kill, I'd be a bloody mess on Jake's front seat right now. But when I looked down and saw Jake and I were still holding hands, I stopped caring.

ANA: finally part 2 is done. Sorry if it was too long. I just couldn't find a spot that I wanted to cut it off on to make a new chapter that felt right. But anyway, please review. I love to hear from you guys. Hugs+Kisses


	5. Chapter 5

A/N: I really like this chapter, it just seems real to me. Hope you all like it too. And my apologies if I mess up about Jake's mother. I don't remember if Steph Meyer gave a back story to her death or not.

Disclaimer: Stephenie Meyer owns Twilight, lyrics to Up to You belong to Chris Brown and his producers, and the beautiful friendship line belongs to Casablanca.

Tempting Fate

Chapter 5: It Was a Good Night

Jake's POV

Driving home from the diner with Leah and Seth I am bored out of my mind. I have so much to think about and driving is the last thing I want to be doing right now. So "Plan Drive Bella Batshit Crazy with Jealousy" is going rather nicely. Surprisingly Leah played along with me. I was scared that she would deck me at first for touching her but the girl was almost putty in my hands.

At the thought of hands I look down and realize I'm still holding Leah's. I look over and see that she is fast asleep. A quick look in the rearview mirror shows Seth asleep too. He's curled up as much as he possibly can and is sucking his thumb. A thumb sucking werewolf, that's just so damn Seth.

I take a peek over at Leah again. She has her legs curled underneath her and her head is resting against the window. My window is down because it gets hot in the little car with three big werewolves in it. The wind is blowing a few strands of her hair around her face. She was so fun and carefree tonight. I'm actually finding myself glad that Leah Clearwater wants to be my friend. I forgot how cool she used to before the Sam fiasco. The head of the cheerleading team, voted most popular in the yearbook, I'm pretty sure she was even on the prom court.

She may be getting her life straightened out but she still isn't that Leah yet.

I think that Leah died. This is a new Leah. She was sweet and funny tonight, the life of the party honestly but bitch Leah was still there too. In the way she could keep up with the guys in the drinking games and rubbing our faces in it. It was in the way she joked around with us, and it was especially in the way she danced.

Nice Leah Clearwater would have never danced like that. The memory makes me caress her hand with my thumb. When I realize what I'm doing I finally drop her hand. She pulls her arm closer to her body and snuggles closer up to the window.

I use my now free hand to try and rub the sleep from my eyes. God, that dance. Leah's lithe little body fit so perfectly against mine and she matched me move for move. It made me think about how nicely we would move together somewhere else. I wasn't the only one who noticed it either. Quil with his obvious as hell thumbs up. And Embry, the guy couldn't keep his eyes off of her the entire night. I even caught Sam giving her the eye while we had danced. I frowned and shook my head at him and he went back to paying attention to Emily, embarrassed. Her new attitude must bring back memories. That would explain that almost kiss from earlier.

But the only thing better than that dance with Leah was the look on Bella's face whenever she saw us together. She looked like a tomato her face was so red. Leah played into my plan perfectly. It was almost like she knew what I was doing the whole time. Bella sure didn't.

I chuckle to myself as I think about all the questions she asked me when Leah and Edward went to dance. We were so focused on each other we didn't even notice they had left. "Where were you all week? Why haven't you called? Were you with her?" I had just smiled during her little interrogation. Bella is so easy to read. I ignore her for a week, just a week and she's already feeling threatened by Leah. Everything is working out exactly how I want it to. She missed me like crazy. I remember when she jumped on me after I raced off the dancefloor. She hadn't hugged me that long or that hard since Edward came back. She barely even paid any attention to him at all tonight. That is until she saw him with Leah out on the dance floor.

Bella was like a mama lion the way she acted towards Leah for hanging with me or Edward. I look over at Leah again. She's still huddled against the window, breathing lightly through her mouth, making the strands in her face blow back and forth. She looks cute like that.

Damn, I'm tired. We're almost home now. So Leah and Edward are friends. He probably saw my plan in my mind and wants to use it for himself. Well, it ain't gonna happen. Over my dead furry body. Leah asked me to be her friend and as her friend I'll just tell her what a bad idea it would be for her to make friends with Cullen. She'll listen to me.

I'm actually surprised Edward didn't just out me and tell her my plan. Seems like something the popsicle prick would do. I'm still shocked Leah was so damn nice to him tonight. I guess she might have just felt sorry for him. He is pretty pathetic.

It was pretty gutsy of her though. I mean, she had just got back into the pack's good graces; her befriending the bloodsucker could have made them turn on her again. She gives a soft sigh in her sleep and I automatically smile. Makes me think back to the game at the diner just now.

When Bella asked who I had feelings for, I knew she expected me to basically shout her name from the goddamn rooftops. Well think again. A month ago, I would have but that was before "Operation Make Bella Swan Shit Herself From Envy" commenced. This time I had just sat back, tightened my arm around Leah's shoulder and thought Leah's name as hard as I could in Edward's direction.

I remember the look in Edward's eyes. It was almost like he was begging me not to do this. He must have known how jealous Bella would have gotten if he said Leah's name and not her own. So Edward refused to play my little game and just stayed silent. He didn't even respond when I shouted pussy in my head at him.

We had finally made it back to La Push and I pulled into the Clearwater's driveway. I tried to be as quiet as I possibly could as I pulled in. It was 5 in the morning. Sue would kill me if she knew I was bringing her kids home so late, even though Leah is technically older than me. Thank God I look older than her or my plan would be a little awkward.

I reached across the backseat and shook Seth awake. "Seth, your home." He popped his thumb out of his mouth and tried to wipe the drool off his face. He left a puddle on the cushion. I made a mental note to sterilize the backseat later this week. Seth utter, "My bed, my bed," like some kind of an insomniac zombie. He then walked to the front door like he had the joints of an 89 year old woman. I shook my head and tried to wake his sister.

I shook her gently and when that didn't work I tried calling her name. That didn't work either. I rand my fingers through her hair gently and caressed her scalp. She snuggled into my hand and finally slowly opened her eyes.

"How did you know I like my hair played with? You did it at the club too." She asked me as she sat up and stretched. Her new position makes her breasts strain against her dress. I get an eyeful. A luscious eyeful. I gulp and move back to my side of the car.

"I remember that was the only way Sue could wake you up after your slumber parties with Rachel and Rebecca." She sits up and puts her legs on the floor and scratches her head. "It's been so long since anyone's done that. Felt nice." She says and smile while running her fingers through her hair. I look over and realize that now with her hair tangled and sweaty, her dress wrinkled, and all her makeup melted off I've never seen her look so beautiful. Suddenly I feel shy.

"Your home." I say and look outside the window. Then out of nowhere her long supermodel legs are in my lap. "My legs are stiff. I need to stretch them out a bit." I look over at her like she's crazy.

I'm tired; I want to go to bed. She must have seen the incredulous look on my face because she laughs and says, "Don't worry Jake I'll be out of your hair in just a bit. We just barely talked all night. I want to know how my new friend is doing."

I guess I can't be mad at her for that I sit back and may my head against the head rest. I guess this is good. There are some things I want to talk to her about, like why she befriended Edward and if she has a clue about me using her or not. I'm fine, Leah. A little confused about you though." Leah had rolled down her window, let her head rest on the edge, and was letting her hair flow in the wind behind her. Without looking at me she asks, "Why?" I raise my hands without thinking and start massaging her legs that are still stretched out over my lap.

"What's up with you making friends with Cullen?" She sits up and looks over at me and shrugs her shoulders. "He needed a friend. I felt sorry for the poor guy. You stole his date for the evening." I laughed and slapped her thigh and the rubbed the spot I just hit.

"I did not, Leah. It was just two friends hanging out." I tell her. She sits back up fast. "Jake, you must think I'm fucking stupid. You and Bella were all over each other. It looked like you were on your honeymoon or something. Yuck." I laugh some more.

"That's how I am with all my friends, Clearwater. Haven't you noticed I can't keep my hands off of Quil?" She laughs and lies back again.

"Hmm, that must be why your molesting my legs right now," she said in a sultry voice. I could see her eyebrow quirk up and her mouth twitch with the effort not to smile. Immediately my hands still on her thighs I was just exploring. She bursts out laughing at my expression and crossed her legs slowing in my lap, trying to further embarrass me. It works. Fucking tease. See, told you bitch Leah wasn't fully gone.

"Seriously, Jake. What was up with all the touching and holding hands and fucking cuddling me and shit? What, were you lonely?" I didn't know what to say so I said the first thing that came to my mind. "Umm, a little." Shit, hopefully she thinks I was just joking. But from the look on her face, she has probably figured out how serious I was.

Leah has finally stopped laughing. We sit in silence for a while. I'm thoroughly embarrassed. The shy feeling as returned full force. I don't want her to know I'm using her. Deep down I know what I'm doing is wrong. I know Leah is in a fragile place right now. Yes I am using her but I don't want to hurt her. I'm kind of hoping we do become close friends.

While I'm lost in my thoughts I feel Leah's soft slender arms wrap around my shoulders and her head rest against mine. In a soft voice she whispers, "I get lonely too. I guess we'll just be one of those touchy feely friends then." I rest my head back against hers and say back, "I'm not complaining." She laughs and I go back to stroking her legs.

"So how do you think tonight went," She asks. She's scooted over and has taken up even more space on my lap and is now playing in my hair too. She got really comfortable with this touchy feely friendship rather quickly. And I repeat, I'm not complaining. "Are you serious, Leah? Everyone loved you. It's amazing. I don't know how you did it but you managed to erase the bitchy you from the past few years completely from everyone's minds. I don't think anyone even remembers their supposed to dislike you." Leah laughs. "Wow, I had fun but I didn't think it was that much of a success." "Well, it was." I answer her.

She sighs and I feel her breath on my neck. It makes me shiver. I hope she didn't notice. "I haven't had that much fun since dad died." I think back to my old memories of happy Leah and realize this is probably true. Leah was a daddy's girl, it was common knowledge. And Harry, poor Harry Clearwater had no choice but to spoil his little princess. Not that Leah was pampered or even acted like a princess for that matter. They were just so close. A memory comes to mind and I laugh. She looks at me funny so I decide to jog her memory.

"Do you remember that time when Harry took you fishing with me and Billy? You had caught such a huge fish he weighed more that you did and pulled you clean out of the boat. Harry freaked and me and him dived in after you. While we were all so busy looking you," She cut me off and finished the story. "I had climbed back in on the other side. Me and Billy just sat back and watched you all look for me for about eight minutes. Funniest shit ever."

We sit back and laugh for a few minutes until she turns to me and says, "If I do recall you cried. You thought I was dead." Okay, it's not funny anymore. "That was water from the lake." I huff. She just smirks and steals my trade mark "sure, sure" and hugs me closer. I lay my head on the top of hers and think back to that day.

Truth is I had cried. I was scared shitless that the girl of my dreams had died. Forgot all about that part. "Do you ever think about Sarah?" She asks quietly, while playing with the fingers on my right hand.

No one ever asks about my mother anymore. Even Billy doesn't bring her up. "Every damn day." I sigh, against her hair. "I used to want to be just like your mother when I was younger. She was so classy, so beautiful. I really liked her." She says.

Memories of my mother's smile, her sweet smile, her cooking, her silly personality, and her loving nature flood my mind. It's been so long since I talked to anyone about her. I didn't even realize I had wanted to until Leah just brought her up. We share stories of our lost parents and laugh. It's a bittersweet moment but I think it's something we both needed.

"You know my mom always liked you." I tell her. She smiles up at me and it makes me automatically smile back. "She even approved of my crush on you."

She sits up and asks shocked, "You had a crush on me." I nod my head and play with her fingers some more. She lays back down on me and says, "I had no idea." I snort, "Everyone else knew." She shrugs her shoulders and says, "Well I hope I was at least nice to you because I really don't remember this shit, Black." I just laugh and say, "Not nice enough," and wink. She actually blushes.

We sit in silence again for a while. It feels just like it did back in my bedroom a week ago. I feel peaceful, like I don't have a care in the world. For some reason, I think it never feels this way with Bella. We can never just sit and think. This thought makes me uncomfortable. I sit up and turn on the radio. I pass a couple of talk shows and stop on an r&b station.

'What the hell, babe. Damn I ain't never felt this way. Somebody, somebody tell me. I don't have a clue what to do when it comes to you. Baby you're so beautiful, every time I see you girl, it throws me off, it's so unusual, for me to be waiting but I don't want to blow it girl but you should know this girl.'

God damn Chris brown. The radio was a bad idea. I was just looking for some background music. God damn baby making music is what I found. The entire mood in the car changed. I had always known Leah and I had chemistry. That became crystal clear when we danced earlier tonight but now in my tiny car with her body wrapped around mine and her fingers playing my hair, our connection was almost explosive.

The very air around us seemed to sizzle, she must have felt it too because her fingers slowed down to gentle, almost loving caresses down my scalp. My hand around her waist became a little bit tighter and her chest was flush against mine. She raised her head and looked in my eyes. I'm not quite sure what it is I was in them but they fascinated me. We were both breathing heavy and I could feel Leah's body shudder when I hit a particular spot high up on her thigh. She bit her lip and I was hypnotized watching the light pink skin turn bright red. Then all of a sudden it was silent.

I look down and see Leah's hand on the stereo dial. She slowly pulls her legs off my lap and untangles the rest of her body from mine to move back to her seat. "This was starting to feel like a date", she whispers, trying to make a joke out of it.

She's completely right though. It really did. Not that I've been on many. I groan and rub my hand down my face, trying to rid myself of that feeling. I look over at her and see her gathering all her stuff together. She must have felt me watching her because without looking up she says, "I really am glad we're friends, Jake." "Me too," I say. She has all her stuff and is straightening her hair now.

For some reason I'm not ready for her to leave yet. "Leah, I think this is the beginning of a beautiful friendship." I say just to stale her. It works. For a second. "Black, shut your cheesy ass up. It's too early in the morning for your corniness." She laughs. I thought it was cute. I shrug and smile at her. She gets out of the car and I watch as she walks up to the door barefoot, swinging her heels in her hand.

"hey, Clearwater," I whisper-yell out my window. She turns and looks at me, waiting for me to finish. "It was a good night." She shoots me another stunning smile, twirls around, and says, "Yeah, Jake, it was. Night." "Night," I whisper and then she's inside.

I start the car back up and without thinking cut the radio back on and scan through the channels. The Chris Brown song is playing on one of the stations. I listen to it all the way home.

ANA: Ok, so not much happened but I really like this chapter. Review, it really means the world to me to know what you all are thinking. Hugs+kisses


	6. Chapter 6

A/N: Thanks so much for all of the story alerts and reviews. Keep 'em coming, your suggestions and thoughts go a long way. And don't worry guys; there will be plenty of Ledward in this story. I have big plans for these two.

Tempting Fate

Chapter 6

Leah POV

The sun pours through my window and sunlight streaks across my face, as I lay in bed. It would bother me but I'm already up, thinking about the other night. It's been on my mind nonstop since Jake dropped me off. The club was so much fun and getting back in with the pack was good. I smile and roll over as I think about Edward. I think we could become good friends. I was shocked to see that he had a personality besides just blurting out everyone's private thoughts. He didn't do that the other night so I guess someone finally got through to him about how annoying that is.

But mostly I've been thinking about Jacob. I think we might really have something. We have amazing chemistry, he makes me laugh, and I can actually talk to him. I had needed to talk about Harry with someone but just couldn't find anyone who I didn't feel uncomfortable around. I couldn't even bring him up around Seth. I'm sure Jake needed to talk about Sarah too. We both needed closure, that's just one of the things we have in common.

I hop out of the bed and head into the bathroom to start getting ready. I glance at the clock as I go past it and realize I had better hurry. I haven't hung out with Jake in two days and I kinda missed the big lug. We had made plans to go down to the beach today and I was going to surprise him with a picnic. Geez, I had better watch that. He's going to turn me into Susie homemaker.

I hop into the shower, not even bothering to wait for the water to heat up. One of the few pluses to being a werewolf, the ice cold water actually feels nice. Seth bangs on the door and shouts to come eat breakfast. He has been trying to teach himself how to cook.

He is convinced that it will come in handy when he imprints. He read an article in one of my old Cosmos last month about what every woman wants in a man and has been slowly trying to accomplish everything on the list. So far he has tried to fix the broken spigot in the sink (he made it worse, now the water goes up like a water fountain), has watched all the romantic movies we have in the house (Gag me, I don't even watch those. Their moms), has been babysitting (the article said we like men who like kids but I think he just looks like a creepy pedobear hanging around the elementary school asking moms if they need a babysitter, someone's going to tase him sooner or later), has asked me for dancing lessons (but he specified not the way me and Jake danced, every dance move I know but not that), and has even tried his hand at singing and guitar playing (he sounds like a really old car back firing, I didn't even know humans could make noises like that. Mom threw the guitar away when he was out one day).

I pity whoever his imprint will be. I swear he's made himself worse and now he's trying his hand at cooking. I cut off the water and try to be as quiet as possible. Hopefully he will think I went back to sleep.

He bangs on the door again. "Leah, come on! I know you're in there. I made your favorite: French toast." My stomach rumbles and I decide to just give in. I make my way downstairs. Seth "Martha Stewart" Clearwater has destroyed the kitchen. There are pots and pans all over the counter and even a few on the floor. Yet he has managed to decorate the table with flowers and tablecloths, the whole nine yards. I want to barf.

He beams at me as I sit down and places a plate with about 10 pieces of thick French toast, cheesy eggs, and sausage links in front of me. I raise my eyebrows at him, impressed. "Well shock me, shock me, shock me. It actually looks edible." It looks fucking delicious but that's the best he's going to get out of me.

I attack the spread with a vengeance and almost choke when mom comes downstairs and pats me on the back hello. "So, what are my darling children up to today?"

It really makes my brain bleed to think this but Charlie Swan must be good for my mom because she has been acting like a happy go lucky Stepford wife since they got together. Either that or the sex must be awesome. At that thought, I instantly lose my appetite. Nope, just kidding. Still hungry.

"Well, I'm going down to visit the Cullen's. We're having a bowling tournament. One of the only games Edward can't cheat at. Edward has been asking about you by the way, Leah. You should come with."

"No can do, little brother. Jake and I have been planning to go to the beach all week and today's weather is just too nice to be inside all day. Maybe later, I do kind of miss the cold freak." I say around a mouthful of eggs and taking a huge gulp of orange juice.

Sue, who had been looking nervous since Seth mentioned going over the Cullen's, perked up at Jacob's name. Uh oh, I knew that look. That was her "I may have a potential candidate to give me grandbabies" look. I shoveled the rest of my food in my mouth and tried to get away as fast as my legs would let me but she practically dove in front of the doorway to stop me.

"So, Jacob Black huh, Leah? The chief's son." She's practically beaming. "We're just friends." I say while trying to shove past her but it comes out more like "Werejerustafruineds." In other words, it sounds like gibberish.

She takes this to mean, "We're desperately in love and are getting married in the fall." "Does Billy know?" She gushes. I groan and swallow the rest of my food, and go to sit back down. There's no escape in sight.

"Mom, we're just friends. I swear it's not what you think." Just friends for now anyway, I think. Wait, what? No, I meant I wouldn't mind jumping his bones. Yeah, that's better.

"Uh huh. What's that he's always saying? Oh right. 'Sure, sure.' I believe you, honey." She ruffles my head and walks back out of the kitchen. Seth cracks up and I throw my fork at him. "S'not funny, dork." He still cracks up and is bent over holding his legs while gasping for breath.

Thoroughly irritated now, I jump up and shout, "It's not even that funny, you ass." He nods his head and waves his hand in agreement with me. I push him as I walk towards the sink to start on the dishes.

He finally calms down and starts to help me. "You know you like him, Leah." I huff and ignore him, just continue washing a skillet. He takes it from my hand and starts drying. "Think about it, you two would be good for each other."

I don't know why I'm denying it. I just feel like I have to. It was different talking to Edward about my feelings, but Seth and Sue are just too close to home literally.

"We're just friends." I repeat like a broken record. Seth just nods his head and says, "Didn't look like just friends in the car the other night." I look up surprised that he saw us. Must have been watching from his bedroom window. Lil creep. "And you certainly didn't look like just friends while dry hump," I hear Mom's footsteps just in time to slap my hand over his mouth.

"Okay, guys I'm gone. Seth, are you about to leave," she asks as she leans against the door putting on earrings. "Yep," he states when I finally move my hand from his mouth. He shoots me the smirk he has been practicing, trying to imitate Jacob. I want to slap him.

"Leah, is Jake picking you up here?" "No, I'm meeting him at the beach. Want to surprise him with the picnic." I say, without thinking about how bad that sounds. Sue just raises her eyebrows at me as Seth whispers, "just friends my ass." I elbow the asshole and plaster my fakest smile on my face, embarrassed.

"Okay, bye Mom. Tell Charlie I said sup." I say as I turn back around and start washing the pans with a whole new vigor. "Okay, have fun. Seth don't be home too late, "She pauses before she exits, "And Leah, no more dry humping in public. At least wait till you get in the car, sweetie." She says as she breezes out of the door.

Seth starts his hysterical laughter again and I start to kick his ass for mentioning the dance in the first place.

I've finally finished setting up the picnic and am starting to wonder what the hell I must have been on when I thought this was a good idea. A fucking picnic, just friends don't have picnics on the beach. How obvious could I be? Even Sue had figured out I liked him and she's hardly even around anymore.

Fuck this, I think as I start repacking everything back up. "Sweet, you brought food too." I hear as I'm placing the sandwiches I made back into the basket. I shoot up and knock into Jake, who was standing over me to better see what I brought.

"Oh, fuck Leah!" He shouts as he grabs at his nose, dropping the bag of greasy cheeseburgers and hot dogs he brought. "Sorry, damn, shit, I'm so sorry." I say, unsure what to do. He just laughs and pinches his nose. "It's fine. Be alright in just a moment. Werewolf remember?" he says as he shoots me a smile.

Oh, right. I just plop down onto the blanket I brought and sprawl out, covering my face. Jake sits beside me and immediately attacks the food. I'm a little grossed out; he still has blood on his shirt and is more inhaling the food than actually chewing it. But then again, this must be what I look like when I eat. Ugh, I def need to stop that then.

"Damn, these sandwiches are good! What's in this," He asks as he reclines back, as comfortable as I'm feeling awkward. I shrug and take a bite out of mine. "I don't know. Seth made them." He looks up at me. "That Cosmo article?" I shake my head, sadly. My brother is a dumbass, and unfortunately all hope for him has been lost. "Yeah, the Cosmo article."

We eat in silence for a while, until Jacob falls back onto the blanket and rubs his nonexistent flab. "God, I'm stuffed," He exclaims. I look around and realize that we've eaten the entire feast I'd brought and all of the cheeseburgers and hot dogs. Man, for werewolves we sure eat like pigs.

"Me too," I say as I flop back down beside him. "We were supposed to save the food for after we swam anyway." I say shaking my head. He laughs and says, "I should have known to bring more. I could have eaten all of this by myself if I really wanted to." I snort and push his shoulder, "Fat ass." I laugh. He laughs and wraps his hand around my waist and tickles me, "Look who's talking. Can you even see your feet when you look down?"

I struggle to get away from him and eventually escape. "Race you to the water, loser buys the next round of food." I say as I kick sand at him and race off.

We start stripping off our clothes as we run and it slows me down. He catches up just as I finally get down to my white bikini and pushes me to the side as he overtakes me. Then it's on. I give a banshee cry and jump on his back. Bad idea. I think it will just slow him down, instead he speeds up. I hold on for dear life and don't even feel it when he grabs my legs and swings me around to face him. I'm so startled I don't have a chance to cling to him as he throws me in as hard as he can.

I come up sputtering and shout, "You dumb fucking jackass." Immediately after my insult, I feel his hand grab my foot and drag me under. My eyes are still open from shock and I see him grinning in my face as I struggle to get back up. I shove him away.

We both surface at the same time and begin to splash the shit out of each other. The salt water burns my eyes and I have the foulest taste in my mouth but I don't even care. I'm having way too much fun.

The fight comes to a head when I get a practically good splash in and Jake who was laughing gets a mouth full of the contaminated water. The shock on his face and the immediate disgust that falls leaves me in stitches.

I laugh so hard I don't even see him coming as he grabs me and holds me up high in his arms to dunk me back under. I squeal and clutch his shoulders tight and giggle like a schoolgirl. Remind me to never giggle again ever, btw.

Then instead of dunking me like I expected Jake holds me even closer and I finally allow my mind to wonder to those not so wholesome thoughts I've been pushing back all day.

Because Jacob Black on an ordinary day is exceptionally good looking but Jacob Black at the beach with wet hair and a shiny wet chest is like a fucking Adonis. I remember when Bella told him he was sort of beautiful from his memories. The bitch did him a disservice. There is nothing "sort of beautiful" about Jake. The man is pure perfection, simple as that.

I lie back in his arms and let my head float in the water as he spins us around in circles. He goes slow at first and then picks up speed until he's basically going fast enough to cause a whirlpool. I shriek with laughter and just hold on for the ride. Jake laughs back and slows down.

"I'm so fucking dizzy right now," I tell him with a huge smile on my face. "You're dizzy. How do you think I feel?" He responds with a smile to match mine. We just smile into each other's faces and all of a sudden that spark is back. That damn spark that keeps appearing between us.

He slowly lowers my legs and I stand before him with my hands still resting on his chest. He places one of his hands on my waist and the other brushes my hair back. I decide why fight it. Maybe we will be good for each other. So I let go of all of my inhabitations and close my eyes, as his face lowers to mine.

His lips just barely brush mine when we hear it. The worst sound I've ever heard in my life. Worse than fingernails on a chalkboard, worse than Seth snapping his gum, and even worse than when Sue is pissed and yells my whole name. It's Bella "bitch with the worst fucking timing in the world" Swan shouting Jake's name as loud as she possibly can.

Jake instantly releases me and flops around in the water like a drowning cat. I just leave him there and walk towards the beach and the blanket where Bella is standing.

I want to punch her in the face so bad it's not even funny. I just push the urge down because I can feel Jacob walking closely behind me and know he would just try to stop me. For his sake, I utter, "Hi, Bella."

She has a stiff, almost repulsed look on her face as she stares at me, unspeaking. I really think she isn't going to say anything so I walk past and start to pack up. Obviously, Jake and I's day of fun at the beach is over. "Hello, Leah," I hear her say rigidly from behind me. I just grunt and start to pack faster.

I look over my shoulder and see Jake pick Bella up and swing her around as he says hello. Ugh times infinity. Bella instantly lightens up and tells him she hadn't seen him in a while and went looking for him. She missed him and wanted to surprise him. Surprised the hell outta me that's for sure.

I stand back up and grab my picnic basket, not sure what's about to happen. I want to finish spending time with Jake but there's no way in hell that I'm going to be the third wheel. He has obviously forgotten I'm even there and is busy listening to Bella. He hasn't looked at me once since she showed up.

Irritated, I decide to play with them a little. " Since you're here Bella, I'm guessing Edward and Seth might want some company. I think I'll just head over to the Cullen's. If that's okay with you, Jake? I don't want to just skip out on our plan we've been talking about since Tuesday. But it's obvious you don't care. I could say anything right now and you wouldn't even notice, would you? Hmm, what should I say?" I pause and think for a second as they're still baby talking , I have plenty of time. " Oh my God, Jake the rabbit is on fire!" Nope, nothing. "Eww, Paul and Rachel are having sex on that rock right over there." Still no reaction. "Jake, you have the nicest man ass I've ever seen.'

Jake stops talking instantly and goes "What?" in an oddly high pitched voice. Oh, fuck. I stutter, trying to think up an excuse. "Umm, I said I was trying to get pass you guys because I'm about to leave."

Bella looks at me like I'm crazy and Jake just asks why I didn't just go around him. I blink a couple of times but still can't think of a good excuse. 'Umm, I don't know," I say stupidly. "But I'm going to go hang with Seth and Cullen. See ya later." I say as I shoulder my stuff and head off.

Bella races over as fast as her clumsy little legs will let her move and grabs my arm. "You're going over Edward's house," she asks. "Well, yeah. Seth invited me earlier to play Wii bowling and I haven't seen Edward since that night at the club. That's not very friendly of me. I just want to see how he's doing."

She lets go of my arm like I've burned her and goes, "He's doing fine," in a harsh voice. I raise an eyebrow and am about to let her have it. I don't know what this girl's problem is but I'm about to solve it for her, real quick. As I open my mouth to let her have it, I see Jacob standing behind her looking worried. I sigh and decide to be nice.

"That is, if it's okay with you? I mean, he is your boyfriend." Jake looks surprised and lets out a sigh of relief. Bella looks shocked but recovers quickly. "Why wouldn't I be?" Whatever that means. I just shrug and say okay, see you later again and try to go my way. She grabs my arm again and I think how I'd rather knaw my own arm off than have her touch me again. Yuck.

"I think Jake and I will join you all in a little while." Jake looks at her incredulous, it's obvious he doesn't want to spend time with Edward. Must be hard to mack on someone's girl right in front of them. I smirk at him. Bella notices and grabs his hand. The smirk slides right off my face.

"I want us all to be friends," the pale girl says. I don't know what she's playing at but I'll go along for now until I figure it out. "Yeah, umm, sure." Jake grumbles something that must be an agreement because Bella practically beams. As I turn to leave again Jake grabs my arm and pulls me into a hug unexpectedly.

Well, it's a one armed hug because Bella still holds onto his other hand. "I had a lot of fun, don't kill any of the vamps until I show up," he whispers into my ear. "Jake," Bella says, sounding worried. He laughs for some reason and then shocker of all shockers he kisses my cheek before he releases me. "Jake," I hear Bella say again as his lips linger on my skin a little too long to be considered innocent.

God help me I can't stop the blush that floods my cheeks. I know I promised myself I would never giggle again but I giggle all the back to my house.

I decided to dress up a little to go to the Cullen's. I don't want to look like a hobo in front of the vampires, go figure. I'm too nervous to knock on the door, so I just stand there like an idiot not knowing what to do. Just as I decide to turn back and go home a voice from behind me says, "You look nice, Lady Wolf." I jump and damn near phase I'm so startled.

The big one, Emmett, is walking up the porch a couple of steps behind me. You would think that I would have smelled him coming but the smell from the house is so strong it overpowers his more potent scent.

"I thought you only wore wife beaters and tiny shorts." I start to respond when the front door swings open and Edward leans against the entrance. "She normally does but she was trying to impress us." He says to Emmett. I snarl at him and he just laughs, not scared of me at all.

"Will you come in already? We could smell you from inside this whole time. Alice and Rose had a bet about how long you would take to knock. They both lost. Now get in here, I'm tired of waiting." He says as he grabs my arm and whisks me forward.

He pulls me into the living room, where all the furniture has been pushed against the wall and Alice is basically running toward the huge flat screen on the wall and releasing the ball on the screen to get a strike. "Yes," she says jumping up and down.

Jasper, who is sitting in the corner, smiles at me in greeting and says, "She always gets excited even though she already knows what score she will get." I smile back at him, fighting the urge to barf from the smell.

Edward just bumps into me and says, "It can't be that bad, is it?" I give him a look that clearly says 'it is, it most certainly is that damn bad'. He just laughs and whispers, "I'm glad you're here," in my ear. Emmett walks past me to sit next to his wife on the couch, who is staring at me questioningly. "What I meant to say is nice dress. Seth makes you sound like a lesbian from the 70s or something so you took me by surprise." Emmett says, with a shrug. His wife yells, 'Emmett' and Alice throws a pillow at him.

I laugh it off and sit down on the floor in front of the couch. "It's okay, that's just his idiotic way of saying I clean up nicely." Emmett shakes his head vigorously. "Yeah, what she said." Edward sits down beside me and says, "See, I told you she was cool."

I smile at him and he grins back. Edward is so different when Bella isn't around to harsh his mellow. I really like this kid. He nudges my shoulder and says, "I really like you too." Out of the side of my eye I see Rosalie and Alice raise eyebrows at each other. I don't know what to make of that but whatever.

Seth eventually tears himself away from the kitchen to play with us and is actually pretty good. I, on the other hand, suck. I get frustrated easily and the 6 gutter balls I get in a row are really trying my patience.

Edward just laughs and grabs my hand. I look at him surprised. "I want to show you something." He says and begins to lead me upstairs. "But you were winning, don't you still want to play?" I ask. "Alice can cover for me." He says as he drags me down the hall.

We entered a room that was pretty empty except for a black leather couch and a wall full of music and an impressive sound system. I'm assuming this must be his bedroom, I thought. "You thought right." He states as he walks over to the window.

"So what is this oh so important thing you had to show me." I say as I fall onto his incredibly comfortable couch. "Nothing, I just didn't want you to pitch a fit about losing and ruin the good impression you made on everyone." "Oh, well thanks then." I say as I lie back. He lies down opposite me on the floor, his feet where my head is and vice versa.

"So how have you been, " I start and before I know it a whole hour has passed with us just talking. Surprisingly, Edward is extremely funny with a sarcastic sense of humor to rival my own. And he's unbelievably smart, which I guess I should have known, him being as old as he is but it still threw me for a loop. But it was a nice change from the Neanderthals I normally hang around.

"So Jacob is pure perfection huh?" He suddenly asks when our conversation about his favorite types of music dies down. I blush and am at a loss for words. "Stay out of my head," I mumble through my embarrassment. He laughs and says, "You never cared before." "Well that was before you mentioned my humiliating thoughts I refuse to even say it out loud, you ass." I hiss as I throw a pillow cushion at him. He catches it easily and just laughs some more. The ass.

"Will it make you feel better if I tell you he thinks you're stunning," he says with a big grin on his face. I drop the pillow I was about to lobe at his head and sit back on my haunches. "Really?" I ask, sounding like a total girl. Edward just laughs again and says, "Yes, really. Maybe he uses different words but it all comes down to the same thing." He says, looking uncomfortable now.

"Oh," I say as I wonder over what he could have thought about me. He probably wasn't such a gentleman about it. He probably thought he wants to fuck me. This cheers me up considerably. This leads to thoughts of me and Jacob and then that leads to thoughts of Jacob all wet and gorgeous on the beach today and then this leads to… the pillow I just hit Edward with hitting me in the face.

"Don't do that," he shudders from the floor with a look of utter disgust on his face. "You're just as bad as he is." "I still think you're lying." I tell him. He just shrugs and says, "You know what, I'll cough every time Jacob has a perverted thought about you." I laugh and am ready to throw the pillow back when I hear Seth yell up the stairs that Bella and Jake are back.

Edward is up in a flash and helps me off the couch, that doesn't seem to want to let me up. He sighs and runs a hand through his bronze hair. I look at him, questioningly. He doesn't seem too happy about his girlfriend being back. "No, I'm just not too happy about having to watch said girlfriend flirt with her best friend unabashedly in front of me." I shake my head and pat his back.

If you need me I'm right here, I think at him while also thinking how I don't want to have to see Jake flirt with Bella either. Edward just smiles at me and says, "I'm holding you to that." I smile back and say, "You can count on me, cold one." He laughs and we head downstairs.

Surprisingly, Jake barely looks at Bella during the tournament. He concentrates on the game and oddly enough, on me. I'm as happy as a crack head in the evidence room of a police station after a drug bust. Edward, on the other hand, looks miserable.

Bella is trying all that she can to get Jake's attention but he looks determined to ignore her. And she is not happy about this at all. Her plan of all of us being friends must have shot out the window because she is glaring at me like I just ran her cat over.

Jake and I are reclining on the couch, cuddled up together waiting for our turn. Bella is on the other side of Jake, busy being ignored and Edward is sitting at my feet. I keep patting his shoulders and whispering jokes into his ear each time Bella says something flirteous us to Jacob, which is happening more and more as the game goes on. Emmett thinks it's hilarious.

Seeing as how Bella has the sex appeal of one of those ugly troll dolls with the crazy, colorful hair it is pretty pathetic but I give her an A for effort. Edward hears my thoughts and sends me a dirty look, I shrug and whisper sorry.

All in all, things weren't going that bad. That is until the controller flies out of Bella's hand a few too many times and she almost breaks the flat screen. Everyone tries to convince her to be scorekeeper. She finally gives in and has a big attitude about it but it's for the best. She really does suck.

Then it's my turn and as I go to line the ball up in the center, Jacob comes up behind me to help me position the ball right. Edward starts coughing like crazy, to signal Jacob having perverted thoughts. The other's look at him like he's lost his mind but once they see me laughing, they must have figured out that we had some kind of inside joke because they start grinning too.

Bella is the only dumbass to not see he was faking. She even freaked and ran off to get him water. Dumb bitch, why would a vampire be coughing in the first place? Edward just chuckled and said, "Be nice," when she came back with the water and I thought how dumb she was. The boy really is a saint.

So we went back to playing and Jake lines up behind me again, so close that there's no space at all between our bodies. I instantly flush and feel my hand and hip sizzle from where he touches them. From behind me I hear Edward chuckle again and Seth whisper, "I'm telling mom. She specially forbade this type of behavior," to Emmett, who just laughs.

It works though. With Jake's help I get a turkey, three strikes in a row. I jump up and down and hug him with excitement. He kisses me on the cheek again and I swear all the vampires snicker at the skip in my heartbeat. Except Edward that is, because he is too busy staring at Bella with absolute shock on his face.

"Edward, Are you okay?" I ask as I shake him to snap him out of it. Being basically made of rock he barely moves but his eyes snap to mine, and in that instant I see several emotions. Astoundment, shock, betrayal, confusion, and hurt. Then he snaps out of it so fast I had to question that I even saw it in the first place.

He just smiles and says, "Yeah Leah congratulations . Who knew you had it in you? A turkey!" He tries to sound happy but he's not fooling me. Something bothering him but since we're in public I don't want to embarrass him by asking what's wrong.

I just play along and eventually everyone seems to forget about his little freak out. Everyone except me. So I hold his hard, cold hand to try and make whatever it is better. He grins at me in thanks for my kind thoughts, but I can tell it's not really working.

We play another round and once again Alice wins. "Told ya so," she smirks. And then it's time to go. Jake pulls me up and walks to the door with his arm around my shoulder. We've been cuddling and touching so much tonight it hardly even fazes me anymore. Hardly. Edward snorts in disbelief. I flip him the finger behind my back.

As we walk out of the house, we all shout promises to hang again and such. I even got Edward's cell phone number before I left. Once again Rosalie and Alice smirked. Edward caught them this time and rolled his eyes at them.

Jacob seemed to disapprove but he didn't complain, just silently hugged Bella goodbye and practically had to pry himself loose. He almost needed to grease himself up to get out of that tight ass hug. Mm mm, a greased up, oily, half naked Jacob. I think to myself.

Once again, Edward starts coughing hysterically, only at me this time. Bella runs for more water and everyone laughs this time. Jake, Seth, and I are halfway across the lawn when we hear Emmett shout, " We all have to do this double date again sometime." Everyone laughs as I groan and cover my face in my hands. Even Jacob is cracking up at my expression. Poor Seth mumbles, "I'm always the damn third wheel. When's it going to be my turn? Damn Cosmopolitan." And stomps off. As Jake and I continue walking, he wraps his arms around me and tries to slide my hands off my face, while still laughing. I hear Bella screech, "They are NOT together Emmett!" Before going back inside. Just before we reach the forest I think, "Geez, what crawled up her butt and died?" The last thing I hear is Edward's laughter as we enter the woods.


	7. Chapter 7

A/N: I just want to thank everyone for all the lovely reviews and story alerts. I really appreciate it and love the feedback. It lets me know what you all like and want to see happen and I will try to give you that. I also want to apologize about how long it takes me to update, my mother is going back to school for her RN nursing degree and has become a huge computer hog. It doesn't matter that it's my computer, she still steals it from me and has it 24/7. I had to threaten to eat all her frozen yogurt (even though I hate the stuff) to make her move her ass today. Because it takes me a while to update the chapters will be pretty long to compensate. I am trying to update as much as possible.

Tempting Fate

Chapter 7

Jacob's POV

Today is weird. Everyone, and I mean everyone, is getting along. Even Blondie hasn't tried to piss me off yet.

The weather had been oddly nice these past couple of days so to take advantage of the miracle Seth came up with the idea of teaching the Cullen's how to play football. I have no idea why he thought they were unfamiliar with the game but Leah was excited to play so I gave in.

I think she just wanted to tackle the shit out of Bella, who has been acting like a complete bitch lately. I love the girl but she has taken this jealousy thing to the next level.

She keeps running back and forth between me and Edward, trying to keep Leah as far away from us as possible. It's pretty funny. Like when Leah was playing catch with Seth and I snuck up on her. She should have heard me coming but she was so busy yelling at Seth, apparently no brother of hers was going to throw a football like a pansy ass twinkle toes dancing. She said this because Seth would get on his tippy toes and take four tiny steps before he could throw the ball properly.

Seth saw me coming and I guess he was tired of her screaming at him because he didn't warn her. He just grinned when I scared the shit out of her by picking her up, tucking her under my arm like she was the ball, and ran down the field like I was going for a touchdown. She just laughed and hit me until I pretended to drop her.

Bella was on the sidelines, jealous because I couldn't play with her like that. She was so fragile I barely wanted to touch her when we hugged. I could play around with Leah without worrying about her getting hurt and I know it made Bella see red.

I was holding Leah upside down, threatening to toss her on the ground like football players do after they score when Bella pranced over and grabbed my arm. Even upside down, the glare Leah gave her was scary. I gave in and put Leah down and gave Bella some attention. She grinned as I put my arm around her and we walked away.

Normally, when I'm around Bella nothing and no one can interrupt my thoughts about her. She's all that matter when I'm around her. But lately, Leah keeps popping up more and more, even when Bella is around. I realize that even though I am using Leah to make Bella jealous, I don't want to hurt her. But I think sometimes when I unintentionally ignore her for Bella; she may get her feeling s hurt anyway. I don't mean to but I just feel like I have to.

I never made any promises to Leah, but I made plenty to Bella. If Edward had never come back it would be much easier to keep them.

As Bella prattles on about something or other, I look over my shoulder to make sure that Leah is okay. I did kind of leave rudely but I hope she understands. I'll make it up to her later.

But it seems I'm worrying over nothing. Leah is chasing after Cullen, who has poured a whole bucket of water over her head. Seth and the other vamps are on the sidelines, soaking each other with buckets of water, water bottles and etc. Alice has the hose in her hands and is screeching if anyone touches her hair or her clothes they will die a watery death.

Emmett is running around, doing total military tactic moves with two super soakers strapped to his chest, water grenades (balloons), and a shower cap on his head (Alice made him put it on) drenching everybody. Jasper is sitting off to the side in a lawn chair, reading, not caring that he is the target of most of Emmett's grenades.

I'm too busy paying attention to Edward and Leah to notice Rosalie sneaking up on me and dumbing a bucket over my head. "What the fuck," I shout in surprise as the cold water soaks through my clothes. Figures the one time I wear a shirt.

Bella, who is holding my hand, is also sopping wet and finally notices all the mayhem surrounding us. I let go of her hand and as shaking my head to try and dry my hair when Emmett hits me in the back of the head with a grenade.

He cracks up and high fives Rose. "Good one, Babe," he says as he kisses her cheek. The fucking couple from hell, I swear to God. Even Carlisle, the saint, and Esme are laughing. They had come onto the porch to see what all the fuss was about.

Emmett then yells out, "Hey, Jacob," grabbing my attention and points towards Edward and Leah, "You and lady wolf match. We should have a wet t-shirt contest!"

Everyone looks over at Edward and Leah, who are wrestling over a water grenade Emmett had dropped and simultaneously all of our mouths drop. Leah and I do indeed match. We both have on thin white cotton tees and they both are soaking wet. The only difference is the I am male and Leah is female. While it is a little awkward for me to have a see thru shirt it is downright indecent for Leah to have one, when she's not wearing a bra.

Emmett cracks up some more and poor Seth runs towards the woods to empty his stomach. Bella freaks out and runs over to the two friends as fast as she can.

Shit, I think as I follow her. I can't have her kill my pack mate. Better yet, I can't have my pack mate kill her for trying to kill her.

"What the hell do you think you're doing?" Bella screams at Leah when she finally reaches her. "Huh?" Leah asks as she finally stops chasing Edward with the water grenade. "I am sick and tired of you hitting on my boyfriend! Just stay away from him, you… you whore!"

Double shit! Bella is fuming and has decided that now would be a good time to let Leah know she doesn't appreciate her being friends with the ice prick. Leah still has no idea her shirt is see thru but is starting to get pissed about Bella's attitude. Edward is slowly walking over to the scene, surprise all over his face. He has never heard or seen Bella so angry, matter of fact neither have I.

"Look, I don't know what you're talking about but I will gut you like a fucking fish if you ever talk to me like that again. I can't stand you, pitiful piece of," Leah gets out before I basically bull rush her and throw her over my shoulder.

"Jacob, put me down! Right the fuck now, put me down. Bitch has it coming," She screams as she punches my back, trying to get away. I just shake my head and say, "You need to go home." "What, she started it!" she screams louder.

Bella, who was frozen at Leah's outburst, snaps back to life and yells, "I started it? Who was parading around half naked, like some slutty girls gone wild groupie in front of someone else's boyfriends?" Boyfriends? I think.

I don't think anyone caught Bella's slip of the tongue but I do and it makes me feel happy, elated even and unexpectedly, uneasy. I look up and Edward must have noticed it too because he's looking at her, shocked.

Leah's screaming drags us back to the present. "I'm fully dressed you stupid little bitch! Jacob put me down!" She hollers as she sends a vicious kick right to my nads. I grunt and drop her on her ass as I grab myself. I can't believe she hit me. "Your shirt is see thru! Dammit Leah." I roar at her, in pain, as she stands up.

She looks down and her face goes completely red. Bella looks smug. The rest of the Cullen's are in stitches, as if they've never seen anything so funny. Seth comes back from the forest, sees Leah standing there holding her see thru shirt away from her body so it won't touch her skin, and runs back into the woods to dry heave some more.

The most surprising reaction is Edward's. He gets a look at Leah and goes, "Holy fuck!" Then spins around so fast the breeze he creates almost dries my hair. I've never heard him cuss before. It doesn't sound right coming from him. The sentiment is right though.

Bella is stunned at her boyfriend's choice of words. If I'm surprised, I know she is. The rest of the Cullen's look just as taken aback. Carlisle's eyes are bugging out of his head. Emmett is on his back, kicking his legs up and down he's laughing so hard now. Rosalie just looks amused.

"See, look what you did. You upset him. Just go away. I can't believe you would do that." Bella yells at Leah some more. Leah must be super embarrassed because I know she there's no way in hell she would let Bella talk to her like that normally. Without another word, she races off to the woods.

I normally don't get mad at Bella but now I'm pissed. It wasn't Leah's fault. She didn't know that Edward was going to dump that water on her. The whole pack knows she doesn't wear a bra anymore because it's too much hassle when phasing.

"Bella, you were out of line. She didn't know that Edward was going to pour that water on her. How the hell was she acting like a whore?" I ask her. She must know how furious I am because that smug look slides right off her face. "She shouldn't be in front of you or Edward like that, Jake. She's just trying to start trouble." I get ready to yell at her some more but Edward beats me to it.

"How," he asks, crossing his arms in front of him as she speaks. He looks just as pissed as I do. For some reason, this just adds to my fury. What, did he like seeing her or something?

"She, she just is." Bella says, unsure of herself. Edward sighs and I see that he's about to let her off the hook. Not me, though. She had no right to call Leah those names and I'm going to let her know it. It was probably all Edward's fault anyway.

"It was probably all Edward's fault anyway, Bella. Remember, your precious boyfriend here is the one who poured that water on her. Everyone knows Leah doesn't wear a bra anymore, how do you know he didn't do it on purpose?" I ask her but with my eyes trained on him.

Edward snarls at me, "I would never disrespect Leah like that. It was an accident, Black." I step forward and get in his face as I say, "Well, there better not be any more accidents, Cullen. I'm Leah's real friend here, not someone she just took pity on. Don't 'disrespect' her like that again. You already have a girlfriend."

Edward is so mad he actually gest down into a lunge, as if to attack me. I automatically crouch down too, and feel the beast in me aching to phase. Bella shouts something but we both ignore her. She's probably wondering how it got like this, how her two paramours have completely forgotten her and are about to fight over another woman's honor. I'm wondering the same thing.

"Would Leah's real friend be using her the way you do, Jacob? Somehow, I don't think so." Edward snaps at me, as he feints left and I automatically move right. "And I know I have a girlfriend. You're the one confused about who he has feelings for." I let out a roar so loud it hurts my own ears.

Suddenly Seth rushes up to the both of us and tries to calm us down. "Jake, it's okay, man, calm down. Plenty of people have seen Leah with less on then that." I roar again, unable to stifle my fury at the thought. Seth must have realized that that tactic isn't working as Edward and I slowly circle each other.

"Remember the treaty, Jake. Sam will kill you if you attack him. Plus, you'll have started a full out war." My wolf bristles at the thought of Sam. I think it over and realize that he's right.

I slowly step out of my crouch and calm my shaking. Edward does the same and Bella runs up to him and hugs him. Over her head he stares me down. I'm still angry but it's not worth fighting over.

Suddenly, Bella launches herself at me. I catch her but don't hug back. I push her body away from me and look her in the eye. "What you did today was not okay. Leah does not deserve to be spoken to like that." I say as I release her.

I still feel the love I hold for Bella, but my kinship with Leah is still infuriated at how she was treated. Edward speaks up and says, "He's right. Leah hasn't done anything for you to be mad about."

I wonder why he is taking Leah's side in this. He has always picked Bella over everyone else before. I think back over how close the two have become and wonder, does he have feelings for her.

Leah is very easy to fall for. The thought crosses my mind before I can even process it. Edward looks at me sharply and says, "Then stop playing games." He reaches down and grabs Bella's hand and moves to go into the house. Bella doesn't budge, instead she withdraws her hand from his and in an almost flirtatious manner runs her hands up my still wet chest to around my neck.

Immediately, my heart softens and I'm not as mad as I was second before. I hear Rosalie's snarl from behind us and know that this must look bad. I couldn't care less.

"Jake, you're not still mad at me, are you?" I start to smile at her and say no when she says, "She really is kind of a whore though. The way she always flirts with you and Edward. I think she is a bad influence." I push her away and think, as I've been thinking a lot lately, why do I even like her?

I march into the woods to go home with Seth following me and phase. As I try my best to think about all of the good things about Bella, the things we shared before Edward came back, I hear Leah ask where we're going.

Seth is about to show her what just happened but I stop him. I don't want Leah to go back there and rip Bella's head off. I just say home and keep trying to come up with good memories.

As I think of the good memories, I start to think of all the stuff I had to give up when Edward came back. No one helps me with my schoolwork, Bella was the only one who cared. I don't even ride my motorcycle anymore. At least Leah replaced Bella when I need someone to talk to.

"I can replace her in the other stuff, if you want." I hear Leah think at me. Immediately, Seth starts gagging as he thinks she means crush wise. Little does he know he may be right. I am better at concealing my thoughts than the others, so this allows me to think over my feelings for Leah.

They're definitely there. I've always lusted after but now I just genuinely like being around her. And I know my plan was to make Bella jealous, but her friendship with Edward is making me see red as well. I still love Bella, but I'm starting to like Leah as well.

I clear my thoughts as I respond, 'I'd like that." Leah perks up and starts imagining the wind in her hair as she rides on the back of my bike, holding me close.

ANA: okay so this chapter came completely out of nowhere. Not what I planned on writing at all. All you other author's out there, does this ever happen to you? But anyway let me know what you thought, and the juicy crazy, gonna make you all totally hate Jake's guts for a while drama is only one chapter away. Review, dolls. Hug+kisses

Lauren


	8. Chapter 8

Tempting Fate

Chapter 8

Leah's POV

I run hard and fast and try to control my thoughts as best I can. I'm just so excited I can't wait until we go on the bike ride. I never told Jake before but I always thought that his bike was totally bad ass. Now I just think it's a turn on. Seth turns his big wolfy head and sends me "what the hell is wrong with you" eyes.

Oh shit, I freak out and almost hit a tree as I look over at Jake to make sure he wasn't paying attention. He wasn't, thank god. He was doing that thing where he can just tune us out. I wish I could do that.

"So do I," Seth thinks at me. "I want you two to just hook up and fuck like bunnies already but another part of me, the majority of me, just wants you both to go away until this little crush is over."

Oh, god how much did he hear? I think to myself. "Enough to make me rethink this sharing a mind with my sister thing. Btw, you're a perv." I send a gruff bark in Seth's direction and respond, "I am not. What the hell are you talking about, doofus?" Seth shakes his head and I can feel him searching our minds, making sure Jacob is still not paying attention. "God, I can't believe I'm doing this." I hear him grumble. Doing what, I wonder and then my mind is blasted with an HD quality image of Jacob when his white shirt went see thru back at the Cullen's.

And just like Pavlov's dog, I immediately begin to drool. "Oh my God, eww Leah." Seth screams at me in my mind. I snap out of it and go, "It's your fault. I wasn't even thinking about it anymore." "Ah ha, but you were thinking about it before?"

Oh…shit. The little bugger caught me. "No. Whatever, Seth, you're just jealous." He snorts and dodges a tree , trying to keep up with me. "Yeah, sure because I really want to be eye raped by my sister."

I don't eye rape him. Do I? "Yes, yes you do." Oh….shit. "You just wish a girl would look at you like that." Seth snorts out air through his nose, irritated now.

"Shut up, Leah. I'll find my true love someday." I snort at the 'true love' comment. "Sure you will kid." "Whatever, Leah, you're not as hot as you think you are."

As soon as Seth thinks those words, a view of my soaking wet chest from earlier assaults my mind. "What the fuck? Oh my god, Seth, what is wrong with you?" Seth shudders violently and runs, hard, into a tree.

He hit the tree violently, and now I'm scared for his life. Or more importantly, the few brain cells he had before the hit on the head. They're most likely gone now.

"Seth, are you ok?" I ask as I backtrack to check on him. "So…nasty. Need to scrub…..my brain. Contaminated." I lift a heavy paw and push his head to the side.

"So, why did you think it dumbass? Why did you look in the first place? Who's the perv now?" Seth slowly gets back up on his feet and wobbles forward. "It wasn't me." I send him pictures of question marks in my brain.

'I swear it wasn't." Well, if it wasn't him it had to have been. Oh…shit. Jacob was thinking about my chest? I start running again. Must get away from the awkwardness.

"What the hell, Jake?" Seth screams at him, "Stop thinking about my sister, man." I see the world shake from his perspective, he must have shook his head to clear his mind. "Oh, fuck. I'm sor," I hear him begin to say but I just phase out as I reach my backyard.

I just walk into my house naked, hoping my mom still isn't home and head to my bedroom.

I flop on my bed and think things through. My new 'best' friend/supermegafoxyawesomehot crush was thinking about my breasts. Is this good or bad?

I hop up and get dressed and think about it some more. Hmm, I really don't know how to feel about this? I mean, I do like Jacob. At times, I think I'm falling for the guy. The only thing really stopping me from going gaga for him is the fact that he could imprint at any time and that he's totally in love with Bella.

But lately, he hasn't even being hanging around her much and with our new 'cuddle buddy' friendship, it is likely that he may have developed feelings for me too.

I can't get mad because it would have been the same exact situation if he was paying attention when Seth brought up that I was ogling his wet shirt (and the body that filled it out quite nicely) earlier too.

I guess this just gives me the incentive I needed. I know Jacob, the guy who has never even been on a first date, may act all macho but he is probably too shy to make a move. Luck y for him, I'm not that shy.

Even Edward has been bringing up the fact that we have chemistry. Earlier today, I asked my favorite vamp why his girlfriend hated me so much. He just looked at me funny and then said I make her jealous. I definitely don't have anything she wants so that shocked me, but then he mentioned that he makes Jacob jealous too.

Now that, on the other hand, did not shock me. Of course, Jake was jealous of Edward. He was in love with the guy's girlfriend. Edward read my thoughts and just answered "No, he gets jealous over how close we are." As he said we, he waved his hand back and forth between the two of us.

"Jealousy can indicate that someone has feelings for someone else." He said as he lay back in the grass, melancholy all of a sudden. I just lay down beside him and thought it over. Maybe Jacob did like me.

Of course, Edward could be saying that, hoping that I would just distract him from Bella for a while. But somehow, I don't think Edward would do that to me. He and Jacob are the closest friends I've had in a long, long time. Neither of them would hurt me, I'm sure of that.

The house is quiet, too quiet. I'm bored and tired of thinking. I better go let Jacob know he's forgiven for his horn dog teenage ways.

I don't even bother knocking as I walk into the Black home. Instantly I wish I did. Rachel was sitting shirtless on Paul's lap as I enter the living room. She looks up and sees my look of disgust and gives a shriek of joy into Paul's mouth. She is so excited she actually tries to say something before she thinks to unattach her lips from Paul's.

Finally, she jumps up, grabs Paul's abandoned t-shirt off the floor and throws it on. "Leah, I missed you! But you were too busy with my younger brother to come visit me, I guess." She is so hyper, I can see her blurring before my e=very eyes. I grab hold of her shoulders and hug her just so she will stop moving for a second.

Paul laughs and swats her butt with her shirt that he had on his lap the whole time. "It's true, she hasn't stopped talking about you since the club."

"I missed you too, Rach." And I did. I had fun with my drunk friend the other night and it couldn't hurt to have a good girl friend around. The only thing is I may be falling in love with her brother. Her younger brother.

I would be nice to have a girl who I could talk out my confusion to but somehow I don't Rachel would appreciate my thoughts on her brother's body.

We sit and chat for a while as Paul makes us some sandwiches in the kitchen. Rachel totally has him whipped. I had forgotten how funny Rachel was. She had me in stitches, even Paul cracked a funny harmless joke or two.

Me and Rachel were telling Paul about the time we broke into the teacher's lounge at school and stole some of Mr. McCormack's birthday cake when Jacob walked in. He was shirtless and had grease on him from the garage and I damn near died from all the sexiness, until I remembered his sister was sitting right beside me.

He took one look at me and gulped so loud we all heard it from across the room and then just walked right back out. You know, most of the time I forget Jake is still just a kid in high school. Now is not one of those times. He's acting like a nerdy first year on freshmen beat down day.

Rachel and Paul take one look at me and both ask, "What's wrong at the same time." I flat out refuse to tell Rachel what happened. That is just too weird. So I just shrug and follow him outside.

He's working on his bike and is trying his best to seem like nonchalant as I walk in. It isn't working. I've never seen him so nervous before. It's actually endearing. Instead of blowing up, I just smile at him. He looks surprised at first then grins back. "Pervert," I call him and he just laughs and shrugs. And just like that, all the awkwardness is gone.

"So how's the bike?" I ask as I lean over his back to get a good look, as if I know what the hell I'm looking at. I totally don't, just want to touch him. "It's fine, just got done polishing it." He says as he wipes his brow.

"So, are we still up for that ride?" I ask, excited now. He laughs at my eager expression and says sure.

He's going way too fast, trying to show off for me. Hugging the curves of the road and braking hard at lights. I should be terrified but I love it.

My thighs clutch his legs tight and my arms are so snug around his abs, I fear I may crush him. But his laughter tells me I'm worrying for nothing and he's having just as much fun as I am.

Feeling brave, I tighten my leg's grip on his even more and let my arms float out above my head, embracing the wind. This must be what freedom feels like. I don't know how Bella ever let this go, and I definitely don't know how she let Jacob Black go either.

Jake breaks a couple of times, toying with me before stopping completely. His hair is blowing in the wind and the smile on his face looks permanent. He's smiling so hard, I think he will need surgery to turn that smile upside down. I know that my smile must rival his.

"So, how did you like it?" He asks as I move closer up on the bike and he goes to straddle the front tire. "I. Fucking. Loved. It. I can't believe you went for so long without riding. No wonder you missed it." He smiles back and rests his head on his arms, which are crossed on the handle bar.

"Yeah, I'm glad you talked me into going today. I really did miss this old bike." "Best thing Bella's ever done was give you this bike." I mutter under my breath. I hadn't meant for him to hear me but of course he did. Luckily he just chuckled.

"You had a lot more fun on the back of my bike then the last girl I brought on here," He says, trying to tease me. I just roll my eyes, knowing Bella was the only other girl he rode with.

"Well, that's because I'm a lot more fun than that stuck up twat." I say just to make him laugh but he is gazing at me, very seriously with his head still on his muscular arms.

"Leah, I'm sorry. I act like a complete jerk sometimes, don't i?"

Where did that come from? I look back at him surprised, but I see no humor in his face. I open my mouth to say something, what I don't know, just something to break the silence when he interrupts me.

"You don't deserve the way people treat you, Leah. I'm sorry, I just," but before he can finish whatever it is he has to say I lean over and kiss him.

His eyes are still open when my lips touch his and I'm worried that he will break it off, so I apply pressure and give that kiss all I have. I try to put all of my emotions about him into that kiss. My confusion about our relationship, my jealousy of his feelings for Bella, but most of all my happiness for his friendship.

Jake is the one person who helped me up when I was falling. I was going down a road I really didn't want to go down and when I asked for his help he gave it wholeheartedly. I don't know what he was apologizing for, probably for thinking about my breasts earlier, but there was nothing that I wouldn't forgive him for. He changed my life around.

Jake was now returning the kiss and all that chemistry and the sparks we shared came boiling to the surface. I scooted up as close to him as I could and he grabbed hold of my head, a little roughly at first but then started to caress my cheeks and the back of my neck just the way I liked. And it was perfect. It took Sam years to figure out what Jacob just knew in seconds.

I flung my arms around his neck and pulled him even closer, the bike was between us but I needed him on me. I clutched the hairs at the back of his head and let him take over. I had never been kissed like this in my life, this kiss was better than sex with Sam ever was.

The heat between us was intense. God help me, but I was ready to jump him right now on the side of the road. His hands slid down my neck, one traveled down my back while the other turned my head to the side so he had better access to the curve of my neck. His open mouth kisses almost left me undone.

I felt him hit a sensitive spot behind my ear and gasped as he sucked hard. I felt his hand travel back up to grope the breast he was thinking about earlier and I just couldn't take anymore.

This boy was driving me crazy. I lifted his head back up and began to kiss him with a whole new fervor as he hands began to eagerly explore. Just as I felt his body shift as if to come around to my side of the bike, my phone vibrated.

No one ever calls me. I was lost in the passion, but the phone vibrating in my side pocket brought me back. As I moved to break the kiss, Jacob grabbed my chin to hold me in place, growled "Ignore it", and went back to making me completely and utterly senseless. And I let him.

Until it started vibrating again. Finally I was able to push him away from my swollen, pleasantly abused lips and answered the phone.

"Speak, cockblocker," I deadpanned into the phone, a little breathlessly, thinking it was Seth. "Umm, Leah," I heard Edward's voice say questioningly. Oh, shit. "My bad, Edward," I stuttered, trying to avoid Jacob's piercing eyes. He had walked a little ways from the car when I answered the phone running his fingers through his hair, probably trying to calm down. As soon as he heard me say Edward's name he spun around and marched back to the bike.

"Alice had a vision, we need you and Jake back at the house now." "What," I started to say when Jake snatched the phone out of my hand. That sonofabitch, I was talking. "We're busy," he growled into the phone. Whoa, kissing really brought the beast out of him. Not complaining, kind of a turn on.

"What," He asked as he turned around to face me. I could hear Edward's voice muttering something but couldn't make out the words. Jake ran his hands down his face and sighed. "We'll be there. Gimme ten minutes."

I stuck out my hand for my phone back but Jake just hung up. I opened my mouth to fuss at him when he demanded, "What's up with you and Cullen?" What? He couldn't be serious. I had just made out with him, was this close to taking his virginity on the side of the damn road, and he asks me if there's something between me and Edward.

"You have got to be killing me," I say, incredulous. He just raises an eyebrow at me, waiting for a real answer. "Nothing! He's a vampire!"

Apparently this isn't a satisfactory answer, because he just lifts me up like a two pound rag doll, drags my body farther back on the bike and then sits down in the space he created. He starts the bike and is on the road before I can even say anything.

We reach the Cullen's and Jake's anger doesn't have seemed to have dissolved any on the ride over. Bella storming over as soon as we pull up doesn't seem to make it any better either.

"Jake, you took her on the bike? That was our thing." He whines. God, I just want to knock her the fuck out sometimes. Most of the time. All of the time. Whenever she opens her mouth.

"Bella, it was no big deal. She wanted to see what it was like," He grumbles. Okay, so that's how it is. Edward comes out of the house and just watches as his girlfriend fusses at another man for sharing 'their thing' with someone else. "We never hang out anymore Jake and you took her side this morning. I feel like we're not even friends anymore. You're replacing me with her." She shouts.

God, she would freak if she knew we kissed, I think while watching them fight. Edward's head swings in my direction and I think oh shit. I'm not sure what the kiss means and Jake is acting like an ass right now so I didn't want anyone to know yet. Figures Edward would find us out.

Instead of him blurting it out like he would have down just a few weeks ago, back when I used to hate him, he just looks at Jacob, furious. "This is going too far," He suddenly shouts.

Everyone stills and stares at him. "Jake, someone is going to get hurt. You need to stop this now!" Jake looks confused at first but then his gaze turns to me and he seems to have figured it out.

"It's none of your goddamn business, Cullen." He growls viciously. I just stand off to the side trying to follow the puzzling argument. Bella, on the other hand, looks excited. She thinks the fight is about her. Until Jake burst her bubble that is.

"Leah is none of your concern." Edward just snarls and i can't take anymore. "Enough, we're here about a vision. What did Alice see?"

Jake and Edward seem to snap out of it. They both still look pissed off and Jacob is breathing heavier than usual but the fight seems to be over. Bella looks between the two men and instead of going to her boyfriend, she goes to Jacob and tries to calm him down. It works.

Edward watches his girlfriend with a heartbroken look on his face. I can't stand to see him sad so I walk over and hold his hand. We walk inside where all the vampires look surprised to see us holding hands but say nothing about it.

Jake and Bella follow us inside and sit down on the couch. Edward sits beside Bella and I sit on the other side of him. Everyone is silent and it is obvious the fight from outside was overheard by everyone.

Eager to break the silence, I ask, "So what did you see Alice?" She looks up from whatever she was whispering to Jasper and says, "The Volutri." Jacob had explained to the pack what they were when Bella went to rescue Edward. We were familiar with them but never had I considered them a threat. Until now that is.

"Somehow, they heard about our fight against the newborns and your packs involvement in it. They are coming to see whether you should be considered a threat or not. They are using Bella still being a human as an excuse to come visit. They believe she should be changed by now."

I am completely shocked. If they were willing to kill Edward for exposing himself as a vampire they will surely try to kill us for being a possible threat.

Carlisle must have seen the shock and horror on my face because he saunters over and tries to reassure me. "Your pack has sacrificed much for us and we will do all that we can to protect you. If they do believe that you are a threat we will fight to defend you all. Jasper knows many tactics and we have some of the best vampire defensive powers on our side. You will be safe."

His words calm me but it is Edward's hand in mine that soothes me the most. I search over Edward's head for Jacob and see he is thinking in the corner of the couch. "We have to tell Sam," He whispers.

He catches my eye and I nod my head. The sooner the pack knows the better chance of preparing we have. "How long until they come?" he asks Alice. She answers, "About a month."

Panic swarms my brain and a billion thoughts of what ifs cloud my thoughts. Edward squeezes my hand harder, in support and as I smile at him I hear Bella's small voice say, "What about me?"

We all look over at her surprised. I thought it would be obvious. Alice looks at her astounded, "You will be changed into a vampire, of course."

Bella starts and Alice keeps going, everyone surprised at Bella's reaction. "This is what you wanted, right? You've been begging Edward to change you for a year. Plus, now you'll have Edward forever. You can finally be together."

Everyone knows she means sex by that last sentence. Gross, I do not want to think about that. I look over at Jake, who looks like he's being tortured by this conversation. Her future is being ripped apart right in front of him. My heart goes out to him but a part of me hopes that by now he will get over it. Bella is getting her happily ever after, it's time for him to get his.

Bella looks like she's going to say something but Edward interrupts. "I hate this, I really do but it might just be for the best. I can't think of another solution. Plus, this is what you want right?"

He looks at her expectedly, then gets startled by something as he gazes at her. I don't see anything different. Just the way she usually looks at Jake. All adoringly, that's not different but in the context of this discussion it is.

"I just want more time…with Charlie." She finally says, as she's still staring at Jake. Jacob looks upset and just stares down at the floor and I would give anything to know what he is thinking right now.

The dumb twat must think we're all idiots. It's not Charlie she wants more time with. She wants more time to mindfuck Jake.

This time it's my hand that squeezes Edward's, trying to give him some sort of comfort. He slowly gets up and walks upstairs. The rest of the Cullen's watch him go, forlorn. Bella is too busy staring at Jake to notice.

I stand up and say, "I think we better go. We still have to tell Sam." I whisper, all of today's craziness has caught up to me. I feel emotionally drained. Jake just nods his head and slowly gets up.

Bella has finally noticed Edward is gone and races upstairs after him. I quickly shoot him a text saying, "I'm so sorry," as I walk out the door. He'll know what I mean. I hop on the back of Jake's bike and hold on tight as we soar off. I have a bittersweet taste in my mouth as I look back at the mansion.

I push all the bad thoughts and worries about tomorrow to the back of my mind and just snuggle up closer to Jacob, as I let the memory of our first kiss take over. I close my eyes, hold on for dear life, and hope he's thinking about his lips on mine too.

ANA: Okay, two updates in one day, feeling pretty good about myself. Crazy drama starts next chapter. Which I will have up soon if I get plenty of reviews. Just kidding, but guys seriously review. I need them. But anyway, about to go out. Friday night, you can totally tell I love you all because now I'm like an hour late getting ready. Hugs+kisses

Lauren


	9. Chapter 9

A/N: This chapter is where all the drama starts. Warning: lemony goodness ahead. This chapter is a little different than my previous ones. A little darker and a little more supernatural, I guess. It's going to be super epic-ly long, enjoy lovelies.

Disclaimer: Stephenie Meyer owns the Twilight series, she can also have back my chewed up copy of Breaking Dawn that I gave my dog. He enjoyed it much more than I did. Gym Class Heroes owns "Fly with Me (Live Forever)". This song is old but I bet I will enjoy it until the day I die.

Chapter 9

Jake's POV

I pull into my garage at break neck speed and sit still, gripping the handles, trying my best to relive all of my stress. Today has been absolutely crazy. Between Alice's vision, the Cullen's wanting to turn Bella soon, and my first kiss with Leah I don't even know what to feel anymore.

A small inkling of fear comes from the thought of the Volturi harming my pack, anger and frustration comes with Bella changing, and lust and something else I can't quite put my finger on takes over every time I think about how perfect Leah's lips felt on mine.

As I try to compose myself I feel her hands slide up my back to my shoulders. I had completely forgotten she was still there but her small touch helps to relax me. I don't want to have to face Sam. God knows, he'll blame the Volturi coming on me for getting the pack involved with the Cullen's affairs. And he will probably go ballistic when he finds out they plan on changing Bella.

I let loose a huge sigh and lower my head. Leah takes pity on me and begins to massage my shoulders, trying to make me feel better. I'm so close to winning the girl of my dreams and they want to take her from me. I know my plan is working. She never would have hesitated at becoming a vampire just a month ago. She would have jumped at the chance to be with her beloved Edward.

I felt her gazing at me when she said she needed more time for Charlie. That was obvious bullshit. She didn't even try to sound believable. For once, I may have to side with Sam on something. There's no way he will allow the Cullen's to bite Bella. He is all about the treaty and hopefully that will give me more time to save my best friend, the love of my life.

The love of my life? Lately that has felt more like Leah then Bella, though. Even the soft touches she's giving me now seems like something a girlfriend would do for her loved one.

And that kiss on my bike earlier. As soon as her mouth met mine I felt a strong, almost electrical force shoot up from my toes to the top of my head. It was like the world was tilted on its axis and Leah made it shift .I had felt it with Leah before. While dancing at the club, that time in the club. But this kiss was different, much more intense. Frankly, it scared the fuck out of me.

I had never felt like that around Bella, ever. The two short kisses I shared with her were bitter and desperate. I realize that now. The kiss with Leah was pure heat. It felt like this is where I was meant to be. Only I wasn't.

Bella was the girl I was in love with, the girl I had promised to fight for, the girl I had promised to protect. I shouldn't feel this way about Leah, yet it was so hard to wrestle down the urge to fall for her.

I was right on the edge of falling head over heels for Leah, but where would that leave Bella? This plan was backfiring and fast. Even with Leah's soft hands rubbing the tension off my shoulders, I had to fight to keep from taking her right here and now.

Bella called me her Sun, and in a way she was mine. I felt like she had such a pull on me, like the pull the Sun has on the Earth. She sucks me into her drama, into her life and I just can't get away from it. I keep coming back.

Leah is like my moon, she brightens up my darkest moments and sheds light when I need it. I do not want to hurt her, I truly don't but my body craves her. The problem is my mind doesn't. It's like my body has an urge to be by her, to touch her. My mind is solely occupied with Bella. Romantically, there is no room for Leah there.

I think back to the pull, the spark I always feel around Leah. It almost feels like my wolf is controlling the urge.

As I'm thinking this over, Leah sits in complete silence on the back of my bike just rubbing my shoulders and upper back. It's kind of pathetic how my body just seems to melt under her touch. I feel all my strength leave me and I'm almost putty in her hands. She touches a sensitive spot on the back of my neck and I shudder, involuntarily.

I'm too close to winning Bella to let myself get distracted by Leah, no matter how right it feels. I hop off the bike and strut outside, towards the woods expecting her to follow me. I can feel her staring at me, but I don't hear her get up from the bike.

I stop and softly say, "Come on, we still have to tell Sam, remember?" I don't wait for her to get up, just keep walking. Eventually, I hear her get up and her soft footfalls as she quickly catches up to me. I try my hardest to keep the small smile off my face at her presence.

I have too much at stake now, I can't let myself feel this way. It was just a kiss.

Sam is anxious and is pacing back and forth in his living room. I had expected him to order me to tell him right away what my news was, but he surprisingly listened when I told him it was best that the whole pack be here when I tell him.

Leah, Seth, Brady, Colin, and I are the only ones here so far. Seth had beat Leah and I here and was currently having an unspoken discussion with her about something. I keep seeing their eyes dart back and forth at me and I'm praying that Seth doesn't know about the kiss. I do not feel like giving the kid the birds and the bees talk about me and his sister.

Seth looks at me again and I'm sincerely contemplating ditching this meeting and letting Leah tell them what happened. I'm just not up for this shit right now.

Quil, Embry, Jared, and Paul burst through the door. I sigh in relief when Seth's attention turns from me to them. They get comfortable and say their hellos as Sam starts talking.

"Okay, so Jacob has some news about the leeches," is all he says before sitting on his ass and waiting for me to start. Gee, thanks for the intro. Douche.

I get up from my spot on the floor, so everyone can see me better and look around before I say anything. Brady and Colin are sharing a bag of popcorn, looking at me like I'm a good damn double feature or something. Quil is looking though his cell phone. Jared is texting Kim and Embry is joking around, playing with Leah's hair. He keeps trying to twirl a strand around his index finger and she keeps swatting his hand away but he just won't stop.

Seth is sending him a death glare that doesn't affect him at all. I've completely forgotten what I'm supposed to be up here saying. I'm just slowly getting more and more pissed at Embry for daring to touch her.

There it is again, that spark, that undeniable urge to touch Leah, to be with her. I want to yank her out of Embry's reach and just collapse on the couch with her on my lap, challenging anyone to try and take her away.

"Jacob," I hear Sam bark, and I come back to my senses. I look back at him and he just stares back, confused. "Well, what the hell happened?"

Damn, that's right. I was supposed to be telling them about Alice's vision. I look back around the room and see everyone staring back at me, disbelievingly. "Dude, you were growling!" Quil says, shocked.

I hadn't even realized that I had made any noise at all. I try my hardest to not look at Leah or Embry, so I look to the opposite side of the room and see Emily huddled in the door way. She looks terrified. I must have been very loud to make her look so scared.

Sam follows my line of sight and sees Emily almost in tears. He practically flies off the couch to comfort her and shoots me a death glare as he goes. It is common knowledge that Emily is still petrified that one of us will phase while too close to her and finish the job that Sam started.

I had never meant to scare her. This urge is getting worse. Even though the kiss was just a few hours earlier, it feels like it's been years. I can feel my body yearning to hold her again, to feel her against me. The spark that we always had between us is intensifying.

I snap myself out of my thoughts and try to get this over with. I'll start with Bella first.

"Alice had a vision that the Volturi is coming to check that Bella has been made vampire already." I pause dramatically, preparing for the shouts of disbelief and rage.

Instead, I hear Paul shout, "About time, see you guys later. Your sister's waiting for me." He stands to leave and most of the others get up as well. What the fuck?

"Did you hear what I said? They have to change Bella before the most powerful vamps in the world come to Forks to check on her!" Everyone stops packing up and looks at me, nonplussed.

"Dude, they were going to have to change her eventually. We have all realized that. You can't save someone who doesn't want to be saved." Paul says and shrugs, as he inches closer to the door, desperate to leave.

"No! She doesn't even want this anymore. She doesn't want to turn." I roar, my rage and confusion evident in my voice.

My statement finally gathers everyone's attention and they all sit back down. Leah just stares at the carpet, she's the only one who hadn't moved. Even Seth went to the kitchen to get some food.

"How do you know this change isn't what she wants, Jacob." Sam asks, still cuddling Emily in the doorway of the kitchen. "I just know," I sigh as I slump down onto the sofa. Everyone is quiet, consumed in their own thoughts.

"Well, if they bite her, whether it is against her will or not, they will have broken the treaty. We will not stand for it." Sam says, in a strong voice. I sigh, relieved. I knew I could count of Sam's Boy Scout sense of right and wrong to side with me on this one.

"Who the fuck cares?" I hear Brady mutter under his breath and Colin's laughter follows shortly after. "I fucking care," I shout at them, jumping to my feet again. I'm so mad I'm on the verge of phasing.

Emily cowers into Sam again. He shouts at me to calm down but I just can't. Then I feel Leah's small hand clutching mine. She is still sitting on the floor at my feet, smiling up at me. "Believe me, Jake, we all know you care. Now come sit down." She gently tugs on my hand and I feel my body slump down beside her, without my permission. Her presence calms me down and I can't help but want to be near her.

I don't want to feel like this so I tug my hand and out of hers and rest them beside me. I can see her in my peripheral vision and I can tell she is hurt by my actions but I don't like this effect she has on me. I really want to regret that kiss that gave her this power over me but I just can't.

I see her turn to face the rest of the room and clear her throat. "That's not even the most fucked up part. The Volturi isn't here just for Swan. They found out about our involvement in the newborn war and they consider us a possible threat."

The guys immediately all break into arguments. "Hell no! Come on, Brady, we can be in New Mexico by sundown. The Vamps will never find us there." "Hasta luego, buddy. I'm already gone." Brady says, from the doorway. How he got there so fast, I'll never know.

"Oh my god, Clair Bear! Do they know about the imprints? Is Clair in danger?" Quil freaks out. Jared is already on the phone with Kim, urging her not to open the door to strangers and to enable the buddy system whenever she leaves the house from now on. I can hear her fussing at him that she's not a baby from across the room.

Emily is about to go into hysterics any minute now. She ran into the kitchen and is preparing to make the biggest batch of muffins ever. The baking calms her down and apparently she thinks that if she gives them to the vampires, "they will get full and just go away." Leah is staring at her cousin, obviously disturbed.

Seth, finally comes out of the kitchen, plops down next to Leah and shoves one of his many apples into her open mouth.

"Enough!" Sam yells and the bedlam is immediately stopped. "Leah, when did she say they were coming?" all eyes turn to Leah, except for Emily's, who is banging pots and pans around in the kitchen, looking for her favorite. "About a month," Leah answers.

The tension eases up slowly and everyone calms down. "Jacob, why didn't you tell us this first?" I shrug and slowly say, "The Bella thing was just first in my mind." Embry snorts and I punch his arm, hard.

Sam rolls his eyes (asshole) and says, "We will need to have a meeting with the Cullen's as soon as possible. Tell them we will meet tonight at midnight, like we used to." I nod my head in agreement.

Everyone gets up to leave and just as we're straightening up Paul bursts through the front door holding Rachel in his arms, bridal style. What the fuck?

"I figured this was the safest place for her. She didn't want to step foot in your house Sam so I had to get put her to sleep first. When are they coming? Do I have time to get my mother?" Paul asks, struggling for breath the whole time.

Everyone falls out laughing. Take it to Paul to go to the extreme. I can't be mad though, he may be a prick but the guy loves my sister. Wait? What does he mean put her to sleep?

"Paul! What do you mean put her to sleep?" I shout as him as I storm over and take my sleeping sister from his arms. As I grab her, she rolls over and I see chocolate smeared all over her face.

"Food coma. I made her eat the rest of Billy's famous triple chocolate cake. By the third slice she was out cold."

Fuck. I wanted that cake. "Damn, I didn't know Billy made cake!" Embry shouts. The rest of the guys' race to the door, crisis forgotten. Seth, who still has a plate of food and a mouthful of apple, is the first outside. "I have to get that recipe!" I hear him shout through the food in his mouth.

Sam sprints to the door and sticks his head out and yells, "Someone get Brady and Colin before you go! They might actually be in New Mexico by now."

I lay Rachel down on the couch and smile as she rubs her face, wiping the chocolate icing even more into her hair and cheeks. Paul gently pushes past me and stoops near her head to kiss her forehead. I smile more and think that they may actually be good for each other when I see Paul lick some of the chocolate off her face. I take it back. Their just fucking disgusting.

I turn around to see Leah still sitting on the ground, examining the carpet. She looks so small and sad, I start to feel that urge again. Only this time I want to do all that I can to cheer her up. I put my hand out to help her up and she gladly takes it.

We walk outside, her hand in mine as we make our way to the woods. I don't know where we're going, just walking. The silence feels nice, and for once the urge in me has died down. The physical contact seems to have helped.

"Don't forget you have to tell the Cullen's about the meeting tonight." Leah says, softly. At the thought of the Cullen's my mind immediately conjures up Bella. I almost hurl Leah's hand out of mine as my resolve to not feel this away about her raises up. Damn, was almost sucked in again.

Leah stares at me, shocked and hurt. Then I see the old familiar anger cloud her beautiful features. "What the fuck is the matter with you," she asks me before she races away.

I feel bad but I can't dwell on that right now. I have to tell Bella that Sam's going to honor the treaty. I reach my house shortly after Leah does, pass the pack huddled over my dad's cake in the kitchen, and go straight to my room.

I pick up the small cell phone the Cullen's gave me a while back and dial Bella's number from memory. "Hey, Jake," I hear her coo into the phone. Instantly I'm at a loss for words.

If she really does want this, the treaty being withheld will crush her and our friendship. If she doesn't I don't know what this will mean for us. "Sam has decided to honor the treaty." I utter into the phone, waiting her response.

"What does that mean," her voice is serious and I can hear Edtard saying something in the background. "It means, that if you are bitten the treaty is broken and there will be a war between the pack and your precious Cullen's."

It is quiet on her end of the line and I hear Edward saying something again. "Well, I still haven't made my mind up about it." She says softly, and my heart soars. It means I still have time.

I hear rattling like the phone is being passed to someone else and then Edward's voice floods my ear. "What did Sam say about the Volturi? Surely, that changes things." He asks, frantically. I smile. Good, he needs to be nervous. He doesn't know how close he is to losing her.

"He wants to meet up with you all at midnight tonight, like before. We'll discuss it then. Put Bella back on the phone." I order, I called to talk to my best friend, not her stupid boyfriend. I hear Edward sigh, and the Bella is back.

"So, I'll be seeing you tonight then." She says, flirtingly. I slouch against my headboard. Sometimes I wonder if she flirts with me on purpose or if she's just drawn to me. Either way, I don't want her to stop.

"Yeah, do you miss me already?" I huskily say back. "Of course I do. I barely see you anymore. You're always with Leah." She whines. Her voice goes from sexy and soothing to nasally and irritating.

At Leah's name, the kiss I've been trying to push from my thoughts reoccurs. "We're just friends, Bella." I growl. I've been through the argument with her so much the last couple of days that I'm thoroughly over it. It really doesn't help that if it wasn't for Bella, something tells me that Leah and I would be the farthest thing from just friends that you could get.

"Sure you are, Jake." She says sarcastically. "That's why you never have any time for me anymore, that's why your never around, that's why you've replaced me with her. Because you're just friends." "Bella, don't," I start to argue with her but am cut off.

"No, Jake, I don't even know why you're calling me. It's obvious you don't even care anymore. Maybe I should just let him change me. That would make it easy for you right. I wouldn't need you anymore and you could just forget all about me."

"Bella, what the fuck are you talking about, "I yell, angry now. How dare she threaten me with changing? She knows that's my biggest fear and she just throws it in my face like its nothing.

"Is that all this is to you, Bells? Just some sort of game? I'll just choose whoever pays the most attention to me at the moment. You know I don't want you to change. Stay human. Stay with me!" I shout, just plain desperate now.

The house had been full of shouts and laughter just a few minutes ago but now it was deathly silent after my outburst. I could hear the guy's footsteps and my father's wheelchair as they all left the house. No one wanted to be a witness to my breakdown.

"Why? Why should I stay with you, Jake? What's in it for me? You don't want me, you don't even need me. You have gorgeous Leah Clearwater all over you."

I slam my hand down on the table beside my bed and shout, "I love you, Bella. It's always been you. Stop being stupid and make the right choice."

"I will once you will. See you tonight." She says and hangs up the phone. Aggravated I roar so loud the room shakes and throw the cellphone as hard as I can into the wall. It smashes into little pieces and dust.

I sit down on the edge of my bed and hold my head. I thought I had her this time, I really did. She always gives me a little hope that she will choose me and then snatches it back at the last second. I fight the tears that want to spill down from my eyes and just sit and try not to think about it.

I hear my bedroom door open and know its Leah before she even steps foot in. My bed reacts to her presence and I stiffen trying to calm it down. I'm already aggravated by Bella and now all my confusion and feelings for Leah are bubbling back up to the surface.

She tip toes over to me and I watch her dainty feet as she nears. She kneels down in front of me and I turn my head so she won't see my watery eyes.

She grasps my head and turns it back to face her. She stares at me and I can't hold it in any longer. The tears fall from my eyes and cascade down my face. She throws her arms around me and holds me close, as I cry. I really thought I was going to get what I wanted this time. I was so close but I didn't because of this girl. This girl whose holding me so tenderly in her arms.

Instantly, I'm furious. All logic flies from my head. I forget that it's my own fault, I forget that the plan to make Bella jealous was my own idea. I even forget that I'm not supposed to hurt Leah. All I know is that I'm mad and it's all this girls fault.

I shoot up and suddenly Leah is in my arms instead of me being in hers. I'm shaking her like a ragdoll as I shout, "This is all your fault. It's supposed to be me and Bella, not me and you. I'm not supposed to have feelings for you. You weren't supposed to get in the way."

A small part of me knows that I'm acting like a complete asshole but the majority of me can't hold it in anymore. "Stop making me feel this way. Stop making me want you."

I remember how the other pack members described the imprint and it's almost like how I've been feeling about Leah. Like she's calling to me and I have to answer. But I don't want it. I don't want this. I never wanted to imprint and I sure as hell don't want whatever this is that I'm feeling for Leah.

"I don't want to want you." I say, as I give her one more good hard shake. I want her to see what she's doing to me. To see what a mess she and Bella have made me.

I didn't want to make her cry. But that's just what she's doing. I've never seen Leah Clearwater cry before. I used to think that she didn't have tear ducts but it's obvious now that she does.

Her head is wobbling back and forth as I shake her and the tears are silently rolling down her face to match mine. As I see the waterworks, I can't help but to stop the shaking. The longer I stare at her wet face and shiny eyes, the worse I feel. I shouldn't have blamed this on her.

I hold her close and whisper how sorry I am into her ear repeatedly, as she soaks my shoulder with her tears. "I'm so sorry." I say one more time as I drag her off of me and go to wipe her eyes.

As my hand makes contact with her cheek, that urge, that spark that I had been pushing down rekindles with a vengeance. As her eyes lock with mine I know for certain that she feels it too.

It's almost like we can't fight it as our faces close in on each other. That kiss from earlier started something fierce between us. This kiss will surely finish it.

Leah POV

I didn't know what to think as Jacob yelled and shook me. The things he said hurt more than his painful grip on my upper arms that I'm sure will leave bruises later.

He said he didn't want to feel anything for me. That I got in the way of him and Bella. His words cut me deep. Leah Clearwater, the bitter bitch whose always getting in the way of true love. I kept Sam from Emily and now apparently, I'm keeping Jacob from Bella Swan.

I was hoping that he was getting over her, but I guess I was just distracting him for a while. He loved her, and he didn't love me. He felt something for me, but whatever it was he felt he didn't want it.

It was probably just lust. I'm used to men lusting after me, but never love. No one will ever love me. Love was for the undamaged, pure, delicate girls like Bella and Emily. I got lust and rough sex on the bedroom floor.

That's what I had with Jacob. When he wiped my tears away and apologized, I felt that electric current surge back up and I didn't know what to expect.

When our lips touched, I could literally physically feel Jacob's anger resurface. This spark, this electricity between us, this must be that feeling he said he didn't want. But we both couldn't help but to give in.

I had felt it around him countless times but now it was unstoppable. He couldn't fight it but he wouldn't give in completely. He wanted to show his anger and displeasure with the situation, so when he slammed me back into the wall and kissed my neck ferociously I wasn't at all shocked.

My shirt was the first to go, as we slide down the wall onto the floor. I gave a soft yelp as he suckled my nipple and then gave a sharp bite. I decided to play along and get a little rough too. I couldn't deny that I wanted this, maybe not this way, but I did want to be with him. So I gave him wanted he wanted. Lust, not love.

I pulled his head back up and kissed him deeply, our tongues fighting for dominance as we rolled around on his filthy floor. My hands in his hair pulled roughly, as his hands wandered down to pull my shorts off.

I bit his full lower lip as he thrust two unforgiving fingers inside me. I had not been with anyone since Sam and I felt like a virgin again as his hand explored. Tears sprung to my eyes from the pain but I pushed them down.

He left my mouth to seek out my breasts again and savagely sawed his fingers back and forth. I bite his shoulder to stifle my screams from the pain and pleasure that was being to bubble inside me.

He kicked off his shorts and lifted my leg to better accommodate himself as he entered me. I let my scream out that time. In one quick, vicious thrust he was in me. He didn't even give me time to get used to him, just kept going. In and out, in and out.

I couldn't pretend anymore. Yeah, I had wanted him. I wanted him badly, but not like this. I wanted more with Jacob. I wanted soft caresses and light kisses while making love. I wanted him to want me like how he wanted Bella. I wanted him to love me.

This time the tears I had weren't from pain. They were from a hurt of a different kind.

I closed my eyes, tight, and just wanted to imagine a different us. A different Jacob and I. as the ideal Jake and Leah appeared in my head, I noticed a difference in his rhythm.

He had slowed down, had become more gentle. The rough fuck had somehow turned into tender love making.

I opened my eyes, to see him gazing into my own with a loving look on his face. He stopped moving, and I almost groaned out loud.

"I'm. I'm sorry, Leah. I never meant to hurt you. I just," he started to say. I lifted my arms that were around his waist and wrapped them around his neck. "Don't stop, Jacob. Just please, keep doing what you were just doing."

He nodded and lowered his head onto the curve my neck and started his beautifully slow stroke again. I clutched his hair at the nape of his neck and met him thrust for thrust as he placed soft kisses along my neck.

This is what I wanted. We moved together perfectly. I don't think anyone was as well matched as us. It was a complete 180 from the sex from just a few seconds ago.

Jake picked his head back up and kissed each tear on my face away as he placed his hands in mine and raised them above our heads. I smiled at him brightly, as happy as I've ever been. It was easy to forget everything that had just happened between us. Hell, it was easy to forget the world in this moment. Nothing mattered, not the Cullen's turning Bella, not the issues with the pack, not the Volturi coming, and certainly not Sam having left me for Emily. Sam never came even close to making me feel how Jacob was making me feel right now.

After he was done kissing all my tears away Jake took my mouth again and left me breathless. We were both coming to the end now and I sent small gasps into his mouth, as his tongue copied his love making to me. Long, slow strokes.

I felt that strong current take over the both of us as we exploded. That spark consumed us as we came together. In that moment, when your mind is both as clear as it can be and as fuzzy, a song I hadn't thought about in years popped into my thoughts.

I felt like Jake and I were perfect. This, this right here, was the thing of legends. We had the kind of chemistry that would be talked about for a long, long time. The gym class hero lyrics state, " We will live forever, they will write a novel about our love. So, don't you want to fly with me?"

In that moment, as I came back down to Earth from the high, as I clutched Jake's back as hard I could, holding him to me, I knew that what we had was special. More special than whatever he thought he had with Bella Swan. What we had was amazing. Definitely the stuff of storybooks and fairy tales. The spark between us told me that.

He held me just as close as I held him, as we both tried to catch our breath. I could still feel the spark sizzling between us. I was content to just lay in his arms and now move until we absolutely had to or someone found us. I sighed and kissed his cheek as he rolled off of me, obviously not as content as I was.

We both just laid on the ground staring at each other, trying to process what the hell just happened. When Jake rolled over he rolled me onto my side facing him, not wanting to take his arms from around me. I expected the current between us to dim because of the little bit of distance but it stayed just as strong.

I stared at his beautiful face, wanting to memorize every little details and exquisite feature. He just stared back at me and I wanted so desperately to know what he was thinking. Too scared to break the peace between us, I just moved closer and rested my head on his chest.

I don't know what I expected but him running his fingers through my hair like he knew I liked wasn't it. I was falling asleep in no time, the last thing I felt before I drifted off was his lips feather light on my forehead.

As I slept in his arms, I dreamed about Jake and I flying far away from our problems and books where we got our happy ending.

ANA: okay, so this wasn't supposed to be the end but it was getting waaaaaay too long. I don't know how I fell about this chapter, it completely changes the tone of the story and is the reason why I changed it to romance & drama, instead of romance & humor. Don't worry folks, Leward is coming in the next chapter, our fav mind raping vamp wasn't even supposed to be a huge part of this story but he just keeps showing up. Review & let me know what you thought. And please give "Fly with Me" (Live Forever) a listen. It's a truly beautiful song, the lyrics are amazing. Hugs+kisses

Lauren


	10. Chapter 10

A/N: My best impression of Craig from Degrassi, "I'm sorwy, I'm sorwy, I'm sowry, I'm sowry, I'm sorwy, I'm sorwy, I'm sorwy." I haven't updated in like a week, and i'm so sorry. Life has been beating the shit out of me and my friends lately. Like seriously, i've been dealing with friend's unexpected pregnancies, friends getting skin cancer, friends getting mugged outside of clubs, drama with work and family. And all my friends use me as their own personal therapist, which i'm not complaining, i just don't have ANY time to myself anymore, thus why i havent updated. So that's why this chapter is super mega wickedly awesomely long, and i also got a great idea for a new story which i will be updating when i get some more free time. I will also update The Hero soon as well. Like i said this story is going to get a little darker, cause thats just the tone it's taking. I wanted it to be all happy go lucky but the characters running rampant in my head think otherwise.

Chapter 10

Jake's POV

The red light from my old alarm clock, that's about 10 minutes slow, is flashing 11:30. Leah sleeps resting on my chest, as I stare up at the ceiling. Leah's soft hair tickles my chin and I gently push it to the side. Her heart is slowly beating against my chest, and I realize its beating in harmony with mine. The spark that hasn't died down since we kissed on my bike earlier is finally content.

I can't blame this on the strange spark but the intensity of the sex was probably caused by it. I realize that my feelings for Leah developed way before the spark made an appearance, so I can't fault the affection I feel for the she wolf on the electric current that occurs between us.

I tried to fight it. I really did, that's why I was so rough with her at first. I felt like I had to be with her, to touch her. Leah sniffles in her sleep and cuddles into me, deeper.

I was a complete asshole to her the entire day. I expected her to bitch me out, not to let me do her. Maybe the current was what made her submit so easily. I know there was an urge to make me do things I normally wouldn't. I had an intense longing to bite Leah's neck and claim her during sex. The thought had never crossed my mind, not once before. Not even while thinking and Bella and I. The spark is the only thing I can think of that would make me want to do such a thing.

I fought it as hard as I could, I had settled for biting her nipples instead. I had never felt such a strong yearning before in my life. It took every ounce of my self-control to keep from marking her. The need died down completely when I realized she was crying.

Out of all the years I had known Leah I had never seen her cry. Those tears are what did it for me. They made me realize how much I truly cared for her. I was falling for Ms. Clearwater, operation make Bella Swan jealous be damned.

I genuinely liked her; the only problem was that I liked Bella more. But now that I had slept with her, that really complicated things. Bella would freak, making her jealous would be easy as pie once she found out. She would hate me too for a while when she finds out but she'll get over it.

I don't know how Leah feels about me. She must care at least a little or she never would have let me touch her. Knowing Leah she'll be pretty cool with just playing the whole thing off though. I guess this means my plan to make Bella jealous just got a little too dangerous. If I'm serious about not hurting Leah I had better stop it now. Even though I may be too late.

A part of me knows I'm lying. Leah will freak. I honestly don't know what to do. I'm more confused than I was before.

The clock is now reading 11:35, which means it's really 11:45. Leah and I have to haul ass to get to the clearing on time. I sigh and look down at Leah, whose sleeping lightly.

I use the arm I have draped around her naked shoulders to shake her awake. She rubs her eyes, adorably and slowly gets off me. I try my hardest not to look at her but she's just sitting there, staring at my wall not getting dressed.

So my hopes that this won't be awkward as hell just died. "Come on, we still have to get to the meeting with the pack and the Cullen's." Leah looks at me for a while and then sighs and flops back onto the floor.

"So that's how it's gonna be?" She questions from the floor with her arm over her eyes. I ignore her amazing rack which she left exposed and move to get up.

I try to come up with something to say. Something to take the heat off me. "What was that back there? That damn spark? I know you felt it too." I say as I pull my jeans on. All my shorts are dirty. She sits back up, intrigued now.

"I don't know what that shit was. Honestly, I didn't really feel it until the bike earlier." She gets onto her hands and knees, crawling around my floor picking up her discarded clothes. I try to ignore the appetizing sight and just glance at the clock again. We need to leave now if we don't want to get yelled at.

She pulls her shirt on and is hopping around trying to put her shorts on when I answer her. "Yeah, that's when I noticed it too. I don't know what it is. I can't believe it made us act so crazy."

She immediately pauses and says, "Act crazy?" She's looking up at me through her hair and I don't want to lie to her and place all the blame on the electric current but it's the easiest way out.

"Well, yeah. We never would have fucked otherwise, would we?" I see her snap her head back at the word fucked and it makes me wonder if I've hurt her feelings. Maybe it wasn't just the spark for her. I thought she must have felt something for me but now I wonder how strong her feelings were.

She looks at me for a moment and just shrugs her shoulders. "Whatever. Let's go, I don't want to have to hear Sam's mouth." She goes to leave the room and as we both reach the door she turns and says, "And don't you dare think about this while phased, or I will make sure you never use your dick again, Black."

She pushes me back into the room with every word she says and I know she's deathly serious. "Sure, sure." I say as I push past her to get out, eager to go. She leaves out behind me and we both walk to opposite bushes to change. I laugh to myself. How stupid are we to try to change in privacy when I saw her naked just minutes ago?

I allow the heat to travel up my spine, feel my body fall forward, and then I'm on all fours. "Ready," I hear Leah say in my head and then we're off. I can feel her trying her hardest to hide her thoughts from me but some slip through every once and a while. She's thinking about how this will affect our new friendship.

"Lee, it doesn't. You're still my favorite new best friend." I say as I shoot her a wolfy smile. She snorts and answers, "I'm your only new best friend, asshat."

Now there's the bitchy Leah that has been missing for the last couple of days, I think to myself. Of course Leah hears me and laughs. "Did you miss her?" "You know I did." I answer back, bumping my shoulder into her side.

"Stop flirting and move your ass. We're waiting on you. And Sam is pissed." Embry's voice floods our ears. Leah gives a very unladylike snort through the connection and asks, "Is he pacing again?"

"Of course," Embry answers. "Oh, gee we had best hurry then. Don't want our precious alpha to pace himself to death." Leah answers back, full of sarcasm, and shoots off. I quickly follow and we reach the clearing in no time.

The entire pack is there, all phased except for Sam. Seth, who is the most comfortable in his wolf form, is rolling around in the grass and occasionally scratching behind his ear with his back paw.

Brady and Colin are trying to think up ways to annoy Sam once he finally phases into wolf form. We all ask why and they show us the memory of what happened right before they got here. Before the meeting they were eating some of the authentic tacos and burritos they got from their escape to New Mexico. (A/N: mentioned last chapter)

Sam ordered them to go outside, phase, and get everyone else ready, which wouldn't have been a problem if Sam hadn't come outside 2 minutes later with the white cheese from their burritos smeared all over his face. "Dude, what the FUCK?" Brady roared, while Colin tried to keep his eyes from watering. "Te quiero taco." He says in a pitiful voice.

"Sorry, guys. I hadn't eaten today. The Alpha's got to keep his strength up. Come on, let's go." Sam says, with a sheepish look on his face right before he takes off like a bat outta hell into the woods.

"Fat bastards lying, I just watched him eat all of Emily's apple pie not even thirty minutes ago. I tried to snatch a crumb from the pan and he slapped my hand." Colin whines.

Brady wraps his arm around Colin's shoulder and mutters in the most menacing voice any of us have ever heard Brady use, "We'll get that no good son of a republican humping bitch. If it's the last thing we do, we will avenge our tacos!"

Colin sniffles, but then brightens up. "Sam's mama is a republican?" Brady stops walking and thinks for a second. "I don't think so, but I'm pretty sure Sam is. Otherwise, why would he always have that stick up his ass about everything?"

At the word ass, huge smiles brighten Twiddle Dee and Twiddle Dum's faces. "Are you thinking what I'm thinking, brother?" Colin asks. "Why, yes. Yes, I think I am." Brady answers. We all watch as Brady and Colin run off after Sam and the flashback ends.

"Dude! You really went to New Mexico?" Embry asks. "Where the hell is my burrito? You guys didn't bring me any?" Paul growls. He starts drooling at the thought of the deliciousness. Leah just lays down on the ground and covers her eyes with her front paws. I can feel her embarrassment and general wish to be anywhere but here in her mind. I for one agree with her.

Sam is still pacing, but now that I really look at him, I think he's just trying to work off those tacos and burritos he just ate. He's even starting to bend his legs a little, almost like he's doing squats. I sigh and have to look away. This is our leader, I think as I shake my head. Leah's voice rings clear as she says, "He doesn't have to be."

Instantly, all the others good mood changes and they turn to look at me. I can hear in their brains how the majority of them feel their wolf yearning to yield to me, as their true alpha. The hesitant ones worry about how this will effect Sam. I look away again, trying to avoid their searching eyes.

We all feel the ripple in the air as Sam finally phases. We all straighten up and try our best to not think about what Leah just said. That is everyone but Seth, who has now taken to chewing on his haunch. Dude, gross.

"Now!" we all hear Brady roar. Colin shouts out, "Sam let Emily stick her finger up his ass during sex once!"Then Brady blasts us with a second hand memory of the event that Sam obviously let slip once.

I can't help it. I blow chunks. I'm not the only one either. Embry is emptying his stomach not to far from me. Seth is trying his best to keep Leah from scratching her eyes out.

Brady and Colin are rolling around on the ground, laughing their asses off. Jared is rocking back and forth, as though traumatized. Quil is freaking out.

"She cooks with those hands. I ate muffins that that finger touched. I've had the taste of Sam's ass in my mouth. Oh dear God, I gave Clair bear some of those muffins! I have to go disinfect Clair!" He thinks right before he shoots off towards his imprints house.

Paul simply mutters, "Lucky Sam, the girl's a freak," and lays back down. I look at him in disgust. He feels me looking at him incredulously. "I may have to get your sister to try it, only it would be my finger that does the exploring." This causes Embry to throw up again and for me to lunge at him.

"Everyone stop! Quil get back here." Sam alpha commands us all. Instantly, I'm on the ground again, Leah has stopped physically attacking herself, and Quil is on his way back.

"Brady. Colin. I'll deal with you later." He says sternly while staring them down. "Like how Emily dealt with your ass? You gonna stick it to us?" Colin says, sending him a doggy smirk. Brady laughs, hangs his head, and mutters, "Fat bitch."

Sam loses his cool then and pounces on Brady and Colin. He swats them a few times, not enough to cause any real damage, just enough to make them submit. "How dare you disrespect Emily?" Sam growls as he pushes their heads into the ground.

"I was talking about you, fatass. You ate our food." Brady whines. Sam just shakes his head and lets them up. We all just sit and watch as the two cubs get up and trot back into line. "We don't have time for this. The Cullen's will be here any minute."

Quil finally reappears and Sam begins to tell us his plan.

Leah POV

My eyes hurt. I think I scratched my retinas when I was trying to pull my eyeballs out. It seemed like a good idea at the time; but now that I think about it, it was stupid. Emily and Sam's sexcapades would probably be burned into my memory forever and would be the last thing I ever saw. Yuck.

Well either that or Jake and mine moment of spark inspired insanity. Fuck was I thinking? I don't like him, I don't. And I definetly don't like his sex. Nope, that Jesus penis is just not for me.

Seth's head whizzes at me so fast I swear I see him blur. "What the hell?" While everybody was so busy watching the Sam vs. Pups beat down I had let my mind wander. Thank god, no one but Seth caught my mistake. 'Leah, what the hell is,' He started to ask when I cut him off. "Nothing, Seth. Nothing, pay attention to Sam." "What the fuck? Do you have brain damage? You never would tell me to listen to Sam," he hisses at me.

I'm going to respond when Sam does the first decent thing he's done in years and yells at me to pay attention. "Leah, Seth pay attention this is important." He shouts. Apparently, the battle over burritos is over and Sam is ready to get down to business.

"I've been thinking this over since Jacob and Leah told me about the leech's vision. It's obvious that the Cullen's got us into this mess and they are just going to keep causing us trouble. I think it's time we made another treaty."

Instant chaos as everyone's mind begins to shout questions at Sam. "What kind of treaty," Jacob barks. "Why do we need a new one," Seth questions. "What will be the new rules," Embry and Jared ask in unison. "Silence!" Sam alpha commands us again.

He's really on a roll with the orders tonight. Jerkoff douche-drinking fat ass, I think. He hears me and growls. Whatever.

"I think we need a new treaty….with the new vampires. The Volturi are only after us because they see us as a threat because they see the Cullens as a threat. The Cullens are a large coven, the largest we have ever come in contact with. They have the power to try and defy the Volturi. If we side with them, we can get rid of the Cullens and all the danger that comes with being so close to their territory. The Volturi will be indebted to us for getting rid of their rival coven. And better yet, they will go back to Italy and we will never have to worry about them."

We all sit in silence, trying to make sense of Sam's twisted logic. The plan makes no sense. It's already bad enough that we have a treaty with vampires at all, but at least the Cullens are 'vegetarians'. The Volturi are the evil, human draining vampires that we have feared for years. Why would we side with them?

And if we defeat the Cullens, the only coven big and strong enough to ever challenge the Volturi, wouldn't that make us a bigger threat to them? We don't even really know the Cullen's relationship with the Volturi. From what I heard, the leader Carlisle has some sort of friendship with them.

I send my thinking in Sam's direction with as much strength as I can. 'Sam, you're making a huge mistake. This is the stupidest thing you've ever done." "Leah, you wouldn't understand. It's for the best. Now I called the Cullens earlier and told them I've changed the meeting to 12:30, we will ambush them when they get here but I need everyone to clear your minds as they approach. All we really have is the element of surprise here, and if the mind reader hears our plans it'll be a fair fight."

Oh, shit. He's lost it. "The power has driven him mad!" I think in a crazy scientist voice. "Leah!" Sam shouts at me. "You will respect my wishes and you will do as I say." He alpha commands me. The force of his order floors me and I'm laid out at his feet, desperately trying to get up to beat his ass. What the fuck?

"The rest of the pack sees I'm right in doing this. It's for the best. This new you, the one only consumed with thoughts of wanting to be happy, has made you weak. Do what's best for your tribe. Do what's best for your pack, for your brothers, for yourself." He spits at me in a self-righteous voice.

At his words, I concentrate on the rest of the pack, trying to gauge their reactions. Most of them are skeptical of Sam's pack but are not willing to stand up to him. Just from seeing how he dealt with Brady and Colin earlier shows that he's at the end of his thread. He will result to violence if any of the males try to undermine him, and none of them have a shot of surviving a fight with the alpha. Except for Jake.

My thoughts focus on his mind. While the rest of the pack is worried about the upcoming battle and my safety, Jake is just plain furious. I watch as he breaths heavily and his powerful muscles tense under the russet fur. His eyes are piercing and white puffs of air escapes his nostrils even though its nowhere near cold outside. He's frightening and all too dangerous right now.

I search through the collective pack mind and find Jake's thoughts. I surprised to find that the spark we shared earlier is back, worse than ever in his thoughts. Only this time, instead of lust it is full of rage. I can feel his resolve to protect me, to attack Sam for daring to command me. It is clear that if Sam physically hurts me that Jake will go for the kill, and with the way he looks and is thinking right now Sam wouldn't stand a chance.

Jake's thoughts are pure animal right now. The wolf has fully taken over the seventeen year old boy. I can feel the rest of the pack now becoming aware of Jacob's mindset and becoming worried.

"Leah!" Sam roars. "Are you even paying attention?" He says just before he swats my head, so that I'm looking at him once more. It is not a painful swat, it is obvious that Sam was not trying to hurt me when he did it. Obvious to everyone but Jacob, that is.

He pounces on Sam so quickly that I don't even see him move. One second he's standing on the other side of the clearing watching Sam swat my head and the next he has Sam beneath him on the ground a few yards away and is savagely cutting into his underbelly with his claws.

"Jacob! No! Stop!" I shout as I shoot up and try to break up the fight. Suddenly, Paul, of all people, jumps in front of me and blocks me from the struggle. "He'll be fine. His mind is clear now, Leah." Paul whispers to me. I struggle to get past Paul but he won't let me. I stop my racing around and focus on Jake. Paul is right. It's like I was imagining the crazy wolf induced rage.

"No you weren't. We all felt it too. I think towards the end Sam even felt it. What the fuck was that, Leah?" he asks me, and I can feel the rest of the pack's curiosity underneath their worry for their two brothers fighting.

"I don't know." I whisper as I try to focus on Jake's mind again. He and Sam are arguing over the battle with the Cullens. "This is stupid, Sam. We don't stand a chance against the Cullens. At least not like this. Do you really think the entire pack will survive this? Some of us will die!" "It's a chance I'm willing to take, Jacob. Some will have to fall to protect the greater good. This is for the best." Sam responds, while snapping at Jake's throat.

"Think about Bella, Jake. If we kill the Cullens she will be free to be with you. She won't marry Cullen and she won't change. Its what's best for her, right." Sam tries to reason with Jake.

A part of me wants to roll my eyes at Sam for going there and another part of me wants to fall to pieces from seeing Jake giving in. He slows down and it seems as if he's going to give in to Sam.

Paul gives me a strange look that I can't interpret. I don't dwell on it as Sam asks Jake another question. "You've been waiting for an opportunity like this, haven't you Jake? You hate the mind reader and would love the chance to end him."

At Sam's words I'm filled with a sudden panic. I had been thinking of the Cullens as a collective whole and not as the individuals themselves. I hadn't built a strong friendship with any of the others but I had grown to feel strongly for Edward. He was my friend.

I knew that Jake wouldn't hesitate at the chance to kill him but I couldn't let that happen. Immediately I summoned up all the good memories I had with Edward, especially the ones of him getting along with the pack at the club and at the diner.

"This is wrong. The Cullens are not our enemies. Well, they are but they try their best not to be. We have no fight against them. We wouldn't stand a chance against the Volturi without them. We need them." I try to reason with the rest of my pack.

Seth quickly jumps on the bandwagon and helps with his memories of Edward and the rest of the Cullens as well. I see that we have reached most of them and their confusion continues to grow. Even Jake begins to falter. Sam senses this and fights back harder, forcing Jake to retaliate.

"See what they are doing to your pack mates, Jacob? They have made them weak. They have lost their way. You and I are the only ones to really hate them as we should." Thoughts of Jake hating them for forcing him to change and for taking Bella, rushes the packs mind.

Sam's mind surprises me though. For a split second I see his true reasons for hating the vampires. He blames them for making him hurt me. This notion floors me. He shakes it off quickly and tries to reason with Jacob some more.

"See what they have done with Leah? They have ruined her life." I growl at him. Keep me out of this you asshole. He ignores me and continues. "It's your friendship Jake that is helping to make her better, not Cullens. He will just make her worse. Look, she's acting like her old bitter self all over again. Getting rid of them will help your friend, not just Bella."

I see Sam's reasoning in his head for why he is using me as a catalyst. He thinks that Jake has strong feelings towards me, of the platonic kind, which is why he attacked him for swatting me.

Sadly, Jacob thinks some things that aren't all that platonic. For some reason he thinks about the look on my face as I climaxed in his room just hours ago.

While I have to admit that the sweaty hair, eyes squeezed shut, and mouth wide open look works pretty well for me (NOT!) I do not appreciate him broadcasting it for the rest of the pack to see. Apparently, Sam doesn't appreciate it either.

The fight that had been winding down is now being fought with a vengeance. Sam's mind is nothing but rage and fury while Jake's mind has gone into that full on scary wolf mode, he's so good at doing.

I watch the fight, eyes wide, heart racing, while trying my best to ignore the smug and questioning glances from the rest of the pack. Oh, and Seth. I'm trying to ignore Seth, who is bawling like a baby. "I did not want to see that. I did not!" He wails, through his doggy tears.

The blood is flowing steadily between the two massive wolves fighting in the clearing. Both a little worse for wear. Jake is bleeding heavily from a cut over his left eye and has bite marks all over his neck. Sam's belly has been sliced to ribbons and he's limping on his left hind leg.

Sam's gets hold of Jacob's throat again and this time is able to pin him on the ground shaking him. He shakes him ruthlessly and I panic. I want to throw myself into the fight but a lesser ranking wolf isn't allowed to intrude on a fight between alphas.

I catch a whiff of super sweet candy, mothballs, and death and know that the Cullens are near. I don't know whether I should warn them or to try to get them to break up the fight. As I'm staring in the direction that I know the Cullens will appear at I hear a pitiful whine from Jacob.

Fuck this, I think as I race around Paul in the direction of the Cullens. "Stop her!" Sam shouts and the pack has no choice but to come after me. "Edward!" I shout, knowing he can hear me. "It's a trap, Sam wants to kill you all. And he has Jacob!" I shout as loud as I can as I race towards them.

I can see them now. They have stopped walking and suddenly I see Edward disappear. I can't see where he went but I soon realize as he appears out of nowhere and scoops me out of the way of Sam's jaws, which were inches away from ripping my throat out.

I had been so busy trying to get Edward attention, so he could save Jacob and send his family to safety that I didn't realize that Sam had released Jake to come after me. I landed on the ground with such force that I broke my left leg and howled in pain. I immediately phased back, not giving a shit about my nakedness and cradled my leg to my chest.

"Sam, you stupid fucker!" I shouted from the ground, behind Edward who crouched in front of me in a defensive stance. I guess Sam wasn't finished with me or he was now after Edward because he sprung towards us, blood dripping from his mouth, obviously out for the kill. When Jacob barreled into him, knocking him out of the way.

Sam landed badly, but jumped back up and the fight between them began again. Edward turned around to inspect my leg and wrapped me in his jacket (that he had no business wearing by the way, seriously why did he bring that shit). It smelled awful but the pain from my leg was a nice distraction from it. Complete sarcasm here by the way.

As Edward poked and prodded my leg, I strained to see what was going on behind him. Edward's broad back was in the way. All I heard was deafening growls, vicious snarls, squelching and the breaking of bones. I was scared out of my mind.

Finally, I couldn't take it anymore. I slapped Edward upside his head and ordered "Move." He rolled his eyes and glanced behind him, turning around quickly. "Jacob's fine, Leah. Trust me." I glared at him. "Move. Now!" "I have to try and see the damage to your leg, Leah. I can," I started to argue with me when I cut him off. "You can move your sparkly ass! I need to make sure he's ok."

He grumbled something under his breath and moved to sit next to me on the grass. "I didn't save you, just for you to become a cripple, you know." "I'll heal dumbass." I said, not looking away from the brutal fight. "Thank you, though." He just chuckled and scooted closer. "Anytime, Clearwater."

I turned all my attention to the fight and the pack. Like Edward said, I had nothing to worry about. Jake was beating Sam like he was a piñata. I watched as he picked Sam up by the throat, hurled him at a tree, trotted (yes, the cocky muthafucka trotted) over to Sam's limp body, picked him up and threw him again.

The pack watched, stunned. I could tell that they were worried about Sam but were unable to do anything. It was almost like they had all been alpha commanded not to pass a certain space in the clearing. I saw Jared toeing an invisible line a few times, eager to go help his best friend.

I cringed as I watched Jake slice in Sam's already ruined stomach. Sam's limp body shuddered and blood poured out of his mouth as he gulped for air.

"He's going to kill him." I finally realized as I said it out loud to Edward. I turned to look at him and knew I was right by the grave expression on his face. "He can only be alpha once the current alpha is dead." "What? He's doing this to be alpha?" I shout, cursing my earlier thoughts about Jake taking over in my head.

"He isn't having an coherent thoughts right now. He's completely been taken over by his wolf. He keeps thinking about making Sam submit and punishing him for trying to hurt you." Edward says. I look back at the fight and see that Sam doesn't have much longer if Jake keeps on like he's doing.

"He's fading." Edward says, confirming my thoughts. I can't let him do this. I can't let him become a murderer. No matter how much Sam hurt me, I won't let Jacob kill him. Jake would never forgive himself.

"What are you going to do?" Edward asks, suddenly concerned. "I'm going to stop him." I say as I pull myself up onto my good leg. I stumble and immediately Edward is there to catch me. I push him off and with a strength I didn't know I had, I limp across the clearing towards the blood bath.

I feel Edward behind me, following me closely. "If one of them tries to hurt you, I'm grabbing you and bringing you home." I don't acknowledge him, just keep forcing myself along.

I watch as Jake lifts his paw, one last time to land his death blow and I scream out his name as loud as I can. I'm finally nearing him and I can see the extent of his damages. It seems like every strand of his fur is covered in blood, his eye is swollen and his right paw is broken. He has a chuck of meat missing from his side, and I see that he is exhausted but is refusing to give up. To let go.

"Jacob!" I shout one more time. I'm right in front of him now. My yell alerts him to my presence and I watch, in slow motion almost, as he swings around and lunges for me. I feel Edwards strong arms encase me, ready to run as fast as he can away from the danger. I hear Seth's human voice scream my name, as he phased as soon as Jake turned around, terrified I'd be killed.

And I see the acknowledgment in Jacob's eyes as he realizes it's me before him. He phases back in the blink of an eye and stumbles forward. Edward lets go of me and I step forwards to try and keep him from falling flat on his face. i place our combined weight on my bad leg and almost pass out from the pain. Once he hears my cry of pain, Jake struggles to stand up straight on his own.

He turns to face the pack, all of whom have phased back as well. "You can go help him now," Jake says in a calm voice. Jared and Paul shoot over to Sam's unconscious body and try to get him to phase back as well. He slowly does and the carnage is nauseating.

Jacob stares down at him and finally says, "I never wanted to hurt him. I …my wolf took over… and…." He's at a loss for words.

The pack looks at him, with concern, fear, awe, and confusion on their faces. Apparently whatever was going on in Jacob's mind during the fight was enough for them because they take his explanation calmly.

"I'm accepting my Alpha claim." Jacob states, and everyone gapes at him. He stands up even straighter and it's as if all his injuries have faded away. "But I'm starting my own pack. I refuse to listen to Sam's nonsense and will stand with the Cullens when the Volturi comes. Anyone who wants to do the right thing is free to join."

The pack stares in shock at Jacob's words. It's been common knowledge from the beginning that Jacob was meant to be alpha. We just never thought he would split us up.

"I'm in," I say, stumbling a bit, trying to catch my balance. Edward reaches out to steady me and I can feel the jealousy from Jake oozing from the spark between us. I'm surprised but don't pay it that much attention.

"You're worth following," I say with a shrug, which is kind of hard to do from within Edward's stone cold arms. I hear him chuckle from behind me but I'm solely focused on Jake. He's staring at me with such intensity. I have no idea what he's thinking but I can't look away.

"I'm in too." I hear Seth shout as he skips over. No surprise there. He'd follow Jake to the ends of the Earth, especially if Edward's going to be there. Edward chuckles again.

Seth comes to stand near us and Jake pats his shoulder. We look at our old pack for a few seconds, all of us wondering what this will mean for us all. "Let's go," Jake whispers and we all turn to leave.

I stumble a bit and wince in pain. Edward swoops his arm underneath my legs and hoists me into his arms, bridal style. "I was fine," I huff at him. He just laughs some more. "Sure you were but I repeat, I did not save you for you to become a damn cripple, Clearwater. Just shut up and let your friend carry you." I laugh and ruffle his hair.

I hear Jake's low growl and feel the spike of jealousy in the spark. I look over at him, confused. "Calm down, Jacob. You're in too much pain to carry her right now anyway." Edward hisses. I glance at him, the confusion growing. Edward is never rude. What's up with that, I think.

We're near the end of the clearing now, almost on Cullen territory when we hear it. "Ah, fuck it. Wait for us." "Yeah, you need us. What the fuck kind of pack only has three wolves?" Brady and Colin shout as they race towards us.

I can't help but laugh. Jake stares at them wide eyed. I doubt he expected them to come, probably Embry and Quil but not the dumbasses.

"Jake, do you solemnly swear never, and I mean never, to steal food from us?" Brady and Colin ask, completely serious. Jake looks at them like their crazy and shakes his head. "Promise Jake. Promise or we'll go back with Sam." Colin whines.

"I didn't want you in the first place," I hear Jake mutter under his breath. I elbow his side from with Edward's arms and watch him wince in pain. "Fine. Sure, sure. I'll never steal your damn food."

Brady and Colin nod their heads, pleased. "We accept. We'll gladly join your pack." Brady answers for them. Edward, Jake, and I watch as they walk ahead, Seth running to join them.

I look around at my new pack, already sort of missing my old one. We had just started to get along and Sam had to go fuck it all up. As always. Edward laughs again and I grin at him. Jacob looks over at us, annoyed. Edward laughs some more at whatever it is that Jake is thinking. I reach out and grab Jake's hand and hold it in mine.

It feels a little awkward to be in Edward's arms and holding Jacob's hand. But then again, it's an awkward relationship we all have. I'm falling in love with my new alpha, whose in love with the girlfriend of my new vampire friend. Damn, we're fucked up. Edward laughs again and nods his head in agreement. "You have no idea how fucked up we are." He whispers in my ear, as he pulls me closer to him. "Can't get much more fucked up then this," I say as I clutch Jacob's hand closer. "You're wrong." I hear Edward whisper as we reach the Cullen mansion. "You're so wrong."

ANA: Review loves! Pretty pretty please. I'll give you a hot fudge sunday with Jacob, Edward and Embry on top. You know you want it, come on two hot wolves & a vamp with chocalate sauce & sprinkles on their chests. See told ya, you'd want it. (fyi, i think r patts is the ugliest guy ever. i saw years ago that Stephenie Meyer thought Henry Cavil (from the tudors and he's gonna play the new Superman, squeals with joy!) would make the perfect Edward but he was too old for the role. So therefore my Edward looks like him, not that gross conceited twat from the movies. And taylor lautner is hot but i alwasy picture this male model i met from Hollister as Jake. I know u probably dont care but i just wanted to put it out there that i have better taste than R Patts, since someone pm'ed me asking how i could find him attractive. answer = i don't. yuck).


	11. Chapter 11

A/N: Omg that was the most reviews I got for a single chapter so far. Thanks so much you guys! You all are amazing. Your feedback is very important to me. Let's me know more of what you all want. And to the couple of reviewers and pm'ers who are totally team Edward so far, don't worry you're not weird lol. I've been getting tons of messages from people who want more Leah and Edward moments. One of my best friends is pushing me to switch teams myself, (nuh uh not gonna happen though lol). She said, and I quote, "You know, Edward's kinda hot, once you take that stick outta his sparkly, stone-cold ass." And my job here is done : ) Enjoy the chappie

Disclaimer: Own nada, all S Meyer's. Does anyone else wonder if she was high that night she had the twilight dream? Because that would totally explain a few things (cough cough vampires who sparkle)

Chapter 11

Leah POV

What. The. Bloody. Hell. Is that smell? It smells like someone picked up a decomposing stunk off the side of the road, covered it in syrup and sugar, and then lit it on fire. And then put the burnt carcass in a box full of mothballs. It fucking reeks in here.

I roll over and stick my head under the covers, trying to escape the smell. Damn, it's just as nasty down here, maybe even a little more potent. Irritated I throw the pillow over my head.

As I flopped around in the bed, I felt someone's cold, hard body lying beside me. It slowly starts to make sense. I must have snuck into Seth's bed last night. Sometimes after a particular scary movie or just when I get lonely, I shove Seth over and make myself comfortable in his bed. He doesn't mind. It reminds him of when we were little.

Only, why is Seth so damn cold? I scoot closer to him, with my eyes still closed, not yet ready to fully wake up. As I move closer, I realize that the gross smell is coming from Seth.

"What the fuck, Seth? Did you fart in here? You stink." I hear a couple of titters and giggles from behind and finally open my eyes. Instead of Seth lying beside me, like I expected, I see Emmett; the huge, silly vamp.

"Sorry, babe. I thought you would have gotten used to the smell after last night." He says, winking at me. Oh my god, my brain isn't functioning. Big, dumb, sparkly vamp say what? "After last night? What the fuck do you mean after last night?" I ask, scurrying as far away from him as I can get. Undeterred, he just rolls over closer to me.

"Don't tell me you don't remember last night? Best lay you ever had, if I remember correctly. I know I'll never forget it, Lady Wolf." Suddenly an ear piercing scream fills the room. It takes my nonfunctioning brain a few seconds to realize the scream is coming from me.

The door to the bedroom flies open and Brady and Colin barge in. "Leah? Are you okay? What happened?" They both yell out until they see me in bed with the vampire. "Oh, shit." Brady exclaims, trying to keep the smile off of his face. "So sorry to interrupt." Colin calls out, while slowly backing up to leave the room.

"Oh my god!" I stutter out, the sleep still clogging my mind. If I was fully awake, I would have noticed the twin shit eating grins on Brady and Colin's faces and the shakes from the huge vampire beside me shaking the bed with his silent laughter.

"Oh my god! I fucked a vamp!" I cry out, totally disgusted. Brady and Colin dissolve into full on belly laughs but I'm too busy hyperventilating to pay attention. "No, baby, we didn't fuck." Emmett says, while caressing my bare arm.

I let out a quick sigh of relief that I quickly choke on when I hear him finish, "We made love." Brady and Colin are rolling around on the floor, tears pouring from their eyes from laughing so hard.

Jasper, the emotion sensing Cullen, walks in with a sheepish look on his face. He smoothly steps over Brady and Colin as if they aren't even there and approaches the bed. "Leah, Emmett. I hate to interrupt your morning after, but for future notice, do ya'll mind keeping it down? Alice and I couldn't hear the TV at all last night. And we were downstairs." He drawls in his southern accent.

Emmett laughs out loud this time and if it wasn't for my mind slowly waking up and catching the totally non subtle wink he sends Jasper, I probably would have kept falling for their stupid gag. Memories from coming to the Cullen's last night, having them thank me for warning them, Jacob running off, and me falling asleep in Edward's arms fill my brain. No memories of hardcore sex with Emmett though. Thank God.

My pillow hits Emmett dead in the face, mid laugh, sending feathers everywhere. "You fucking idiot! I was ready to scrub my vagina with Lysol, you ass!" Even Jasper gives in and laughs now.

I pelt Emmett with the surrounding pillows and get up to chase him as he tries to flee. He's too fast for me but I do manage to grab Jasper. "And you, you're supposed to be the sensible one." I yell as I throttle him with the pillows.

"I'm sorry, Ma'am. Emmett made me do it. He twisted my arm." I look over at Emmett, who is beating the shit out of Brady and Colin who joined in on our pillow fight. I inspect Emmett's muscle bound body and Jasper's smaller, wirery one and instantly forgive him.

"Emmett's a huge bitch. I woulda gave in too." I tell him, laughing. He laughs too and we slowly stalk over to Emmett and the boys. Emmett has Brady and Colin upside down and is threatening to drop them in the big pile of cushions he made on the floor.

Jasper mouths down "one, two, three," at me and we both pounce. Emmett topples over, taking Brady and Colin with him. Guerilla warfare ensues with everyone scrawling around on the floor, running back and forth to the pillow forts we made. The floor looks like frosty the snow man threw up in here from all the feathers. Emmett has at least thirty stuck in his curls.

Brady and Colin are shooting feather out of their hands at you by blowing them, like their darts or something. Jasper just tends to sneak up on you and try to beat you to death with the biggest pillow he could find.

I had finally got the upper hand on Emmett. I had him face down on the floor with me perched on his back as I repeatedly shove his head into a pillow when Carlisle and Edward showed up. Dozens of pillows whiz through the air and bombard them.

By the time all the pillows are thrown and the air clears, I see Carlisle covered from head to toe in feathers and Edward with not a speck on him, as he hid behind his adoptive father. Carlisle spits out a couple of feathers and pulls some from his hair as he smirks at his son. "Thanks, Son. Glad to know you have my back." Edward just laughs as he gingerly steps into the room and offers me a hand up.

"No, problem Dad." He says. I glance at Carlisle, who's still pulls feathers from his hair and wink at him as I pull Edward's leg and make him fall on his ass in an explosion of feathers.

The look on his face is priceless as he glares at me from the floor. I've never heard Carlisle laugh before but I plan to again. Him bent over, clutching his sides from laughing so hard at his son was the most human thing I've ever seen any of the Cullens do.

Edward gives up glaring and gets up to his feet, offering me his hand again. I accept and let him lift me to my feet, finally letting Emmett up to breathe. Not that he needs to, being a vampire and all. "Finally, you're not light weight, She wolf." Emmett says as he gets up, with a few feathers stuck to his face, giving him a Hitler/Charlie Chaplin mustache.

I pull it off and slap his ass as he passes me. "You weren't complaining last night when I was on top, big boy." I joke. Brady, Colin, Jasper, and Emmett all laugh, being in on the joke. Edward and Carlisle just look deeply disturbed.

"Inside joke, Pop." Emmett explains as he pats Carlisle on the back as he leaves the room. "This is going to be fun having you all stay here." He yells from the hallway.

I laugh and turn back around to spot Brady and Colin taking a video camera down from where it was hidden on the dresser across from the bed. "What the fuck, you guys?" I yell at them as I storm over and yank it out of their hands. I look at it closely and watch myself freaking out over Emmett's claim of us making love.

Brady snatches it out of my hand and they race from the room. "Blackmail, Clearwater. Just in case, you ever try to fuck with us in the future." He says as they stand by the doorway. "Just business, Leah. Just business." Colin adds.

The little twerps leave before I can throttle them. Jasper turns to go too but not before tipping an imaginary hat at me and saying we make a good team.

That leaves just Edward, Carlisle, and I in the room. "Well, Ms. Clearwater, I had just come in to see how your leg was healing but it seems as if it's all better now." Carlisle says as he bends down to inspect it. "It feels fine," I say. I had completely forgotten about the craziness of last night during the pillow fight.

"That was Colin, Brady, and Emmett's intention. They were worried you'd be freaking out about what happened last night and Sam turning on you." Edward says, reading my thoughts. Well, gee. Thanks for reminding me then. I think sarcastically before I can catch myself. Edward hangs his head, sheepishly and I immediately feel bad.

I reach down and hold his hand. I see Carlisle smile at us, out of the corner of my eye. I still think the ice coldness of his skin is gross but I ignore it. "Thanks for everything again." I say to him. He smiles and nods his head. "You too, Doctor Vamp." I say with a nod to Carlisle. "No need to thank me, Leah. After everything you've down for us last night, you are always welcome here." He says. For some reason, his words cause me to stiffen. "It wasn't all for you." I say, softly. He just nods his head, understanding. "Jacob and Seth are downstairs, eating. Esme cooked up quite a feast for you all." I nod my head, wanting to see Jake but not yet ready to face him.

Carlisle must have felt my discomfort for he went to leave. "You two probably have a lot to discuss. I will see you later, Leah. Don't hesitate to come to me if your leg in anyway acts up." I nod my head and smile at him as he leaves.

Edward opens his mouth to say something but is interrupted when we hear Carlisle yell form the hallway. "Emmett, get up here and clean up all of these feathers!" Emmett must have used vamp speed to appear next to Carlisle because I hear him say, "But Carlisle, it wasn't even my idea. Leah started it and the prank was Brady and Colin's idea." "I know. This is your punishment for hitting me in the face with that pillow after everyone else stopped throwing them." "But, dad," Emmett starts to whine. "No buts, son. Edward and Leah are still in there. Perhaps they'll help you." Carlisle suggests.

I shake my head no at Edward as fast as I can and he just laughs. Suddenly he picks me up bridal style (yet again, I need to tell the guy I'm a human being and not a duffle bag he can just pick up whenever he feels like it.) and uses vamp speed to race past Carlisle and Emmett in the hallway.

I laugh as I hear Carlisle chuckle from behind us and Emmett yell out, "You guys suck." Edwards runs us to the kitchen and dumps me in a chair at the island, laughing. "Nice," I tell him as he releases me. He laughs.

Jacob sends us an incredulous look from around the mouthful of pancakes he's chewing. Seth jumps out of his seat to hug me good morning, which I normally would just shove him away for but instead I give in. The kid had a rough night. In between watching my ex attack, seeing his idol then rips my ex to shreds, and seeing up close and very personal memories of me and idol fucking like rabbits I'm surprise the kid hasn't fainted from the stress.

I really need to filter my thoughts around Edward. At the thought of Jacob's and my fuck fest yesterday he paled even more and raced so fast he blurred to Jacob's chair. He grabbed the back of Jacob's neck and squeezed making him choke. Poor thing didn't even see him coming.

I hop out of my chair, shocked. "Edward, what the fuck?" I yell and tug at his arm trying to get him to let go. Jacob didn't need my help though as he just shoves him off. "The hell is wrong with you?" he roars.

Jesus, we've been here one day and they're already fighting. Poor Seth, both of his man crushes are fighting. He's whimpering in the corner, not sure who to root for.

"You slept with her?" Edward roars right back, furious. Why the hell he thinks my sex life is his business I will never know but Edward is pissed. So is Jacob, though. He shoves Edward back and is shaking, he's so mad. Poor Esme, who was at the stove flipping more pancakes this whole time, looks worried for her pristine kitchen. I don't blame her, this looks like it could get ugly.

"Mind your own business, Cullen. This is between me and Leah." Jacob snarls. "No. No it's not when you're not being honest with her." Edward yells. What the hell is he talking about? "Edward, I'm warning you," Jacob starts off when Edward cuts him off. "No, I'm warning you. Stop! Your so damn selfish, you don't care about who else gets hurt as long as you get what you want."

"No one's going to get hurt!" Jacob yells, but it seems as if he's trying to convince himself. Edward shakes his head and says, "I'm going to tell her. She deserves to know what you're really doing." Jacob springs forward and shoves Edward into the wall, leaving a dent. "Oh, goodness." Poor Esme exclaims.

At the sudden violence the rest of the Cullens appear and try to break up the fight. Seth and I jump in, to restrain Jacob. As I get close enough to pry Jacob's arms off Edward, Edward turns to me and begins to speak. "He's using you, Leah. He just," He starts to yell at me before Jacob yells out and punches him in the face. If you could knock out a vampire, I swear to God Edward would be snoring right now.

"Stop it, just fucking stop it, you two dumb fucks." I scream and everyone goes quiet. All the testosterone in the room is giving me a headache. I can't stand them acting so stupid and I definitely can't stand the Cullens looking at me as if they all know something I don't.

I push my way through them all and leave out the front door, just as Bella pulls up. Oh joy, now my day is complete.

"What are you doing here," She asks as she walks past to go inside. "I live here now," I say, really just to get a raise out of her. I really don't know what our living situation is right now, as I didn't get to talk to Jacob about what all this means.

I get a raise out of her alright. Her eyes go all wide and I see the color drain from her face. Fucking hilarious. I smirk and raise my eyebrows at her and she goes ballistic. "EDWARD!" she screams as she runs to the front door. My luck must be looking up because as she reaches the door, it swings forward and Jacob and Edward storm out. She collides with Jacob's broad chest and falls back down the stairs, hitting her ass all the way down. She finally lands at a heap at his feet, flat on her back.

I try to hide my snort but it comes out pretty loudly anyway. "Jake?" she asks. He helps pick her up, mumbles his apologies and then surprisingly turns to me. "Leah, I," he starts to plead with me. "No, I don't want to do this here." I say, suddenly serious. "Leah," Edward calls. I shake my head at him. No, I need to talk to Jake about this. I think at him.

"What is going on? Does she live here now?" Bella asks, frustrated that no one is acknowledging her. "Edward? Edward!" She screams practically in his ear. We all continue to ignore her and she finally gives up. She storms in the house, calling for Alice as she leaves.

Jake walks down the steps and stops in front of me, gazing in my eyes. I just look away and walk towards the woods, knowing he will follow.

I don't want Edward or anyone else to overhear our conversation. This is private and I know they will probably figure out what was said later, especially with the pack mind but I want some semblance of privacy right now.

We're finally underneath the canopy of the trees when Jacob grabs my arm and stops me from moving forward. "This is our territory now, we can't go any farther than this." He says softly.

I just nod my head. Well, I guess that answers Bella's question. We really do live here now. "I'm sorry." He starts to say. "Don't be." I tell him and he looks up at me, shocked.

I hadn't felt that spark between us all day, probably because I hadn't been near him but now I feel it. I can feel the confusion and guilt wafting off of him through the current. I hope he can feel the calm and understanding coming off mine.

"I know your using me to get over Bella. I kind of figured that out for myself Jake, I didn't need Edward to tell me that." He stares, mouth open, stunned. "I'm using you," he says, then pauses, "to get over Bella?" I just shake my head. "I know you still have feelings for her, so of course you would use sex to try and get over her. What's that old saying? 'best way to get over someone, is to get underneath someone else', right." I tell him.

He's still staring at me and I just nod my head. "I don't blame you. I thought about doing the same thing after the whole Sam debacle. But I was worried about getting hurt." I take a deep breath and hold up a finger to his lips when it looks like he's going to say something. "I'm still worried about getting hurt, Jacob. So, don't hurt me, okay?"

He looks at me funny for a second and then the next thing I know he's pulled me into a bone crushing hug. His head rest on top of mine and I feel his lush lips press down on my forehead in a light kiss as he whispers, "I never want to hurt you, Lee." "Then don't," I whisper into his chest. I feel him nod his head and then hold me even closer.

We stay like that for a few minutes. Our bodies pressed against each other, our breath growing heavier by the second. I feel his muscles tense as I rubbed slow circles on his back. I gave an involuntary shudder as his hands slide from around my waist down lower, until he slipped them in the back pockets of my jean shorts. I jumped a little when he lightly slap one hand onto my ass. That damn spark again.

It had fizzled back to life full of that all-encompassing lust again. This is what got us in trouble in the first place and I'm not willing to go back down that road again. At least right now. I gently push him away and let his hand fall out of my pockets as I move away.

"So what the hell happened last night?" I asked Jake with a small smile on my face. "You went all He-Man, gay alpha destroyer on Sam last night." He smiled back and slung his huge, meaty arm around my shoulders as we began to walk back to the Cullens.

"Well, I had to accept my alpha claim somehow and what better way than by beating Sam to a bloody pulp." I laughed. "Bloody pulp is right." A small part of me feels bad for laughing at my ex's extensive injuries. "Is he okay, though? How did he heal?"

Jacob snorts. "He's fine. He gave permission for Carlisle to go onto the rez to examine his injuries. Carlisle said he was crying like a bitch when he got there but he's fine." I laugh along and sling my arm around his waist. "But why did you have to be so vicious about it?" he sighs and stops walking.

"He had it coming Lee, he was going to kill you. And I couldn't let him hurt my beta, now could I?" Stunned I turn to him, a slow smile spreading on my face. We had made it back to the Cullen's yard and stood talking as Edward and Bella watched from the front steps.

"You're new beta?" I asked, sounding way happier than I had meant to. "Well, yeah. Damn, Leah who else would I ask? Colin?" He says laughing. I give a big whoop of happiness and fling myself into his arms. He laughs and swings me around in a circle. "We're going to have the best pack ever!" I holler out as he spins me around.

And, enter the party pooper. "So your beta?" Bella's whiny voice asks. Edward comes over and looks genuinely happy for me. "I am," He says. Jacob still looks pissed at him though. "He still is," Edwards responds to my thoughts as Jake finally puts me down.

"Yeah, I'm beta." I tell Bella, trying to be nice for Edward's sake. "So your beta of Jake's pack and you live here with Edward?" Bella asks, sounding like a parrot. "Yes," I say as we all walk towards the house. "Hmm," Bella simply says a she subtly moves to stand between me and Jake. Not.

I wonder if she knows about me and Jake's night of naughtiness. Edward shakes his head no at me and I'm relieved.

Jake looks at me, questioningly as Bella asks him if they can talk. He doesn't need my permission but that what it feels like he's asking. I just nod my head at him and watch as they begin to walk away. Edward walks over to my side and offers me his arm. "Care to hang out, m'lady?" I asks.

I stare at Jake and Bella as they near her car. "You're such a dork," I say, emotionless as I watch him open the door for her. Then suddenly, Jake turns around and runs back to where Edward and I are standing. He sweeps me up in a hug again and kisses my forehead. I notice him looking back at Bella, as he kisses me. Edward frowns from the corner of my eye.

I gaze at him, wondering what brought this on. He must see the confusion on my face as I look at him. He just shrugs his shoulders, kisses my forehead again and runs back to the car.

Edward and I watch as they drive off. We head back to the house, where Jasper and Rosalie are waiting for us. "I could feel your emotions from across the yard. I figured some ice cream might cheer you up." He says as he hands me some Ben & Jerry's chocolate fudge brownie batter ice cream.

My favorite, I instantly drool and grab the carton from him. "I love you," I tell him as I pop the lid. "Just some southern hospitality, ma'am. If you need me, I'm at your service." He says as he leaves. Awesome, ice cream at my beck and call.

"Here," Rosalie snaps, tossing something at me. I struggle to catch it before the bundle of fabric falls into the ice cream. I unfold it and see that is a purple shirt with black and white cheetah print letters saying, "Hating me won't make you pretty."

I look up at her, confused. "Wear it around, Bella. She'll totally lose her shit." I look at Edward's face and see that he's not amused but since it's funny as fuck I can't help but burst out laughing anyway.

"I think I might like living here," I say as we head inside.

ANA: Ok, so this was mostly filler but the crazy drama will start up again soon. I wanted to show more of the Cullens because a lot of the reviewers have been asking for them. Ask and you shall receive, lovelies. So let me know what you thought and what else you would like to see. I will update Dreams of You tomorrow and then The Hero the day after. Hugs+Kisses

Lauren


	12. Chapter 12

A/N: Okay so this is another filler chapter, but don't worry. The shit will totally hit the fan next chapter. And just to clear up the confusion, Leah doesn't know that Jacob is using her to make Bella jealous. She just heard Edward say he's using you and assumed that Jake is trying to get over his feelings for Bella, so he is using Leah to get over her. She isn't mad about it because she thinks she understands where he's coming from. Leah is sure in for a rude awakening, let me tell you.

And I'm really sorry it took me so long to update again but this is probably how things are going to be for now on. Life has been kicking my ass. Thank you all for the wonderful reviews, pm's, and favorites. It makes all the teasing from my lame friends worth it. You're all awesome.

Disclaimer: Don't own a damn thing, not even the computer I'm typing this on.

Chapter 12

Jake's POV

Against my better judgment I let Bella drive. The girl is a walking train wreck so I'm always cautious when getting into a car with her behind the wheel. She can barely walk without falling on her face, so it stands to reason that she shouldn't be able to handle heavy machinery but she hasn't crashed so far.

I sit back and think over my bizarre conversation with Leah. If I didn't feel like an asshole before I certainly do now. The girl thought that I was getting over Bella; that my feelings for her were waning. And worse than that, she thought she had something to do with my fading love for Isabella Swan. She really has no idea that I'm using her, not to get over Bella, but to make her mine. I couldn't even resist kissing her forehead a second time to make Bella upset. The first time it was my way of silently apologizing. Guess even my apologies to myself don't even mean shit. Yep, I'm an asshole.

In all truthfulness, I'm lying. My feelings for Bella have been dwindling. Honestly, Bella doesn't even cross my mind when I'm alone with Leah Clearwater. Yet when I'm alone with Bella, my mind constantly drifts to my new beta.

I sigh and run my hands down my face, trying to clear my mind. Bella reaches over and grabs my hand. She pulls it off my face and cradles it in her own, sending me a soft smile. I can't help but to smile back.

"What's wrong, Jake?" She asks in a worried voice. I shrug and look back out the window. Bella is my best friend and I really wish I had someone to talk this over with but she's just not an option. She is way too close to the situation to be an uninterested third party like I need.

I feel her toss my hand back on my side of the car and huff in frustration. "See, this is exactly why we need this talk." She whines as she pulls the car to a stop along the side of the road.

"Bella," I groan at her. I don't want to fight with her but I can sense an argument coming. "No, Jacob! Do not interrupt me!" She yells, completely pissed off now. I groan and cover my head in my hands while leaning forward. I can't deal with this shit right now. But I guess it's best to get it over with.

"What, Bella?" I say, feeling suddenly exhausted. "Don't what me. You know exactly what my problem is. We never talk anymore, Jacob. You're replacing me with that girl."

"She's my friend, Bella. I'm not replacing you." I say in a monotone voice. She unbuckles her seatbelt and turns in her seat to face me. "But she is Jake, don't you see it? I used to be the most important girl in your life. Now she is." Bella whispers in a small voice.

Sometimes Bella says stuff that pisses me off. Now is one of those times. "So you're mad because you think I have a girl in my life who is more important than you? How do you think I feel? You were always the most important girl in my life but I will always be second best in yours." I tell her, trying not to lose my cool.

During my little speech she gasps and I think she finally gets it. She sees how hypocritical she's being. "You said were, as in past tense. So it's true. She is more important than me." She yells, becoming more hysterical with each word.

I can't take anymore and I could seriously hurt her if I phase in the ancient, red truck. I jump out and slam my fists against the hood of the car. She hops out to and runs to my side to yell at me some more.

"Jake, how could you? You promised. You promised me you would be there for me!" She screams in my face. I can't take anymore and I scream back.

"I am! I'm always there for you. I left my pack for you, to protect you. When haven't I been there for you when you needed me?" I'm sick and tired of being pulled back and forth on her little string. During our shouting match, a small voice in the back of my head reminds me of Leah.

"I need you now, Jacob. I'm scared. I'm so damn scared about the Volturi coming after me and you don't seem to care. I need you to be there to comfort me, like you used to. You're my Sun, Jake. You've changed. Why?"

I tune out during her babble. Didn't I just tell her that I left my fucking pack to help protect her ass? I could have sworn I did. And what the hell is up with that damn, "you're my sun," bullshit? What does that even mean?

Why do I put myself through this shit? Leah would never run me around like this. She wouldn't be this selfish. Then a louder voice in my head screams out, why the hell are you thinking about Leah. "Because I like her," I accidentally say out loud.

"See, she is changing you. She is replacing me," Bella says, as she flings herself into my arms. She had mistakenly thought that I was answering her question. My irritation flies right out the window when she presses her body against mine.

"Leah isn't replacing you, Bells," I chuckle as I smooth her hair down her back. "I care about her but she isn't replacing you." I hold her in silence for a while, both of us lost in our own thoughts. "I'm so confused, Jake," She mumbles from my chest.

"You and me both, sweetheart." I answer her. "I've been having trouble sleeping, Jake. I've been so scared I was going to lose you." I pull a little a ways from her to look her in the eye; I realize how serious she is when I see that she's crying.

"I couldn't stand it if I lost you to her. I," she pauses and I wait for her to finish her sentence. Instead of the speech I was expecting she leaps forward in my arms to land an awkward, uncomfortable kiss against my mouth.

"Whoa, Bella," I say stunned, trying to shove her off me gently. As soon as her lips touched mine, that crazy electric spark fired back up. It was repulsed. It sputtered and made me feel queasy until I just couldn't bear to feel her touch me.

"See, she has replaced me! You don't care about me at all anymore. A week ago you would have jumped at the chance to kiss me," She huffs, frustrated and more than a little embarrassed.

It's true, last week before this damn spark appeared I wouldn't have hesitated to make out with Bella if she wanted it. Hell, I would probably be making love to her on the side of the road right now if it was last week. But it isn't.

I try to change the subject. Her attitude change came out of nowhere. I had planned to make her jealous, not to driver her crazy. "What about Edward," I ask, as I run my fingers through my hair.

Bella sighs and goes to lean against her car. "I don't know. I still love him but I realize how much I love you now, Jake. That changes things." She says, staring into my eyes with her deep chocolate orbs.

"So you're going to end things with him?" I ask, curious; trying not to show my excitement. This is it, my plan worked and just in time too. "No," she says, in a firm voice. The excitement I had felt bubbling up is gone in an instant.

She gets off the car and runs toward me, wrapping her arms around my waist. "I still need him, but I'm confused, Jake. I love you both," she says. I sigh and push her away. "So nothing's changed then." I tell her. "No, Jake, things have changed."

She kisses me again and I try my hardest to ignore the spark that is rebelling again. I kiss her as roughly as I can without hurting her. I pick her up and she wraps her legs around my waist and traps her fingers in my hair. It doesn't help at all. I thought if the kiss wasn't gentle like the first one the spark would die down some. The roughness has the opposite effect. I actually feel like retching now.

I pull my lips from her and trail kisses down her neck trying to dispel the sickness. I hear her moans and gasps of pleasure and think well at least someone is enjoying this shit. This must be a nice change for her; Edward wouldn't dare be this rough with her.

The spark is causing spasms to shoot through my limbs and I have a pounding headache. The pain doesn't go away until I start imagining its Leah I'm holding. I think back over Leah and my conversation earlier. I'm starting to think she's right. That still doesn't make me any less of an asshole.

When Bella roughly grabs my hair and pulls me back towards her mouth, I let my mind wander. I wonder what Leah's up to.

Meanwhile at the Cullen's

Leah's POV

Colin lies on the living room floor, passed out in a food coma. Brady is in the kitchen, trying to explain to Esme that ketchup really does make everything taste better. I pray she doesn't take his advice to heart.

The teenage vamps and Seth and I are camped out in the living room. Several cartons of ice cream lay abandoned on the floor and the TV is blaring music videos. I'm sitting in between Edward's legs on the floor with Rosalie and Emmett cuddled up against the couch. Jasper has Alice on his lap and Seth lies on his back in the middle of all of us, staring up at the ceiling.

The vamps had sensed my bad mood, more like Jasper spilled the beans and so they were trying their best to cheer me up. I had told Jake I was okay with him using me for sex to get over Bella. And I really was but at the same time I couldn't help but to be disappointed.

No one likes to be second best but I guess that what I'm always going to be. At least the sex was good. Damn good. And there is a huge possibility that Jake will come to his senses and realize that there is nothing special about Isabella Swan. And when he does, I'll be waiting.

Edward laughed at my morose thoughts from behind me and leaned forward to whisper in my ear, "You sound like a serial killer. I'll be waiting," He teases. He even hiccups a bit and I'm so focused on figuring out how a vampire can hiccup that I don't feel his arms wrap around my waist until he tickles me.

"We don't normally hiccup. It's all the alcohol, silly." Edward laughs at my surprised expression and dodges my fists as I try desperately to get him to stop.

"Dude, how many did you drink," Emmett asks from behind Rose, who was playing in his curls. "I don't know, I had 20 shots and then Leah just kept handing me bottles so I just chugged the rest," Edward says, while trying to figure out how much liquor he had consumed.

"Lightweight," Emmett snickered before lowering his head to kiss his wife. The innocent kiss quickly developed into a hot and heavy make out session which none of us appreciated. Especially not Jasper, who threw the rest of the empty bottles at the couple. Emmett just laughed it off but Rosalie looked murderous.

"Chill, Rose," I laugh at her. "You're the one who said alcohol puts you in one of your moods. You should have known not to drink if you knew you were going to pounce on Emmett."

Rosalie laughed and threw a pillow cushion form the couch at me. I quickly dodged it and Edward ended up getting smacked in the face. "Well, we couldn't let you drink alone. That's pathetic." Rose snickered. "No one likes a lonely, depressed drunk. We wanted to keep you company."

'Shit, I just wanted to get Edward drunk." Emmett called out. Jasper hollered out his agreement and surprisingly Alice, the drunkest of us, held up her bottle of Jack and called out, "Hear, hear."

I couldn't help snickering. "Alice, I thought you were on my side. You've seen me drink before," Edward slurred. "Yeah, like 300 years ago. You need to have more fun." Alice called out while snuggling up closer to her husband.

"That's impossible. I'm not even 300 years old yet and I'm a lot of fun. You all would be so bored without me." Edward argued. Everyone burst out laughing, even Seth.

"Eddie, you are so not fun," I told him, while flicking his nose. He laughed at me and shook his head. "I'm tons of fun. You like hanging out with me," he answered back.

"Only because you're nice to look at," I joked. He chuckled and pulled me closer. I let my head rest against his chest and put my hand out to look for the rest of my cranberry and vodka. Edward slid it into my hand and I drank half of the rest. I moved to put it back down when he plucked it from my hand and downed the little bit left.

"Eww," I exclaimed, while wrinkling up my nose at him. "Now there's vampire spit in my cup." "Leah that was my cup, you drank the rest of yours thirty minutes ago."

"Well, that's gross," I say, sounding a lot sleepier than I feel. I snuggle even closer to him, his cold skin feeling nice against my hot, alcohol flushed flesh and close my eyes.

"I feel sick," Seth suddenly, calls out before hauling ass to the bathroom. Jasper shakes his head and goes off to help him. Alice falls back onto the couch, lets her arm lean over the edge, and runs her hand through both mine and Edward's hair.

"You two are cute together," She says. "What?" I ask, surprised. I sit up and let her hand fall off my head, smacking Edward in the face. "You two would make a cute couple, that's all." "I agree," Rosalie quips from her side of the room.

"No we're just friends. This is how I am with most of my friends. Just harmless cuddling. Plus, he's a vampire and I'm a werewolf. It would never work" I try my best to argue, completely perplexed. "So was that hot chick and the dude from Underworld." Emmett joins in.

I whip my head in his direction and point my finger at him. "Butt out of this, chump," I say, while swaying from side to side. Edward chuckles and sits up to steady me.

"Don't you guys like Bella? I thought you all were stuck up her pale ass like everyone else," I ask. "Be nice," Edward whispers, while hugging me close. "Umm, sure we do," Emmett says, unconvincingly. "I don't," Rose says with not a hint of joking in her voice. "I like her, she's my friend. But I can still say that I think you two would make a cute couple." Alice calls from the couch.

"I love Jasper, but I think Brad Pitt and I would look gorgeous together. Oh, or me and the guy who plays Alcide from True Blood. Now there's a werewolf I would let mark me. Yep, all kinds of marks and scratches and just oh."

I wrinkle my nose at her, utterly disturbed and disgusted at the same time. Well, at least the attention is off of me and Edward. Even if she is way off topic.

"We would make a cute couple," Edward whispers in my ear. I turn to look at him shocked. It must be the alcohol speaking for him. This is getting to be too much.

I move to put some space between our entwined bodies but his impossibly strong arms refuse to let me budge an inch. He opens his mouth to say something else when Rosalie interrupts us.

"You know who else is a fucking sexy werewolf? Jacob." Immediately my mouth drops and that stupid spark starts to react fiercely just to the sound of his name. Edward's arms relax and fall to his sides.

"Are you kidding me? You can't stand Jake" I say, stunned. Rosalie and Jacob hate each other. Everyone knows that. She's still the only Cullen he can't stand, besides Edward, of course.

"Oh, honey we don't hate each other. All the name calling and teasing, that's just foreplay." She says nonchalantly, while Emmett just plays in her hair and blows on her neck, undisturbed. The spark is sputtering and causing me to be disorientated. Then again that could have been the alcohol. She's going on and on about how great the sex with him would be and I struggle to control myself.

I feel a heat slowly building up and I have to resist the urge to growl ferociously at Rose. The spark is becoming insanely jealous and considers Rosalie a threat. I try to shake the feeling off but that only makes me feel nauseous. Enough shaking for now.

"Emmett, you're going to let her talk like that in front of you?" I snarl, trying my best to keep things civil and not to rip my new friend's head off. I don't want to feel this strange territorial feeling but the spark is controlling just about everything right now.

"I can't say anything. He's on the list," Emmett says, still undisturbed. My curiosity beats out the jealousy and the spark is calmed. "What list?"

"Ugh, don't ask that," Edward groans from behind me, resting his head against my shoulder. "Thank you for asking," Emmett exclaims, smiling brightly, "The list consists of people who your significant other could get a free pass to sleep with and the other couldn't get mad. It's usually full of people who we both know you won't have a shot in hell with."

I blink a few times, utterly confused. "Okay, congrats Emmett, that was the most intelligent I've ever heard you sound. But that's stupid." I said, contradicting myself. "If it's supposed to be someone she doesn't have a real chance with then why is Jake on the list?"

Edward snorts behind me and mutters something about Jake not touching Rose with a ten foot pole. "What Edward said," Emmett calls, smirking at me. Rose scowls at Edward and hits Emmett upside his head.

"So who's on your list," I ask. Emmett blows a kiss at me and winks. "I'm talking to her." He answers. I turn my head and ask Edward if he's lying. "Sadly, no. You're really on his list." Immediately, I turn around and glare at Rosalie. "Rose! Control your baboon of a husband. I don't want to be on his stupid list." I slur.

Rose and Alice laughs while Emmett pretends to be wounded. "I'm hurt, Leah. You won't even consider me?" He whimpers, sticking his lower lips out jokingly. "Hell no!" I scream at him. The laughs from Edward's body shakes mine and I can't help but to join in.

Jasper walks back into the room, in a different shirt and cuddles back up with Alice. "Seth is passed out in the powder room. He'll have one hell of a hangover in the mornin'." He drawls. Alice cups his chin and kisses his cheek. The gesture would have been sweet if not for what she said right after.

She turns back around to face me and asks, "So Leah, you really never thought about it?" "About what," I inquire, distracted by Edward's playing with my fingers.

"You never thought about fucking Jacob Black's brains out? Rose and I talk about it all the time." She says, as if it's the norm. I freak out and spazz out. I end up kicking Edward's foot and sending his shoe flying through the air. It lands on Esme's side table and topples over a photo of the family.

"Esme is going to kill us," Jasper laughs while holding Alice closer to him. "What is wrong with you people? Didn't you just hear what the midget said?" Jasper just shrugs and smiles at me.

"Oh no, don't tell me you guys have a list too." I say, disgusted. "No, we have more of a 'you can look but don't touch' policy." Jasper answers, over everyone's laughter. I groan and hang my head in my hands.

"I'm surrounded by swingers," I whine as Edward laughs and pries my hands off my head. "So are you saying you never thought about doing it doggy style with your new alpha," Rose asks.

Edward laughs and coughs the word actually into his hand. I turn around and slap the back of his head as hard as I can. He just laughs and rubs the tender spot a little. "Oh my god, you didn't," Alice gushes.

I glare at Edward as Rosalie and Alice shoot questions at me rapid fire fast and Jasper and Emmett laugh. "As soon as the room stops spinning, I'm going to kill you," I think as I stare at Edward. He just smirks and hands me another glass. "Drink up then," he laughs. I chug the alcohol and settle back up against him, ignoring the girls' questions.

A few more hours pass by quickly and Jacob and Bella still aren't back. Alice and Jasper have retired to their room. Rosalie and Emmett are making out like a couple of teenagers in the corner. Thank god for the liquor or I wouldn't be able to stomach them.

I'm lying on Edward's chest, dozing off while he hums some unfamiliar tune in my ear. "Hey, Eddie," I whisper at him. He groans and I chuckle. "I told you to stop calling me that. What?"

I close my eyes, thinking that it will give me the courage to ask him what's been on my mind all night. "Why did you say you think we would be a cute couple?"

He just laughs and I feel his fingers rubbing up and down my back, soothingly. "Because I think we would make a cute couple. We get along really well, I'm attracted to you, and you're attracted to me. Under different circumstances we would be great together." He says.

I'm at a lost and have no clue what I should say. "Say that you agree with me. Say you know it's the truth." He answers my thoughts. I place my chin on his chest and look down at his perfect face.

Then I pinch his perfect nose between my fingers and pull as hard as I can. '"Ow, ow, ow, ow, ow. Dammit, Leah," He cries out in pain. I snicker and let go, moving back to get comfortable on his stone cold chest.

"What was that for," he asks, rubbing his nose. I look back up at him and am satisfied to see the tip is a nice bright red color. "That's for spilling the beans about Jacob and me sleeping together." I say, unapologetic.

"Oh." He gets quiet and wraps his arms around my waist again. "If you want you can tell them about Bella and I finally giving into temptation." I jump off of his chest and sit astride his waist.

"Why would I lie," I ask him, ignoring the titters and catcalls coming from Rosalie and Emmett. Apparently, our new position and my heavy breathing looks like we're doing something not as innocent as we really are. Rosalie doesn't look it but I swear she's just as immature as Emmett is. Perfect couple.

"It's not a lie, I finally gave in to her about a week ago," Edward says, sounding a little smug. "WTF?" Emmett yells loud enough to wake the dead. Colin's comatose body stirs on the floor and utters something about winning the hot dog eating contest. Figures.

"You're lying." Rosalie says, sitting up, completely serious now. I move to get up off Edward's lap but he stills me and lays me down again. "Nope, I finally gave her what she wanted. My thoughts on the matter didn't concern her much and I thought it was the right decision at the time."

"Oh, no Edward," Rose sighs. I see her raise her hand to her mouth, as if in shock. I don't see what the big deal is. Yeah, she's human but he obviously didn't hurt her since she's still walking around.

Edward gazes down at me and answered my unasked questions. "I was a virgin and had wanted to wait until we got married to make love. Bella didn't share my wishes."

"Dude, stop complaining. Do you know how many seventeen year old boys wish their girlfriends would pressure them into sex? You're lucky, dude." Emmett says while standing up then helping his wife to her feet. "You should have asked me for tips though."

"We managed just fine, thank you." Edwards clips from below me with a smirk. "Ew," I can't help but utter. They both laugh.

"I just hope you don't end up regretting it, Edward. We all know how much it meant to you." Rosalie says, quietly from the doorway. Edward just nods his head and says, "Thanks, Rose." The two exit the room and then it's just us and Brady's unconscious body.

"Are you okay," I ask him as I lay my head back on his chest. "I'm fine. Happier than I've been in a long time." I nod my head and laugh, "Good sex can do that."

He laughs too and then says, "I meant because of you. I'm not an idiot, Leah. I know Jacob may think I am but I'm not. I can feel Bella growing distant. I still love her, I love her more than life itself but I'm starting to see that Bella isn't the end all and be all of everything."

I think what does this have to do with me but he beats me to it before I can ask him. "You came along when I needed a friend. You taught me that relationships should be equal, whether it be a friendship or a romantic relationship. Bella isn't making this an equal partnership and Jacob is doing the same in your friendship."

At Jacob's name the spark flares back up, angry at the vampire talking about Jake like that.

"Me and Jake's friendship is fine. Don't start that 'he's using you' stuff all over again," I say as I nestle closer to him. "But it's true. He doesn't care about," He tries to say urgently before he is cut off.

"What the hell is going on here," Jake whispers, threateningly from the doorway with Bella behind him, obviously thinking the same thing.

ANA: Okay, so this chapter yet again ran away from me. Anyway hope you all enjoyed it. Like I said, next chapter should be a doozy. I'm going to update Dreams of You and the Hero tomorrow and the day after, so sadly you all will have to wait a while. Anyway, you know the drill. Review lovelies. It motivates me. Hugs+Kisses

Lauren


	13. Chapter 13

A/N: Okay, so this is the first chapter I wrote for this story. This chappie will be a little different because part of it will be in Edward's POV. If you all respond well to it, other chapters may feature his POV as well. And once again, it's long as hell, sigh. Sorry about that. Enjoy.

Disclaimer: I'm not Stephanie Meyer, if I was I would not have allowed the producers of the movies to link me with the franchise once they cast Kristen Stewart as Bella. My dog shows emotion better than her. And "Wherever, whenever" belongs to the fabulous Shakira. I adore her : )

Chapter 13

Leah POV

Jake is glaring at me from the doorway with Bella standing behind him, clutching his tense forearm and looking furious. But it's not her I'm worried about, it's Jake. I scramble off of Edward and jump to my feet, ready to confront him when Edward shoots in front of me.

"What were YOU two doing?" He snarls at them, his anger matching Jake's. This causes Jake to falter and I see some of the rage dissipate. "It doesn't matter what we were doing. What the fuck did we just walk in on?" Jake asks, after stuttering a bit.

Bella pushes past him and stands in front of Edward, between the two. I stand off to the side, not sure what to say. I want to explain that nothing happened but for some reason Edward is pissed and I have no idea why. I'm scared if I say anything I might just make it worse. So I opt to stay the hell out of it until my assistance is needed.

"Why was she all over you like that, Edward?" Bella asks, while staring at his face and sending me a curious, almost jealous glance. Okay, so my assistance is needed after all. I don't want to cause problems with Eddie and his girlfriend, no matter how much she may irritate me.

"It wasn't what it looked like. I like to cuddle when I drink. Totally innocent." I tell Bella, trying to ease the tension in the room. Sadly, it doesn't work.

"Well then, maybe you shouldn't drink." Jake practically yells in my face. I'm still a little tipsy so I don't bother to shove him out of my way, like I normally would. "Whatever, Jacob, I'm a big girl. I can handle my drink." I tell him before trying to walk around him. It would have sounded really cool if I hadn't tripped and he had to catch me.

"His scent is all over you," He says as he sniffs my shoulder. I can feel his fury and jealousy through the spark and it's overwhelming. His hot hands clutch my shoulders and the look on his face makes me feel guilty, even though I know Edward and I haven't done anything wrong.

"Exactly, we've done nothing wrong so you have nothing to feel guilty about, Leah." Edward calls as he steps up to us and pulls me out of Jacob's arms. "I'm sick of you always getting in the middle of things, Jacob. You can't control her life; she can be friends with whoever she wants."

"That's not the problem. The problem is that I think you have something besides being just friends in mind, bloodsucker." Jacob growls. Edward stares at Jake's murderous expression and then laughs.

"It's funny that you would think that, when we're both fighting over the same girl. And I could ask you that same question." Edward responds.

Bella storms over, getting between the two again, ready to break up the fight. Knocking me out of the way in the process. I'm too tired for this shit so I slowly walk out of the room before they notice me leaving.

"What question?" Jake hisses at Edward, while crossing his massive arms in front of his chest, obviously trying to intimidate him.

"The same question you just asked Leah. Why the hell is Bella's scent all over you?" Edward roars. Bella jumps back, with a frightened look on her face. Jacob's poker face fades away for a second and I see that he looks guilty. What the fuck?

I'm still close enough to smell them and as I sniff the air, the combined scent of Bella and Jake is overpowering. Instantly thoughts of Jake and Bella together fill my mind. Images of the things Jake and I did that night in his room scorch my brain; only this time it's Bella in his arms, not me.

As my overactive imagination goes crazy, the spark completely takes over and I almost fall over from the pain. It feels like I'm being burned from the inside out. I want to cry out for help but it's impossible for me to do anything but scream.

Jacob and Edward run over to figure out what's wrong but neither of them is able to help me. "What. . . What the hell is going on?' Bella asks softly, as she comes over to where we are all huddled on the floor. "It's this damn spark that's been happening between us. It's been going on for days now but it's never been like this before." Jake says.

"How do you know, Jacob?" I hear Edward ask him, worried. The rage that was in both of their voices is gone now. I can't see them because my eyes are shut tightly from the pain but I can feel the heat and the cold radiating off their bodies as they crowd me. "I can feel it through my connection too. It's not as painful as hers but I can feel it."

"Well, how do we stop it," Edward desperately yells out, his frustration causing him to lash out. "I don't fucking know!" Jacob yells back, before scooping me up into his strong arms. As soon as his skin touches mine, the pain dissipates. I cuddle closer to his chest and it lessens even more.

"I don't know what you're doing, Jacob but it's working. The pain is fading." Edward says, from beside us. "I know, I can feel it," Jacob says softly. "I wasn't doing anything. I was just going to take her to Carlisle."

"I'm here, Jacob." I suddenly hear Carlisle call from behind us. As Jacob spins around to face him, I slowly open my eyes and see the entire Cullen clan, plus Seth, Brady, and Colin on the stairs staring at us with worried expressions.

"We all came down as soon as she started screaming. How long has this so called spark been occurring?" Carlisle asks before striding forward. He smiles at me, gently before poking and prodding my head.

"It's not a physical thing. From what I can see in her and Jacob's minds it's a mental condition caused by their wolves." Edward says, before reaching over and holding my hand. "It seems as if physical contact calms her down." Carlisle observes.

My body stiffened when Edward touched me and I move closer into Jacob's warmth. He notices and withdraws his hand. "Not just any physical contact, just Jacob's." He says as he takes a step away.

I look at him, trying to let him know it's nothing personal, my wolf is just kind of a whore for Jake. Edward shoots me a small smile and nods his head. Jake shakes me a little to get my attention and I look up at him. "I think it might be best if we stay together tonight." He says softly, even though everyone but Bella can hear him perfectly.

I nod my head, not wanting him to leave and he starts walking up the stairs, slowly so as not to jostle me too much.

"Jacob, I would like to study this spark between you too, if you don't mind. We may be able to figure out what's causing it." Carlisle says, from behind us.

"Oh, I know what's causing it. They bumped uglies and now their wolves just can't get enough." Emmett calls out, merrily. I hear Rosalie hiss at him, a loud thump, and then an oof. "Get better soon, Lady Wolf." Emmett calls out after us.

"Edward, we need to talk," I hear Bella say. I turn my head and look over Jake's shoulder at the two at the foot of the stairs.

Edward is staring up at us and Bella is desperately trying to get his attention. I wave good night at him and he waves back before finally acknowledging Bella.

"There's nothing to talk about. I trust you and you trust me. Nothing happened, right?" He says, as he gazes down at her sternly. Bella jumps up to kiss his cheek. "Nothing happened."

Upstairs

Jacob kicked open the door of the bedroom he normally sleeps in and walked over to the bed. He gently put me down and then stood beside the bed, obviously not knowing what to do.

The pain from the connection had faded but as he stood looking down at me I couldn't help but to picture what he could have been doing with Bella for all those hours and some of the pain returned.

I tried not to care, I really didn't want to but the images kept coming over and over and the spark reacted. I grimaced and bared my teeth trying to keep the screams inside.

"Shh, shh, shh," Jacob shushed me gently, as he climbed into the bed beside me. He spooned my body and brushed my hair back from my face and held me close.

Slowly, my body relaxed and the pain faded away. "I hate this fucking stupid ass spark." I tell him, once I finally catch my breath. "Me too," He says from behind me.

I pull my legs up to my chest and hug them to me. He holds me tighter and his warm breath on my ear calms me down. I try to think to the last time that Jake and I really got to spend some time together alone. It's been so long that I can't remember.

"It's been a while since we hung out together," I tell him, as he kicks off his shoes. "Mm-hmm," He mumbles, sounding tired. "You forgot all about me now that you have your new best friend, Edtard. You don't need me anymore."

I slap his arm that he draped around my waist lightly and chuckle. "You're not funny. And I didn't forget about you." "Sure, you didn't," He mutters, while sniffing my hair.

"You sound jealous," I tell him, laughing softly. "Maybe I am," He answers. We both go quiet, thinking amongst ourselves. "I got jealous." I tell him, while turning around in his arms to face him.

"Of what," He asks, surprised and sounding much more awake. "Of you and Bella," I say, snuggling into his chest. "That's what made the spark act like that. I kept picturing you and her together and I guess the spark did not like it. Thought I was going to fucking die when it happened."

He silently strokes my hair, not answering me. I can't take the silence anymore so I just ask him. "What were you two doing all that time?"

He stiffens and I think I know the answer. "Never mind, don't answer that." I tell him before backing away from him a little. He refuses to let me go and drags me back over to him.

"I get jealous too, you know." He whispers. I look up at him, curious, waiting for him to continue. He does. "I can't stand seeing you and him together, sometimes. The spark makes me want to rip his head off, even though I know I have no real reason to."

I pull away from him and he reaches for me with a desperate look on his face, but I just shake my head and pull the covers over us. He quickly pulls me back to him once we're both under and I cling to him.

I don't know what it is that draws me to him but its intense. We were never taught about this aspect of being a wolf. But then again, maybe it's never happened before. There's never been a female wolf before, so it stands to reason that there's never been a connection between two wolves before.

"Do you think Emmett was right?" I ask Jake. He was dozing off, but his eyes snap open at my question. "Did you really just ask me that? Emmett's never right," He says, in a husky, sleepy voice.

"I know, but it does make sense. We never felt this connection until things became physical between us. I think he might have a point," I tell him.

"So you mean, if you made out with any other wolf it would be like this? If you gave into Embry and had sex with him, you would have the same connection with him," He asks, sounding frustrated.

"Maybe," I whisper, as I stroke his upper arms. He pulls me even closer to him, until our limbs are intertwined and I fear he may crush some internal organs. Not that I complain of course.

"Maybe not," he growls. I let loose a small laugh and lay my head on his chest. We both drift off to sleep, and it's as if that painful spark never happened.

A Few Days Later

A couple of days pass and everything is back to normal again. Jake and Edward still tense up when the other enters the room but they both try their best to get along, for mine and Bella's sake.

Bella has even been trying to play nice. She always comes around when I'm hanging with the vamps and has even tried to get to know Brady, Colin, and Seth. Brady and Colin told me that they can't 'stomach' her, which I found an odd choice of words. I swear those two bring everything back to food.

The spark hasn't acted up again but that's probably because it hasn't had a reason to. Jake and Bella have been avoiding each other like the plague. I sat there one day and watched Jake walk into the kitchen, see Bella there, blush and walk right back out.

I have no idea what that's about but I'm just glad I don't have to see them together and have the damn spark try to kill me again.

I have no idea why it has me acting like a jealous girlfriend but I don't like it. Jacob and I have grown closer, too close maybe. I already knew I had feelings for the guy but now I have to wonder how deep those feelings are.

"You love him," a voice calls out from behind me as I sit against the tree in the Cullen's backyard.

Edward sits down beside me and hands me an apple he just picked from Esme's new apple tree she planted. I take it, open my mouth to bite into it, think better of it and then wipe it off on his button down. He laughs and shoves me away before I playfully push him back.

"Do you really think so," I ask, after I take a big bite of the delicious fruit. He shrugs and then looks at me pointedly, "You think so. I can see your feelings for him in your mind. And it's not all from that spark."

The apple starts to taste bad and I don't want it anymore. I lean my head against Edward's shoulder and let it tumble out of my limp hand.

"I don't want to like him, I really don't," I tell him, obviously upset. "I know, but sometimes you just can't help who you fall for," He says, while looking into my eyes. "He likes you too, you know." He tells me, before picking the apple up and playing with it.

"Just not enough, He still likes your girlfriend more. No offense," I say, bitterly. "None taken," he laughs before draping his arm around me. "But in all honesty, I think he likes you both equally the same. I can see the way he struggles over both of you in his mind."

"Well, I wish he would stop struggling and just give the fuck in," I say, exasperated. Edward laughs and then jumps up to his feet, pulling me up with him. "Come on, Emmett and Seth have been looking for you. I was supposed to bring you inside."

He pulls me inside and we pass Brady and Colin in the kitchen with Esme. She has taken to teaching the boys how to cook, pleased to have found someone with such an interest in food. Today it's a French culinary lesson.

"Leah," Both boys call out in a horrendous fake French accent, "Come to try zee latest dish, have we?" Brady exclaims, while trying to whisk some eggs in a bowl. Most of the eggs end up all of his kiss the cook apron and the floor.

"Oh, ho ho," Colin says, as he empties the massive refrigerator of most of its contents, "I knew we would get you one of zee's days, Mon Cherie." I look at the items he's pulled out of the fridge and wonder what they hell they could be making. Surely, it isn't edible.

They have pickles, butter, ham, instant oatmeal packets, ketchup, escargot, clams, turkey breast, jelly, and maple syrup piled on the table. "I think I'll pass," I say, wearily. "Oh, you have hurt zee feelings, how can you turn down such a delightful dish?" Brady exclaims, honestly confused.

"More for us den, brother, let her go. Skinny people don't appreciate zee good food anyway. Ciao, bella." Colin says, while waving a hotdog at me. "That's Italian," Edward corrects them. Colin quickly gives him the middle finger.

"I am pretty sure zat originated in France," he says, explaining the gesture. Edward laughs before finally pulling me from the room. "Nope, wrong again."

He whisks me into the living room where, to my horror, everyone is busy watching a DVD of one of my old cheerleading competitions. Everyone is smiling and cracking up, except for Bella, who sits beside Jacob with a bored look on her face.

"Where the hell did you get this?" I yell as I run in front of the TV, trying to block view. "Hey, down in front," Emmett yells and throws popcorn at me. "You're gonna make us miss the best part," Jasper whines, and I'm surprised at him. I send him a quizzical look and he smiles at me, unabashed.

"I told you, I can look but I can't touch," he says grinning, before out of nowhere Emmett bulldozes me out of the way and hurls me into his empty space on the couch. "Stupid undead fucker," I snarl at him as I plop into the chair.

He ignores me and just keeps repeating; wait for it until the most embarrassing moment of my life appears on the screen.

I watch, horrified, as the cheerleaders on the tape go into formation and patiently wait for the song to begin. Shakira's "Whenever, wherever," begins to play and I step out, dead center, doing my best belly dancer interruption as they all dance around me.

Back when I was a perky cheerleader this song was all the rage and I wasn't afraid of embarrassing myself as I am now. So that explains why I am sporting a huge smile on my face and covering up my boobs, hamming it up for the judges, while mouthing the line about having small humble breasts so you won't confuse them with mountains.

I try my best to scramble off the couch and block their view again before it's too late but sadly, I miss my chance. It's like a car accident and I can't look away as I do a strategic dance move on the tape and my hand gets caught on my shell.

I can't look. I groan and cover my eyes with my hands as the shell is ripped off my body and my so called 'small, humble breasts' in their lacy, pink bra are revealed for the whole stadium of cheerleader fans and the entire living room of the Cullen's.

The laughs are loud and boisterous around the room as they all bask in my embarrassment. If that were to happen now it wouldn't have made such a big deal but my senior year of high school I was not accustomed to parading around naked in front of people.

I remember feeling self-conscious but now looking at the tape I see that you really couldn't tell. I kept the big smile on my face and made a joke out of it. Better to laugh with them than to have them laugh at you, I remember thinking.

I look at the screen and think I'm almost there. I'm almost that happy, carefree girl again and it makes me glad.

Edward smiles at me before going to sit in front of Bella on the floor. "Do you remember the routine," He asks and instantly everyone turns to look at me, with eager expressions on their faces.

I said I'm almost there; I'm certainly not there yet. There's no way I'm doing that stupid routine.

"Oh no, no, no," I yell out as I'm bombarded with requests and laughter. "I am not doing that stupid dance, never again. Where the hell did you get that tape from anyway?"

"That would be me," Seth pipes up from the loveseat beside Alice and Jasper. "I went to see Sue today and she's pissed at you. Told me to show this to everyone, pay back for you just moving out like this and not even calling her. By the way, Billy's furious with you too, Jake." "How did you get over there without one of Sam's pack noticing?" Jake asks, seriously. "Easy, I walked. No one noticed me in human form."

"I did call, I think." I interrupt, pondering when the last time I spoke to my mother was. "You didn't call," Jake tells me laughing. "So how about that routine?" "Not a chance," I tell him, laughing bumping my shoulder against his.

"Come on, Lee. Don't you want a redo? You can do it right this time . . . or if you want to have another wardrobe malfunction, I doubt any of us will complain." Jake teases, while some of the others laugh.

"I beg to differ, you'll hear plenty of complaining from me," Seth cries out. "I second that," I hear Bella mumble. I just laugh at the two of them and look over at Rosalie. "Only if Rose and Alice join in," I say, with an evil grin.

Alice immediately jumps up, eager to join in. Rose snuggles deeper into the couch and refuses to budge. "There is no way in hell you're not doing this," Emmett jokes as he picks her up and sets her beside Alice in front of the TV. He runs over to take her seat. She follows him and tries to sit on his lap but he keeps shoving her off.

"Fine," she snaps before scooting over and sitting on Jake. A very feminine yelp escapes his throat as he jumps up and she tumbles to the floor. He flies back to the couch, where he sits cross-legged and piles at least 4 pillows in his lap so she won't try again.

"Whatever, pup, you know you enjoyed it," Rosalie purrs form the floor and I can't help but laugh as I stand up and pull her up. "If I'm doing this, you have to suffer too," I tell her. She huffs for a while but once she sees Emmett smiling like a kid in a candy store she gives in. "I always thought I would make the perfect cheerleader," She says, smiling. "Yep, pretty and bitchy. You got all the qualities needed." I tell her with a sly smile.

She shoves me and that's when I notice Edward jerking his head in Bella's direction. I really don't want to but it would be pretty fucked up if we just left her out. "Come on, Bella," I say, with a strained smile, "You have to do it too." I tell her.

She scoffs and shakes her head. "That's okay, I'd probably just trip all of us or something." I really want to just agree with her and move on but Edward keeps doing that really obvious head bobbing thing in her direction. He almost looks like a chicken.

He rolls his eyes at me, having read my thoughts but doesn't give up. "Come on, Bella, please. It won't be fun without you," I almost beg her, for his sake.

"It won't?" Rosalie deadpans. I ignore her and go offer Bella a hand up off the couch. "Come on, Bella, you'll have fun," Edward encourages her. "Yeah, Bells, do it," Jake calls out. She finally gives in once she realizes her two followers want her to do it.

She hops up and stands beside Rosalie with a determined look on her face. Rose huffs and storms over to me. "Is this really necessary?" She asks. I laugh and say, "Just do it for your brother." "It's because of him that I haven't killed her annoying ass yet," she whispers. I snicker and just shake my head at her antics.

"Fine, but if she kicks me or anything I'm going to beat your ass," She says before walking back over to her spot.

"Can we start now? I'm ready. R-E-A-D-Y! Go team," Alice yells out, waving her arms around wildly while spelling the word. "Boo!" Jake calls before throwing one of his cushions at her. "Shut up, Jacob. You're on the other team anyway," Alice quips.

"Oh God, let's just get this over with," I say before making the girls back up. I remember the steps almost perfectly. It helps that they play the tape back and I can dance to the song.

I shimmy and shake and move my hips in ways that seem to mesmerize several of the boys in the room. My brother however doesn't appreciate my moves at all. Ha, that's what he gets for bringing the tape in the first place.

Once the dance is done I stop, out of breath, to loud applause. "Good God, Leah wherever, whenever you want to have sex, just let me know, " Emmett jokes from his spot on the couch. I make a grossed out face but I'm not really bothered. This is just how Emmett and I play around.

Rose however doesn't seem amused. She's a very competitive person and doesn't like for anyone to show her up. "Okay, let's do this," She says, looking and sounding like G.I. Joe Barbie with her hands on her hips.

Seth hits play and the music starts over and we all launch into the routine. Alice and Rosalie have a huge advantage. Their vampire gracefulness allows them to pick up the dance effortlessly and we all match each other move for move.

Bella, on the other hand, stumbles around like a fawn just learning how to walk. She bumps into the coffee table, even though we've pushed it up against the wall.

I look over at her and can see that she's clearly getting frustrated. I take pity on her and dance over beside her. I try to show her how to move her hips just right and roll her belly properly but somehow she loses her balance and falls onto her knees.

She kneels on the ground, looking like she's about to cry. When everyone starts laughing I can tell the shit is about to hit the fan.

I try to help her up but she pushes me away. The fun is completely sucked out of the room as she jumps to her feet, shaking and holding her arms around herself, as if she'll fall apart if she lets go.

I look around the room and see that everyone is staring at her. Emmett is the only one still laughing but I quickly shake my head at him to stop. He does finally.

I feel bad for her. She's kind of pitiful standing in the middle of the room with everyone gawking at her.

"Leah," Edward calls my name quietly. I look over at him, wondering why he's calling my name and not rushing over to help his girlfriend who looks like she's about to go full on Steven King's Carrie on us at any moment.

"Can you run upstairs and get Bella some jeans?" He asks, and I look down and see that she has a fresh tear on the knees of her pants from the fall. I'm just grateful she didn't cut herself. Now that would have been a disaster but really not a big surprise. Disaster seems to follow this girl everywhere she goes.

I nod my head and race upstairs wondering why Edward sent me and not one of his sisters. As soon as I reach the top of the stairs, the shouting begins.

Edward's POV

I watch Bella wearily as she stands in the middle of the living room, hugging herself. My heart breaks as I see the tears flow down her face. I feel guilty. I never should have pressured Lee to let Bella dance with them. I just figured it would help her feel like she belonged more.

I stand up slowly and make my way over to her. I hold her to me and mumble that it's okay into her ear but she doesn't seem to hear me. I feel her tense up as I clutch her to me, trying to cheer her up.

"No," She says softly as I hold her. I look down at her confused but then it dawns on me what's about to happen next. It's been surfacing the last couple of days and I knew this blow up would happen sooner than later.

"No!" She yells before she pushes me off. I could easily stay where I am but I respect her wishes and take a step back. I can hear everyone's thoughts about why she's freaking out and what a dramatic diva she is. I try my best to tune them out and pay attention.

"I can't do this anymore. I just can't. She's come here and completely taken over. She's stolen my best friend right behind my back, bewitched my boyfriend, and now all of you like her best as well." She yells, as she looks furiously around the room.

I listen and hear the confusion and curiosity in everyone's minds as they think over her words and then the clarity as they all come to the same conclusion. She's jealous of Leah.

I sense Rosalie about to laugh and shout out an "I told you so," to Emmett but I quickly shoot her a look letting her know to keep her mouth shut. Now isn't the time.

I open my mouth to speak when Bella flies into a rage like I've never seen. "I know that they don't care about me," Bella says as she gestures to my family, "but you two are the most important men in my life. I can't have both of you chose her over me. I won't be able to live if that happens. I need you. . . both of you. You have to choose. Me or her."

She says, as she alternates looking at me and Jacob. Jacob sits on the couch, his mouth agape, not believing what she's asking of him. I hear him going over what she's asking in his brain and he's puzzled.

Part of him thinks she's crazy. He shouldn't have to choose between her and Leah, especially since she never officially chose between him and me. Another part sees this as his final chance. This is what he's been waiting for. She's asking him to be with her and the majority of him wants to leap at the chance.

Than he seems to realize she kept saying both of us. As in me and him, a package deal. She'll have what she wants, both of us and Leah will be left with no one and probably return to the bitter harpy she once was.

Bella must sense his uncertainty because she approaches Jacob first. "Jake, you promised me that you would always be there for me. I need you." She whispers as she clutches his hands and pulls him up from the sofa. She envelopes him in a hug and I hear Rose let lose a sigh of indignation.

She looks over at me with a look of rage on my behalf and pity. I look back and watch, feeling powerless to do anything about it.

The shouting causes Esme, Brady, and Colin to wander into the room. Bella must have been really loud because even Carlisle enters the room, to see what's going on. Once he sees Bella draped all over Jacob and the two looking as if they have forgotten they aren't alone, he races over to me. He places a hand on my shoulder in support and I realize that I can't do this anymore.

"Remember what we just decided, remember what we have," Bella says into Jacob's ear as she hugs him close. I can see it the instant Jacob makes up his mind. Sadly, he makes the wrong decision.

"Bella, you know I would do anything for you. I would pick you over everyone; over Leah, even over my pack." He says, and I think he's finally lost his goddamn mind.

I see Seth's eyes widen and I think it's because of what Jacob has just said about the pack but then I notice that he is looking behind us, towards the stairs. I turn my head and Leah is standing there, holding a pair of jeans, looking as if she's just lost her best friend. Which in a way she has. She clutches her chest as if she's in pain, and I realize it's the spark acting up again. Jake's rejection hurting her both physically and emotionally.

"Sacre bleu," Brady exclaims and he and Colin angrily stomp back into the kitchen. Seth gets up and roughly pushes past Jacob and Bella to get to Leah, who is standing frozen on the steps. "I'm going to chop his nuts off and put them in the blender. I swear to God, I'll do it Esme, I swear I will." Colin shouts, before Esme pushes them both back into the kitchen.

As Seth jostles him, Jacob lets go of Bella and it's as if he's waking up from a trance. He sees Leah standing there staring at him, and I can practically see her heartbreaking. Jacob looks as if he wants to go to her but Seth growls ferociously at him, blocking her from his view.

I'm distracted when Bella walks over and tries to hold my hand. I move my hand away and she tries harder to get my attention.

I finally look away from Leah to Bella and stare her down. As I look at her, I wonder what the hell I was thinking for the past months. I can see from her face that the turmoil she has just caused doesn't faze her at all. She actually looks pleased.

"Edward, I know you're mad at me but I need to know. Who do you choose, me or Leah?" She asks, calmly. I hear Leah give a small gasp, as she just now realizes what made Jake say the things he did. She slumps down on the steps, the pain intensifying. I thought she would have tried to run if it wasn't for the pain but I can hear from her thoughts that she wants to know what my answer will be.

"I already chose you over everyone else," I tell her, while watching Leah the entire time. Bella thinking I'm finished jumps up to hug me but I take a step back, quickly away from her.

"But I'm not doing that anymore. I had no friends but you. My family and I were ready to move away from Forks when you took over my life. You even took the one thing that I prided myself on keeping. The one sin I had yet to commit and I gave in because I thought it would help us. Because you wanted me to. I chose you over my own pride, even though your 'so called' friendship with Jacob made me look like a fool."

I tell her, enraged now. My voice keeps getting louder and louder the longer I speak. She shrinks away from me but I follow her, wanting her to hear this.

Jasper stands up and walks over to me, trying to calm me down with his powers but I'm so infuriated that it doesn't work.

"It's obvious that my friendship with Leah has made me happier than I've been in a long time and yet, you want to take it from me too. I let you have Jacob, so why begrudge me my friend?"

She shakes her head at me, on the verge of tears again and I see that I might be a little harsh on her but my anger at her for toying with both Jacob and I has been building for months now. I'm finally letting it all out.

I look over at Jacob, who is staring at Leah, who is watching me. He looks as if he is about to fall apart and I want to laugh. "You deserve each other. You're both liars and have no idea what you want. You just like to play around with people's lives and emotions as if they have no consequences." I tell them, having both of their attention now.

I can hear my family's thoughts as they wonder what the hell I'm talking about. Well I guess it's finally time they all know the truth. I'm tired of keeping everyone's secrets.

"You're selfish, Jacob Black." I snarl at him. "How is what you're doing to Leah any better than what Bella has been doing to you? It's obvious that Leah is in love with you, and what do you do? You use her to make Bella jealous."

I ignore Leah when she yells out my name and races out of the house with Seth following her, as I reveal her secret. Jacob rushes me, tossing Bella out of the way as we collide. We've fought a lot these last couple of days but I haven't really been trying to hurt him then.

Now's a different story. I punch him as hard as I can in the face and fight him for all I'm worth. I see every move he plans to make and dodge every single one of them while throwing punches left and right at him.

I hear Bella screaming at us to stop and feel my brother's hands pulling on me to break us up but I don't stop. Finally, Emmett pulls me off of him.

"That's for hurting Leah and for having sex with my girlfriend." I roar, as Emmett drags me off of him. I hear everyone gasp at my accusation, one person louder than all the others.

"Get off me," I growl at Emmett until he lets me go. I'm usually a calm, rational person even during fights but I almost can't control my rage right now. I have to fight down the vampire instincts viciously.

I turn to Bella, who is huddled over Jacob on the floor trying to comfort him and see red. I have never wanted to bite someone just to see them suffer before but right now that thought is actually pleasing. Not that I would actually do it. I'm not that far gone.

"Did you know that for the last couple of weeks I've been able to get small images or thoughts from your mind?" I tell her, anger still bubbling under the surface.

The shock on her face is priceless but I don't much feel like laughing right now. "I saw it in your mind the minute you stepped in the room and saw me and Leah on the floor. Jacob was too jealous at seeing me and Leah to think about it but you didn't try to hide your thoughts at all. I got to see everywhere he touched you, every time he made you sigh. I saw everything." I tell her as she jumps up from the floor to plead with me.

"No, don't touch me." I tell her, anger gone now. Just hurt instead. "You lied to my face and told me nothing happened." I say, looking into her eyes. She looks down at the floor, ashamed.

I have my arms crossed in front of me and she places her hands on them and I push her away. "Every day for weeks now whenever he came in the room I had to hear what you were thinking, and not once did you even feel guilty. Did you really think you could keep both of us?"

Bella is full on crying now. There was a time when her tears could make me do anything but now I don't feel an ounce of pity. "Edward, I love you," she pleads with me but I take another step away from her.

"Are you happy now, Jacob?" I call to him, where he's sitting on the floor with his head in his hands, "You made her jealous." I say with a sarcastic laugh, throwing my hands in the air.

"Is it true," he asks, me sounding miserable. I look at the stupid, broken man on the floor and feel no pity for him. "Yes, it was true but I doubt Leah has any feelings left for you now. I gave you chance after chance to tell her yourself, or better yet, to stop your stupid games but you never listened. Hope your happy now, because you won your prize. I don't want her anymore."

Bella races forward, as fast as her human legs will take her and clutches my arm. "You don't mean that, Edward. I love you. I love only you," She begs me, in hysterics.

I pry her hands off me and push her away. "I need to think. There really isn't much to think about, but I need time. And just so you know, Jacob didn't really mean it when he said he chose you. He would have picked Leah eventually. The spark would have made him." I tell her. It's petty but I want her to know.

"He was only able to make love to you without regret the other day because he was picturing Leah the whole time." Bella looks at me stunned, then looks over at Jacob. Or where he was last sitting anyway. He's gone and I have a pretty good idea where he went.

While Bella is busy worrying about Jacob I race upstairs to my room. I sit on the floor against the wall and stare out of the huge window at the moon and the forest.

I think over what happened today and wish I could have been able to prevent it. Leah didn't deserve to find out like that. I knew Bella was angry with her after the dance but I had no idea she would try to make us choose.

I saw in Bella's mind for a moment and saw her rage with Leah, so I sent her upstairs thinking Bella would get over it while she was gone. No such luck. Out of all of us involved I feel the most for my new friend. I should not have said she loved him like that, it was spoken in the heat of the moment and I regret it.

I just hope that this doesn't make her go back to her old ways. She doesn't deserve to have the kind of life she has. Always second best, the freak amongst freaks. She deserves so much better than Sam or Jacob.

I reach into my pocket and dial her cell phone number. She doesn't answer but I didn't really expect her to. It goes to voicemail and I hear her sultry voice say, "Speak," in my ear.

"Hey, Leah. I'm . . . I'm sorry. It wasn't my place to speak for you. I never meant to betray your confidence. Just know that no matter what happens your always welcome here. I know you probably want to go home but if Sam has a problem with it, come back. I'm here for you. I . . . I think we could both use a friend right now."

I hang up and sit staring at out the window. As I gaze at the moon I think about how my life got this way. I've completely switched places with Jacob Black. I'm in love with my best friend, whose in love with someone else. I'm in love with Leah Clearwater.

ANA: Okay, so a lot happened this chapter, hope it wasn't too much for you all. As always review and let me know that you thought. And don't worry, I know some of you are miss the wolves but they will be back next chapter. Maybe they can help Jake get out of the dog house (ha-ha doghouse, get it). Yeah, I doubt even they can help. He seriously fucked up. Will update DOY and The Hero later this week, if I don't go to VA beach. If I do, they will be up by wither tomorrow or the day after. Hugs+Kisses

Lauren


	14. Chapter 14

A/N: I love you all sooooooo much! Whoa, that was a lot of reviews! I was so scared I had totally f-ed up that chapter. Right after I posted it I was like shit, I probably bigged it up so much it was a huge let down, and now they'll hate it. Well ha-ha on me, because like five people told me it was their favorite chapter : ) I read over most of the story again and cannot believe the turn it's taken. But anyway on to the important stuff.

Some of you are going to hate me but I am not going to tell you what the finally pairing will be. What's the fun in me telling you when we're only midway through the story. That's like going in your parent's closet, finding your Christmas presents a month early and opening them. Which I only did one and then never even tried again because my mom took them all back to the store. So no, I'm not going to tell you. Although I will warn you that some of you may be disappointed, which is a given, but I apologize in advance anyway.

And I saw some people wondering how much longer this fic is going to be. Well, like I mentioned before that we're only midway through. We still have an epic (and yes I do mean epic, I feel we are owed MAJOR bloodshed after that train wreck of a "battle" in Breaking Wind) war against the Volturi coming up after all. So far, I have about 18 more chapter planned out, but that may change. So no, we are nowhere near the end. And I apologize if any of Seth's insults offend anyone, he was just really, really mad lol.

Disclaimer: S Meyer owns Twilight, I own the huge poster I bought of Taylor Lautner for my sister for Christmas but she gave back to me because she "felt uncomfortable with having his half naked body on her wall." Hmmph, guess he was too much man for her. If you ask me, he had too many clothes on

Chapter 14

Jacob POV

I've never run so fast in my life. I phase without even having to think about it and blur out of the Cullen's so fast no one even sees me leave. It's hard to not notice a giant 6'8 man shift into a werewolf but I'm so fast no one even blinks an eye.

I race through the trees trying desperately to catch up to Leah, but even though the immense pain she's feeling right now, she's still faster than me. "Leah, I'm so sorry. I didn't mean it," I think, repeatedly at her but she never answers. Doesn't even acknowledge me.

I can see through the pack mind that she's picturing the night we had together and then replacing herself with Bella. The mental images are making the pain in the spark even more intense but she can't help but think them anyway.

I hear Seth whimper in pity as he feels his sister's pain. Even Colin and Brady are serious as they see her suffer. "Because of you," Brady's voice calls through the pack mind.

I ignore him and keep whizzing past the trees in a hurry to catch her. "Why? You can't make it better." Colin adds. "Hell, she was probably better with Sam. He didn't even hurt her this bad." Brady thinks, to spite me.

Now that comment I couldn't ignore. I snarl at them through the pack mind. I feel them both cower through the connection but I can still feel their disapproval. Which I know I deserve.

I concentrate even more on catching Leah as I see that she's nearing the invisible line of Sam's territory. I can't let her get across without letting her know how sorry I am and how I really wish I could take it all back.

I speed up even faster and am actually able to see her beautiful silvery gray fur whisking through the trees. I send all my thoughts in her direction, desperate for some response from her. Any kind of response would do, but I receive none.

"Leah, I'm sorry. So sorry, Edward was right. I am selfish. I am the biggest asshole but I swear I can change if you forgive me. I never meant to hurt you." I think/shout at her. I finally catch up to her, by some kind of miracle, just before she hits the territory line. I'm close enough to her flank that I can reach out my front paw and touch her. Which I reach out to do, when out of nowhere Seth tackles me to the ground.

"You motherfucking asshole," He snarls at ,me before biting viciously at my side. He gets in a few good bites before I'm able to snap out of it and get back up. "Seth, man, I'm so sorry. I didn't mean it. I didn't mean anything I said." I try to explain.

"You didn't mean to betray your pack? You didn't mean to sleep with my sister and then break her heart, again, for some girl who doesn't give two shits about you, Jacob? Is that supposed to make me feel better? You didn't mean to," He snaps, sarcastically. I've never seen him this angry before, not even at Sam.

"Because Sam didn't have a choice, Jacob!" He yells at me, after swiping at my underbelly. I jump out of the way just in time but he keeps coming. "He had no choice but to pick Emily over Leah. He didn't want to. You choose to hurt Leah of your own freakin' free will."

He uses his size to basically climb up my back and bite at my sensitive ears. It's such a Seth move but it still hurts like hell. "Well, good." He thinks at me as he gnaws it. "It's still not half the pain my sister is in right now. Did you even feel the pain she was in from that good for nothing spark? Because of you." Seth questions as Brady and Colin slowly walk into the battle grounds.

"Tag us in Seth," Brady says menacingly. "We want to help make this asshole pay," Colin seconds. "No," Seth roars at them, with an authority I've never heard from him before. "I'm going to teach him a lesson. This is all me." he thinks as he swipes at my back.

My back arches as he draws blood and I have to fight the impulse to fight back. The alpha in me wants to fucking kill this lesser wolf for even trying to challenge me. It's definitely not a fair fight. I'd kill any of the wolves here but I know I have this coming.

The ass whooping Edward gave me wasn't enough. Hopefully one of them would be able to knock some sense into my head. The sad thing is even after I let Brady and Colin beat up on me too, I still have one major beat down coming my way.

"Damn right you do. I hope Leah castrates your ass, stupid dick." Brady growls at me, hackles raised and teeth bared. Colin seems to take his words to heart and contemplates them, with his head cocked to the side and furry chin resting on his paw.

"Can you still call someone a stupid dick after they are castrated?" he wonders. His brother cocks his head, thinking it over then shrugs his wolf 's shoulders.

"I don't know. Wait till Leah cuts off his prick then see if it still fits." He offers. I stop paying attention to their stupid conversation when a particularly painful slash to my belly occurs.

Seth has sliced right through my flesh and I'm bleeding heavily now. I'm quickly growing dizzy but Seth doesn't seem to notice. He's really on a roll now and is slicing and dicing like there's no tomorrow. "You are such a fucking failure, Jacob. As a friend, as an alpha, and as a decent human being. I knew I should have stopped you when I found out you slept with her." Seth yells, with every cut into my skin.

"Seth, I am so unbelievably sorry. I knew I was wrong and I really didn't want to hurt her but I was drawn to her. And I was drawn to Bella too. I had loved Bella before all of this started, but this spark drew me to Leah. I couldn't leave her alone, even though I wanted to. Hell I even had some feelings before the spark. It just made it more unbearable. But I didn't know how she felt, I swear." I plead with him to understand. My excuses sound feeble to my own ears.

"It was fucking obvious how she felt, dumbass," Seth yells, while pummeling me further. He bombards me with memories of all the good Leah's done for me since we agreed to be friends. I see her sticking up for me against Sam twice, before we left for the club that time and during our huge fight. Talking to me about my mom in my car.

"It was also obvious how you felt about her. You like her too dumbfuck, but your so stuck up Bella's ass you barely paid her any attention." Seth snarls. I instantly see us dancing together at the club and then me running off to greet Bella. Us goofing off at the beach before Bella showed up yet again.

It's the last memory Seth shows me that gets me though. It's when Edward yelled that she loved me. A range of emotions cloud my face until I settle on happy before realizing that I've blown any shot I had with her.

"Damn right you did," Seth growls before upping the ante. I can barely stand straight but I'm determined to take this beating like man. It's the least I can do, even though I know it won't really make anything right.

"Seth, dude?" Brady calls out, actually sounding worried about me. Seth doesn't hear him over all the profanities that are spilling from his mouth. He sounds just like Ralphie for A Christmas Story, when he beat up that kid in the alley and his mom caught him using every cuss word he knew.

"Stupid mother fucker, dumbass, dick sucking, cock taking, faggot, bitch ass, asshole." I hear Seth shouting as he cuts into me some more. Eventually I can't even stand anymore and I slump to the ground, black spots appearing before my eyes.

"Seth, I think you got him man," Colin tries. "Fucking shit face cunt," Seth growls out before throwing a vicious slice to my face. I feel his claws tear into the skin around my nose and then feel the sharp drag as it cuts into my eye.

The pain is too much and I instantly phase back, holding my face. Seth, Brady, and Colin must have shifted back as soon as I did because I hear their exclaims surround me.

"Shit, man, you killed him." Colin calls out, terrified. "He didn't kill him. He just popped his mother fucking eye out," Brady yells out, I see him pointing a few yards away from us frantically.

"Dude. That's an acorn." Seth says, calmly before bending to inspect my face. I don't even realize that I'm yelling in pain until he puts his hand over my mouth, to shut me up.

He looks at me for a while and I slowly watch the transition from protective brother Seth to the Seth who used to follow me around religiously. "Oh God, Jake, I'm so sorry. I didn't mean. . . It looks bad. We need to get him to Carlisle." He says before putting my hand back over my bad eye.

It hurts like a bitch and I wonder how bad it is. We've seen some nasty injuries in the past but I've never seen the boys this freaked out before. It must look fucking terrible for Seth to stop being pissed at me so quickly.

The guys all change into their clothes that they had tied around their legs and come back to surround me again.

"How are we supposed to move him?" Colin asks. "We can just roll him back, right? I mean, it's not that far." Brady answers. Seth, who is actually smarter than the two brothers which surprises me, dummy slaps the both of them. "We're going to have to carry him back."

"Nuh uh, no. I'm not carrying his huge naked ass," Colin protests. "Me neither, he just looks fucking heavy," Brady agrees. He bends down and gets to my eye level. "How much do you weigh, Jake?" He asks, sounding suspiciously like Esme does when she asks them an easy cooking question that they don't know the answer to.

I try to open my mouth to cuss him the fuck out for asking such a dumbass question and just end up screaming in pain. It feels like my whole face has been split open. I taste gallons of blood flow in my mouth as I yell.

Seth slaps his hand over my mouth again, a little harder than necessary and causes me to scream some more. "Shh, shh, shh, dude, shut the fuck up," Seth whispers at me, "I don't want Sam's guys to find us."

I struggle to stop screaming and finally manage to grind my teeth instead. "Dude, he doesn't look so good." Colin brilliantly states. "Come on, we have to hurry if we don't want to get caught . . . or if we don't want Jake to die," Seth finishes after a long pause. Great, I'm just an afterthought. I must be a complete asshole for them to not be more worried.

I think over everything that happened in the last couple of weeks and realize that I don't blame them. I wouldn't care about me either.

The guys walk over and surround me; Seth at me feet and Brady and Colin at each side. "Okay, on the count of three we're going to lift and walk as fast to the Cullen's as we can. One, two, tow and ½, two and 2/3," Seth counts down.

"Oh hurry the fuck up, "Brady and Colin say in unison before grinning at each other. I roll my one good eye but instantly regret it. "Okay, three," Seth calls out before they each pick up a limb and heave.

Seth has both of my legs and Brady and Colin have each of my arms and none of them are gentle. I scream out again and as I do all three of them let go at the same time and I fall back to the ground.

I scream even louder, sure that the one functioning organ I had left just ruptured. "Oh my god, he IS fucking heavy," I hear Seth wheeze as he bends over clutching his knees, out of breath.

"Oh my god, Seth! You ripped him to fucking shreds! He looks like this dude I saw on this horror movie on the sci fi channel. This fucking evil clown put a dude through the paper shredder at a school and he looked just like Jake once they pieced him back together. How did you do that?" Brady asks, sounding awed and not worried at all.

"Did you guys see the size of his dong? Fucking huge," I hear Colin say, a little too excitedly to be considered normal.

Deafening silence abounds and I can't help but to open my one good eye and to try to roll over to cover myself. It hurts too much so I give up. Fuck it, I'm just happen it wasn't harmed when Seth went ninja assassin on my ass. Thank god.

"What? I know I wasn't the only person thinking it." Colin says, indignantly. No one responds. "Oh whatever, just grab his legs and arm and lets go." He whines before grabbing my left arm.

"I don't think I feel comfortable sharing a room with you anymore," Brady whispers, softly. "Dude, your my brother!" Colin yells, dropping my arm again. I would yell again but my voice is too hoarse.

"I'm just saying. I'm no spring chicken down there either and I don't want you checking out my junk." Brady says, good naturedly. "Both of you shut the fuck up and lift. One, two, three," Seth counts down and miraculously I'm off the ground.

"Alright, good job, not let's go," He says, before all three of them try to walk off in opposite directions. My aching body is pulled in three different ways and then they all snap back as all three guys let go at the same time and my body collides with the hard, unforgiving ground again.

I'm praying to God that I make it out of this alive so I can make things right with Leah, as I cough up even more blood. "Okay, your right or mine this time," I hear Colin ask before I pass out.

Leah POV

Remember that line form Mean Girls? After Cady is first betrayed by Regina and she steals her crush right out from underneath her? I'm pretty sure she says, "My stomach felt like it was going to fall out of my butt."

Well that's the feeling I got when I heard Jake just throw me and the pack away like yesterday's garbage. What really hurt was that I knew he meant it. I could tell by his voice that he meant it with every fiber in his being.

The spark roared to life and floored me then. I couldn't move, couldn't breathe, I couldn't even think. After that I could barely process anything that was said. I heard tidbits here and there and Bella's incessant whining stood out louder than everyone else's at one point.

I heard her clearly ask Edward who he choose, me or her. I had no idea why she would ask such a thing until it became all too clear to me. She had just asked Jacob and he voted in her favor. Hell, the asshole went above and beyond and traded in his own pack for her pale, clumsy ass.

The really fucked up part is that Jacob was supposed to be my best friend. He was the one I turned to when I needed someone, he was the one I credited with changing my life, with making me happy again. He was the one I shared this crazy spark with, he was the man I slept with after not letting any man get too close after Sam. He was the man I fell in love with.

He was my alpha, yet he traded me in without a second thought. It took a vamp to stand up for me. It took a vamp to pick me. Edward, Bella's actual boyfriend and the guy who I considered to be my enemy up until a few weeks ago, took my side. Sure, he ratted me out a second later but I couldn't stay too mad at Eddie. He was pissed and wasn't thinking clearly.

I'm still going to kick his sparkly ass but I forgive him for it. Jacob, however, is dead to me.

I don't know what the real icing on the cake is. Is it the fact that he's been using me and pretending to be my friend this whole time to make Bella jealous or is it the fact that he fucked Bella a week after sleeping with me? I couldn't choose.

Just thinking about him touching her made the spark strengthen. I stumble a little and can't help but to slow down as I race home, race away from that house of horrors. The burning in my chest won't stop and my ears are now starting to ring. I think I may be going deaf. I guess this stupid spark is going to kill me. Well, so be it. Death has to be better than this shit.

I hate him for doing this. It's bad enough the way he's treated me but what about Brady, Colin, and Seth.

Brady and Colin are just pups. They left their home to come and follow him. Sure they loved it here and had Esme to mother them but they had to have been missing their real parents.

And Seth. Seth worshipped Jake, looked up to him like a big brother and Jacob just crushed him like an insignificant bug. Did he not care about all that we gave up for him, all we sacrificed?

"Fuck him, Lee, just get home." I hear Seth call to me. I slow down immediately, my entire body aching, to reach him. "Seth, I'm so sorry. If I had never left Sam's pack you never would have followed me. I never meant for any of this shit to happen."

"I know, don't worry about it. Just get home." He responds, sounding pissed. I never heard him so serious before and it's his tone of voice that makes me turn back around.

"We're really sorry, Leah." I hear Colin say as he and Brady phase in. Brady gives the mental equivalent of a head nod in agreement.

"Thanks guys," I think as I speed up. I'm finally nearing the border when the spark gives off a weird little pulse and Jacob shifts.

"Leah!" He yells through the connection instantly, as he flies towards us faster than I've ever seen him go. Oh hell no, I think to myself as I push myself even faster.

"I didn't mean it, I'm sorry. I'm so sorry," He begs, as if it's that simple, that easy. He broke my heart. The heart that he had mostly just finished mending. I think back to the night that we gave into the spark and made love. What had started off so rough had quickly turned passionate and gentle.

I thought he cared about me but it's obvious he didn't give a shit. My mind's eye changed the memory to feature Bella in my place and it all becomes so clear now. He was probably picturing Bella instead of me the whole time.

The stupid spark was broken. It was trying to force us together when he really wanted to be with someone else. I was just second best, yet again.

"Leah. I'm so sorry. " I hear him call desperately and I would almost believe him if I didn't remember the look on his face when he said he would give up everything for Bella.

I see russet fur out of the corner of my eye and see how close he is. He must have been soaring to catch up to me that quickly. None of the other wolves had been able to catch up to me before.

He's right behind me now, close enough to reach out and touch me. I try to speed up but the spark doesn't want me to. The pain intensifies so much that I can't go any faster. In fact I have to slow down.

Thank god for Seth. He comes out of nowhere and barrels into Jake, knocking him back just in time. I race forward and cross the treaty line onto La Push land.

The very air seems to change now that I am back on my homeland. It feels lighter, just all around better.

I don't slow down, just keep going until I'm a few blocks from my home. I'd have to keep running as a wolf even if I did want to phase back. I tore through my clothes again I was so upset.

I'll never be able to explain the large grey wolf running through the rez all the way to my house but I'll worry about that later. I'm right down the street from my house when I race across the road and nearly miss getting hit by a truck.

Paul's truck, to be specific. My tail hits his front bumper, that's how close I was but no damage is done. Luckily, no one is outside, as Paul hops out of the car and shouts my name, trying to get me to turn back around.

I don't even glance behind me as I just keep running towards home. Too close to sanctuary to turn back now.

A small part of my brain tells me that I may get into some kind of trouble for being on Sam's territory now but I don't care. I finally make it to my house and see that Sue isn't home. It's dark and her car is gone. She must be at Charlie's yet again.

I almost break down the damn door trying to get in. It finally swings open and I fly up the stairs to my room, where the door is already open, as always.

I phase back as soon as my body hits the carpet and I finally let myself cry. I cry and I cry and I cry. And I punch the wall a few times. But mostly I cry.

I thought Sam imprinting hurt. But at least that wasn't Sam's choice. At least he didn't fix me up just to break me worse than before. Not to mention the goddamn spark that had me convulsing on my bed from the pain.

The really fucked part is that I know the only way to make the pain go away is for him to be here and if he were here, it would kill me. I lie on my bed, naked for hours., just thinking. Waiting for the pain to go away. It doesn't but I slowly become accustomed to it.

I hear the banging on the front door and I wonder why they don't just come inside. I can smell that it's Sam, Paul, and Jared. They never bothered knocking before.

I sit up and slowly pull on clothes that I had lying around on the floor, not caring whether they're clean or not. As I pull the shirt over my head and Sam knocks again I realize that there's really only one way to fix all of this. Only way to make it all go away. I have to fucking kill Jacob Black.

ANA: Okay, so we're back to the filler chapters, le sigh. But don't worry the drama will be back in full force in a few chapters. Hugs+Kisses

Lauren


	15. Chapter 15

A/N: Okay, so I really wanted to wait until I reached 200 reviews to update but 198 are close enough. Thanks again for all the awesome feedback you guys, you all are amazing. And I got a bunch of great plot twist ideas from some of you, I thought they were incredible ideas but it's a little late to change the direction I have in mind for the story now. I think you all should write your ideas yourselves, they truly were good ideas. I think you could do them better justice than I ever could. Anyway, here's the chapter. Enjoy

Disclaimer: I own nothing Twilight related. All S Meyer's; I'm just borrowing her characters for right now.

Chapter 15

Edward POV

Leah still hasn't called me back and I'm worried. I hope she isn't too upset with me. I know La Push is her home, but I can't help wishing she was here. She's hurting right now, both physically and mentally. She doesn't need to be alone.

I heard Seth's thoughts as he raced after her earlier. I know he chased after her and is going to make sure she's alright.

I'm actually surprised that I'm not more torn up about Bella's deception. I think I'm just happy I don't have to pretend anymore. I'm tired of pretending we're perfect all the time. Tired of fighting for someone who isn't willing to admit I'm the only one for her. I'm just plain tired.

I've never really felt my real age before but now I feel positively ancient. I'm honestly too old for this shit.

I hear a knock on the door and concentrate my powers to the person behind the door. I hear Rosalie's thoughts and try my hardest not to laugh as she thinks of all the entertaining ways she could murder Bella Swan. Right now she's contemplating bashing her head in with her battered copy of Wuthering Heights or running her over with Jacob's bike.

"Hey, Edward, can I come in?" She calls before opening the door and peeking her head inside. I nod my head and she quickly enters and sits down beside me on the floor.

"You know you can't kill her, right." I tell her jokingly, as I look at her out of the corner of my eye. She huffs and scowls, and I can't help but laugh.

"I know, but I really, really want to," She answers. I pat her hand and smile as I close my eyes and lean my head against the wall. "I can't believe she slept with him. I just didn't think it would ever go that far," She says, truly sounding amazed.

"Me neither, I mean I knew Jacob would jump at the chance of course," Rosalie interrupts me with a growl but I keep on, "But I never thought Bella would betray me like that." I finish with a sigh. We sit in silence for a few minutes, each of us thinking about how fucked up the situation is.

"So, what are you going to do?" She asks quietly. I shrug, honestly not having a clue. I can feel her eyes watching me but I ignore it and keep my eyes closed.

"Well, maybe now you can make your move on Leah," She says, slyly. I know she's fishing for answers. She and Alice have thought there was more to our friendship from the beginning. I hate admitting their right but the small smile that appears on my face gives me away.

"I knew it; I fucking knew you liked her!" Rose cries out, excited as she sits up and kneels in front of me. I chuckle and open my eyes. Rose never smiles but the grin that lights up her face right now is beatific. I guess it's safe to say Rose would approve of me and the she wolf having a relationship.

"She doesn't think about me like that, though. Plus, it's too soon after Jacob and Bella. I still have feelings for Bella and I know she's still hung up on Jake." I tell Rose, watching the smile slowly fall off her face.

"Fuck Bella, you can't possibly be thinking about getting back with her, Edward! Eww, she's awful." She whined.

"So that's how you really feel," I tell her, laughing, while bumping my shoulder against hers. She bumps me back and ruffles my hair, treating me like an actual little brother. I know we're supposed to act human but I cross the line at her belittling me.

I twist out of her arms and push her away. She laughs before collapsing over onto the floor. "You already knew I hated her. I didn't exactly try to hide it. Besides I don't think anyone actually liked her. I'm pretty sure even Alice was faking," She tells me and I know she's right.

The only sibling Bella got along well with was Alice and they had nothing in common. Alice thought of Bella more as a real life doll she could play make up with and dress up rather than a real friend.

I sense Rose's thoughts drifting back to Leah and I know where she's going with this. "Everyone likes Leah though," She says, while thinking back over all the fun we've had with her these past few weeks. "You should have seen Carlisle earlier. I haven't seen him so worried in years."

I look at her confused and she replays everything that happened after I went upstairs.

I watch from Rose's perspective as Bella runs to go follow me upstairs and Rose flies past and blocks her. Rose hisses at her and she jumps back frightened. "I need to speak to him, Rose. I need to explain." Bella tries to reason with her but Rose refuses to budge.

As Rose hisses at her, Bella jumps back and bumps into Alice and Jasper, who came to stand behind her. Jasper walks past her, to go calm down Rose at the top of the stairs.

Alice holds on to Bella's arm to prevent her from trying to go upstairs. Bella thinks she's trying to comfort her and turns around. "Oh Alice," She calls as she goes to hug her. Alice moves away at the last second.

"Bella, you're future has been disappearing for a while now. Sometimes I see you and Edward happily married with you a vampire like the rest of us, and other times you're gone from his future completely. I've tried to be your friend, Bella." Alice says softly, before stepping back and gesturing to the rest of our family.

"We've all been trying to get you to be a part of this family, for Edward's sake. I didn't want him to know how unsure of your future you were, but apparently he's known this entire time. We've all known. My visions told me, Jasper could feel your uncertainty and lust every time Jacob entered the room. Even Emmett thinks your flirting is too much." Alice says, almost yelling now, while pointing behind her at Emmett.

He simply shrugs from his place against the wall and says, "You know it's bad when I think the flirting is too much."

"Bella, we all think you should leave Edward alone for a while. He . . . he needs to think about what he wants to do." Alice finishes.

"What he wants to do? What do you mean, Alice?" Bella asks, on the verge on tears again. Carlisle walks over and places his hand on Bella's shoulder, comforting her.

"It means we love our son, Bella, and don't want this to get any uglier. It would be best for the both of you if you gave him space until he's ready to see you." He tells her, in a comforting voice.

Bella looks at the floor and scuffs her shoe against the carpet. "This is all that girl's fault." She whispers. Carlisle straightens up and the look on his face is stern.

"Leah Clearwater is a friend of this family; she has done much for us. I do not appreciate your behavior towards her and it will not be tolerated. In all due respect, Leah didn't make you sleep with Jacob." He tells her, as Bella hangs her head, ashamed.

Carlisle looks serious as he takes his hand away and she walks to the door. She opens it and turns around once more to say, "Tell him I'm sorry." Carlisle nods his head and she leaves.

"Should we check on Edward now?" Rosalie asks from the top of the stairs still. "No, give him some time, Rose. I just hope everyone will be okay. Do you think Leah will come back," Carlisle asks, looking around the room, sounding generally worried.

"I don't know," Emmett whispers, this the most serious I've ever heard him. "If she comes back, send her straight to me. I'm sure that odd spark is causing an immense amount of pain right now." He says as he turns and walks towards his study. "I'll speak to Edward later; I guess it's safe to go upstairs now, Rose."

Then Rose turns to go to my room and the memory ends. I nod my head at her and agree. "He did sound very worried."

"We all care about her, you know," Rose answers. I nod my head in agreement again. I already knew that.

Rose pats my knee and then stands up, ready to go. "We love you, Edward. We all just want you to be happy, whether that means with Bella, Leah, or alone." She says as she stands in the doorway.

"Thanks, Rose," I tell her. She walks out and I think over everything she's said. I don't have much time to think however when the wolves barge back in the house.

"Carlisle, Carlisle, I need you quick." Seth's voice calls out. I hadn't expected him to be back so soon and I know that this can't be good. Immediately my mind goes to Leah and I worry that something bad has happened to her.

Rosalie and I exchange quick glances and then race downstairs. As I run down the staircase I read Seth's mind and realize I'm worrying for nothing. Leah's fine, for the most part. It's Jacob who's in trouble.

Rose and I walk into the kitchen where the boys are laying their unconscious alpha onto the kitchen table. I see Seth looks incredibly scared is worried about how badly hurt Jacob is.

I fight the urge to roll my eyes and instead walk forward to check out the damage. "Don't worry, Seth. It can't be all that," Bad I was going to say but couldn't finish my sentence as his memories of the fight flood my brain.

Whoa, Seth really let him have it. The bloodshed in his thoughts is nothing compared to the carnage that is Jacob's mangled body though. Wounds that should be healing by now are still dripping blood and his heartbeat is slow. Even his face is almost unrecognizable from the last blow Seth dealt him.

Despite my hatred for the boy right now, I can't help but be scared for his life. "What is it? What happened?" Carlisle asks, as he appears beside me in the kitchen.

I watch as his eyebrows disappear into his strikingly blond hair as he gazes down at Jacob. "What happened?" He asks, as he flies into action. "Seth fucked him up, is what happened. He was like Braveheart out there." Brady clarifies.

Carlisle runs out of the room and then reappears with his medical supplies. He tries wrapping up several of the wounds to stop the bleeding but it doesn't help. The thick blood pools through the fabric easily. I look at Rose, who I know hates Jake just as much as I do right now for hurting Leah, and am thankful that his blood doesn't smell appetizing at all.

If it did we would all be in a frenzy from the large amount of it pooling on the table. Jacob suddenly convulses on the table and Carlisle and I each hold him down on the table, to stop him from falling off.

Carlisle tries everything he can to stop the bleeding but nothing works. My brothers and sisters each step up and try applying pressure to the various wounds along with Seth, Colin, and Brady but it does not good. His heartbeat is steadily growing fainter.

I shift through everyone's worried, chaotic thoughts and focus on Seth, who is worried about having killed his alpha. "It's not your fault, Seth. This isn't normal; he should have healed by now. This wasn't caused just by you. Besides, he deserved every single hit you gave him." I tell him, while jerking my head at Jasper. He quickly gets my meaning and stands behind Seth, using his powers to calm the boy's anxiety. Seth slowly calms down and I feel relieved.

"I wonder how Jake's pain is affecting Leah. She must be feeling it through that spark thingie too," I hear someone think. I look around to find the culprit and realize its Brady.

"Brilliant, Brady, we need Leah," I tell him, excited to have figured out how to save Jacob and a way to guarantee Leah's return to us.

"What, I didn't say that," Brady exclaims as everyone looks at me strangely. "I know. He thought that Leah must be feeling Jake's pain through the spark and it made me remember the other day when Leah was in pain and Jake was the only person who could help her. Maybe it's the same in this case." I explain as they all gaze at me.

Everyone looks at me, baffled before Jacob's body jerks again, dangerously. "Well, it's worth a shot. Seth, we need you to go get Leah. Tell her it's a life and death situation." Carlisle instructs him.

Seth takes off without hesitating. "We can't leave him here. We have to get him upstairs," Rose observes. Immediately, Brady and Colin step back. "Well, good luck carrying this big beast. We're out. My back still hurts from last time." Colin says, as he backs away slowly.

Brady nods his head in agreement and follows his brother. Emmett laughs. "He can't be that bad," before we all begin to lift him. We all manage but I can easily see why the boys complained. Jacob weighs a fucking ton.

We get him upstairs and carry him to his old room. I resist the urge to just dump him on the floor and gently place him on the bed. Alice, who I hadn't even noticed in the room, lifts the blankets and covers his nakedness.

We all stand around, feeling uncomfortable, except for Carlisle who's stepping up the rest of his supplies. I close my eyes and rest my head against the wall once more. I just want Leah to hurry up and get here. Not to help Jacob, but so I can see her face again.

Leah POV

I slowly make my way downstairs after getting dressed and splashing my face with water, trying to hide all evidence of my tears. The pain from the spark still hasn't died down, if anything only growing more intense but I try my best to ignore it. It isn't working.

I'll be damned if I let Sam Uley see my crying or in pain. Damned, I tell you, damned. I approach the door and see that it's jammed shut. After I almost broke it down trying to get in the house, I must have slammed it shut and wedged it in.

Well, this explains why they didn't just barge the fuck in like they normally would have. It pains me to move too swiftly but I have to, as I try to unstick the door. I pull and the pain intensifies tenfold.

The door finally flies open and I fall to my knees, struggling to catch my breath and stop the pain from spreading. It isn't working. My whole body feels like it's being sliced into and stabbed. I don't even feel Sam's hands as he picks me up and carries me to the couch.

I try to concentrate on anything besides the pain, try to ignore it, but it's impossible. I fight to open my eyes and see Sam's stupid face staring at me worried, entirely too damn close.

"Leah, Leelee, what's happening?" He asks, as he cradles me in his arms on the couch. Even through the pain I manage to feel disgust. With the last ounce of strength I have I mush Sam's face away from mine and tumble out of his lap.

"Don't touch me fuckface." I struggle to insult him through the agony. Luckily he hears me because I don't think I would be able to repeat myself even if I wanted to.

Paul kneels down beside me and holds my head, looking into my eyes. "Leah, what the fuck happened to you," he asks as he studies me shivering and jumping from the pain.

I struggle to tell him but the pain suddenly becomes unbearable. I reach up and clutch at my face; it feels as if it's been torn apart.

"Did the fucking vamps do this?" I hear Jared ask, disturbed. "I don't know. I told you, I just saw her running like crazy through the rez and I figured something had to be wrong. This shit is crazy." Paul answers as he holds me close, as I scream and cry from the pain.

I know I wanted to appear strong in front of them but I can't pretend anymore. I feel as if this damn spark is killing me. "We have to find out what's going on. They've done something weird to her," Sam says, from above us.

The pain gets even worse and it hurts from the inside out now. I scream out even louder and shake in Paul's arms. "Holy fuck," He calls out as he tries to clutch me closer to stop me from squirming around.

The boys become silent, not knowing what to do, just watching as I suffer. Sam tries calling Jacob, Seth, even the Cullens a few times but no one answers. Just as I think I can't take anymore and I'm finally going to die for real this time, Seth comes speeding through the back door.

"Seth! What the fuck is going on?" Sam yells, shooting up from his place on the sofa. Seth takes one look at me and immediately drops to his knees, taking me in his arms away from Paul.

"Oh god, Leah, I'm so sorry." He says as he holds me. "What? You did this?" Sam yells, incredibly pissed off. I try to send him a dirty look but it hurts to even narrow my eyes.

"Calm down, Sam, Seth would never hurt Leah. Plus, you were the one who tried to rip her throat out last time you saw her." Paul says, as he stands up, wiping off his pants.

Sam growls but there's not much he can say to that, it's true. "Seth, explain," Jared urges. As Seth holds me, I begin to drift in and out of consciousness. Only hearing bits and pieces of his story.

"So Jacob chose Bella over us and it caused this weird spark between them to start acting up. Leah was in pain but she decided to run home anyway. While she got away, I run into Jacob and I couldn't control myself. We fought and I beat him pretty badly. He's . . . he's not doing so well and we thin Leah may be feeling all the injuries I caused him." Seth explains.

"Wait a minute, how the hell were you able to beat Jacob?" Sam asks, curious. "I don't know, he didn't really fight back. I think he knew he deserved it. But it's real bad. He's not healing." Seth answers.

"What do you mean he's not healing?" Sam asks, as Seth stands up, cradling me in his arms. "I mean, he's not fucking healing Sam. God damn, what is this? Twenty questions? We don't have time for this." He says as he tries to walk away.

Sam reaches out and grabs hold of Seth's arm. "I don't think you should take her back. She'd be better here with us." Seth shakes him off and keeps walking. "You don't understand. They're the only thing that can cure them. Jake is dying and Leah isn't too far behind him. I'm taking her back."

"No, you will stay here and rejoin the pack," Sam tries to alpha command him. He grabs hold of Seth's arm again and this time he can't shake him off without dropping me. I'm too out of it to be much help. I barely even understand what's going on as it is.

"Let them go," Jared says as he pries Sam's hands off Seth. "This is more important than the pack right now." He tries to reason with Sam but he still looks like he wants to protest.

"It's Leah, Sam, not just a member of your stupid pack that left you. It's Leah." Seth cries out, and Sam finally lets go.

Paul pushes past him and starts to walk outside quickly. "I'll give you a lift to their house. But I won't go inside,' He says, with a brief glance at Sam. It's clear he wants to help us but he isn't going to risk angering his alpha. Sam must have really cracked down on them since we left.

They jog to the car and the shifting and moving around causes the pain to increase again. I cry out and whimper. As Seth gently lays me down in the backseat as Paul holds the door open I see Sam covering his eyes as if he's about to cry on the porch. Even through the pain I can't help but snicker. What a little bitch, is the last thing I think before I pass out.

The first thing I notice as I wake up is the smell. It smells like vampires so I know we made it back to the Cullens. I try to sit up in bed but have to fight the covers to get up. Someone tucked me in so tightly that it took me at least five minutes before I could get free.

The second thing I noticed was Jacob, lying beside me. Just looking at his sleeping, peaceful face brings back all the horrible memories of the other day.

I expect the pain from the spark to flair back up but strangely enough, it doesn't. I feel fine, I feel better than fine. I feel the best I have in days.

"You won't feel any pain when you're together," I hear someone say from behind me. I turn around and see Edward sitting in an arm chair, watching me. "Really," I ask him, my throat feeling a little hoarse from not speaking for so long. I wonder how long I must have slept for it to feel like that and he hurriedly answers me.

"You've both been asleep for three days," He whispers as he gets up and slowly sits on my side of the bed. I think over everything that happened and remember Seth's story about badly beating Jake.

"He's all better. His wounds are healed but we have yet to check how he's doing internally. He started healing as soon as we brought you in the room." "Was it really that bad?" I ask, as I clutch the sheet closer to myself.

It feels strange being in the bed with Jacob while Edward is sitting beside me, way too surreal. "I'm too scared to move you," Edward whispers as he grabs hold of my hand.

I nod my head, thinking about how nice his hand feels in mine. I used to hate the coldness of his skin but it's grown on me the last couple of days. "If I leave his wounds might reopen," I say, thinking that's his reasoning for not wanting to move me.

He shakes his head no, "I'm scared you'll be in pain again. You felt everything he felt as Seth beat him, on top of the pain you were already feeling. I don't want you to suffer again."

I can almost feel Edward's worry for me. I'm truly touched, I really am but I'm not staying in this bed any longer.

Edward must have read my thoughts because as I tried to get up he reached out as if to push me back down. I growled at him, something I hadn't done since we became friends. "No. Are you crazy? I don't care about how badly we were hurt. I'm not staying in this fucking bed with him." I whisper-shout at Edward, as I finally stand up.

He looked confused for a while before reaching out and softly pushing me back down. I look at him like he's lost his damn mind and he just sends me the most sheepish look ever.

"Look, I don't like this either but physical contact is the only thing that helps you." He whisper-shouts right back. "I don't fucking care, I'm not staying here." I say getting louder with each word. Why was I whispering in the first place, I don't give a flying fuck if Jacob doesn't get his precious sleep. He deserved everything that happened to him. Stupid fucker.

Using my speed and surprise to my advantage I push past Eddie and run out the door, towards the steps, trying to get outside. Only, halfway down the stairs I realize I'm not moving anymore. Someone's holding my shirt.

I turn my head and see Edward sitting on the top step, looking bored, while holding onto the spaghetti strap from my shirt. He lifts his head from his fist, where it was resting, and tugs me backwards until I'm lying in between his legs. I don't even bother trying to get up; there's no point.

"The important thing is that you both get better, how it happens doesn't matter. Come on, I'll stay with you the whole time until he fully heals." He says as he stands up then lifts me to my feet like a child.

I huff and cross my arms, still pissed. "Do you think he will stay asleep the whole time?" I ask, wrinkling my nose in distaste at the thought of him waking. Edward swings his arm around my shoulder, gently and smirks.

"I promise to knock him back out if he does wake," He says, grinning and raising his eyebrows up and down like an evil genius.

Edward steers me back into the room and places me on the bed. He lifts the covers to try, but quickly drops them once I give him my best look of death. He goes back to sit on his armchair.

I look over at Jake, thinking this is so stupid. He looks fine. Edward raises an eyebrow at me before reaching over and gently pulling the cover off of him, exposing his chest.

It's still covered in blood, but as we look at it I can see several of the cuts healing already. Instantly, my anger at him falls out the window and I'm worried. I know I said I wanted him dead, but if anyone was going to murder him it was going to be me.

"Did you all even clean him? What the fuck, Edward? You had me sleeping next to him," I yell, angrily. Edward drops the covers back on him, covering him again. "Of course, we cleaned him. That started the second you walked out of the room. I told you he wasn't fully healed yet." He whisper-shouted again.

"Well, when is he going to be better?" I ask, scared I'll be stuck by his side for the rest of my life. "It took him a few days to heal after the newborn attacked him. He's still healing faster than the average human but much slower than he used to. It's been three days so I'd give him two more, at least." Carlisle says as he walks in and examines Jacob's bloody chest.

He begins to clean him up before looking over at me. "I'm sorry about the circumstances, Leah, but you were suffering too. Our entire family was worried and couldn't bear to see you in pain. As soon as we put you in the bed with him, the pain stopped. I didn't know what else to do." He said, sounding truly sorry about the situation.

"S'alright, I guess," I say softly, as I look down at Jacob. I'm not quite sure if I want to beat him until he wakes up or to cuddle up next to him, hoping he will get better faster. I settle for pushing his head, so that he looks at the wall and not the ceiling. There, the back of his head is much more appealing than his face right now.

"I'm so glad you're doing better, Leah. Like I said we were all worried, while Jacob's pain was physical, yours was psychological. There really wasn't much we could do besides this," Carlisle says, as he watches me. I almost expected him to reprimand me for shoving Jake's face away but the small smile on his face says he's amused rather than angered by it.

"Thank you," I tell him, embarrassed that he saw me acting so petty. Then I change my mind and think I could have done much worse. "You're welcome," He says before leaving the room.

"I wish you had seen everyone when Seth brought you in the house. If it makes you feel better, we all completely forgot about Jacob when you arrived." Edward says from the chair. I turn around to face him and laugh.

"Actually, it does. But . . . how are you feeling?" I ask him, as I take in the dark circles marring his perfect skin and the black eyes.

"I'm fine," He answers curtly. "Don't lie to me, Eddie," I tell him, with the raise of my eyebrows. He laughs and just shakes his head at me. "Okay, okay. I was so worried about you I haven't left since you got here. I wanted to be there when you woke up."

I don't know what to think about that. It's sweet but I don't want to make him hurt because of me. "I'm fine," He says, reading my thoughts. I nod my head, thinking as soon as we're done talking I'm going to make him go feed, even if I have to use physical force.

"Have you heard from Bella?' I ask. He nods his head. "She's been back every day, but I've been avoiding her. I don't know who she wants to see more, me or Jacob." I raise my eyebrows at him, hoping they didn't leave me in here with her and him.

She totally seems like the type to smother me with a pillow then take advantage of Jacob's unconscious body. I see Edward wince and I struggle to change my thoughts.

"So, what does that mean? Are you two broken up?" I ask, curious. "I've more important things on my mind than Bella Swan but I guess it's safe to say, yes. We're done." He says, with conviction.

My eyes open wide, I didn't expect him to actually dump her ass. "Oh, Edward I'm so proud of you," I say as I jump off the bed and hug him. He laughs and hugs me back. "She's such a bitch, and not an awesome bitch like me." I say, making him laugh.

"Are we interrupting something," I hear from the doorway. Edward and I pull away and I hustle back to the bed, suddenly worrying that Jake may have started bleeding again.

Emmett, Rosalie, Alice, Jasper, Esme, Colin, Brady, and Seth are all at the door, watching us and holding gifts.

"Well, they sure don't waste any time. Feeling better huh, Leah?" Colin calls out as he sets a wet, oozing box on the bed and bending to give me a hug. I don't hug him back and eventually he gets the hint and gets off.

"Ignore him, Lee. Happy your better," Brady says, trying to redeem his brother while leaving a box on the bed next to the wet one. I pick up the sweating one and cradle it in my hands. Whatever is in it is cold and squishy.

"What's in here?" I ask, and see Brady and Colin light up. "Open it," they shout out in unison as Seth sits on the bed beside me and pulls me into a one armed hug.

I struggle to unwrap the box with only one arm before Edward reaches over and unwraps it for me and places it back in my hands. I roll my eyes at him while thinking I could have gotten it and he mouths sure sarcastically. I laugh at him and pull the lid off the odd shaped box.

It's ice cream. They wrapped up an actual carton of ice cream. I look over at Brady and Colin who are grinning like the total idiots they are and waving the second box at me. This one is easier to open.

I pull the lid up and inside is a bottle of chocolate syrup, rainbow sprinkles, and nuts. "To put on the ice cream," Brady tells me solemnly, as if I couldn't figure that out.

"Umm, thanks guys," I say, as I struggle to keep the melting ice cream from getting on my fingers. Edward pulls a spoon out of fucking nowhere and hands it to me. I look at him incredulously and he points to the box. Apparently that's where he got it.

I shrug, just now realizing how hungry I really am and dump the contents of the box into the ice cream and dig in. I can tell by the look on Edward's face that it's not a pretty sight.

The twins leave and everyone else gives their well wishes before following them. Rosalie hugged me hard enough to break bones and gave me a shirt that said "Your Ex Says Hi" much to Edward's disapproval. I immediately put it on, the thing was totally badass.

Alice and jasper brought up a TV in the room, since they knew how bored I would be stuck in this room with only Edward and a comatose Jake as company. Seth promised to stay too. As soon as they got the TV hooked up, Alice turned to the style channel. I pretended to be grateful, then quickly turned to SpongeBob as soon as she walked out.

Emmett had bought me a kindle which I thought was very sweet of him and had made me a homemade card. It said "get well soon, lady wolf" on the outside and on the inside it said "pick my brother".

I looked at him confused before Edward who was reading it over my shoulder; snatched it from my hands, balled it up, and threw it at Emmett's head. Emmett, obviously offended, threw the balled up card back and stormed over to Jake's side of the bed.

"That's it, I'm switching sides. I hope Jake gets the girl," He says before reaching into his pockets and pulling out two massive handfuls of condoms and dumping them on Jake's nightstand. Seth shook his head and went to leave but I pulled him back. I had missed my little brother, was totally not going to let his disgust with his sister's sex life mess up my time with him.

Edward stormed over and was struggling to pick up all the condoms without dropping any while Emmett turned to leave. "What are those for," Seth asked, curious.

Emmett, in turn, winked at me as he walked out the door. "For all the crazy, hate sex they will have when he wakes up." He says as he walks out.

Edward finally managed to get all of the condoms up and now just stood there with them, not knowing what to do. I watch him, trying my hardest not to laugh, as I stroke Seth's hair. He looks up at me like what got into the crazy vampire and I just shrug, having no idea.

"Eddie, go feed, already," I tell him since he's just standing there, looking frustrated and confused. "I don't want to leave you," He says, while struggling to hold the thousands of condoms, spilling a few. "I'll be fine, Seth is here. You're my friend, not my servant. You don't have to be at my beck and call, 24/7, you know." I tell him.

He nods his head and I worry I've hurt his feelings for a second. He starts to walk out the room but I reach out and grab his arm before he goes. "Come back when you're finished," I tell him. He brightens again and then shoots out the room, trailing condoms as he goes.

Seth laughs and shakes his head at us. "I don't know how you do it," Seth says, sounding amused and exasperated. "Do what," I ask as I tread my fingers through his hair as he lays in my lap.

"I don't know how you get these two guys to fall head over heels in love with you and I'm always alone." He says, the frustration having won out in the end. "What? What two guys?" I ask, shocked.

Seth sits up and points at Jacob, lying unconscious next to us, and then out the door. "Jacob and Edward are both crazy about you, Lee." "You have lost your mind, Seth. You can't be serious," I tell him as I flop back onto the many plush pillows.

"Jacob felt so bad about hurting you that he let me almost kill him when he could have easily stopped me. You don't know how bad it was, sis," He tells me, as he looks at Jake.

I take his words into consideration and just listen as Seth breaks down my life for me. "And Edward is obviously gaga for you. Me and him almost got into a tug of war match over you when I came in the other day. I finally just had to hand you over because he did not want to budge." He says as I laugh.

"Seriously, Leah, he didn't leave your side the entire time he was out. Everyone knows he's in love with you." I look at him, still not believing him when he sits up and throws his hands in the air, like a total girl.

"Come on, Lee, think! All the suggestive t-shirts Rose has given you." He says while counting off all their sayings on his fingers. "Your ex says hi, your boyfriend thinks I'm pretty, I don't want your man but your man wants me, etc. and so forth. They weren't all just a joke. Why do you think Edward hates them? Because their all true and they embarrass him."

I think it over and see that he may be right. I'm going to kill Rose.

"Even Emmett's dumbass card just now. "Pick my brother," what the hell did you think he meant by that," Seth asks before lying back down. I shrug, honestly not really having time to think it over before Edward plucked it from my hands.

"He loves you. You're going to have a serious decision to make once Jake wakes up." Seth sighs at me. "Who said Jacob was even in the running?" I say, angrily. Seth raises his eyebrow at me and smirks.

"Your hand on his thigh does," He says, laughing. I look down and indeed my traitor hand is resting on his leg. I shoot up, dumping Seth on the floor in the process. "Well, he's not." Seth just laughs from the floor and nods his head, still not believing me.

"What about Edward? Are you considering him?" Seth asks, growing serious again. My immediate action is to wrinkle my nose and say, "He's a vampire." "But what if he wasn't?" Seth asks, curious. I think for a long time and realize that if he was in fact human, we probably would be together. "But he isn't so it doesn't even matter."

Seth sighs again before crawling back onto the bed beside me. "Seth, don't worry about stupid love stuff. There's someone out there whose perfect for you, you're too awesome a person to end up alone." I tell him as I pull him into a hug. He laughs and struggles to get up and I finally let him.

"I could say the same about you, sis." He says before standing up and heading to the door. "Hey, where you going? You're supposed to keep me company, douche!" "I'm hungry and I'm going to get the back copies of all my cosmos for you." He says and I fight the urge to groan. I pray he doesn't bring the hundreds of magazines he has.

"Plus, you have Jacob here." I slap my hands against the bed, frustrated. "You can't be serious. He's fucking asleep, Seth!" I say.

Seth turns around as he reaches the door and points behind me. "He woke up when you pull your hand off his leg. I'll leave you two to talk." He says as he walks out.

I turn around and sure enough Jacob is awake, struggling to sit up in the tight ass sheets. My lips automatically lift up into an ugly sneer and I scoot over as far away from him as I can get.

He finally manages to sit up and looks sheepishly around him. "What happened?" He asks. "Seth fucked you up, you were dying, the spark hurt, my presence cured you. End of story."

"Leah, I am so sorry," he begins to say when I slap a hand over his mouth. "Look I don't want to hear it. Are you better?" I ask him before withdrawing my hand. "What?" he asks.

"Are. You. Feeling. Better?" I snap. "Yeah, I feel fine," He says and I instantly swing my legs out of the bed to get away from him. "Leah wait," He calls out but I ignore it.

That is until I hear a strangled yell from behind me and see him holding his chest, trying to stop the sudden bleeding. 'Oh for fucks sake," I snarl as I grab a pillow case, hop back in the bed, and start to clean him up. His cuts heal as touch him and we both calm down.

He tries to thank me but I shut him up with a mean look. We sit in silence for a while before I turn up the volume on SpongeBob and try my best to ignore him.

Eventually he gets tired of that and takes the remote from me. He mutes it just as SpongeBob breaks out into the sweater song and I send him a dirty look.

"How can I make this better? I swear to you, Leah, I never meant to hurt you and everything that I did, I regret. What do I have to do to get you to forgive me?" He pleads.

"Stop whining for one." I tell him as he reaches out to clutch my hands but I move farther away. "Can you take it all back?" I ask him, of course already knowing the answer.

He sits silently for a while, gazing at me forlornly, before dropping his head and saying "No." "Then there's nothing you can do."

I unmute the TV just in time for SpongeBob's high note and ignore him again. The rest of the episode goes by in silence before he speaks again. "Are you really going to stay mad at me forever?" He asks. I continue to ignore him but he reaches over and turns my face so I can see him.

"If we keep phasing we can live forever, right? Well, I'm going to spend eternity trying to make it up to you. I'm going to make this right, I promise." He whispers.

I don't know what to say to that. I'm still angry but a part of me loves the fact that he feels so bad about it. The spark is practically purring in satisfaction and I think, he's definitely still not forgiven yet but I don't think I want to kill him anymore. Maybe just throw really hot water on him instead. Or just fuck up his car.

He's still holding my chin in his hands and staring at me, while I'm imaging keying Fuck your stupid rabbit onto his car when Bella barges in.

ANA: Okay so I started typing this last night but got tired and fell asleep on the keyboard. Hope you guys like it, I've been suffering from a mean case of writer's block so I don't know what I'll be updating next. Review babies. Hugs+Kisses

Lauren


	16. Chapter 16

A/N: Sorry for the long wait, guys. And just like Rosalie stole the delicate term Isabitch from Leah, I stole it from all my fabulous reviewers who called Bella that. Aren't you all clever? Lol. Here's the new update.

Chapter 16

Leah POV

Bella looks startled to see me and Jake in bed together; the fact that neither of us looks too pleased to see her upsets her even more.

"Jake? I heard you were hurt," She says, as she walks slowly into the room, giving me a weary look. I shoot her a look of disgust in return. "Oh, fuck no. Rosalie!" I shout, as I try to scramble out of the huge bed and to the door. "Wait, Leah, don't leave," Jacob calls after me but I keep going.

In a flash, Rose and Carlisle are in the doorway, staring wildly around the room. "What? What's wrong?" Rose asks, frantic. "Are you in pain? Where does it hurt," Carlisle ask, as he rushes over to me.

"Why is she here?" I ask, ignoring their questions, pointing at Bella. Once Rose's eyes fall on Bella she hisses and crouches down. "Did you fucking sneak into the house, you pathetic piece of." "I let her in," Carlisle interrupts.

Rose, I, and even Jacob stare at him in shock. "I apologize, Leah. I did not stop to think how Bella's presence here would affect you. I did not know Jacob had woken up. She had just wanted to see that he was okay." Carlisle explains.

"I was worried, but I really do need to talk to you," Bella whispers, in Jacob's direction with her head bowed.

I scoff and Rose laughs after her little speech. "I'm sorry, Rose? I thought you had to have feelings to be able to worry about someone, I must have been mistaken." I stage whisper. "Heartless bitch," Rosalie responds, in a singsong voice.

I swear I hear Carlisle chuckle as he excuses himself from the tension filled room.

"Can we get some privacy," Bella says, with the most attitude I've ever heard her use. Rose and I resemble twins with the way our heads snap back at the same time and we then turn to look at each other, stunned by her audacity.

I slump down on the edge of the bed and Rose sprawls across the arm chair, indignantly. "Hell no," we both say, at the same time.

Bella throws her hands up in the air, completely frustrated with our antics. "Can't you act at least a little mature," Bella asks, at the end of her rope. "Umm, can't you not be a whore," I ask, putting my finger against my chin. "Seriously, you guys," she whines.

"Seriously you guys," Rose and I mock her in high pitched, irritating copies of her voice. Even Jacob laughs at the look on her face.

She looks like she's going to cry and Jake takes pity on her. "We do need to talk," He says, looking over at me. I cross my arms and exchange a look with Rose. "Look, the last place I want to be in stuck is a room with you, all mighty jackass, but if I leave you will probably fucking bleed to death. So what do you want to do? Die or talk to Isabitch?" I say.

Jake groans and runs his hand down his face, but I can tell he's trying not to laugh.

"Isabitch? I like that. I'm stealing it," Rose says, while laughing in her chair. "Feel free, it's not copyrighted." I answer her before turning back around.

As Jake tries to control his laughter, I watch Bella staring at him and it fuels my anger even more. "Fuck it, I don't want to be near the two of you anyway," I say, before getting up from my bed.

Suddenly, Jake reaches out and grabs my arm. "No, I guess it's best you hear this too then," He says, pulling me back down. I jerk my arm away and wait for him to speak.

"Jake?" Bella calls, getting his attention once more. "Isabitch," Rosalie coughs into her hand, sending me a wink. I can just tell she's going to say that every time Bella opens her mouth.

Bella sends Rose a dirty look and Rose hisses at her. Bella turns around quickly, waiting for Jake to answer her.

"I didn't want to do this with an audience but it needs to be said. I made a mistake," Jake starts out. Rose snorts and then starts laughing so hard she doubles over in her chair. "Bahahahahahahaha, a mistake. The dog said he made a mistake," She mumbles to herself between giggles.

"God, Rosalie shut up!" Bella shouts, as she tries speak. I expected Rose to freak and rip her throat out but instead she just gets up, wiping at her eyes, pretending to cry from laughing so hard. "I have to tell Emmett about this shit," She says, as she leaves the room.

Once the door closes behind her, I hear her yell down the stairs. "Emmett, guess what the dog told Isabitch?" I hear a loud whoosh and then Emmett laughs. "Ha, Isabitch. That's a good one."

Bella's staring at the floor and I can tell she's about to cry. Yet again, Jake is staring at her looking remorseful. It makes me sick.

"Was that it? I'm assuming you have more to say, Alpha douche," I say, as I lean back against the bed and stare up at the ceiling.

Jake sighs and Bella whimpers as he begins to speak again. "Look, I'm really sorry it has to happen this way but it really was a mistake. I never should have done it. I realize now that it wasn't love that I felt for you. I just wanted what I couldn't have. I was tired of always being second best to Edward. I made myself think that I loved you." He says, in a strangled voice.

I close my eyes and listen as she softly cries and I have to bite my tongue to keep from cussing them both out. She deserves everything he's telling her. He just should have told her before he slept with her.

"Jake, I don't know what to say. I never meant to make you feel like you weren't as good as Edward," She says. "The hell you didn't," I interrupt her. Yeah, I kind of hate Jacob right now but I can't just sit here and listen to her lie to him.

"Leah's right, Bella. You compared us constantly, even told me to my face that you loved me but loved him more. What else could that mean but I'm not as good as him," Jacob says.

"I'm not the only person in the wrong here, Jake. You should have told me you were doing whatever the fuck you're doing with Leah before we hooked up." Bella says, as I sit up and look at her.

Her pale face is red and her thick hair is flying all over the place as she gestures at me. Jake is, surprisingly, nodding his head in agreement with her.

"I never should have slept with you at all. Even my wolf was trying to tell me that. I was disgusted as I touched you Bella; I was only able to go through with it because I thought about Leah the whole time." He says, while turning to look at me.

Bella sobs and sinks to the floor. I actually feel bad for her, only for a second though. No one wants to hear that someone had to think of another person in order to make love to you.

I look back up at Jake, who is staring at me again. "You're disgusting," I spit at him, as I get off the bed. I can't stay here anymore. I just can't take it. "I hope you bleed out," I say as I make my way to the door.

I hadn't known that the stupid spark made him think of me. That somehow made his betrayal feel even worse.

Suddenly, Bella flew past me and reached the door. "No, I'm leaving. I made a mistake too. I never should have given in to you. After you got what you wanted you from me, you're just ready to throw me away. Edward never would have treated me like that." She preached at him, from the doorway.

"Don't you dare speak about Edward! How dare you even mention his name? You're right, he never would have hurt you; but you didn't give a fuck about him. Did you even think about him before you screwed Jacob. You probably only want Jake now because Edward doesn't want anything to do with you." I scream in her face, outraged on behalf of my friend.

"Leah," Jacob says, as he walks over behind us, holding the sheet around his narrow waist. I raise up a hand at him, commanding his silence as I keep berating Bella.

"And don't try to act so damn innocent. I highly doubt Jacob seduced you, you've been coming on to him for weeks now. In front of everyone, even Eddie noticed it. So save the tears and stop expecting sympathy. No one pities you. You started this. You fucked all our lives!" I yell, extremely angry now.

I'm breathing heavily and the spark is causing my fury to build. I feel the urge to shift and teach Bella a lesson. Jacob grabs hold of my shoulders to calm me down, obviously feeling my anger through the spark.

I take a few deep breathes and feel my rage dissipate before I turn around and shove Jake off. "You do not touch me," I snarl at him.

"What's going on here," I hear a soft whisper from behind us. I turn around and see Edward and Jasper, watching us cautiously.

"Edward," Bella breathes softly, but he doesn't even turn to look at her. He stares from me to Jacob and narrows his eyes. "Come on, Leah," He says before he pulls me towards him.

"She was fine here," Jake growls before Edward snaps at him. "Then why was she thinking that she wanted to get away. Just shut the fuck up, Jacob." He says before he leads me away.

Jasper uses his power to calm everyone down and I can feel Edward's arm around my shoulder relax.

"Alice had a vision, we're all needed downstairs." He says and we walk down the hall. Jacob goes to put the sheet back and Jasper follows us, but Bella stands at the door way, looking confused.

"Edward?" She calls after him. "This concerns you too," He says, with no emotion in his voice.

I hear her clumsy footsteps as she follows us into the living room. Everyone is already sitting down waiting for us. Edward pulls me down on the sofa beside him and I see Jacob eying the empty spot beside me. I quickly yank Jasper down before he can get there.

Instead he sits in the armchair and Bella, looking dejected, sits on the floor. I watch as Rosalie and Emmett giggle and whisper between themselves, obviously laughing at Bella.

Carlisle sends them a stern look and they both quickly snap to attention. "Okay, Alice, tell everyone what you saw."

Alice stands up and begins to speak. "The Volturi are on their way," she says, and we all erupt into questions. "Quiet," Jasper shouts, as he goes to stand beside his overwhelmed wife.

"She isn't done," He says, as he wraps a comforting arm around her waist. "And they are bringing everyone. I couldn't see everything obviously because of the wolves' involvement but I know there is no reasoning with them. I saw a vicious battle and plenty of death." She whispers, looking scared by what she witnessed.

With everything that had been going on I had completely forgotten about the Volturi coming. What scared me the most was the fact that Alice couldn't see who was injured or worse, killed in the battle. All that she knows is that both sides suffer great loses.

Edward reads my thoughts and wraps his arm around me. It's freezing cold and reeks but I'm grateful for the gesture. I snuggle closer to him. Out of the corner of my eye, I see Jacob frowning at us. The spark flares up but I ignore his jealousy.

"That's not all," Alice says, while turning to gaze down at Bella. I watch as her already huge eyes widen in fear of what Alice is about to say. "I also saw you changed. During the battle, you were a vampire, Bella."

Everyone gasps and I even hear a couple of groans come from the corner Seth, Brady, and Colin sit in.

"Dude, she'll be the worse vampire ever. She's probably trip and land on a branch, staking herself. Wait, does staking a vampire even work?" Brady asks before Seth slaps the back of his head.

"No, stupid! Their as hard as rocks, the wood would break." He answers "Do you think silver bullets would work on us?" Colin suddenly asks, sounding excited. "I don't know," Seth answers, pensive. "We should try it out and see? I mean, what if the Volturi come and they have some? We need to be prepared." Colin states.

"Who would we practice on," Brady asks, sounding scared already knowing who his brother is going to vote for. "You shouldn't have ate the last fruit roll up and put the empty box back in the cupboard." Colin says evilly.

"That's no reason to shoot me. I say we come up with someone else," Brady says, before slowly turning to look at Jake. Jacob, having been listening to the entire conversation like the rest of us, stares back intimidatingly and Brady quickly changes his mind.

"I say Sam," Seth cries out. "Perfect. Why didn't we think of Sam?" Brady and Colin yell, before high fiving.

The three boys get up to leave the room, clearly not giving a shit about Bella changing, when Jacob stops them. "You're not shooting Sam," He says, while trying not to laugh along with the rest of us.

"Sure, sure. You'll just be target practice then, Black. You still owe us for trying to trade us in for pasty ass over there." Colin calls out, pointing at Bella who has paled noticeably.

As he mentions Bella we all turn to look at her and the conversation turns serious again.

"Alice, was I . . . was I with," Bella starts to ask but dies down as she locks eyes with Edward. The tension in the room intensifies and I can't believe the nerve of this girl.

"No, we weren't together," Edward answers, instead of Alice. Bella pitifully looks at Edward, her posture pathetic. "Did you see it in her mind? Is that how you know," She asks, as if there's no one else in the room with them.

"No, I didn't have to. I know for a fact that I will never be with you again. I've moved on." He said, looking her in the eye. Bella looks from Edward to me, snuggled into his side and I immediately move away.

"So we need to prepare ourselves. Alice does not know the exact date that they will attack but it will be soon. We need to strategize and maybe appeal to the other pack as well. I really want nothing less than to have to work with them but there is strength in numbers." Jasper says, trying to distract us from the un-comfortableness between Edward and Bella.

Carlisle stands up and strides forward to the center of the room. "I know there has been plenty of animosity going around but we all need to put it to the side and worry about what's important. I want us to try our best to get along, just like I want us to get along with the Volturi. I know that your vision says that they will not try to compromise with us but I will still try. We will be prepared, but I couldn't live with myself if we resorted to violence first." He says.

He looks around the room and makes eye contact with every single person here. "I consider everyone in this room family, including Seth, Brady, and Colin even though they left." He stops and thinks for a moment and then looks at Edward. "Were they really serious about getting silver bullets?" He asks.

"Seth was already planning to melt down his baby rattle when he got home." Edward answered from his side of the couch.

Carlisle shook his head and then continued his speech. "Alice said that the battle will be horrific and there will be deaths on both sides. We don't know when they are coming. I don't want anyone to regret anything. We don't know who the causalities are, so make peace with your problems. Put everything behind you and move on."

Carlisle stares at his son during his entire speech, his eyes imploring him to forgive. Edward stares back and I recognize the look on his face.

It's a hard bitterness. It's the same expression I wore for the past year and a half. I reach over and take his hand. He uses the opportunity to pull me back into his side and holds me close.

"I have nothing to regret," He says, smiling now. His father nods his head and then looks between Jacob, Bella, and I. For a second I wish I had Eddie's power. I wish I could read minds.

Carlisle claps his hands and he then asks Jacob and I whether we feel up to phasing tonight and practicing. I look over at Jake, who nods his head.

"Well, I guess we're done here." Carlisle says before sending Edward one last look and leaving the room with Esme. Everyone else wanders off until it is just Jacob, Edward, Bella, and I left.

"Edward," Bella says softly, as she stands up and walks over to the couch. I watch as he bites his cheek and then slowly gets to his feet.

"I really have nothing more to say but I'll let you speak your piece, because my father wants us to be cordial," He says, sighing, exasperated. He looks back at me and smiles, "I'll be right back. This should be quick."

As they walk out I think maybe I'm influencing him a little too much. After they walk out together, Jacob sits down on the couch beside me.

We sit in silence, my wolf happy by his presence. My human side, on the other hand, is still horrified at his words upstairs.

"So Carlisle wants us all to get along," He says, while playing with his hands in his lap. "No offense to Carlisle but ain't gonna happen." I respond, quickly.

He leans back and laughs. "Yeah, I wish it was that easy. Worth a try, though, right," He says, winking at me.

"I guess," I answer. We sit in silence again, his conversation with Bella repeating in my mind the whole time. I can't take it anymore so I twist around so I can see him.

"Did you really think about me the whole time you were with her," I ask him, while searching his face for answers. He nods his head. "The spark was physically repelled every time I even touched her. The only way to keep it at bay was to picture you instead."

I can't help but to picture him with her again and the spark flares up with such a forceful amount of sadness that I double over. He quickly grabs me to keep me from falling off the couch.

"Then why did you do it? You were in pain and had to think of someone else to even stomach her. Why didn't you stop," I ask him, desperate for some real answers.

"I wasn't thinking, Leah. I had tricked myself into thinking I loved her. I thought it was what I wanted. I wasted a year of my life chasing a dream, a stupid dream that cost me my best friend." He tries to explain but I cut him off.

"If that's the case, then why did you still chose her over me, over the pack? Were you really that far gone, Jacob?" I ask, pushing myself out of his arms.

"I was. I was lost, Leah. I didn't see what was right in front of me until I saw how badly I had hurt you. I never want to see you hurt again, Lee."

"That's bullshit. If you didn't want to hurt me you never would have used me to make her jealous in the first place. You never gave a shit about me," I say as he tries to hold me again.

I move farther down the couch and he follows me. "That's not true. Yeah, I was wrong, dead fucking wrong but I cared about you deeply Leah. I told you stuff I've never told anyone before, not even Bella. You were the only person in all these years that saw how much I was missing my mom and went out of your way to talk to me about her. I had developed feelings for you, and you know it." He says.

"That's the fucking point, Jake. If you liked me how could you do that," I said, still pushing him away, even harder now. He would definitely have bruises. But he didn't seem to care, he just kept reaching out for me.

"I swear to God, I would take back every single mistake I made if I could. I feel like I lost my mind. I was so stupid, Lee, so damn stupid. Please, just give me one more chance." He says as he finally grabs hold of my upper body and holds me close.

"No! Get off me," I holler out but he doesn't budge. I struggle and try to get away from him but he holds me even closer.

"I'm so sorry, Leah. I never loved Bella, not the way I love you, I see that now. Even our wolves know we're perfect for each other, what did you think that spark was?" He whispers, as he rubs his head against mine.

I try to shove against his chest but I can't get free. "It's a fucking curse is what it is. I hate you. You're worse than Sam," I snarl.

At my words he loosens his grip and I push away. "You're a lying, selfish bastard. There's nothing you can say or do that will make me forgive you." I tell him as I get off the couch.

He jumps up too and grabs my arm again. "In time. In time Leah I will make this right. We belong together. I'm going to fight as hard as I can to get you to forgive me." He says as he yanks me around to face him.

"That's impossible. I'm not ever going to," I start to say before he leans down in my face startling me.

"I said I'd spend eternity making it up to you, Leah, and I meant it. You may not forgive me today, tomorrow, or even a year from now but in the future, you will love me again." He whispers, his lips inches from mine.

His hand holds my elbow keeping me in place while the other is on my hip. To an outsider it would probably look like we're dancing.

The dreaded spark is flaring up yet again and I feel the truth in his words. His eyes search my face, darting here and there before piercing my eyes with his gaze.

"I mean it. Despite my stupidity, we are perfect together. I'll prove it to you," he whispers before he lowers his head even more and his lips collide with mine. I wiggle around trying to escape his embrace but then the softness of his lips gets to me.

"What the fuck is going on here," I hear Rosalie screech from across the room. Instantly, I shove Jacob off me and storm over to her side.

"I saw you trying to get away from him. Are you alright," She asks, while staring him down. "Yeah, I'm fine Rose. Can you wait for me in the kitchen? I'll be right there," I ask her, trying to not appear so flustered.

I did not want to like his kiss but it did something to me. I felt guilty for giving in.

"Are you sure," she asks, surprised. "Yeah, it'll just be a minute," I tell her. "Okay. Watch yourself, mutt," She growls at Jacob before leaving.

As soon as she steps out, he apologizes. "I shouldn't have done that. I'm sorry," He says. When I open my mouth to speak he cuts me off. "Look, I know you need time for me to try and gain back your trust. I promise to keep my hands to myself, but just know, I'm not giving up."

"You should," I say with plenty of bravado before I storm from the room. As I walk into the kitchen Rosalie and Esme are waiting for me.

"Are you alright, sweetheart?" Esme asks before sitting a plate of chocolate cake in front of me. "We heard you shouting at him to get off you, so I sent Rose to check that you were okay."

"I'm fine," I answer before taking a seat at the counter. Esme places a fork and a glass of milk down in front of me. "I heard human women like chocolate when going through heartbreak." She says, looking sympathetic.

I quickly look at Rose, wondering what the hell she told her. She shrugs before sticking her finger in my icing and then licking it off. She gags and hurriedly wipes her tongue off with a nearby napkin.

"We're vampires. We heard every word he said," Rose says almost as if she read my mind. I look back at Esme, who smiles at me sadly. She pushes the plate of cake at me and says, "Eat up."

"So what are you going to do," Rosalie asks seconds before Jacob walks into the room. He looks sheepishly around before sitting as far away from us as he can.

"I tried to stay away as long as I could but it started acting up again." He says. I look down and see he's bleeding once more. It's much less heavy than it was earlier so that's a good sign.

"Ugh, we can't even talk now!" Rosalie says, aggravated. She suddenly brightens before using vampire speed to whizz upstairs and then back into the kitchen. She hands me my cell phone before she starts texting on hers.

A few seconds later I get a message asking "what are you going to do about the mutt". I look at him, slowly eating the gigantic piece of cake Esme gave him and then start to type.

"I'm going to ignore him." Rose nods her head and types "good girl" and puts her phone away. We joke around, just sitting in the kitchen for about an hour before Edward finally comes back sans Bella.

He actually looks pretty happy. He walks in, pulls me off his stool, sits in it, and pulls me back into his lap. I laugh and Rose asks him how it went.

"I walked her to her car, we talked, she went home. Nothing big, she's coming back tonight so we can discuss how we're going to go about protecting her. I told her I'm not going to be the one to change her though. After we talked, I went hunting again. I didn't get to finish because of Alice's vision. I feel much better now." He says, holding me close.

I turn his head so I can see him. I'm glad to see that his eyes are back to the weird Cullen gold color and the dark circles are gone. "I'm glad you're better. I didn't want you to let her get to you." I tell him.

He leans down and whispers in my ear, "I could say the same to you. I don't want this big mess to make you go back to being that bitter bitch you just broke away from. You're doing so good, don't go back there again."

"As long as I have good, trustworthy friends like you, I won't," I say, loudly stressing the trustworthy part. I watch as Jake stiffens. It's immature but the sight brings me joy.

"Okay, never mind. Keep some of the bitch around. It's still funny to see Jacob squirm," Eddie whispers in my ear again, as I eat my cake. We joke around as I eat; Rosalie sending us smug, satisfied glances the whole time.

We all meet up in the living room again so we can get ready to go to the clearing to practice strategies. As we walk in I see Seth huddled over a large wooden bowl holding a lighter up to his old silver baby rattle, trying to melt it. Brady and Colin are sitting beside him, desperately trying to assemble a rifle.

I look at them puzzled and more than a little worried before they sit up and explain that Old Quil gave it to them. This makes sense because Old Quil is clinically insane.

I snatch up the gun and the lighter, quickly putting them in the hands of the person closet to me. I thought it was Edward, who would dispose of them for me but instead it's Emmett. Dear God, the gun was probably safer in the hands of the children.

"Oh, for me," He says, sweetly, while batting his eyelashes. He starts to assemble it and I quickly run over and use my body as a human shield over the pups, sure that he will blow us all to smithereens.

"Relax," Edward laughs at me as he pulls me up. "Emmett is a pro with a hunting rifle. What did you think he was trying to do while he got mauled by that bear? Dance with it?"

Emmett grins at me before Rose slaps him on the back of the head for scaring me. Once everyone is in the room we all take off for the clearing. Carlisle checks on me and Jake to make sure we're okay to shift before we go.

Once I phase I feel a weight lift off my shoulders. The spark is happy to be in wolf form again and pleased to be so in tune with Jake's thoughts. My human side, however, is not.

He's busy trying to think of ways to make this better while I try to ignore him. I know for a fact that he can make it so we can't see his thoughts so why doesn't he do that now.

As soon as I think it, his thoughts are gone. I guess he didn't know I was paying attention. I don't want to admit it, not even to myself, but I kind of miss them.

The pups are busy thinking of how to get silver bullets. They plan on using Esme's silverware and just asking Emmett to help shoot. He's the most likely to want to help.

I vow that as soon as we get back I'm going to get that gun and bury it somewhere. I know Seth and he's sure to shoot his eye out. The only person I'm more scared to see with a gun is Bella. She would turn a simple automatic into a weapon of mass destruction.

"Chill, Leah. We're werewolves, remember? Unless the silver really kills us, we should be fine." He says, trying to comfort me. Edward races past me, laughing at our thoughts and I'll be damned before some sparkly vamp out runs me, even if it is Eddie.

I race after him, while he tries to speed up. He races dirty and gently pushes me a few times. I bite at his legs, more nips than actual bites, in return.

We make it to the clearing at the exact same time, both of us collapsing on the ground. Everyone else finally catches up and Edward has to leave to talk to Carlisle and Jasper about something.

When he leaves Jacob walks over and sits beside me. I roll on the ground and look at the stars. He lies down beside me and star gazes too.

"Do you know any constellations?" He asks, suddenly. I ignore him, then grow tired of the silence. "No, do you?" I ask.

Since he can't point them out with his paw, he opens his thoughts back up to me and highlights all the ones he knows. I sit in awe, as he points them out, highlighting them in his mind. Each of the stars shine brighter in his mind's eye as they start to take shape.

I'm slightly surprised that he knows so many. "Everyone notices the stars, Leah. I don't know anybody who doesn't look up at the night sky and hope for something," He thinks, softly. "Which is your favorite?" I ask.

"Sirius, of course," He answers as he points the big dog out for me. I can't help but laugh and it comes out as a chipper bark. This draws the attention of everyone else, who look over at us sharply.

I sit up and move away from Jacob, quickly. I watch as Edward starts to walk towards us then stops and turns. He looks hard at the trees and my eyes are drawn there as well.

I see Sam's pack and I am surprised by how happy I am to see them all again. I had really missed the guys, but I'd be damned before I let them know that.

"If you don't want them to know, it might be best if you stop wagging your tail, Lee," Jacob thinks, before he gets up to meet Sam.

I try to stop my involuntary wagging and watch as Sam, Jake, Edward, and, Carlisle meet up in the middle. I can sense Jacob about to say something but stop suddenly. He whips his head around, quickly in the other direction before crouching down low and growling.

"What? What is it Jake?" We all ask, before Edward spins around too. That's when I smell it. The scent is even stronger, even nastier than the Cullen's. I crouch down as well and wait for them to appear.

I see dark red eyes appear in the darkness and then two deathly vampires step out. "Volturi," I hear Seth breathe out through the pack mind. Alice said they would be coming soon, but we never would have dreamed this soon.

I don't have time to think about that though, as one of the human eating vampires reaches behind him. He smiles, showing us his blood covered teeth, before throwing Bella Swan to her knees on the ground.

ANA: Tell me what you thought. Love hearing all the Team Jacob/Team Edward comments from you guys. It's pretty close. Let's see who's winning now. Review. Hugs+Kisses

Lauren


	17. Chapter 17

A/N: Hey peeps, so I'm going out of town this weekend so I'm busting my ass and updating TF before I go, why? Cause I love you 3 So I tallied up people's votes for either Jake or Edward from chapter 16 reviews and (drumroll please) omg it was close but . . . Jacob won by 1 Blackwater vote. Not that this effects my decision at all but I thought it was fun. Some of you guys were ruthless in your reviews lol. Team Ledward has some diehard fans haha. And you Blackwater girls are expecting big things from our fav alpha.

Ok thanks to my lovely friend BlacknCallwaterfan who brought something to my attention in her Hi-lar-ious review. Don't worry, Isabitch will NOT get pregnant by either Jake or Edward, not in any of my stories will I ever allow that tragedy to happen. I think the idea of a human and a vampire having a baby is retarded. I, in fact, choose to believe the abomination that is Nessie (shudders) never happened. As for Jake knocking her up, I think even his sperm is smarter than he is. Even if he didn't use protection (which he totally did) his sperm would realize whose egg it is they were speeding towards and see the horribleness the conception would be. I'm positive that any child of Bella Swan's would be the antichrist. But anyway, in order to save the human race and planet Earth as a whole Jake's sperm would sacrifice themselves, curl up, and die. In other words, I repeat, no way in hell would I allow Bella to get pregnant. In a later chapter I may have Carlisle tie her tubes. Hope that cleared shit up lol. Enjoy.

Disclaimer: Don't own, so don't sue

Chapter 17

Jacob POV

Bella stumbles to the ground, barely catching herself from landing on her face. Her sleeves have been rolled up and I see the slice marks on her arms from where the vampires have cut her and drained out her blood.

The pack mind is flooded with questions and not knowing what to do. Brady cries out in shock and fear. He's worried about Bella getting dirt into her wounds. His brother muses that maybe Bella should have just gotten a ride with from the Cullens instead of these guys.

Seth whimpers, worried about how a fight between the experienced vamps will go compared to the fight against the newborns. Nevertheless he's set on saving her.

Through our connection right now I sense Sam, wondering what he should tell his pack. Not sure what the risk would be and honestly, still not sure which bloodsuckers he wants to side with. I don't have time to be shocked at his carelessness. Bella, one of the humans we have vowed to protect, lies sobbing on the ground a few yards away from him and he still thinks it might be best to side with these monsters. I've never been so happy I broke away from his pack before.

Leah is ready for the attack. There's no love lost between Bella and Leah, everyone knows that but she is still determined to protect her.

It only takes me a second to process all this before I race toward the red eyed vamps. My actions give my pack the get go to attack as well and I feel them take off after me.

We reach the edge of the clearing in a heartbeat and I near the huge hulking vampire, poised to strike when Carlisle of all people gets in the way. Part of me is saying to just take him out too. But I fight down the primal urge to tear him apart and come to a stop.

"Stop," Carlisle shouts, yet some of the pack keeps going. Brady and Colin stopped as soon as I did but the Clearwaters kept going.

Leah is set on tearing the vampire's heads off, outraged on Bella's behalf. Her anger is not so much because it's Bella that has been hurt, it's because a human has been wronged period. Leah takes the protection of the people powerless to defend themselves strongly. She wants these threats taken care of before they hurt anyone else.

I watch as Carlisle braces himself to take the hit when Seth and Leah plow him over to get to the vamps and I quickly shout out "stop" through the pack mind. I laced the word with the alpha command, hoping they will forgive me for the order later.

Seth screeches to a stop, as he slips and slides on the grass, as soon as the word slips out. I feel the spark between Leah and I trigger and somehow, she is able to shake the alpha command off. She keeps running towards the vamps, who crouch down getting ready for her, eager to see one of us in action.

I see from Leah's point of view that she notices them preparing and it angers her more. She speeds up and I know my command didn't affect her at all. As she nears Carlisle, the other vamps, and I, I jump in the way and she collides into my side.

"Thank you, Jacob," I hear Carlisle say once I've successfully stopped her. She growls and tries to get around me but I refuse to give even a little. I can sense that she's not going to stop trying so I stand up as straight as I can and tower over her. I look deep into her eyes, and search deep in myself until I find the spark.

I concentrate on finding it and it finally triggers. Her eyes snap to mine and I know she feels it to. "Stay behind me," I order her through the pack mind. The strength of my order stills her and she grows complacent. She sits on her haunches and stares daggers at me, before I turn around and pay attention.

As I turn to face Carlisle and the Volturi vamps I hear her say, "Never figured you for a lap dog, Jacob. I have a feeling you'll regret this." I ignore her but can't hide the feeling that I think she may be right.

I missed half of the conversation Carlisle is having with the red eyed demons but I can able to follow bits and pieces as I continue to listen. The other Cullens approach us and I hear the footfalls of Sam's pack as they come to surround the Volturi as well.

I watch as Edward comes to stand beside his father and whisper silently in his ear, while looking back and forth reproachfully at the human eaters. I see his eyes dart to Bella, still crying on the ground as Alice comforts her and pulls her away. He seems just as angry as I am.

We both have nothing but cold feelings towards Bella now, but that doesn't mean that we want her hurt. Edward's eyes meet mine for a second and I know he's heard what I thought.

His eyes then zoom in on Leah, making me pay attention. The Volturi are talking about her. Her reckless attempt to destroy them has brought the fact that she is female to their attention, and they are intrigued.

"Carlisle, it seems you have some of the puppies well trained, but the bitch is a little harder for you to control, I take it," The vampire states. Her high pitched, girlish voice reveals the venom underneath in the tone. Her tilts her head and stares at Leah hard, causing her pale blond hair to fall around her shoulders.

The big male vampire beside her, who rivals Emmett's bulking frame, should be the one I'm worried about but there's something about the little girl in front of me that makes me nervous.

Leah steps forward from behind me, not able to move to far but she comes as close to the vamps as she can. The snarls that escape her surprise even me, and I feel a jolt in the spark. My wolf is proud of her fearlessness. I still move in front of her, protecting her anyway, but that doesn't mean I'm any less proud.

"I want her to call me another bitch again. I'll tear that pretty head right off her shoulders," Leah promises through the pack mind. "But technically, you are a bitch. See, bitch means female dog, and since you," Colin tries to explain to her before Brady quickly bites his ear, shutting him up.

"Shut the fuck up, guys," Seth tells his buddies, knowing now was not the time. I couldn't agree more.

I watch instead as Edward quickly steps forward and finally speaks. "The female is none of your concern, Jane. As you can see your outnumbered and none of us has any qualms with killing you, it's in your best interest to just leave." He hisses at her, before bending into a crouch.

The tiny girl child drops into one as well, and it should be comical but the murderous look in her eye makes it no laughing matter. "Why is the bitch your only worry, Edward? Shouldn't you be more concerned with your mate, who I almost drank dry, or have you moved on already?" She snarls and Edward roars at her.

The sound is loud and echoing around the clearing, surprising everyone here. No one has ever seen this side of Edward, not even his family I gather from the shocked look on their faces.

Jane, however, is not startled at all. She laughs daintily before side stepping away from Edward in their mirror, crouch dance. "Have I hit a nerve? I figured since her mind is protected, why not harm her body instead? A little payback for that embarrassment last year. You have no one to blame but yourselves, Cullens." She sing songs, as she looks around at each of the gold eyed vampires, all ready to pounce.

"If you had just changed her, like you promised, I would have had no reason to hurt her," She reasons, with a laugh. Once she sees the look of guilt cross Carlisle's face she doubles over with glee.

"Please, Jane. Felix. It doesn't have to come to violence. We are friends, allies of the Volturi. Surely, we can come to another solution," Carlisle pleads as he once again stands between Jane and her attacker.

Edward shoves around his father, gaining even more shocked looks from everyone.

"Do not listen to her, father," Edward snarls, "She plans on killing us all, no matter what she says. She is just going to lie." At his revelation, the Cullens all snarl and crouch down lower. I see Alice out of the corner of my eye, comforting Bella but it's easy to see she's eager to stand with her family.

The playful, misleading smile Jane wore slid off her face and a hard, emotionless expression replaced it. "Of course, I would lie. You deliberately disobeyed the Volturi's orders and never changed the girl. She knows too much, that's a plausible reason for death right there." She yells out, her soft voice now sounding like the menacing sounds of a killer.

"Not to mention the wolves," Felix finally says. We had all been so focused on Jane, the obvious mouth piece, that we had all forgotten about the second evil vampire. As I looked up and sought him out, I saw him still standing in the shadows, his eyes trained on me.

He seemed to be sizing me up, the yearning for a fight obvious in his gaze. With me the biggest wolf and him the biggest vamp, I knew that a fight would come down to me and him. I lowered my stare and stared him down, letting him know I don't consider him a challenge.

"Exactly," Jane continues. "You have sided with wolves to bring the Volturi down, you plan on using them in an ambush. Your human told me." She finishes and points at Bella, crumpled on the ground in Alice's lap.

"What? That's not true," Carlisle states, looking confused as he looks back and forth between Jane and Bella. Bella whimpers on the ground some more, as Alice pulls away from her and looks at her questioningly.

"Is that true, Bella," Alice whispers but with our supernatural hearing everyone hears her clearly. Bella doesn't say anything and Jane laughs, gaining our attention once more.

"Read my mind, Edward. Tell everyone, is it true," Jane says, laughing once again in a happy mood as she slowly walks towards him. He stares at her disgusted, before the look fades off his face.

He turns and faces Bella, a look of utter hurt on his face. "They tortured me, they cut me and drank my blood. I had to tell them what they wanted to hear," Bella says, weakly from the ground.

Alice stands up, in shock and speeds over to stand next to Jasper. The Cullens all stare at her, bewildered, not believing she could be so inhuman. They had taken her in, treated her as part of the family and she betrayed them.

The pack mind ran rapid, not believing the trouble she has just brought upon us. The only reason we had gotten involved with the Cullens in the first place was to protect her. We hadn't made any pact with them to overthrow the ancient vampires. All we had ever done was try to keep her safe.

Jane and Felix's laughter brought us all back to the situation at hand. "Now all I have to do is tap Aro's hand and he'll know all about your devious little plan. I'll be rewarded for bringing such a threat down."

"Jane, surely you wouldn't," "Enough," Felix yells out, cutting short Carlisle's attempt at reason, as he steps out of the shadows. "Enough talking. You will die, stop fighting it." He growls, preparing his body for the upcoming battle.

"You always were too cocky. I wouldn't bet on that," Emmett growls as he steps forward, away from Rosalie and Esme. Felix's smirk grows pronounced as if he just noticed Emmett was here. He studied his only rival in size and leant forward.

"Emmett," He hissed. Emmett dropped down so quick it was blur, and snarls back, "Felix," with the raise of an eyebrow. Felix laughs and tenses as he says, "I'm going to rip your fucking head off and then I'm coming for the big wolf." He nods his head at me and I let loose a thunderous roar as I stalk down, ready for the fight.

My howl is almost like a signal to everyone and we all get into positions to take the red eyed vamps down. There are only two of them but we all still look at this as real fight. "Leah, Seth: you both take Jane. Brady, Colin: do what you can but stay out of the way. I got the big one," I snarl in the pack mind, a trace of the alpha command lined within my order.

I see them all nod their heads out of the corner of my eyes and we all hunch down, preparing for the clash. I watch as the Cullens prepare themselves and finally Jane laughs emotionlessly before hunkering down.

"I call the bitch," She sneers, as she peers over my shoulder at Leah. In a flash, Rosalie zooms over and bends low in front of her friend. The expression on her beautiful face terrifying but it's the sound of Leah's breathtakingly loud war cry that causes Jane's smile to widen.

"I was talking about the female dog behind you Rose but that's okay. I'll take you both," She taunts, as she suddenly flies into motion. Everyone at once runs towards the two vampires, not at all expecting the dozens of red eyed vamps to run at us from out of the trees.

Just in time, Edward must have read one of their thoughts because he yelled out a warning. Sam's pack and the Cullens attacked the vampires with vicious intent. Everyone was fighting to the death tonight.

One of the vampires flies at me and I quickly dodge his arms and take a bite out of his back and shoulder. Embry rushes over and helps me finish him. I want to thank him but can't because of the separate packs.

I run over to the vampire who has Esme cornered and blindside him. I rip off one of his arms and Esme quickly gets the rest. Carlisle rushes over from the vamp he had just taken care of and tries his best to protect his wife.

As I fight several of the nameless vamps I catch glimpses of everyone else's fight and I see that we actually have the upper hand. Rosalie is surprisingly quite the cunning fighter and is viciously tearing a vamp apart, after she pulled him off of Emmett's back.

Emmett is busy battling Felix and some of the lesser vamps race over to help their hulking leader, Rosalie is busy picking them off one by one as they charge her husband.

None of the vampires are a match for Jasper, Edward, or Alice. Jasper and Edward are obviously using their powers to get the upper hand. Jasper discombobulates his opponents before tearing them apart and Edward reads their every move in their mind, not even giving them the chance to make it.

Alice isn't able to use her power because we're around but she's so quick the other leeches don't even see her coming as she pulls their heads off. It's almost like an assembly belt, she goes from one to another, straight down the line of vamps, popping off their heads like Barbie's.

I search out my pack and see that they're doing me proud. Brady and Colin, who I was honestly worried about, are busy using the body parts of the vampires they've already killed to torture the other vampires. I watch as Brady picks up a disembodied head and uses his snout to throw it as hard as he can at one of the vamps and his head falls off instantly.

Colin runs around with a cold, hard vampire leg in his mouth and uses it to kick the vampires who don't see him coming. The ice cold foot smashes into their bodies and leaves wholes and tears body parts off at an impressive rate. I see them each pick up arms of the dead vampires and high five each other with them.

I don't care how their killing the bloodsuckers, I'm just glad they didn't run off to New Mexico again.

Seth is busy battling one of the larger vampires from the woods. He looks almost as big as Felix and I start to run over to help him but surprisingly, Seth slices through him as if he's butter before I take more than a few steps. I try not to think about how I know how much that hurts and search out Leah instead.

I finally find her in the midst of all the action, in a vicious battle with Jane. Leah is bleeding profusely but Jane is missing a few limbs as well. I start running in her direction when Jane gives Leah a vicious backhand and Leah goes flying into a nearby tree.

It looks like her spine was broken but it must have been one of her arms and legs instead as she gets right back up ad charges Jane. Jane looks surprised and doesn't even have time to brace herself before Leah is on her again.

Leah has Jane trapped beneath her and the ground and is ripping the vampire to shreds with her claws. Jane cries out in pain and Leah viciously slices into Jane's face, ripping half of the ice cold skin clear off. Jane's scream alerts Felix to her predicament and he quickly shoves Emmett off him, a she runs to help.

I run as hard as I can across the clearing, crashing into Felix on the way. Before he can react I bite at him and get a good hold on his arm, ready to tear it off when suddenly my body is floored with the most intense pain I have ever felt.

My body falls to the ground and I can't hold in my howl of pain. My howl quickly becomes a screams as my body involuntarily phases back to its human form, from the pain. My shout is soon joined by countless others as everyone falls to the ground from the pain. All the wolves and Cullens, that is.

Felix laughs and kicks me before walking over to where Jane is standing over Leah's prone body. He laughs and slaps her on the back, amused by the angry look on her face. "I thought you said you weren't going to need your powers. What ever happened to 'I could take all of them in my sleep'," He asks her.

"Shut up, Felix," she hisses, as she sharply kicks Leah in the face. As her foot connects with Leah's cheekbone, I feel the spark beginning to raise up again. She kicks her again and it gets stronger still.

As Jane takes out her aggression on Leah's pain riddled body, the spark flourishes to life in me until I can't even feel her power having affect over me anymore. All I feel is the anger from the spark.

"Let's just go," Felix says, before racing over and grabbing Bella from where she sat huddled behind a tree, hiding from the carnage. She screams and cries out for help but her pleas are barely heard over the shouts of pain from everyone else.

"I'm taking her with us," Jane tells Felix, as she bends down and picks Leah up. Leah hisses from the sudden movement and Jane laughs. "I'm going to enjoy making her scream." In that moment the fury of the spark is so much that I phase back instantly, and race towards the two vampires.

Bella's cries of joy are ignored as I sped past Felix and jump at Jane, freeing Leah from her clutches. Jane drops her to the ground hard and tries to fight me off but I tear off one of her arms and quickly get a good grip on her leg, pulling and biting for all I'm worth.

The pain distracts her from using her powers and everyone else is freed. The Cullens sped over to Felix and the other vamps, to take care of them once more. I see Edward pick Leah up off the ground and watch as he is about to race away.

Watching them causes me to lose my focus and Jane is able to pull her leg out of my jaws and runs for it. She races past Felix, who quickly tosses Bella at her. Bella scream and several of the Cullens take off after Jane but are taken down by Felix from behind.

After he gets past them, he and the other Volturi vamps race after Jane. Most of the Cullens get up to go after them but surprisingly Edward stops them. "They're gone," he says simply. "You'll never catch them now."

Carlisle sighs and goes to check on everyone's injuries after giving Esme a gentle hand squeeze. The rest of the Cullens spread out to assess the damage, most of the wolves are okay but several of them have been wounded.

I check out my pack and see how their doing. Seth has a few cuts and looks like he may have few broken ribs but the smug smile he sends me lets me know he's alright. The vamps he fought are in far worse condition then he is.

Brady and Colin are busy, checking the pockets of all the dead vampires. So far they have 7 iPhones, 9 droids, 16 platinum cards, and over 300,000 dollars in cash. I hear them whispering back and forth about a plan that involves Las Vegas, the Hangover DVDs, burritos from New Mexico, Donald Trump's private plane, and how to avoid the secret security.

Whatever they're planning I don't want to get involved in it so I quickly search the clearing for Leah. I see Sam's pack has all phased back and most of the Cullens are busy burning the pieces of the dead vamps.

I look around for Edward because I know she was last seen with him, but he's nowhere to be found either. I try to use the last remaining flickers from the spark to find her and it starts to pulse stronger as I walk into the woods.

Edward POV

I took Leah into the woods after I told everyone not to bother chasing them. There was no point.

I set her down and take a few steps back, quickly inspecting her body for damages. She looks fine, a little confused but fine. "Edward, why did you take me to the woods," She asks, sounding concerned.

I shake my head at her, not ready to answer yet and turn back to face the way we came. I don't know why I brought her here. I just wanted to get away and I didn't want to face all the questions.

I can hear them in her mind now. "Why didn't he save Bella? He had plenty of time. I wonder if he's okay. What's going on," she thinks and I can't take it anymore.

"No," I say, as I turn around, ready to talk. If anyone will understand, it's Leah. "No?" She asks, surprised. "No, I'm not okay," I tell her, frustrated, pulling at my hair.

I don't know what to do with myself. I feel torn, uncomfortable in my own hard, cold skin. She reaches out and strokes my arm, before grabbing me in a hug. Instantly, I feel better, despite the smell.

"I know I could have saved her. Jacob could have too but we both choose you, and I know I made the right choice but I still feel guilty." I whisper in her ear as I stroke my hands up and down her back.

"Ed, of course you wanted to save her. She may have cheated on you and sold out your entire family to the Italian vamps but you did use to love her. Of course you feel guilty, but don't worry. I'm sure we'll bring her back." She tries to comfort me.

"But what if I don't want her back," I ask her as I pull away from the hug to look her in the eye. I see the shock in her eye and quickly try to explain. "I'm not saying that I want her dead. Yeah, I was cruel to her earlier today and I don't love her anymore. I'm sure I ever really loved her because I didn't really know her but I would never wish her harm."

I pull her back into me and hold her body against mine again. "But I didn't save her, I went after you instead. I don't want her dead, but I don't want her around me either." I explain.

She pulls away again but I tighten the hold I have on. "I meant what I said when I told her I moved on." I tell her and she stops struggling.

"Oh, Eddie, No," she whispers, but I continue anyway. "I'm falling in love with you, Leah." She breaks away from me and takes a few steps back, shocked. "A true, healthy kind of love, Leah. No, it wasn't love at first sight, though, I was attracted to you. And I didn't want to immediately kill you either," I say, with a crazy sounding laugh. Her eyes widen but I keep going.

"You came out of nowhere and snuck up on me. I'm not fascinated with you like I was with Bella. I fooled myself into thinking she was someone she wasn't because I couldn't read her mind. But I know exactly who you are and you never cease to amaze me. I feel things now, that I haven't felt in over a hundred years. Real emotions, not fake ones I was projecting onto someone who didn't deserve them." I plead with her.

She shakes her head no again and I do the only other thing I can think of to get her to truly understand. I grab her by the head and kiss her.

ANA: okay so this chapter has been seriously cut because I share a computer with fucking idiots. Sorry about that, but I'll try to update the rest when I get back Monday. BTW, who watched the Vampire Diaries just now? OMG! Damon looked gorgeous as usual, so did Jeremy, Caroline and Tyler were hotness personified, Elena didn't piss me off, and WHERE THE HELL WAS BONNIE? Anyway, gtg. Review lovelies. Hugs+Kisses

Lauren


	18. Chapter 18

A/N: Okay, here's the chapter I promised you all. This was originally part of chapter 17 but my mom decided to kick me off the computer before I was done. So if the kiss seemed a little rushed, that's because it was. Just a helpful warning to you all, Edward will be a little ooc for this chapter. This isn't the boring, uptight Edward you're used to. This is the Edward that fucking demolished that bed in the BD trailer ; ) And Blackwater fans, I apologize. I really do. I have no idea where this take charge Edward came from.

Disclaimer: Don't own anything to do with Twilight

Chapter 18

Edward POV

I ignored Leah's racing thoughts as I cupped her head as gently as I could and pressed my lips against hers. Her extreme heat was uncomfortable at first, like a painful scorching burn, but as I moved my mouth slant against hers, I was surprised.

The heat began to feel good against my skin. I hadn't felt warmth, real genuine warmth, in years. The heat from Bella's body was superficial and fleeting. Leah's skin seemed to warm me from the inside out.

I didn't even notice her hands on my chest, trying to push me away. Leah's amazingly high temperature consumed me. I couldn't get enough of her warmth. I slide my hands from her shoulders down her bare arms to her small waist, before pulling her body flush against mine.

I realized I used a little more strength then I meant to when she gasped into my mouth and I was able to finally snake my tongue against her sweltering hot bottom lip. She jumped in my arms and she began to struggle harder, but there's no way I'm letting her get away. At least not until she admits to feeling something back for me. Damn it; I'm not letting her go until she kisses me back.

I use one arm around her lower waist to hoist her up against me and lift her off the ground. On instinct her hands slide up my chest to my shoulders, bracing herself and I clutch her even closer. I smirk against her mouth, before taking her lips again, using my other hand to keep her from turning her head.

She's screaming her thoughts at me now, threatening to rip my dick off if I don't let her go. I can barely pay attention and mostly just small words and phrases are clear. "Cold, get the fuck off, don't want to hurt you, and Jacob" are a few terms being repeated.

I don't pay them any mind, except to be irritated by the mention of her alpha. At the thought of his name I'm reminded of how similar this situation is to when Jacob forced himself on Bella. Is that what I'm doing? Does Leah even want this, I think to myself before slowly opening my eyes and pulling my head away from her.

Her eyes are closed tight and her face is twisted up into a grimace of discomfort. I've rubbed her lips raw and messed her hair up from threading my fingers through the strands. Her hands still grip my shoulders and I realize she's wrapped one of her legs around mine to steady herself.

Her thoughts are running rampant and I'm not able to slow them down in time to process what she's thinking before she's on to the next one. I study her face as the look of uneasiness fades away. She finally opens her eyes, and I know it's ridiculous of me to wish that they'll be glazed over with lust when she looks at me but I can't help but wish that anyway. I'm disappointed when her eyes are clear and focused.

"Put me down," She says sternly. I can't help but to look up at the sky and curse my luck as I slowly slide her body back to the ground. This is probably the last time she'll let me hold her so I relish it. She steps out of my arms and rests her hands on her hips and gives me her best scowl.

"I should kick your ass all the way back to the clearing," She says, sounding like her old bitter self again. I nod my head in agreement, knowing she's right. I had always prided myself on being a gentlemen, but let one girl cheat on me and I decide to treat women anyway I want. I should know better.

"Lee, I'm sorry. I just," I try to apologize but can't find the words. Honestly, I'm not sorry it happened. I needed it too. "What the hell were you thinking," She demands, throwing her hands in the air. She's trying to intimidate me, and it would probably work on anyone else but right now I can't get the feel of her soft, hot lips off my mind.

"I was thinking that it's about time I kissed you," I answer, not caring anymore. She stops pacing in front of me and drops her hands back down. Her thoughts are racing again. I pick out one question, that I'm surprised she even wants to know, and answer it.

"I wanted to kiss you since the day you showed up at our doorstep too nervous to knock. I couldn't stop thinking about you but I tried to hide it. I thought it was wrong because of Bella." I tell her honestly. This is the most honest and open I've been in a while.

Leah looks surprised at my omission. "That's not the only reason it's wrong, Edward," She whispers as I take a step closer to her. Her look of surprise has morphed into one of sadness and I can't help but to probe her thoughts to figure out why.

Werewolves and vampires being together goes against nature, is her first thought. I take a step closer and she snaps out of her funk, hurriedly taking a step back.

Instead of looking sad, now she just looks pissed again. She's like a kaleidoscope of emotions and I can't help but want to figure her out. Her mind is wide open for me but she's still a mystery. I honestly can't get enough of her. Whether it be her body or mind, she captivates me.

"I'm dead and you turn into a giant dog, we go against nature anyway, Lee," I reason with her gently, as I take another step closer. She stands her ground this time and raises her head defiantly. "You don't really mean any of this. You're just hurting over Bella. Your confused, Edward." I take a step closer and shake my head at her.

"You know I would never lie to you. I mean every word I say," I tell her with another step in her direction. "I don't like you like that," She whispers softly. I can hear in her thoughts how she fears hurting me. "You won't hurt me if you tell the truth," I whisper back, glad to have finally reached her.

"I'm not lying," She says, indignantly. "You're lying to yourself," I respond, as I reach up to twirl her hair around my finger, enjoying the soft tendrils. She slaps my hand away and I can't help but laugh. "I'm not lying."

"Okay, then, Leah. Answer a few questions for me. Do you find me attractive?" I ask, already knowing the answer. She rolls her eyes at me and quickly snaps, "Everyone finds you attractive." I flash her a smile and laugh when she turns her head in disgust.

"Do you like my personality," I ask. "Not right now, I don't," She responds. I can't help but laugh, despite how serious she is. "Could you see yourself being with me," I ask, dropping my final question. "No!," she shouts, like I expected. But her answer doesn't matter to me. It was the her fleeting thought of me and her cuddled up with the rest of my family that mattered.

"See, you're lying," I whisper, as I close the little bit of space between us. She takes a step back but I reach out and grab her arm before she can leave. She shakes her head at me and I can hear in her mind that she already figured out what I saw. "It didn't mean anything. It really didn't. People have thoughts about their friends all the time, but that doesn't mean that they want them, Edward." She tries to explain.

"If I kiss you again, it'll mean something. If you feel something, if you like it this time, it'll mean something," I whisper as I pull her arm gently into my chest. She shakes her head but I haven't finished. "And stop calling me Edward, I'm Eddie to you," I say before kissing her again.

Her body tenses up and I can hear her thinking about kneeing me but then something changes. I trace her bottom lip with my tongue and she responds. Her mouth opens the tiniest bit but it opens. That's all I needed.

I feel her heat consume me once again and I let my body take over. I use my vamp speed to race us to the nearest tree and press her back up against it. I lift her legs up and wrap them around me, she hesitates in tightening them but when I let go she holds on for dear life. Miraculously her mouth starts moving against mine of her own accord and I almost lose my balance form the pleasure her heat gives me.

I slam my hand against the tree bracing myself as her tongue seeks out mine. She's flat against the tree as I press myself as close to her as I can get. Her tongue seems almost curious as it explores my mouth, tasting and dancing with mine. I feel one of her hands travel smoothly up my back, before gripping my shoulder and then continuing its journey up my neck into my hair. Her nimble fingers trace my spine through my neck and I can't help but shudder with desire. My free hand travels down her waist downward until i cup her firm ass and pull her lower body against mine. Her legs tense even more. My hand on the tree tightens and the bark comes off in clumps in my hand. I throw it behind me and tangle my now free hand in her tresses.

As we kiss, me still a little more enthusiastically then her, I zone out and can't hear any thoughts other than my own. It's a blissful silence and I lose myself in it, lose myself in her. I'm so lost actually I don't sense Jacob there until he pulls me off Leah and tosses me into a tree.

I see Leah slide down the trunk of the tree, a look of shock and disbelief taking over her features as she pokes and prods at her lips, seeming to just realize what happened. I don't even feel the pain as my back collides with the big oak. I'm so focused on her repeating "oh my god, what the hell did I just do" over and over again in her head.

Jacob blocks my view of my best friend as he stands in front of me, furious. "Stay away from her," he orders and I immediately jump to my feet. "She's not yours," I shout back, responding to the one word thought he has swirling in his spark addled brain. Mine. "You lost whatever chance you had with her when you slept with Bella. Back down," I respond, ready for a fight.

"She could never be with you. A vampire and a werewolf would never work. She belongs with me," Jacob snarls, as he stoops down as if he's protecting Leah from me. "You didn't seem to think that when you were using her to make Bella jealous," I taunt, tired of Jacob's attitude.

"I did see it, I fought against it but I'm not fighting any more. I need her with me," Jacob responds. "What changed your mind, Jacob? You just always want what you can't have, don't you," I growl. "I fucking love her. I can't have her now because I fucked up but I will have her eventually." Jacob snarls, as he moves forward towards me.

I narrow my eyes as I search his mind and see that he believes what he says. I can see that his feelings for Leah are much deeper than the ones he had for Bella, but that doesn't mean that I'm going to step down.

"I'm falling for her," I yell back, moving forward as well. "I'm not going to let you try to steal another girl from me, Jacob Black." "She's not your girl and she never will be." He answers back as he strides forward and stands directly in front of me.

I open my mouth to respond to his thoughts when Leah suddenly runs forward and shoves us apart. "She's right here and she doesn't want either of you." She yells as she separates us. She's breathing heavily and I can see the anger clear as day on her face.

She turns to me first and shoves me back as hard as she can. "What kind of friend are you? You're not falling for me. You're just confused as hell. Don't ever touch me again." She shouts before whirling on Jacob.

She shoves him even harder than she did me and he takes a few steps back, not having expected the force of her blow. "And you. You love me? You love me, huh? Did you love me when you slept with Bella? How about when you used me for your own stupid, selfish gain?" She yells as she takes a few steps away and then turns to face the both of us.

"Jake, I don't want your promises. You can't take it back so stop trying. And Edward," she hisses at me, making sure to stress that she didn't use my nickname, "I don't know what the hell you're offering but I don't want that either. Just fuck off, the both of you. I am not fucking Bella Swan. I don't want you fighting over me." And with that she storms into the woods, back towards the house.

Jacob and I are left stunned, staring after her. I stare after her, not quite believing what just happened. Jacob exhales the deep breath he was holding and hunches over, holding his hand over his forehead, openly frustrated.

I'm not sure whether I want to chase her down or if I want to stay and beat the living daylights out of Jacob. Jacob solves my dilemma for me when he stands back up straight, the strange anger form the spark disappearing slowly. "Are you really falling for her," He demands, as he crosses his arms and stares down at me.

I stare back, listening to the urges he's getting to kill me with his bare hands before finally answering. "Yes," I snarl at him, finally. He nods his head before looking away in the direction Leah just left and then back at me.

"I'm going to fight for her," He says, and I open my mouth to respond when he cuts me off, already knowing what I have to say. "This is nothing like Bella. Leah and I are meant to be together, everything from this stupid ass spark to the way she bites her lip when she's angry, just like I do, tells me that. I made the biggest mistake of my life by chasing Bella, I would do anything to take it back but I can't. I know it's going to be hard as hell to win Leah's trust back but I swear to you, I will die trying. I'm going to fight for her harder than I ever fought for anything in my life. So you might as well back down now, because Leah will be with me in the end." He says, as serious as I've ever seen him.

I narrow my eyes at him, searching his thoughts. I realize that he's determined not to care about anything I have to say. "I meant it when I said I'm falling for her. I'm not backing down," I answer him, still staring hard at him through narrowed eyes.

He stares back before nodding once. "You should," he says before turning his back on me and leaving. I watch him leave, irritated beyond belief by the young wolf. I run my hand through my hair, still so confused as to how badly things ended.

I turn back around and look at the tree I had Leah pressed up against. The dent I made in the hard oak is in the exact shape of my hand, my fingerprints forever engraved in the wood. I think back on the kiss and how she was finally giving in to me. I contemplate how close I was before leaving in the opposite direction that the two wolves left.

Leah POV

I barge through the front door, unbelievably pissed off. The nerve of those two. I couldn't even fathom the stupidity of them both. How dare they just argue over me like I wasn't there? Especially when I wanted nothing to do with either of them.

I stand in the doorway, still fuming before I take a look around and see everyone sitting in the living room, somber looks on their faces. All except Emmett, Brady, and Colin look grim. The trio sit in the middle of the floor recounting their new loot and ordering things off of on Emmett's iPhone, while everyone else stares dejected at their feet.

"Yes! Lady wolf, you can cheer everyone up. Do your booby flashing cheer again," Emmett calls out, as he jumps up and storms towards me. In a flash, Rosalie is up and has him by the ear. She drags him to the sofa, pushes him down and climbs in his lap, whispering something about no sex for a whole day in his ear. Wow a whole day, she must be really mad.

Emmett looks up at me, with the saddest face I've ever seen on a grown man and mumbles his apologies. I take pity as I slump to the floor beside Jasper and tell Rose it's okay, I'm not offended. Emmett smiles his thanks at me just as Sam and his pack walk in, all loaded down with food from Esme.

"Ha, the booby cheer. I remember that," Sam laughs to himself as he slumps to the floor and I glare daggers at him. He quickly chokes on the bite of hot dog he just ingested and Jared has to slap him on the back.

"Ex nah on the booby stay," Colin sing songs in bad pig Latin. Sam smiles at me once he recovers and my stomach recoils instantly. "So, Leah, I was thinking," He starts to say but I cut him off quickly. "So what are we going to do about the whole Bella situation," I ask, the vamps sitting on the furniture, ignoring the alpha wolf on the floor.

"We have to go to Italy and try to get her in time," Carlisle says, leaning forward on the couch and reaching over to hold his wife's hand. "I doubt we'll make it in time but we still have to try. The girl would not be involved if it wasn't for us. Plus we need to explain the situation with your two packs. If Aro touches one of our hands he will see that Bella lied to save herself."

"Bitch." "Tramp." "Stupid skank." Seth, Brady, and Colin shout the insults simultaneously, then all look at each other surprised and pleasantly pleased. Even Rosalie smiles at their antics.

"In time for what," Embry asks, from where he sits across the room. He stares at Carlisle seriously, awaiting his answer. "We need to get there before they change her." Carlisle responds.

"But I thought they had already bit her," Paul cuts in. Carlisle quickly shakes his head but its Alice who answers. "No, they cut her arms with knives and drank the blood that spilled. They plan on changing her once they reach Italy. Aro wants to do it himself."

Everyone is silent as we contemplate the traitor's fate. I wonder if she's even worth saving with all the trouble she's caused but I know we have to do the right thing. We are protectors after all. Plus I actually like Charlie, if we save her for anybody, it'll be for him.

"So when are we leaving," I ask, breaking the silence. Everyone looks at me surprised, obviously not expecting me to give a shit about the girl. "Leah, it might be best if only we vampires go. It wouldn't be best if they still decide to attack and you all are there." Carlisle answers, softly.

Esme shakes her head and I look around the room, stunned. "So who's going then," I demand. "Well, I think it would be best if I go alone. That way if anything happens, Alice can see it and you all have chance to flee." He finishes. "What," Everyone screams out at the same time, not wanting Carlisle to risk his life like this.

Everyone begins to talk at once. Jasper and Emmett insist that their going, no way in hell will they let their father go alone. Rosalie is furious that he would even think about going by himself. Seth shouts out that he could be of help. Brady and Colin are already ordering flame throwers and first class tickets online with their stolen credit cards. Alice is threatening to become his shadow and not let him out of her sight. Even Sam's pack agrees that he shouldn't go alone and want to make themselves useful.

I whole heartedly agree with everyone but don't bother even opening my mouth. There's no way he'd hear me anyway. Esme clutches Carlisle's hand and I swear, if vampires could cry both of the two of them would be sobbing.

"It means so much to me that you all would risk so much but I won't allow you all to get hurt when it's not necessary. You all will stay here," Carlisle says finally, before getting up and striding from the room, Esme quick on his heels.

The room falls silent, everyone worried about the peaceful vampire who just left. We all know how slim our chances are of the Volturi being reasonable. There is no way Carlisle will make it out alive, unless they force him to join their ranks.

We all sit worried in silence until Colin looks up from the iPhone he was clicking away on and loudly exclaims, "!" in yet another sing song voice. We all look blankly back at him and he looks back surprised.

"What? I know you all aren't actually going to listen to him, are you? They'll rip the poor guy apart. Me and Brady are going regardless." He exclaims. "Book me a ticket," Emmett calls out from underneath Rosalie. Rose looks down at her husband and holds him close to her breast before nodding her head and saying, "Make that two."

"We're in," Alice and Jasper call out and I quickly raise my hand, signaling I'm in as well. The majority of Sam's pack all raise their hands too, until Sam barks out a gruff "No!".

We all look at him puzzled, he'd been quiet since I cut him off earlier. "No, you're not going. This isn't our fight. We are meant to protect the residents of La Push, not vampires and not little girls who run towards trouble. We will stay home," He says, in the alpha voice.

I watch as the shoulders of my former brothers all hunch in submission and bow their heads in acceptance. I see the resentment in their eyes and feel sorry for them. I couldn't be happier that I broke away.

Almost as if he read my thoughts, Sam looked over and called my name. "Leah, I think you should come back now," He says firmly. I look back in shock but he continues. "This war between the vampires is about to get dangerous and you and Jacob's pack is in the middle of it. Come back to La Push and get out of the line of fire. You can rejoin the pack, no problems. We will keep you safe." He finishes and looks over at Seth, Colin, and Brady including them in the invitation as well.

The vampires sit back, also stunned, waiting on my answer. "You're a fucking coward, Sam, and I don't know what I ever saw in you." I tell him softly. "Leah, I'm just trying to keep us safe." He reasons, but I'm not having it. "What makes you think we're safe? Their after us just as much as their after the Cullen's. We are a threat to them, Sam. We have a better chance if we fight with the Cullens then if we stay behind and hide. They will come for you as soon as they pick the rest of us off. Our best bet is to fight." I tell him, quite angry now.

Sam matches my anger full force and jumps to his feet. "We owe them nothing. We have to worry about ourselves," He yells out, obviously not having listened to a thing I said. I jump up to yell back at him when Embry and Quil jump up too. "We're joining Jake's pack!"

The room grows silent except for Brady's exclaim of "The shit done hit the fan now. Come on, Colin, grab the money." The two boys pile up their money and stuff it in some old tattered briefcase they found and quickly leave the room. No one else makes a sound.

"What did you say," Sam hisses through his clenched teeth. "They said they fucking quit, and I do too," Paul cries as he jumps up too.

"No! You can't leave. Go! Go back to my house now! We'll talk about this when we get back to La Push," Sam orders, pointing at the door and using his strongest alpha command but the three men don't budge.

"Ha, that shit doesn't work on us anymore, Sam. You alpha command loving douche," Quil shouts out laughing, already enjoying his freedom. Paul laughs too and Sam rushes forward, seething as if he's going to hit them or something.

I shout his name but there was no need. Jake had appeared right in the nick of time and grabbed Sam's raised fist, stopping him forcefully. "Back off my damn pack, Sam," he growled, his face baring into Sam's, towering over him. It seems he's grown even more since becoming alpha.

He tosses Sam's fist away from him and Sam stumbles back a little, much to Emmett and Rose's delight. The two don't even try to hide their giggles and snorts. Sam catches himself just in time and quickly sends the two vampires a dirty look. They make funny faces back and fall into peals of laughter all over again.

"Fine, go die with Jacob. There's plenty of boys on the verge of phasing anyway," He says, as he storms from the room to the front door. He throws it open before turning and facing us all again. He looks at us one by one before stopping on me and saying, "You'll regret this. You won't win," and racing outside.

Embry, Paul, and Quil all collectively let out the breath they were holding and let bright smiles light up their faces. Seth and I quickly jump up to congratulate them, happy to have our brothers back. We hadn't gotten along in the past, mostly due to my bitterness, but I had grown to love them in the few weeks before Jake split up the packs. I missed them more then they knew.

Jared watched us all hug and welcome each other before Jake calmly offered him his hand. "You're free to join as well, you know," He whispered. Jared gazed at us all for a while longer before slowly shaking his head. "Sam's my best friend. He's not a bad guy, he just needs time to see that you're right. I'll try to reason with him."

Jacob leaned forward and shook his hand anyway, and I couldn't help but notice how much he's grown as a pack leader. He seemed to notice my gaze and turned to look at me. I quickly look away, still angry about earlier and watch Jared walk to the door. "Be safe," he whispers before leaving.

All the tension leaves the room when he does and everyone seems to come to life at once. Embry and Quil jump all over Jake, happy to see their friend again. Paul and Seth, who I never even knew were close are gossiping like a couple of old women.

As the guys bond, the vamps slowly leave the room, Rosalie reaching down to grab my hand and pull me with her. We make our way to the kitchen and sit down.

"What a day," Rose exclaims as Emmett bends down and kisses her forehead. Those two can't keep their hands off each other for more than two seconds, I swear. "You wolves always offer some quality entertainment," Emmett agrees.

"I thought it was funny. Did you see the vein on Sam's forehead?" Alice laughed. I didn't know whether it was funny that the vampire was laughing at Sam's pulsing vein or to be creepied out that she noticed it so I just said nothing.

"Are you going to explain why we can smell Edward all over you now," Jasper whispered in my ear, and everyone quickly grew quiet. "We're all dying to know." He finished as he drew away from my face and settled into his chair.

"She's blushing," Emmett giggled into Rosalie's shoulder, where he stood between her legs. Indeed I was. My cheeks felt like they were on fire. "Whoa, didn't see that coming," Alice exclaimed, almost to herself. Jasper laughed at his wife and lovingly intertwined his fingers with hers and kissed her hand.

Rose ignored everyone else and searched my face. I looked away but I could still feel her eyes on me. "What happened, Lee," She asks, sounding concerned, unlike her husband and siblings.

Not wanting to have this conversation in front of everyone, I turn around in my seat and rest my head on the table. "Nothing Rose, we just cuddled like always," I said, rather unconvincingly, into my arms. "She's lying," jasper informed everyone and I quickly kick his leg.

"Didn't hurt," he quips before leaving the room. I hear light footsteps behind my chair and then cold hands on my back, as Rose turns me around. "Are you okay," she asks, looking deep into my eyes and I realize what a good friend Rose is. Not wanting to admit that her brother may have feelings for me and that I may have rejected him, I smile as brightly as I can at her.

"I'm fine. Everything's good," I answer and she nods her head. She looks over at Emmett and does the international sign for ear muffs. I made her watch Old School with me last week and she's been making Emmett do the earmuffs thing ever since.

"Can you hear me, Em, baby," She calls and he answers back no. Obviously this means he can hear us fine but Rose keeps talking anyway. "Look, Lee, I'm going to tell you the same thing I told Edward, more or less. We all love you and just want you to be happy; whether that be with Edward, Jacob, or alone. We just want your happiness. I don't know what happened but you look confused, Jake looks pissed, and Edward is missing. Something's wrong but I just want you to know, whatever happens you're still my girl. I haven't had a true friend in years and I'm not going to let your decision affect that."

She finishes and I can't help but want to wrap my arms around her. But Emmett's here and I know exactly what he'll start thinking if I do and I don't want to hear it right now. So I settle on smiling and telling her thanks. She smiles back and answers no problem before letting Emmett know he can take his hands down.

"Aww, baby, that was sweet," he coos as he pulls her into his lap and tickles her. Who knew? Vampires can be ticklish.

I watch the two love birds, trying not to feel lonely when Edward walks into the kitchen. His clothes are dirty and his hair is messed up and there's blood on his clothes. His eyes look the goldest I've seen them in weeks. He went hunting but I've never seen him get this dirty before. He usually comes back as immaculate as he always is. He stares at me and I feel trapped in his gaze.

Until I hear a commotion at the other entrance to the kitchen and Jake and the boys fall in, all wrestling each other. I watch as Jake pulls himself up, his gray t-shirt ripped, giving a peek at his eight pack and pecs. He must notice me looking at him because he turns and catches my eye. He stares deep into my eyes, his face growing more serious the longer we lock eyes.

I drag my gaze away from his and look back at Edward. I study his face, remembering our torrid kiss in the woods, still not believing that I kissed him back. Does this mean that he's right? That I do have feelings for him? I try to memorize all of his features and I think over all the questions he asked me. Did I find him attractive, did I like his personality, did I see myself with him? I had answered yes to all of them.

But then again, I could answer yes to all of them about Jacob too. I turn around and look at my alpha again. I looked him up and down, as he leaned against the wall looking back and forth between me and Edward, obviously not liking whatever was going on between us. He looks back at me and catches my eye yet again. He looks at me so intensely it's like he's trying to tell me something, what I don't know though.

As I'm trying to figure it out, Edward calls my name and I look back at him once more. The look on his face as he calls my name is one of longing and hurt, and I realize he's about to lay it all out there right now in front of everyone. He's going to tell everyone about our kiss. I'm not ready for anyone to know. I'm still trying to figure out what the hell I was thinking.

I jump out of my chair and rush to stop him when we hear a huge boom come from the living room. Everything goes silent for a split second and then everyone jumps into motion. We all run from the kitchen and meet up with Carlisle and Esme coming from the study and Brady and Colin running down the stairs.

"I got to call you back, Ramon. I'll fax you the signatures later," Brady screeches into the cell phone as he flies down the stairs. I look at him questioningly for a second and he responds. "Lawyer, I've changing my will. Leah, if you make it out, I'm leaving you my sneaker collection, my goldfish Dolly, and one of the credit cards. You're welcome." He says, solemnly as we walk into the living room.

I don't even think about what could be my new belongings once I see Alice sprawled out on the floor with Jasper huddled over her. He gently lifts her head and cradles it in his lap, visibly worried.

"I had a vision," Alice says, weakly from her husband's lap. Carlisle rushes forward, confused as to what could be wrong with the indestructible vampire. "I had a vision about the wolves," Alice finishes once Carlisle reaches her. But he quickly pulls up short when he hears her words.

"The Volturi comes back, all of them, every single one. And they kidnap a wolf to study and do tests on. Marcus wants to see how their different from the werewolves he's used to." She says, weakly as she looks at the new expanded pack.

Jake gets on the floor, and kneels beside Jasper and Alice, and cradles her hand in his. "What exactly did you see, Alice," He asks gently, not wanting to have to ask her now but everyone knows we don't have a moment to spare. "I saw who they take," She says, as Jasper strokes her hair.

She grows silent and looks up with big, apologetic eyes. "They take Seth," Edward reveals in a shocked voice, as he reads her mind. We all instantly turn to stare at my little brother, as if we're making sure he's still here. "They took Seth."

ANA: From people's reviews it seems like everyone thought the battle with Jane, Felix, and the unnamed vamps was the big epic Volturi battle. Nope, way more epicness to come. Review guys, I love knowing what you thought worked and what you thought didn't. Hugs+Kisses.

Lauren


	19. Chapter 19

A/N: Tempting Fate Lives! Jk, it's really not that exciting and I'm really not that conceited haha. A thousand apologies for the month long wait. And, please nobody hate me for Leah this chapter. I'm sorry but if someone told me some evil vampires were coming for my little sister I would freak the fuck out too. And then wonder when the hell did vampires become real, but mostly freak the fuck out. This chapter may feel a little different from past ones, but that's just because it's been so long since I updated. Sorry guys, I'll get the hang of it again.

Chapter 19

Leah POV

It was almost comical the way I ran over to hug Seth to my chest. I loved my brother more than anything, but I had never felt as protective of him as I did now. Why? Why Seth? I asked repeatedly inside my mind as he tried to shove me off to no avail. There was no way I was letting go.

"Leah, you're hurting him," Edward says softly, as he walks towards us. "No, I'm not," I snarled at him, without thinking. "Yes, you are," A muffled voice said from between my breasts, where Seth was currently being detained. Reluctantly, I let up a bit but I still held him close.

"What the hell do they want with Seth," I ask, turning back to face Alice. She still lay huddled on the ground, Jasper tenderly smoothing back her black hair. She was even paler than usual. I felt sorry for the poor girl but in my selfishness, I didn't worry for her. I didn't have enough room in my heart too. All I could think about was my brother. "She's in a lot of pain," Jasper whispered, yet we all heard him clearly. "Give her some time," he requested.

She really did look out of it, which was strange in itself. Her skin looked clammy; her breathing seemed off, which freaked me out even more since vampires don't need to breathe. Something about this was wrong. Very wrong.

"How did she even see them take Seth? She can't see us," a voice called out, sounding just as worried as I had. I looked over Seth's shoulder to see Jacob and the rest of the pack in the doorway, peering in. "I don't know," Jasper whispered back, his calm voice finally betraying the fact that he was just as disturbed as we were.

"We should let her rest," Seth offered gently from beside me. I immediately stiffen at his words. "We don't have time for her to rest! I'm sorry, Alice, I really am but we need to know everything you saw," I hurry out as I approach the couple on the floor.

"Leah," Edward calls, as he reaches out to stop me but I'm so desperate to know how to protect my brother that I shove right past him. "Alice? Alice, please," I call out as I get down on the ground in front of them and begin to beg.

Seth was really all I had left. Since my dad died, Seth had been my shoulder to lean on. When I turned into the world's biggest bitch (literally) Seth was the only one in the pack to try and understand what I was going through. Even during this fucked up drama with Jacob and Edward Seth had been there for me. I can't let anything happen to him. I won't.

"Alice, at least tell us when their coming," I cry, as the tears begin to well up in my eyes. "Just tell us that and then you can rest or hunt, or whatever the fuck you need to do." Alice finally opens her big, golden eyes and stares deep into mine. I let a small sob escape my mouth as Seth sits down beside me and holds me against him. His shushes and hands wiping away my tears only made it worse.

"She'll tell us later. Come on, Lee," he whispers in my ear as he tries to drag me up. "No, Seth, no. You're not even worried. It's like you don't care," I ask, hysterical, thinking he wants to leave me. "I care," he says, as he hauls me to my feet and the vampires and pack watch me fall apart.

I stumble against him and he's quick to catch me but Jacob's already there. "I got her, Seth. Come on. I think it might be best if you two stay upstairs," he says, softly as he lifts my sobbing body up easily and starts up the stairs.

I watch over his shoulder as the Cullens all run over to Alice, just as worried as I was for Seth. I reach out my hand, searching for a part of my brother to grab onto as I see Carlisle kneel down in front of his daughter and peer deep into her dilated eyes. Seth squeezes my hand and smiles at me from behind Jacob. "I'm not going anywhere," he mouths at me, as if he can read my mind. He always did know me best out of everyone.

I squeeze his hand tighter, somehow not believing him. Movement downstairs draws my attention as Jasper picks Alice up and begins to carry her from the room. Everyone is in motion, even the wolves as their quick to get out of the way. Everyone except Edward is busy.

Edward stands in the middle of the living room, staring at Seth, Jacob, and I as we head upstairs. I used to hate Edward because I thought he was so perfect. Right now, in this moment, he looked just as broken as I felt. I knew that if I lost Seth all the hard work I put into becoming a nicer, happier person would be for nothing. I wouldn't even be a bitch anymore. I would die. I would be a sad, empty shell of the girl I once was. Edward looked like that right now.

But, even in his pain, he still worried about me. "We won't let anything happen to him. I won't let anything happen to either of you," he said clearly, putting emphasis on the word I. No one answered even though we all heard. He waited till we reached the top of the stairs to leave the room but the forlorn look in his eyes stayed with me.

Jacob kicks the door of the room open and Seth rushes past us to pull back the covers before Jacob places me gently down. I felt foolish for my spaz attack suddenly. Seth was the one in actual danger and poor Alice was suffering for reasons unknown, yet they were worried about me.

"I know that face, Leah. That's your guilty face. You have nothing to feel bad about. I'm honestly just glad you care so much," Seth says, grinning at me before I yank him down into another hug. "Of course I care," I wail into his shoulder as he tries to wiggle away again.

Seth hugs me back after he hears my confession and I snuggle even closer to him. Seth has always been around. Even though I'm so much older than him, it's hard to remember a time when Seth wasn't there. Edward may have said that he wouldn't let anyone hurt him, but that wasn't his responsibility. It was mine, and I'd be damned if I failed.

"I'm not letting you out of my sight," I utter passionately, as I release him. "You and me are about to be the two best roommates ever." "Make that three," Jacob adds nonchalantly from the edge of the bed, where he sits flipping through the channels of the flat screen TV.

I'm ashamed to say I jumped when he spoke. I honestly forgot he was still there. "What do you mean three," I say, narrowing my eyes at his broad back. Seth snickers, already knowing where this is going. "Well, you're not letting Seth out of your sight and I'm not letting either of you out of mine so it looks like we're gonna be stuck in here together for a while," he responds, with a shrug of his shoulder.

"No," I shout at him immediately. "Yes," He says back, not bothered. "If you think," I start to fuss at him to Seth's delight when he finally turns around. "No, I don't think this will get me back in your good graces but I'm going to do it anyway. I'm your alpha and you two were the first to join my pack. I'll be damned if I let anything happen to you. Seth is one of my best friends and I'll do all that I can to protect him," Jacob says, angrily.

I hadn't realized just how angry he was. It seems I knew Jacob better than Seth did because he didn't notice at all. "Thanks man," he cried out, happily oblivious.

"You're welcome," Jacob says, not even taking his eyes off me to answer him, "but I'm not done yet. Seth may be a good friend but Leah you're . . . god damn it; you know what you are to me. I know that you're going to be stubborn and not let me protect Seth by myself." "Damn right I won't," I interrupt, but he keeps right on going. "So I have to make sure you don't get in the line of fire either. I may have fucked up but that doesn't change things. You have all of me. Just like it would kill you if something happened to Seth, I would die inside if you got hurt too. So just sit there, hold your brother, and shut the fuck up because nothing you can say will make me leave you two in this room unprotected," He finishes, breathing heavily, leaving Seth and I wide eyed.

"I can protect myself," I whine under my breath, just to have the last word. "Doesn't matter because you'll never need to as long as I'm here," he answers as he turns his whole body to face mine on the bed.

"Umm, should I leave," Seth asks, hesitantly before I reach out and grab hold of his arm again. "No! See, dammit, Jake. This isn't even about us. It's about Seth," I say, angrily. I can't believe that he dragged me through this again. My little brother has a horde of the most powerful vampires in the world after him and Jacob Black wanted to discuss our love life, or lack thereof. Fuck him.

"I know that. That's why I'm not bring up that little make out session I caught you and Cullen in earlier," Jacob growled at me. "Oh shit, Leah, really," Seth asked, with a mixture of happiness, regret, and disgust on his face.

"Shut up," I throw his way before turning on Jacob again. "That's none of your business." "Leah, you can't be serious. He's a fucking vampire, for Christ's sakes," he shouts. "Well, he's never hurt me. He never betrayed me and guess what, he never used me either," I shout back just as loudly, as I perch on the bed on my knees to scream in his face. He jumps up on his knees too, towering over me just as mad.

The spark that I hadn't felt this strongly in days started to flare dramatically. All the anger and hurt I felt with Jacob rose to the surface. His feelings of regret only helped to fuel my annoyance. It all built up to a blind rage as I remembered the dazed look he wore on his face when he renounced me and his pack for Bella Swan.

Without thinking I brought my hand up to slap the taste out of his mouth when a knock on the door stopped us. "Oh, thank God," I heard Seth whisper faintly from behind us once my hand stopped in midair.

Jacob and I still locked eyes as I started to slowly bring my hand back down. Until his shot up and grabbed hold of it, tightly. I narrowed my eyes at him, daring him to hurt me when he spoke. His words surprised me and I felt the spark slowly start to calm back down.

"Do it," he said lowly, his voice husky and rough. "Do whatever it is you need to do because I can't take much more of this. Maybe it will help you to forgive me," He finished as he released my hand and stood his ground, steeling himself for whatever blows I'd send him.

"No," I answer as I quickly make my way off the bed and grab Seth's hand. I looked back at Jacob, over my shoulder as I marched to the door. He had been kneeling on the bed, with his eyes closed serenely but they were now wide open staring at me, surprised. "No," he asked.

"No," I shook my head, not wanting to explain my reasoning. Why? Because I wasn't quite that sure of it myself. Did I not hit him because I wasn't ready to forgive him yet? Did I want to hold on to the hate a little while longer? I was tired of getting hurt. And if I forgave him, that meant I might make the mistake of letting him back in. I couldn't take any more heartbreak if he fucked up a second time.

Another part of me wondered if I did it because I couldn't stand to cause him any pain. Even the tiny bit a slap would do him.

I opened the door to find Edward and Carlisle standing outside. I should have known it would be either Carlisle or Esme. Anyone else would have just barged in. I took a second to study Edward. He had cleaned up since I saw him downstairs and had on one of his elusive neutral faces. The weird thing about Edward was he knew what you were thinking but it was impossible to know what went on in his mind.

God only knows what he thought of the conversation he and Carlisle just heard. The crooked smile Bella loved so much was admittedly handsome, but it gave no clues as to what he was thinking. "Alice wants to talk to you," he said, snapping me out of my thoughts.

I hadn't expected her to recover so quickly. I hope she's better. I hope she can answer all of my questions. "Yes and yes," Edward responded to my wonderings and I couldn't help but to shoot him a small questioning look.

He was acting almost as if nothing had happened. The pristine vampire that stood in front of me was nothing like the broken man I had just seen downstairs or even the desperate one who held me against that tree so passionately earlier today. This was Eddie again, my Eddie. And he had something up his sleeve. If I know anything about Edward Cullen, it's that he's brilliant. He was planning and I had no idea what, but I didn't like it.

"Tough," He answered with a smile and a laugh, sounding as if the last few days hadn't happened. "She's asking for you and Seth, Leah. Apparently, she has a lot to share and I want to discuss some possible theories for her new visions with the pack but we need you three downstairs," Carlisle interrupted our private one sided discussion.

I momentarily put Edward's weirdness behind me and let Seth lead me downstairs. Jacob's huge ass lumbers behind us, annoyingly, with Carlisle and Edward behind him. My thoughts make Edward laugh and I can't help but to turn back and look at him, joining in. when Jacob accidentally stepped on the back of my foot and I called him every name in the book in my head, Edward even snorted, making me laugh harder.

"I hate when you two do that," Seth whispers beside me as he looks back and forth between us. I shrug, shooting Edward a small smile and then turning back around. I'm still confused as to what brought about this change in him but I'm happy for it.

"You know if you two stopped cackling it wouldn't take so long. We could be there by now," Jacob mumbled from behind me, still a little pissed off. "Well, if you would learn to walk and maybe stop trying to cripple me with your big, floppy feet I would go a little faster." I respond.

He opens his mouth to say something when Carlisle, of all people, cuts him off. "God, you three can be so immature sometimes. Come on, Seth," the normally calm vampire says, before striding forward and pulling a bewildered Seth behind him.

Edward, Jacob, and I stare stunned at him as he drags Seth around the corner and out of sight. "He was thinking we were just as bad as Brady, Colin, and Emmett when he left," Edward whispered, obviously insulted. "We're not that bad," I tried to reason with him. Jacob just shook his head and gently pushed me forward.

Carlisle was right; we had a lot to deal with right now. Worrying about Edward and Jake should be the last thing I wanted to do. They must have been thinking the same thing, because we were all somber as we entered the kitchen where everyone else was huddled.

"We just went hunting so we figured you all would be hungry too," Esme called as she placed a heap of French fries on Brady's plate. He had been practically salivating at the sight but the grin quickly turned to the grimace when she mentioned that they went hunting. "We were hungry," he mumbled to himself before pushing the hot plate away and resting his head on the table. Paul quickly snatches the fries up and dumps them on his plate before attacking the food, quite unseemly.

The rest of the wolves all greet Seth and offer their personal brands of comfort. I stay in the background, just watching them interact and I see how much Seth means to everyone, not just me. It's weird, like Seth connects everyone. The wolves and vampires huddle around him and Alice as he asks if she's okay. Usually the wolves tend to keep a fair amount of space between the vampires, making sure not to make physical contact with them. But as they all basically climb all over each other to see how Seth is feeling I see hardly any space between them at all.

Apparently, Alice felt incredibly better after hunting so everyone has already been to check on her, so that's why everyone is so eager to see Seth. And the little punk is eating it up. It's usually hard to believe that Seth is still so young but right now, watching his face light up and his constant smile widen even more than usual, he looks his age instead of like a 24 year old.

Jacob leans against the wall beside me, watching the camaraderie too. "We all love Seth. I'm serious, we won't let anything happen to him," he says, without taking his eyes off of his pack and the friendly vampires.

I look at the group of men I had grown up surrounded by and see all of them with serious expressions on their faces, a miracle in itself, especially with Colin and Brady around. "When did you all grow up so fast," I ask, turning to look up at him. "When we had to, Lee," he responds, still not looking at me before pushing off the wall and walking over to the big group.

"Sorry to interrupt, but Alice, I think we'd all like to hear about the vision now," He says, as he pulls out a seat and sits down beside Edward and Rosalie, who were deep in conversation. Rose notices Jacob sit down and turns to look for me. Once she sees me in the back of the kitchen, she waves me over. I slowly approach, still weary of Edward but eager to hear what Alice has to say.

"The Volturi returns with more of their senior vampires. Jane is the one in charge again with Demetri with her, but this time her brother Alec is with her." Alice says.

ANA: Okay, so this chapter was going to be like a million pages long like my other ones but I don't have enough time to finish it today. It was either post what I have now or wait a long ass time again until I get enough free time to finish. So I'm going to start posting shorter chapters so you won't have to wait like before. Not my best work but I was just desperate to put up something, anything for this story. Sorry guys. Happy Halloween. Hugs+Kisses

Lauren


	20. Chapter 20

A/N: I wasn't happy with the last chapter . . . at all. This story needs to have epically long updates; otherwise it just doesn't feel right. And I don't know much about the powers of the Volturi vampires. I looked up a few but . . . I thought they were a little boring so I changed them. Btw, get ready for an angsty chapter.

Disclaimer: Don't own Twilight or the Color Purple quote I mutilated for my own sick use.

Chapter 20

Leah POV

"They have Alec with them," Carlisle asks, surprised. Alice nods her head, while everyone looks at her surprised. "They had more of the fighters with them and they surrounded the house. Seth was upstairs, being guarded. Both packs and the rest of us were outside protecting the house. Somehow Jane and Alec got through. They made their way upstairs and found Seth and Leah. They killed her and took off with Seth," she finishes softly.

My voice caught in my throat and I made a small squeak involuntarily. I was sitting beside Rosalie, enraptured by Alice's story but when she mentioned my death so unexpectedly I almost fell out of my chair. It's a strange thing to be told you're going to die soon. There's no sure fire acceptable way to act.

Immediately, all the comfort that everyone had been bestowing onto Seth was switched to me. Even Paul came over and wrapped his arms around everyone one else's. I was surprised by his actions but it didn't even matter since I couldn't feel them. Seth, Rosalie, Esme, and the rest of the wolves had already covered every inch of me that they could.

"What the . . . Brady, get your hand off my ass," Embry calls out, suddenly. "Oh, my bad. Sorry, I thought you were Leah. It might be my last chance at grabbing a piece of . . . ow," Brady calls out, when Embry slaps him in the back of the head and they both back up. Everyone left clutches closer to me, encasing me even more. Yet through the tight group hug I feel someone staring at me.

I looked up from between all the different appendages and made eye contact with the person who was burning holes through my skull with his gaze. Edward was staring at me with an frozen expression on his face, obviously horrified. "Alice, are you sure," He asked softly.

At his words everyone backed away from me, which I was surprisingly grateful for. All the different body temperatures and smells were suffocating me. The threat still didn't feel real yet. I turned to Alice to see what she would answer. Maybe her response would make this sick feeling in my stomach go away. I was worried about her vision, yet I was still most upset about Seth. His protection would still be my first priority.

"I don't know. I'm so sorry, Seth and Leah. I've never had a vision about any of the wolves before so I don't know how reliable they are. But I think they are probably similar to my usual ones. This is what the Volturi has decided on so that's what I saw. Although, the pain from this vision was excruciating. I don't know why it hurt so much," she finishes softly.

The large group of people in the kitchen all grew silent as we pondered her thoughts. We sat there for what seemed like hours, going back and forth, saying theories on Alice's strange vision and how best to protect Seth and I.

Seth and I barely spoke, mostly sat in silence unless someone asked us a question specifically. I reached over and gripped Seth's hand, trying my best to ignore Edward's intense stare and the steadily growing feeling of panic, fear, and frustration building up in the spark. Jacob was on the verge of a breakdown but I tried my best to deflect it.

"Why didn't you say anything earlier," Seth suddenly asked, as he squeezed my hand harder. I looked over at him and saw my little brother on the verge of tears. "I . . . I tried. I'm so sorry, I tried to tell you everything when Leah asked me but I just couldn't get the words out. The pain wouldn't let me," Alice pushed out, sounding heartbroken.

I reached over, still feeling somewhat detached from the situation, and patted her cold arm. She lifted her hand to rest on top of mine gratefully and sent me a small smile. "It's okay," I whisper. "No it's not. It's not okay. What about you," Seth shouted as he jumped to his feet, glaring at Edward. "You saw in her mind that they took me, why didn't you say anything about Leah dying," Seth yelled at him, as he strode over to the vampire.

"I didn't see it. All I caught was the end of her vision. Don't you think I would have said something if I saw," Edward roared back, just as upset. Neither men backed down, both wanting someone to blame for this strange occurrence.

The tension in the room had finally reached the boiling point. Seth turned back to me; the tears that had been threatening to fall were now freely sliding down his face. He rushed over to me like he used to when he was young and threw his arms around my waist, holding me close. "Lee, you can't leave me too. You can't. Mom has Charlie. She's never around anymore. I can't lose you. You're all I have," he sobbed, his echoes deafening in the silent room.

I stroked the hair back and kissed his forehead. "Don't worry about me, squirt," I whisper, not knowing what else to say. I don't want to lie to the kid. It may very well end up that I die in this battle. All I know for sure is that if I go it will be defending him. There's no way I'm letting those red eyed freaks take my brother. Over my dead body, literally.

And that's when Jacob's thin thread broke. "What the hell do you mean worry about yourself," he roared as he stomped over to us, ruining the moment between us siblings. "If this is some type of martyr thing you have going on, I will, "He started to yell before Seth shoved him away.

"Shut up. Shut the fuck up," He screeched, as he stood breathing heavily in the middle of the room, all eyes on him. "This isn't about that stupid spark between you two and it's not about getting over Bella, or whatever it is you want to do, Edward. This is my sister. My goddamn sister and her life is on the line. Both of our lives are in danger, get your heads out of your asses and stop worrying about which one of you she is going to end up with. Worry about protecting her," he yelled, without even letting Jacob finish.

"What the hell do you think I'm doing," He bellowed at Seth, once he let him get an word in. "This isn't some game. You tow are my responsibility and if she thinks she's going to get herself killed while doing my job she has another thing coming. Alice," he barked suddenly.

The pixie sized vampire jumped in her seat, not expecting to be included in this argument. "Yes," she answered shyly, while Jasper stood beside her, trying to use his powers to calm Jacob down. It wasn't working. I could feel the spark doing the opposite. Instead of calming down, it grew stronger and stronger. His rage fueling it more.

"How did she die," Jacob asks. He tries to hide the wince he makes when he says die but it's still plain to see. "Alec had Seth and she phased, trying to get him back. Jane attacked her, they fought and Jane won," Alice says, quickly, wanting to be out of the limelight.

"Fine, then you won't phase," He says, as if that makes any sense. The pack goes into an uproar, everyone telling him what a bad idea that is. It leaves me defenseless; I won't stand a chance now. Rosalie and Emmett are obviously in agreement with the pack. Rose reaches over and grabs both of my hands in hers while Emmett mutters, "This is bullshit," under his breath.

"Are you crazy," I shout at Jacob, louder than the others. "Jane won't hesitate to kill me, even if I am human. She hates me. This makes no damn sense," I scream.

His eyes flash to black as he stares down at me and I feel the spark grow even stronger. I know what he's about to do even before he does it. It's a huge mistake and I open my mouth to stop him but it's too late. "You will not phase," He alpha commands me.

I feel my body lock into place for a brief second before returning to normal. I can't believe he did that. "I will be by you and Seth's side constantly. I can take Jane," he says, nonchalantly. "You have finally lost your mind," Edward shouts, as he joins our agreement. "Did you forgot about Jane's power? She will have you immobile on the ground in mere seconds. And Alec? He's far more dangerous than Jane."

"How? What's his power," Jacob asks. "No one knows. All we know is that he is the Volturi's secret weapon. You won't stand a chance against him. You're setting her up to get slaughtered," Eddie yelled.

"Look, something is telling me that she can't phase. If she phases, she will die. If she tries to fight, she will die. Let me do my job and protect them both. I'm their alpha. What are you," Jacob snarls, his attitude riddled with alpha wolf behavior. He seemed cocky and dangerous. I had only seen him this way once before, when he bet Sam and claimed his birthright. He felt challenged by Edward. And he wasn't going to back down.

"Something is telling me those two are either going to fight or fuck soon. All this anger can only mean great passion," Colin stage whispers to Brady. Both Jacob and Edward turn on them, growling ferociously, before turning back to face each other. Esme quickly huddled the boys over to the other side of the room, trying to hush them and explain that now wasn't the time. Jacob was pissed beyond belief. It was evident all of his snarling face.

But so was Edward. "I'm their friend," he shouted. "And that's all you'll ever be, bloodsucker," Jacob snarled. To my surprise, Edward reached his arm back as if to make a swing at Jacob but was quickly stopped by Jasper.

"You're losing control," Jasper told him, as he held his arm firmly. Edward snarled at his brother and tried to get him to let go, but jasper used his powers and Edward slowly started to mellow out. Jacob smirked, obviously feeling as if he had somehow won. "What's wrong with you, dude," Quil softly asked, from behind me.

Jacob turned and looked around the room, studying everyone's faces before his gaze fell on mine again. "Nothing, I'm just doing what I have to do," he said, smugly. "And what is that? Act like a complete asshole," Paul murmured. The spark that had slowly started dying down flared to new life all over again. "No, protecting my alpha female," Jacob thundered at him.

Everyone froze, stunned by what he said. No one was more stunned then me though. Alpha female? Jacob was being driven by his wolf right now, by the stupid spark. Is that what this was all about? Was the spark trying to tell us that I was, should be Jacob's alpha female?

He stared back at me; his black eyes trapped my wide eyed hazel ones. I watched all the different expressions move across his face. At first he looked smug, then weary, and then finally confused. I watched as his eyes bleed the black out and his iris's slowly turned back to the beautiful deep brown I was used to.

"What did I just say," he whispered, his gaze still stuck on mine. I stared back open mouthed, not knowing how to answer him. "You know damn well what you said," Edward called as he strode over to my chair and took my hand. "But it doesn't matter now. All that matters is protecting Leah and Seth." He finishes before he takes my hand and gently pulls me out of my chair.

As he led me past the clumps of vampires and wolves watching us, he spoke loud and clearly. "You are right about one thing though. You are their alpha, and you owe much to them. It's your job to protect them, but you will accept me and my family's help," Edward finished right before we left the room and he brought me upstairs.

I sat on the bed, still feeling lost and confused as Edward tucked the covers around me. Seth huddled up next to me, lying his head on my shoulder. "Did that really just happen," I ask, the last couple of hours, no days, seemed so unreal.

"Yep. Yes, it did," Edward answers me, with a tiny hint of a smile. I can't help but to want to smile back. "Stop. This isn't funny," I say, hitting his arm. "No. No, it isn't," he responds, the small smile sliding away. He falls back and lays on the bed, staring up at the ceiling.

"He meant it," he whispered after a few minutes. I turn to look at him, surprised, but see that he's looking at Seth. He must be answering some thought of his. "So this spark that they both feel. That's their wolves trying to push them together," Seth asks, out loud this time.

"That's what it seems like," Edward responds after a long pause and a sigh. "But like I said before, that's not important right now." He reaches over without looking and grabs hold of my hand. He strokes his freezing, incredibly smooth thumb along the curve of my hand. I probably should pull my hand away but it doesn't feel sensual. He was worried about me. He just wanted some sort of comfort. I'd give him that.

We three sit in a comfortable silence for a few minutes, Edward holding my hand while I wrapped my free arm around Seth's shoulder and held him close to me, as he rested his head against mine. After a short while, Edward lets loose a soft sigh and pulls his hand from mine.

"He's outside. He wants to talk to you," he says, as he gets up off the bed and straightens his clothes. I watch him and think over how he's acting like my friend again, yet at the same time it's clear to see he's fighting for me. I'm not sure if I necessarily want him to but I'm happy he and I can get along. "It's what you need right now. When the time is right, I'll win your heart. But I have to worry about protecting it right now," he whispers, in response to my thoughts.

I turn my head, not wanting to discuss such things in front of my brother but it's too late now. Seth gives an indigent huff, clearly showing his feelings on the situation. Edward walks to the door without another glance at me, before turning to Seth one last time. "Yes, I was hurt by Bella, Seth. But that has nothing to do with the way I feel about your sister. I started falling for her even before Bella betrayed me," He says softly, before opening the door and revealing Jacob.

Seth and I stiffen automatically, expecting another brawl or argument between the two. Instead we watch as Jacob opens his mouth but Edward just shakes his head at him before walking away. All three of us Quileute's watch him leave, surprised.

Jacob walks into the room, sheepishly. He closes the door behind him and lets out a deep breath. "Look, I owe both of you an apology," he says, humbly. "Yeah, you do," Seth says, as he scoots away from me on the bed and stares Jacob down. "Seth, your protection is my first priority, believe me. Yes, your sister and I have some unresolved issues on the side but protecting you both is most important to me." He says, urgently.

Seth looks as if he doesn't trust him for a few minutes but finally gives in and nods his head in understanding. Then Jacob turns to me. "I owe you an explanation," he starts off, before sitting on the edge of the bed, close to em.

"Several," I respond in a flat, monotone voice. "You know that I would never willingly put you in harm's way. I feel something deep down inside me, telling me, no demanding that I don't let you phase. If you phase something bad will happen and I can't take that chance. I know it sounds crazy but I have to do it," he tries to reason with me.

I still don't see the sense in that but I can clearly see that he means every word he's saying. "Lee, I will be here with you and Seth every second of every day until they come. And I promise you I will fight off each and every vamp that comes, just trust me on this," he pleas.

It goes against my better judgment but I nod my head. I see the tension fall off Jacob's shoulders as he realizes that I'm giving him the benefit of the doubt. "I don't know what made me say the alpha female thing," he says softly as he looks down into his lap.

I do not want to have this discussion with Seth here but he keeps going before I can stop him. "I think that's what's going on with this spark." "I know. Edward thinks so too," I tell him, as Seth goes to sit on the floor and starts to play some video games. I'm eternally thankful that he knew to give us space.

"Well, what do you think," he asks, as he scoots closer to me. I look down, taking the time to think over my answer before I respond. "I don't know. It makes sense but . . . what if I don't want it," I say, not wanting to hurt his feelings but needing to get it out there.

"I don't think it works like that, Lee. Think about it. When did we first feel the spark," he asks, urgently. It seems he's put a lot of thought into this since he mentioned it downstairs. I wonder if the thought occurred to him before he spouted it out down there.

"It started during our first kiss," I tell him, my voice dropping low so Seth won't hear. "Exactly, I think our wolves already choose each other. We can't undo it," he says, sounding like an expert. I roll my eyes, irritated. "First of all, you don't know that so don't act so sure. And second of all, your wolf couldn't choose someone when you were already in love with someone else," I tell him, angrily.

"I didn't love Bella, I told you that. I just thought I did," he tries to explain. "Yeah, yeah. Heard it all before. Look, this isn't important right now. Plus, it's just a theory, a crackpot theory at that. Just leave it," I tell him, before I shove the covers off and join Seth on the floor.

I try my best to ignore Jacob as we stay in the stuffy room for hours, playing video games, watching TV, and talking smack about each other. It's almost like me and Seth are just hanging out at home, like we used to. Almost.

Jacob joined in with us, for a while until eventually he passed out on the bed, the controller slipping out of his hand onto the floor. While I had fun with Seth and wanted to enjoy every peaceful moment I had with him, I kind of missed the rest of the pack. I missed Edward and the rest of the vampires. I was tempted to wake Jacob back up because it got so boring with just me and Seth playing.

The knock on the door came just in time. I had the cup of water posed directly over Jacob's head, ready to pour it and wake him up when everyone made their way in the room. The bedroom was spacious but it quickly grew crowded with the pack and the vampires huddled inside. Everyone but Carlisle and Esme had joined us.

"I heard you from downstairs. You should still pour the water though," Edward said happily, as he picked up my abandoned controller and finished off my game. "What are you all doing," I asked, even though it was obvious. "Leah, Leah, Leah. My darling lil she wolf. Knuckleheads 1 and 2 aren't the only ones who love you. We're all here to protect you and Seth until the end," Emmett said as he gave me a quick one armed hug and tried to balance the dozens of videogames he had in his other hand.

"Yeah, Lee. We didn't leave Sam's pack just to sit downstairs and be bored all day," Paul snapped, as he chewed a huge mouthful of popcorn. Embry shot him a look and he quickly recovered. "Oh, and we love you and Seth and stuff." Embry and Quil shook their heads before sitting on the ground.

I pushed Jacob's massive frame over and made room on the bed to sit. Rosalie and Alice flanked me. "You already know we're here for you," Rose whispered as she hugged me and placed her chin on my shoulder. Alice bobbed her head vigorously, making Jasper and I laugh. "Yeah, I know," I whispered back to them, deeply touched.

Edward POV

These past few weeks have been crazy. Seth and Leah's room has been occupied by a big group of people 24/7. The Clearwater siblings were never left alone. I'm pretty sure Jake even stood outside of the bathroom when they had to go.

Everyone was deathly serious about protecting them. It became clear just how important the two were to both the vampires and the wolves. I would never have imagined that we would all get along so well but we did. It was like one big family. Like our smelly, tanner cousins had come to visit or something. I hadn't heard even a hint of harsh thoughts about each other at all since Alice's vision.

I was weary of the Jacob's newest pack members at first. I was worried that they had been brainwashed by Sam into harboring ill wishes towards us but it couldn't be further from the truth. Paul was angry, but then again he was angry with everything not just us. The most hostile thought I got from him was that I smelled like a bag of barf. To be honest, I wasn't offended. Once upon a time, Leah had called me worse.

Quil, Embry and I got along fairly well. As long as I kept the conversation short and simple, we got along fine. I tried to stay out of their heads as much as possible but I couldn't help but see the very recent crush Embry had once had on Leah. I remember seeing him dance with her the night we become friends at the club. I hadn't read his thoughts then but it should have been clear.

I wonder who here hadn't in some way been touched by Leah. She truly was amazing. Different than Bella in almost every way but they both had a way with men, I'll tell you that. Bella. I hadn't thought about her much since the day she was taken.

Every now and then I would allow myself to wonder if she had been bitten yet. I don't honestly know what my reaction would be if she had. Part of me would want to laugh in her face and ask if she got what she wanted. The other side of me would pity her. Bella had manipulated me and taken advantage like no other. The worst part was that I had played the fool for so long.

I had been getting hints of her thoughts for months before the day we broke up. I had played them off or denied that they were of any importance. I was suffering the worst case of denial. I was also in denial about myself.

I had taken it badly when Leah first rejected me. I don't know what I expected, for her to just fall into my arms immediately. Our second kiss by the tree haunted me. I sit and play video games and talk to her like nothing is wrong but on the inside I'm yearning for her. The heat that had captivated me so much calls to me. I find myself zoning out when she talks, enthralled by her lips. I miss the feel of them.

But then I will see what's inside her mind and be glad that I've toned it down a bit. She knows that I still want her but that I'm just biding my time. She's grateful. Leah likes my friendship, she isn't bothered by my power or my quirks, and yet she isn't obsessed with me either. It's almost like she sees me as a human. And I have Rosalie to thank for it.

I had went hunting again after Alice's vision. I was upset and needed to take out all of my aggression on something. It was either Jacob Black's face or some poor animal. Against my better judgment I chose the animal. Rosalie found me in the middle of the forest after having attacked a mountain lion.

I could see in her mind how deranged I looked. I had blood caked all over my face and clothes, dirt everywhere. "Edward, Edward," she called, not wanting to go near me. I had made a mess and Alice would kill her if she ruined her boots. I couldn't help but to scoff.

"Eddie," she hollered and I turned around. "What," I asked, angrily. "It would be her nickname for you that made you turn around," she smirked. Frustrated and not in the mood for my sister's games I had turned to leave when she stopped me. She ran around the clearing until she stood in front of me, blocking my path.

"This destructive behavior has to stop," she said sternly, narrowing her eyes at me and crossing her arms. "Excuse me," I said, not believing what I was hearing. If anyone was destructive it was Rose. I wasn't hurting anyone, well except mountain lions.

"This is not healthy. I get that you haven't had a girlfriend in like . . . forever but you can't break down like this every time something happens. Bella was a backstabbing bitch, so what. Leah doesn't want you right now, get over it. You can't go on binges and completely breakdown when a girl hurts you, Edward." She lectured.

I had moved to get past her. "What are you talking about," I asked rhetorically, not really caring to know the answer. "Look, you have a chance with Leah. You do, Edward, but you're going to ruin it if you keep this up." She called from behind me. I had frozen and slowly turned around.

"I never really yelled at you for running off to the Volturi like that when you thought Bella died, but you're not going to do anything like that again. That was crazy. This, what you're doing now, is crazy. This isn't you. Don't lose yourself over a girl. I love Leah, you know that. But no girl, not even she, is worth losing yourself over." She scolded. "Plus, I've seen you two together. You have something, it's clear. But she won't want you like this," she finished.

"How would she want me," I ask softly. "As you were. You were happy, happier than I ever remember seeing you. Don't push it Eddie," she says, with a soft smile while walking backwards, away from me. "It'll happen if it's meant to." She said right before she disappeared from sight.

I took Rosalie's words to heart and tried my best to not let her rejection get the best of me. I realized that I could be just as obsessive as Bella had been. I fixated on a girl and they became my world. But I wouldn't do that with Leah. She deserved better. She deserved something real.

So these past few weeks, I pushed aside my longing for her and tried to gain back her trust. We were slowly getting there. She had started to cuddle with me again and I could have rejoiced. She and Seth grew tired of being in that room constantly. Jacob, who was still always around, annoyingly, finally let up and allowed them out. They couldn't leave the house, which I approved of, but they could go anywhere inside it.

Leah had fun cooking with Esme, Brady, and Colin. Carlisle showed her a few things about the medical world. Jasper took her, Embry, Paul and Quil downstairs and showed them all the different things we had collected over the years. It was quite the history lesson for them. Embry and, surprisingly, Paul really enjoyed it. Of course she hung out with Seth as much as possible and Rosalie and Alice. But when she wasn't with them she was with me . . . and Jacob because he insisted on following her everywhere.

While Leah was opening up again and beginning to let me back in, she was also doing the same with Jacob. I saw inside her mind. She tried to hide it but once the fact that her life was truly in danger fully kicked in, she grew scared. She never voiced her fears, but they didn't lessen no matter how many times we all promised her that she would be safe.

She didn't want to leave any bad feelings behind with any of us. She made it a point to speak to her mother every day. Sue even came down to visit. She was nervous but eager to see her children. We didn't tell her what was going on because we didn't want to worry her yet, although soon enough the council would have to get involved. Leah spoke to Emily. It was over the phone but the two cousins had reconciled. Sam, however, refused to come to the phone. He was still bitter about Jacob starting his own pack and then taking the majority of his pack with him. He didn't even know what was going on.

Which is why I was so excited for today. Finally, finally, Jacob was going to pry himself away from Leah and Seth's sides and go speak to Sam in person. He needed to tell him about the situation and convince him to let his pack fight along with us. We could use all the help we could get when the Volturi arrive.

To be honest, I was jealous of Jacob. Leah wanted to reconcile with him as well. I shouldn't have been upset by that. She had every reason to want to. If she could forever me for ruining our friendship, surely she could forgive Jacob for wrecking theirs. Especially since she was convinced that she was going to die.

Yet, I was still jealous of the time they spent together. Not as much time as Leah and I did but it still irritated me to no end. It seems as if Jacob and I were cursed to live fighting over a girl for all eternity. Frankly, I just wanted him to go away. And now I had my chance.

Jacob POV

I really didn't want to leave Leah and Seth but I had to go meet Sam. The stupid jackass was being stubborn and wouldn't come to the phone. What kind of an alpha is that? I mean, I could even hear him in the background as he told Emily to lie for him. Pathetic.

Seth and I were good friends again. We had been on rough ground since he slice and diced me but lately, he worshipped the ground I walked on again. I can't count how many times he had thanked me for trying to keep his sister safe. What he didn't understand was I was watching out for him just as much. Seth was an integral part of the pack. It would crush all of us if something happened to him.

Leah was actually trying to forgive me. She never did come out and say it but she'd been much more cordial and friendly than before. Not that I deserved it. I had begged for her forgiveness, it's true, but now it just felt wrong. Too easy almost. I had hurt Leah too much for her to just turn around and forgive me so easily. I didn't feel as if I had deserved it. That's why I was determined to protect her so much. I owed her that much and so much more. I would die to gain her trust back.

Today she was trying especially hard. She had laid beside me on the bed, not touching, but closer to her than I had been in a long time. We laid there for what seemed like hours, just talking. Like we used to. It felt just as amazing as it had that night we talked about our parents in my car. I missed moments like that with Leah. I felt like I couldn't talk to anyone else about certain things but she understood them easily.

Like, ever since becoming alpha I felt like I had matured immensely. Not just physically, although it is true that I had grew, but emotionally and mentally as well. I was too nervous that the guys wouldn't understand what I meant by that or that they just wouldn't care but Leah understood perfectly. "Your brain is finally starting to fit your body," she laughed at me, as she yawned into her pillow.

We had stayed up all night talking. She had only fallen asleep once it was time for me to go. Seth, on the other hand, was fast asleep on the floor snuggled between Paul and Embry. He really did remind you of a puppy sometimes. That's why it's so hard to believe that the Volturi would want to kidnap him out of all of us.

But I was on my way to Sam's with Brady and Colin, phased behind me. Immediately as their minds linked into mine, I regretted bring them. Of course, Leah and Seth couldn't come. And I didn't want to bring Paul, Quil, or Embry. Flaunting them in his face sure wouldn't get Sam on my side.

So I was stuck with Tweedle Dee and Tweedle Dum. "We resent that," Brady called out, through the mind link, while Colin pretended to nip at the back of my legs. "Asshole," he barked out. I only laughed and ran faster.

We finally make it to Sam's and phase back before we reach their front lawn. I know Sam knows we're here, he can sense us yet he sends Emily to answer the door. I struggle to act like the slight goes unnoticed. Emily, the ever gracious host, urges us inside and quickly pleases Brady and Colin with the magic word. Food.

They almost push her out of the way as they make haste to the kitchen and eat Sam and Emily out of house and home. I think those two might have the biggest appetite out of us all after myself and Sam. But then again, an alpha's gotta eat.

I follow them into the kitchen as I've had yet to see Sam. Brady and Colin are devouring Emily's pancakes as if they've never had any before. Esme made them crepes just this morning. "Hello, Jacob. Colin. Brady," Sam says, once he finally makes his appearance. "Burrito bandit," Brady and Colin respond simultaneously in greeting. Sam's left eye twitches, a sure sign of his annoyance, but he ignores them.

He walks into the kitchen, kisses each scar on Emily's face, and then sits at the head of the table. Emily hurries to make him a plate. She offers me one but I'm in a hurry to get this over with and get back so I decline.

Emily leaves to go visit Kim. The tension in the house increases tenfold once she's gone. "So, uh, how's the pancakes," Sam asks, trying to break the silence. "Not as good as certain authentic burritos someone stole from us," Brady says, through a mouthful of food.

I laugh out loud, not believing their still mad at that. Apparently, Sam can't believe it either. "Are you guys ever going to let that go," he asks, frustrated. Colin jumps to his feet, angrily, and bangs on the table. "No, we'll never let that go, Sam! Never," he shouts out. His brother jumps to his feet and bangs on the table too.

We stare at the two younger boys, in shock, and then quickly send each other quizzical looks. They can't be serious, can they? "You have no idea what we had to go through to get those burritos. We went through Hell and back again," Colin mumbles to himself.

I look at the two members of my pack, wishing they were part of Sam's again. This is more than a little disturbing. It only gets worse when Brady gets a far off look in his eye and starts rocking himself back and forth. "We stood in that line. Stood in that line till we damn near rot for them burritos. We were tired, and scared, and hungry. But mostly we were hungry. We were so damn hungry. We were so hungry we . . ." Brady starts to say when Sam cuts him off.

"Come on, Jake. We can talk in the living room," he said, as he grabbed my shoulder and started pulling me after him. I watched over my shoulder as Brady snapped out of it. "Did that SOB just interrupt me in the middle of my story," He shouts, outraged. "Yeah. He definitely interrupted you, man," Colin agreed. "That is the last fucking straw!" Brady yells.

I hear them whispering back and forth. It's obvious their planning something but they're speaking so low even I can't hear. Sam and I enter the living room and he sits in his favorite armchair while I take up plenty of space on his couch. Suddenly the two boys stomp past us and head outside, without a word. I can't help but laugh while Sam just rolls his eyes.

I decide to get down to business. I tell Sam everything that has happened, everything. I'm actually surprised when Sam seems worried about everyone. He sees my facial expression and tries his best to explain himself.

"This wasn't our fight, Jacob. We didn't have to get involved and I thought it was in the pack's and La Push's best interest to stay out of it but now I see that they would have come for us anyway," he says, while resting his head in his hands and sighing.

"That's what everyone has been trying to tell you," I can't resist saying. "Well I should have listened." We discuss the situation more and actually come up with a good solution. Sam agrees to combine the packs for the time being. At first I didn't understand what he was saying when he suggested it, but then I realized. A pack can't have two alphas.

"Jake, I tried to hand the pack over to you before but you weren't ready. I don't think you're ready now but you're on your way. You are the true alpha. Things will work out," He says. I'm still not sure if I'm ready for the responsibility of such a large pack. But I'm willing to accept the challenge for the time being. "Let's just see how this goes," I answer and stand up.

This meeting of sorts went much smoother than I thought it would be. Sam stands up and offers me his hand. I take it, accepting the fact that he sees me as an equal now and not just a lower class pack member. Of course I'm happy about this, but a part of me is looking forward to the day when he accepts that I'm fully in charge.

I turn to go but before I get the chance, Sam grabs my arms again. "What's going on between you and Leah," he asks, before dropping his strong grip. "I don't know," I answer, with a shake of my head. It's the honest answer but it's also the shortest one. Sam knows that.

I look in his eyes and see that he isn't going to just let this go. "I think . . . I think my wolf wants her," I confide in him. His eyebrows shoot up his forehead in surprise. "You imprinted," He asks. "No, kind of," I answer and then sigh when I realize I have to give a response. I describe the all-consuming spark I share with Leah and even the new connections I've made about our connection.

"So it started whenever you two were," Sam pauses before looking around uncomfortably. I want to shake him and make him snap out of it. He's grown, he knows what we were doing. "Physical? Well, it doesn't sound like an imprint, but it's definitely being controlled by your wolves. I don't know what to tell you, Jacob. I think you need to discuss this with the elders," is his best answer.

I wish I had never told him. I just shake my head at him, not wanting to get into this with my dad and Leah's mom. All this thinking about Leah has the spark flaring up again. It's barely there but I feel it. It's presence makes me even more eager to get back to here.

"Well, we know you wolf wants her but how do you feel about her, Jake," Sam asks. "I love her. I want her too," I respond, quietly, not knowing how Sam will react. He's quiet. I turn around to face him, lowering my head to look him in the eye, silently daring him to say something negative about it. He opens his mouth to speak when an ear splitting howl rings out through the forest.

Immediately, we both shoot out of the house, ripping our clothes off as we run. It's then that I notice the spark growing stronger. It wasn't because I was thinking about Leah. It was because she was in trouble. I phase on the spot as soon as I reach Sam's porch, the remainder of the clothes I had on shredding to pieces.

"What's going on," I demand through the mind link and discover it was Paul who sent the warning howl. I can see through his, Quil, and Embry's minds that they're too busy to answer me right now. Each of them is surrounded by Volturi vampires. Each fighting for their lives.

I shoot out across Sam's yard, barely missing two gigantic piles of crap. "What's going on," Brady asks timidly as he and Colin step out from behind a couple of trees, in wolf form. "We were just taking dumps in Sam's yard when Paul phased in. Are they really here," Colin asks. "What the hell do you think," I snarl at them, not having time for their childishness.

"Holy shit, we got to get there now," Brady exclaims, before shooting off after me, Colin quickly following. We feel Sam phase behind us. We watch through his mind's eye as he leaps off the porch without looking where he's going and lets out a series of howls, calling his pack. His half way through when he lands directly in one of the huge piles of shit.

"Yes," Brady and Colin shout together, as Sam calls them every name in the book in his mind but continues running. "Hey, maybe this can work to our advantage. The Vamps will really think he stinks now. He actually smells like dog shit," Colin squeals with joy.

I ignore them and kick it up a notch, now running at full speed. I haven't gone this fast since that time I almost caught Leah. The spark is going crazy now and so am I with worry. My pack isn't fairing so well against the leeches and I haven't seen sign nor hair of Leah or Seth through anyone's mind. I push myself to run even faster. I pray the alpha command holds and Leah doesn't phase. I hope the Cullen's are protecting her and Seth like they promised. But I mostly pray that I get there in time.

ANA: Okay, so a sort of long chapter. It's 3 am and I'm exhausted. Peace out, lovelies. Hugs+Kisses

Lauren


End file.
